Landslide
by Nuwanda31
Summary: After 20 years, the BAU has moved on without Emily Prentiss. When she learns Doyle has died, she lets her guard down and returns to America, accidentally pulled back to her old life. But Emily learns she and her friends may not be as safe as they thought.
1. Family Vacation

Summary: It's been almost twenty years since the death of Emily Prentiss. The team has managed to move on with their lives. Meanwhile, Amanda Labeau has spent her time hiding in Paris, staying out of history's way. So when the day comes when she learns Ian Doyle has been murdered in prison, she hardly knows what to do with herself. She is finally free.

While on a trip to New York City, Amanda encounters two people she has never met before, both bearing a strong resemblance to an old friend. Unable to resist, she heads to Washington DC to spy on how the team has spent the last two decades. It's not long before she begins becoming Emily again, and falling back into her old life.

But Ian Doyle may not be as gone as they think. He's determined to have his revenge. This time he won't fail, and if he can't have the one he wants… he'll settle for the one he can get.

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is the property of CBS, the actors, writers, and producers of the show. I have no authority over anything except original characters.

…

Autumn in New York. Autumn was beautiful anywhere in the world, but she had to admit, no place was more breath-taking than New York City, especially in Central Park. Amanda inhaled the crisp air, taking in the scents of the city. Nineteen years had been far too long.

She could have come sooner, but the danger stopped her. It had been hard to believe, two months ago, to learn she was finally free. For so many years, she had trained herself. Always sit with her back to the wall, avoid windows, make sure she knew every exit, check every stall in the rest room. So many tricks to keep herself safe, constantly living in fear. But it was over. Now, even in the middle of one of the busiest cities in the world, crowded by people waiting for service at the burger stand, Amanda was completely at ease.

Her life had changed so much. Her appearance was almost the same, with the exception of the light hint of silver starting to appear in her raven hair. But she was Amanda Labeau now. It was not only her name, it was her self. She had become Amanda a long time ago and could never go back. But that was okay. She had done it to protect herself… and the ones she loved. She often wondered where they were, how their lives had changed. She hoped they were happy, and everything they had dreamed had come true. And it was none of her business, but she did hope they missed her… not her. She hoped the missed Emily Prentiss.

"Next," the vendor said to the blonde teenager standing next to her.

"She was here first," the young lady indicated Amanda.

She smiled at the young lady through her sunglasses. "Oh, you go ahead, I'm still deciding."

"Thanks," she said with a bright smile. That smile was so familiar, and it made Amanda strangely nostalgic. "I'll have three cheeseburgers with fries. A Diet Coke, a Mountain Dew, and a Diet Dr. Pepper, please."

The vendor went off to fill the order. Amanda continued staring at the menu board. She usually didn't indulge in fatty junk food at lunch, but she had every right to relax and enjoy herself here.

"Emily!" a voice called.

At that, Amanda froze. It had taken her ages to learn to respond to her name and even longer not at the call of her old one. But caught off guard like this made her nervous. She remained completely immobile. Whoever Emily was would answer… that call wasn't for her. She was Amanda.

"Emily!" he cried again, getting closer.

To her surprise, the blonde girl waiting for her order turned to call back. "Do you have a problem, Jason?"

Amanda relaxed. It was some sick joke of the Universe. Perhaps a test to see if she was truly ready to move on in her life. The owner of the cry jogged over. She was curious as to who the man responsible for her near heart attack was. Cautiously, she lifted her sunglasses, letting them rest on the top of her head. He was a young man, not much older than the girl, and his very appearance made her almost vomit from shock.

_Reid_ she thought.

It wasn't Reid. The boy was much too young. Reid hadn't looked that young when she last saw him, let alone almost twenty years later. But this young man… he was a spitting image. Chestnut brown hair, skinny, gangly form, those facial features… the boy was a carbon copy. Except the eyes. They were blue; a bright intense blue. It was the only thing unfamiliar to her.

"I want a chili dog instead." He stated. Unlike the attire she remembered common on Reid, he wore a pair of baggy jeans and a sweatshirt, perfect for such a cool, relaxed day.

She exhaled, annoyed, "I just put the order in!"

"Can't you change it?" He urged.

She sighed again, "Excuse me," she called to the vendor. He turned to look at the young girl. Amanda had long since forgotten about the menu, staring at the children. "Could I change my order to two cheeseburgers and a chili dog?"

"Everything else the same?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she informed.

"No problem," he replied quickly, as if this happened all the time.

"Thank you," She answered with another smile. And that's when Amanda recognized it. How could she not see it before? That was Reid's smile. And those eyes… she had Reid's hazel eyes.

There was no proof these were his children. After all, after twenty years, what were the odds Amanda would encounter them in the middle of Central Park on her visit to America. She couldn't shake the feeling, that these were the offspring of Spencer Reid. And if they were, her head was suddenly filled with questions. What were they doing in New York? Who was their mother? Were they geniuses, too?

And where was their father?

That question was answered after a minute. "Dad's waiting for us by the Pond, by the way." The boy said, "And after lunch, we're going to the Empire State Building."

"I'm just looking forward to tomorrow." She replied. "All day in the Natural History Museum. It's going to be so awesome."

"Yeah, for you and Dad. I don't have an eidetic memory like you guys, you'll remember every fricken thing in the place. It'll just be a blur to me."

"Oh, don't worry, Jason," She said, condescendingly patting his arms. "We'll let you buy some things in the gift shop so you can remember it, too."

"Thanks, Emily." He rolled his eyes, but smiled just the same.

"$28.77," the vendor said, placing the food order on the counter.

Emily had a knitted shoulder bag, the strap crossed over her chest. She pulled out her wallet and whipped out a few bills. The man gave her change while Jason took the food.

"Next," he said, looking to Amanda.

"Uh…" she suddenly didn't know what to say. "You know… I don't think I'm very hungry anymore."

And with that, she hurried away. Jason and Emily found nothing suspicious, taking their lunch away and headed down the path in search of their father. They walked past Amanda, not giving her a second thought, talking and joking.

She stopped, watching their retreat. Emily work a knee length skirt. Down her pale legs, she spotted her socks… mismatched. This was too much.

Amanda should turn around. She should get to the street as fast as possible, get in a cab, go to the hotel, pack her things and go back home to Paris. Nothing good could come from staying here.

But instead, she casually headed in pursuit of the children. She kept a distance, not wanting to be noticed. She couldn't even hear their voices anymore. The Pond wasn't too far. She just needed one look. She had to see for herself, and then she could move on.

Lingering back, she looked at a few geese that had landed in the water, sure enough a pit stop on their journey south. The kids stopped at a boulder where another person sat. It was too far away to see him at this distance. Maybe ages ago, she would be able to tell, but not today.

Amanda had to get closer. Her glasses slid onto her face again. From her purse, she removed a black silk scarf. Quickly, she wrapped it around her head, tying it under her chin. It would disguise her. He might be a genius, but he wouldn't believe people could come back from the dead.

Heedlessly, she headed in their direction. She made it seem like she were admiring the water and the landscape, not the seemingly happy family. As she walked closer, their chatting and laughing met her ears. She listened, mid conversation.

"I doubt we'll see any celebrities, Jason." Emily stated, sounding like she were in mid chew.

"Aunt Sarah said the last time she was here, she saw Jennifer Aniston shopping." Jason replied.

"Aunt Sarah thought she saw Elvis at the gas station." Emily snapped.

A third voice spoke up, and Amanda froze at the sound. "First of all… she 'allegedly' saw Elvis, not even she is fully convinced it was him. Secondly, I'd really like if my son and daughter could not bicker while we're on vacation. I'd like just a few days were they get along. So can we drop this, please?"

Tears welled in her eyes behind her glasses. She'd know that voice anywhere. She had dreamt about all of them every night for twenty years. His voice, like the others, was burned into her brain. That man was Spencer Reid… and those were his children.

Now she should leave. She couldn't risk him seeing her, but she couldn't tear herself away. In fact, she moved closer.

There was a bench caddy corner to them across the path. As nonchalant as possible, Amanda took a seat, pretending to admire the autumn day.

"Sorry, Daddy," Emily replied.

"I'm not mad, I just want us to have a good time." Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted him putting his arm around the young girl. "I never get to spend this much time with my babies, and with Emmy going off to college next year, this might be the last chance we have."

"Daddy, that's not true," Emily said, "We still have holidays and summer vacation."

"Not to mention, Emily is only fifteen and won't technically be a legal adult until she actually graduates from college."

"Thanks, Jace, you're just jealous because I'll actually get into college. I've seen your grades, maybe you should ask that vendor back there is he's hiring." Emily sneered.

Emily was fifteen and getting ready for college. That had to mean she was a genius. Amanda couldn't say she was surprised.

"What did I just say about bickering?" Reid asked.

"Okay, Dad, we'll call a truce until we get back to DC." Jason said.

"Yeah, you need that time to think of a come back." She got a glance from her father. "And the truce starts right now."

Amanda had to see him. She had to see Reid. Twenty years was much too long, and now that he was ten feet away, she couldn't deny herself the chance. Carefully, she slid her sunglasses off. Her hand set them gently beside her on the wood. She wouldn't look up right away, not wanting to draw any attention.

Her nerves tingled inside her, trying to stay patient until the right moment. She continued her charade of enjoying the scenery. Her eyes moved about, over the water to the tops of the trees. The conversation continued in her ear of the happy family. At last, Amanda took a deep breath and carefully looked in their direction.

It took everything in her not to cry or sob. She wanted to run to him, apologize for everything she'd put him through. Amanda had learned not to miss her old life; it was too painful. Never before had she so desperately wanted to be Emily Prentiss again.

Reid was much older now, but had aged so gracefully. His hair was a little long, and a little darker, too. He had a small beard, making him look a bit older than he was. His outfit was the same. Slacks and dress shirt with a tie, a bit raggedy in appearance. He wore a cardigan against the cold… and his Converse sneakers.

Amanda struggled not to burst into tears. She had to get out of here before she got upset. Quickly, she stood and hurried past them down the path. She hated herself. Why didn't she just leave, this was just torture. A reminder of what she left behind and would never have again.

"Ma'am!" A voice called behind her. It was Jason, she could tell. Amanda hurried to get away. "Ma'am!"

He was unnaturally fast, catching up to her. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "Excuse me, ma'am."

Her glistening eyes met the young boys. It was like she were looking back through the past, and it ached to think of all that she had lost. All the happy, wonderful moments she had missed, with all of them. She thought of the painful and sad times when they would have turned to her.

Amanda took a deep breath to stop her tears. "Yes?"

"You left these behind, ma'am." He handed her the sunglasses she set on the bench.

"Oh," She was speaking in a fake accent. After so many years, she hadn't lost her American tongue, but had managed to fake one so as to blend in with the country. She gently took the glasses, brushing his fingers with her own. She gave a nod. "Thank you, young man."

"Are you alright, you seem upset." He mentioned.

"No," Amanda replied. He was so caring and concerned, just like his father. "It's just been a long day."

"You're French," he said with a smile.

"No, I'm from France… but I'm not French." She explained. She noticed Reid and his daughter waiting for Jason's return down the path. "I just live there."

"You meet all kinds of interesting people in New York." He said, with another Reid smile. "Well, have a nice day, ma'am. Hope you feel better."

With that, he ran the distance back to his family. She watched them. Reid looked right at her, offering a wave. Amanda felt a surge of happiness. It was just a friendly gesture, that he had no idea who she was, but it felt like he was talking to her just the same. Amanda returned the wave with a trembling hand.

"Bye, Reid," she whispered, watching their retreat.

…

A/N: I hope you guys like how this started. I was not pleased with how they finished Emily. (Getting rid of Brewster at all was a mistake.) This idea formed in my head. I think you guys will like where it goes, but if not I'll discontinue it. I try not to disappoint, as you guys know. I have plans, so stay tuned. You guys know the drill! :)


	2. Emily Prentiss is Dead

A/N: Okay, I cannot believe the response I got to this. Thank you all so much, I'm glad you want me to continue.

I know 20 years is a long time, and it would be easier to write a time period that's a lot shorter. But a lot can happen in 20 years. That's a lot of ground to cover, and that makes it a challenge. The reason I write and post these fan fictions is so I can become a better writer. I can't do that if I don't challenge myself and force myself to work harder. I have some great ideas for this story, a lot of interesting details to give the old characters and show how they've changed, and I hope everyone responds well to the new ones and their personalities. Maybe it's not what you would envision, but I hope you'll like it just the same.

Also, I think I made Emily a little younger than she actually was, but I couldn't see the date on the headstone in the episode. (My internet's really spotty; I'm trying to watch the episodes over again, but it's difficult.) If it's wrong, I'm sorry, but I don't think it's that big a deal.

…

JJ hung up the phone after a lengthy conversation with the Denver Police Department. She had to admit, working in the BAU was a lot busier and much more stressful than at the Pentagon. Her life was a lot more unpredictable and she did spend a more nights away from home than she would like. But when she returned after five years, it was like she had never left. This place was her home.

Things had changed over the years. Rossi retired not long after she returned, Hotch leaving the BAU at the same time. Morgan was in charge of the unit now, and Reid was his right hand in Rossi's old job. The rest of the team had been replaced by other agents. Garcia continued as technical analyst, and JJ had been media liaison since her return. Things had changed, but their mission was still the same. And that was the most important.

They were headed off to St. Cloud, Minnesota today. It seemed like a routine case, but they would find out for sure once they got there. Glancing out at the bull pen, she noticed Ashley Seaver taking a seat at her desk with a cup of coffee. She looked tired, but it was early, and Monday, and she had two very active six-year-old twin girls at home; it was understandable. The others were in the break room, getting their own morning dose of caffeine before starting the day.

She had to get the conference room ready for the presentation, but she had a few more minutes. Her hand reached for the picture on her desk. It was an older one, but still her favorite. The first picture of her completed family. Her husband, Will, sat with a seven-year-old Henry and his two little brothers, Teddy and Michael, four and three at the time. Next to the boys was JJ holding their three month old daughter, Samantha.

Henry was at Yale, just as they had planned. Teddy was at Princeton and Michael would be graduating high school at the end of the year. They would have three kids in college by next fall, and before she knew it, Sam would leave home, too. It had seemed like just yesterday, she was calling Will in New Orleans to tell her she was pregnant; that she was handing newborn baby Henry into the arms of his godfather. Time had somehow slipped away from them… she could only hope she wasn't the only one.

JJ's thoughts landed on Emily. She and Hotch had been the only two in the group to know she was still alive. As far as the world knew, Emily Prentiss was in St. Joseph's Cemetery. The last time JJ saw her was at the café in Paris, giving her her knew identities. She was given three; an easier way to escape should the remaining members of Valhalla find her. JJ hoped her old friend was alive and well, wherever she was. Nineteen years had gone by without a hitch, but it had taken a long time for all of them to continue without her.

She had heard that Ian Doyle died in prison, but it didn't make any difference. Emily wouldn't come back; she couldn't. Life went forward, and no one could go back. Bridges were burned, people chose different paths. She had moved on; they all had.

One last look over her family, JJ set the frame down. She got up to get things ready for the briefing.

Almost a half an hour later, the others came into the conference room. JJ headed over to Morgan's office. He was inside, filing out a few forms. "Sir," she said, knocking on the opened door, "We're ready."

"I'll be right there," he said, glancing at her briefly.

JJ nodded, heading over to Reid's office. The door was shut and the lights were off. She knocked anyway, with no response coming forward. It was strange; Reid was almost always on time. She couldn't think what could possibly be keeping him, and hoped nothing was wrong with his kids.

"What's up, JJ?" Garcia asked. She had caught up with Morgan on the way, stopping at the office door.

"Reid's not here yet." JJ said, glancing at them.

"We'll brief him on the plane, he'll be here in about an hour, I think." Morgan said casually.

"Do you… know where he is?" Garcia wondered, curious as well.

Morgan looked at the girls, a little amazed they hadn't realized. "Guys… it's October 13th."

JJ felt so ashamed she hadn't remembered, meeting Garcia's eyes, just as troubled by the date.

"Ginny's Birthday." Garcia uttered sadly.

…

Reid had two bouquets of flowers. He was bundled as warm as possible. It wasn't too cold, but the cemetery always gave him such a strong chill. He didn't believe in ghosts, but it was almost as startling as the dark to him, which he still couldn't seem to get over.

He parked on the street, turning off the engine. With flowers in hand, he got out of the car and made his way to the graveyard entrance. The air was chilly and autumn leaves littered the ground, swirling in the light wind. Inside it appeared empty, and Reid headed up the path. He had to get to work, his go-bag waiting in the car. Still, he hated to rush these visits. She deserved better than that.

The familiar headstone came into view as he reached the bottom of the hill. He made it to the grave, giving a sad smile as he got there.

"Hey, Beautiful," Reid said softly. "Happy Birthday."

The last bouquet he brought was withered and dead against the rock. Reid took them away and replaced them with the fresh flowers. "I brought your favorite this time. Lavender… which is apart of the mint family… but you knew that. I've told you that so many times before."

He crouched down to dust off the grass and leaves that littered around the bass of the stone. He liked her area to stay clean. "I can't stay too long today," he informed, "We're starting a new case. But I'll be back soon, and I'll bring Jason next time. I'll try to bring Emmy… but it's hard for her. She's scared… you understand that."

With a heavy swallow, Reid held back his tears in order to continue. "You wouldn't believe how big they are. They're becoming so grown up. They're doing great, Sweetheart. I wish you could see them. Emily… it is shocking how smart she is, even to me. She'll be graduating in June. We're looking into colleges for her. She's leaning towards Wellesley, but hasn't made up her mind yet. I'm still trying to get her to come out of her shell… she's so shy sometimes… she gets that from me." He paused a moment, reading over the inscription lingering around the petals of the purple flowers. "You'd be so proud of Jason… he's getting so serious with his music. I mean, I'm trying to get him to focus on his studies a little more, but… I try to encourage him. He is so talented… he is so much like you. Not that Emmy doesn't take after you. She's got your sense of humor and voice… and she's just as kind."

The tears were making an escape now. Reid didn't stop them. "Our babies are just so wonderful, Ginny. I wish you could see them… I wish you could hold them and… kiss them… and talk to them. We all miss you so much, Sweetheart." He stopped, trying to calm himself. "I miss you the most, though… I know what you would say if you were here… 'Spencer, you've got more important things to do right now, you need to stop worrying about me so much.' That's what you said… when you went into labor with Jason, remember? And I was in Portland… but I made it in time. I always make it in time… except when you needed me most, right?"

The memory of that night was still so painful. Reid pushed it from his mind as fast as possible; he'd be thinking of it in a few weeks, anyway, he didn't need to relive it now.

That awful feeling he was being watched crossed over him. He always felt it in the graveyard, but it was twice as intense today. Sometimes he got that feeling at random, and he felt warm and happy. He knew it wasn't rational, but he liked to believe that was Ginny right there with him. But here was different. The essence here was bitter and cold, like those lingering here were unhappy. Ginny had been such a kind person. She didn't belong in a place like this.

Reid got to his feet. "The whole team is doing great. Rossi's writing a novel. He's got a lot of great stories up his sleeve. I haven't seen him in about a year; he's been doing a lot of traveling. Hotch is doing pretty well, too. He's going to be a grandfather soon, can you believe it?"

Talking about that just made Reid sadder. It might not be long before his kids were grown and married, and then he would be a grandfather, too. And it just reminded him how the woman in this grave would never meet her grandchildren.

"Well, I should go. But I'll be back." He leaned down and brushed the top of the headstone, the closest he could ever get to touch her again. "I love you so much, Sweetheart, and I'm always thinking about you."

He took one last look over the grave and made a slow trip up the hill, further away from the entrance.

She waited until he was out of sight. His skinny legs took their time getting up the path. She had an idea where he was taking that other bouquet of white roses, though she still wanted to see for herself.

But first, she had to look at the headstone. Immediately, Amanda came around the statue of the giant weeping angel she'd concealed herself behind and hurried over to the grave covered in the lavender flowers. Her eyes read over the name… and inscription below it.

_Virginia Isabelle Reid_

_October 13__th__, 1987 – November 1__st__, 2023_

_Beloved wife, mother, and teacher_

"_Death may indeed be final, but the love  
we share while living is eternal."_

_Don Williams, Jr._

"Oh, Reid," Amanda whispered. "I am so sorry."

She had no idea who Virginia was, or Ginny as he had called her. Reid certainly hadn't known her since before Emily Prentiss died, but whoever she was, she could tell Reid loved her. She didn't need to be a profiler to know this was his wife.

Of course, Amanda was not a profiler, and had never been.

She was a bit younger than Reid, but it wasn't a major age difference. She had died young, too. Only 36-years-old. Anything that could take the life of such a young woman had to be devastating. Amanda took one more look over of the name and hurried in Reid's direction. Her legs carried her up the hill as fast as possible, not wanting to loose his trail.

She reached the top and felt a stitch in her side. After all this time out of the Bureau, she had gotten out of shape. Still, she wouldn't let herself slow down. Reid was heading in another direction, moving into a row of graves on the next hill.

Hurrying, Amanda struggled to remain concealed. A mausoleum stood not far from Reid; within earshot. She hid behind the wall, listening as he reached his destination.

"Hey, Emily," Reid said with another sad smile. "I was just here saying hi to Ginny, thought I'd bring you some flowers."

He removed another pile of lifeless stems, laying the white roses down. "I can't stay long, we've got a case. I told Ginny I'm going to bring Jason next time, though, so we'll stop by to see you, too. I'll try to convince Emmy to come… but no guarantees."

That feeling was bothering him again. His eyes looked around, but there was no one in sight. Still… his eyes looked off to side… at the mausoleum. There was something about that structure that bothered him, even more than usual. With a deep breath, he continued.

"I know this is a short visit, but I'm late. The team doesn't mind, but I don't like to take advantage. So I'd better be going. I'll see you soon, Emily… and take care of my girl for me."

No one could be sure what happened after death. Reid liked to believe those he loved were in some kind of paradise. And because they shared such a strong connection to Reid, he liked to think Emily and Ginny had found each other and were watching over him, and the team, and all their families. A time ago, he would have thought that was much too fantastic to be real. But everything he'd been through… after all he loved and lost… he couldn't let himself believe this was it. He had to have some hope they all would see each other again.

Ginny helped him believe that.

With the dead twigs in hand, he headed towards the front gates. He dropped the twigs off in a trash can on the way out, heading to his car.

Amanda waited until she was sure he was out of sight. There was no reason for her to see that headstone, she knew whose name was on it. She didn't want to be reminded of it, but Amanda couldn't resist herself.

She made a solemn walk, spotting the white flowers. She read the stone slowly, feeling a sickness growing in her gut.

_Emily Prentiss_

_July 12__th__, 1975 – March 16__th__ 2011_

_Fidelity_

_Bravery_

_Integrity_

The motto of the FBI. Appropriate.

Amanda shouldn't have come back. She had tried to go home after her trip, but she couldn't stop thinking about Reid. Every night she dreamed about him and the team. She would be at work sometimes, going about her day, and suddenly realize there were tears running down her face. There was no stopping it. She just wanted to see him a little more; check how he was doing. Amanda longed to see all of them. Ever since she spotted Reid in Central Park, there was a painful ache inside her, desperate to be apart of their lives again. She missed them so much.

A few tears fell from her eyes as she looked over her grave, hating herself for putting them through that. They had done so much to save her; they would have given their lives for her. If they knew she was here, they would be furious. Amanda had abandoned them.

"No," she said to herself. "You didn't abandon anyone. You are Amanda Labeau, you were born in Montreal, you're parents are Daniel and Genevieve Labeau, you live in Paris and you're a book keeper. Emily Prentiss is dead… Emily Prentiss is dead… Emily Prentiss is dead…"

She closed her eyes, whispering the sentence over and over. The more she said it, the less it made sense. She had long ago become Amanda Labeau, only reminded once in awhile of the life she had once known and loved. But standing here was like pulling the energy of her old life from the very grave itself.

As if inside of Amanda, Emily Prentiss was beginning to wake up.

…

Reid started his car, pulling out on the road. He drove down the length of the cemetery, glancing at the stones once again. He could always spot Emily's headstone from here when he drove by.

Today, though, someone was blocking his view. A figure stood before her grave… it looked like a woman. He thought for a moment, trying to determine if that was her grave… but with an eidetic memory, it wasn't difficult to recall a place he visited thousands of times.

Reid slowed the car, staring at the figure. She had long dark hair, but other than that, he couldn't tell anything about her. He wondered who she was… and her connection to his friend. Had he not been late for work, he would have gone back inside to speak to her. If it were anyone connected to Doyle - the man who took her from him - she didn't deserve the right to wipe the dirt from Emily's boot, let alone stand at her grave.

He had to stop thinking like that; like he wanted revenge. That wasn't healthy. And anyway, Ian Doyle was dead. He'd been murdered in prison, and Reid wouldn't deny how happy he was when Hotch told the team that. With the exception of the two times he learned he was going to be a father, it was greatest news he'd ever heard. It may have been wrong, but secretly, he wanted to shake the killer's hand. The one who finally brought justice to his fallen friend.

A honk from behind him brought him back to life. He was holding up traffic. Reid drove off down the street on the way to the BAU, and back to his life.

…

A/N: FYI, chapter 17 of No Good Deed is up. A lot of good stuff is coming up in that one.


	3. Daydreaming

_When the team returned, it was almost three. It had been such a grueling case and it was good to be home. The elevators opened and everyone stepped out, encountering Garcia almost immediately._

"_Hey, Baby Girl, you're a sight for sore eyes." Morgan said with a smile._

_She ignored him completely, making a beeline for Reid. "Alright, who is she?"_

_Confused, "Who?"_

"_The gorgeous bohemian goddess you told me nothing about!" She exclaimed. "She showed up a few hours ago asking for you. I told her you'd be back this afternoon… she's waiting for you in the bull pen."_

_Reid's mind was a blank for once, trying to figure out what Garcia was talking about. What woman could possibly be waiting for him? At last, he glanced into the unit and felt his stomach clench. "Oh, my God," he said, turning around in panic._

"_Who is she?" Ashley asked, turning to look. A young woman with long honey blonde hair billowing down her back sat cross-legged on Reid's desk. She wore an ankle length black skirt, boots, and a lavender blouse with shortened sleeves. Perfect for this time of year. She hadn't noticed the commotion outside the doors._

_Morgan looked and smiled immediately. "Well… if it isn't Miss Whitman."_

"_Who is Miss Whitman?" Rossi asked._

"_Ginny Whitman. She works at that school Reid and I visited a few weeks ago. And Reid is completely dumbstruck by her." Morgan said, glancing at the panicked kid._

_Everyone looked at Reid, surprised and impressed. Once in awhile, he seemed to have an interest in a girl, but he barely spoke about the subject. His romantic desires never crossed into his work. Garcia gave a giggle of delight. "Reid, you're smitten!"_

"_I am not," He grumbled, feeling incredibly exposed. He could feel himself sweating right through his clothes._

"_Oh, please, you are so much the smitten kitten!" She squealed._

"_She's sitting on your desk, Reid," Hotch made known, "I think that means she wants to talk to you."_

_He actually looked pleased, a small smile on his face. Everyone had been upset the last year over Emily's death. It had been so hard to move on. Indeed, they hadn't even looked for a replacement yet. But it was obvious that Reid had taken it the hardest. He, who had never known a real family before coming here, couldn't bear to lose someone so close to him. At the very sight of the girl, Hotch wondered if this could be what he needed to move to the next phase of his life._

"_Reid?" Hotch pressed._

"_Ye-yeah… I uh… I'll just be a minute." He stammered._

_The others headed into the unit, leaving him alone. All except Morgan. "Kid… you alright?"_

"_I can't go in there, Morgan," Reid stepped out of sight of the glass doors. He wanted to run to the stairwell and get out of the building as fast as possible._

"_Yes, you can, Reid." Morgan argued._

"_No, I can't. Please, just make an excuse for me… tell her that I had to leave early or something." Reid begged._

"_I cannot believe my ears," Morgan propounded, "That my best friend would rather run away instead of receiving the offered attention of a young girl. Come on, you've talked to her before, kid. You can do this."_

"_No… I'll make a fool out of myself…" He explained. Morgan had never seen his eyes so wide and scared. "I couldn't even work up the courage to talk to her on the phone, now I'm supposed to-"_

"_Alright, first, you need to calm down." Morgan explained. "You can do this. You can talk to her. She's just like every other person in the world… except she's interested in you, for some strange reason."_

"_Thanks, Morgan," Reid replied. It did not help his self-esteem._

_He turned serious, "I'm just kidding, Reid. Look, there is a pretty young thing sitting on your desk, waiting for you. This is the time to use that game I've been teaching you. So," he grabbed his arm, dragging him over to the doors, "you go in there and you be confident and charming and put my wisdom to good use. And don't you dare come out of there until you have a date."_

_Before he could even catch his breath, Morgan forced Reid inside. Ginny heard the stumble and looked over, finally spotting him. Reid could avoid her gaze no longer, meeting her eyes. Even from here, Reid could see the vibrant, rich blue that he longed to get lost in, like the warm Caribbean Sea._

_He swallowed, slipping his hands into his pockets. Taking as slow a time he could, Reid walked over to his desk, his face turning warm and red._

"_Hi," he said as he made it over._

"_Hi," Ginny replied softly. Even when she spoke, it sounded like she was singing._

_The conversation had barely started, and there was already a long, awkward pause. Reid didn't know what to say, but it seemed she was waiting for some kind of explanation as to where he'd been the last three weeks._

"_You never called me," she finally stated._

"_No, I did call," Reid corrected, his eyes landing on the talisman around her neck. A small gold skeleton key. "It's just… whenever you picked up the phone, I… got nervous and hung up."_

_She gave an amused smirk. "Oh, that was you? Most people try hi or hello or even hola."_

"_Actually, it's custom in Spanish speaking countries to say 'Bueno' when answering the phone." Reid said sheepishly._

_Ginny looked impressed. "Did not know that, thank you." She said with a giggle. His ears rang with the sound of her laughter. Reid was mesmerized by her. He had never met anyone like her. She wasn't like most girls of today, yet she had such a bravery and confidence about her. Like no matter what anyone thought of her, she didn't care._

_Reid swallowed again, "It is good to see you. How long were you waiting here?"_

_She thought for a moment. "Since… about 10:30."_

_Stunned, "You've stuck around here all day?"_

"_I took a day off of work to come here and talk to you, okay, one of the precious few sick days I get. I wasn't about to leave without some kind of result." Ginny explained with a shrug and a smile._

"_Uh…" Reid could feel the grip on his stomach moving up into his throat. "What kind of… result are you… looking for?"_

_He mentally kicked himself at the sound of his voice cracking. But Ginny made no indication she had noticed. At last, she climbed off the desk, and Reid was afraid she were about to leave._

"_You don't know?" She asked, then let out a sigh. "Okay, Spencer, look, I could have come here in something very sexy and flirted and brushed your arm a dozen times, but knowing my track record when it comes to flirting, you probably wouldn't take me up on the hint. And I would leave here not knowing if it's because you were just too shy to ask or because I've never been good at that kind of thing. So, I'm just going to cut to the chase and ask you… would like to go on a date with me?"_

_He could hardly believe his ears. This had been Reid's intention every time he dialed her number, but the moment her voice sounded on the phone, he suddenly forgot how to speak. "A date?"_

"_Yes. Dinner and a movie… my treat." She looked at him hopefully. Reid hoped it wasn't his imagination, but this seemed almost as frightening for her as it was for him._

_The grip was getting tighter, but he fought against it. "Uh…" he stuttered. "…yeah."_

_Ginny's face lit up again, and Reid suddenly felt relaxed. It was because of him that she looked that happy. "Great… tomorrow night?"_

"_That, yeah… yes, tomorrow, yeah…" he couldn't even manage a full sentence, his mind was so foggy._

"_Great," From her shoulder bag, she pulled the pen she had kept and grabbed his hand like last time. "There's my address. Pick me up at seven." She clicked the pen and looked up, meeting his eyes with her blue ones, so bright and shocking it sent a kind of electricity through him. "Just promise when you knock on my door, you'll say hello when I answer."_

_Reid blushed, but smiled. "I promise."_

"_See you tomorrow night," Ginny said, and hurried to the exit. Morgan stepped in. As she passed him, she said a quick greeting, and headed to the elevators._

"_Eh? So?" Morgan pressed as he came over._

"_Tomorrow night, 7 o'clock… I have a date with Ginny Whitman." He said, offering his hand as proof._

_Morgan had never looked so proud of his boy. "See, kid, it works. You were confident and charming and you asked her out."_

"_Nope, I was hopeless and awkward and she asked me out." Reid corrected. "She's treating me to dinner and a movie."_

"_She's paying?" Morgan asked, getting a nod as a response. He thought for a moment. "Show me how the hopeless and awkward thing works."_

"Reid, you listening?" Morgan asked on the plane to St. Cloud.

"Yeah," He replied, sitting up out of his daydream. His mind had been wandering all morning, since he left the cemetery. Reid took a deep breath, looking over the case file.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked. She sat across from him, next to SSA Richard Elliot, who had taken Morgan's place when he'd been promoted.

"Yes, I'm sure," Reid assured sternly, "Let's talk about the case now, please."

"You know, Reid," Morgan said, "No one would think any less of you if you opted not to work on this one…" He glanced at JJ, "We all know this time of year is hard for you."

He looked up, angry Morgan was opening this door. Reid never mentioned his divorce, after all. "Morgan, I've never needed a break any year before. I'm fine. Just drop it, okay? All of you."

"We're just worried about you, Reid," a young red headed agent sitting next to JJ on the sofa pressed.

"I know, and I appreciate that, Loretta," Reid replied, a bit gentler, "I know you guys care… but…" He paused, letting himself calm. "I can't let it affect me. I know I always get a little temperamental over these few weeks, starting with today… and I'm sorry. But if I don't stick to my routine, I won't get through it. I have to be strong… especially for my kids."

"Reid, we know you still see them as babies, and you always will." JJ said, "All of us here with kids understand that… but Jason and Emmy are almost grown. You don't have to stay strong to protect them. They would understand if you let yourself grieve for your wife."

"I have grieved, JJ." Reid stated, his voice hollow, wanting to believe it himself. He did not want to talk about this anymore. "And I'm fine. All of you need to understand that. I'm fine… and I'd like us to drop it now, okay? Ginny wouldn't want us talking about her while these teenage girls are being murdered in Minnesota."

"Okay," Morgan said, knowing that was just a way to end the conversation. "But if you need a break, we'll understand."

With a roll of his eyes, Reid, flipped through the file, looking for anything in order to change the subject.

…

"I doubt my dad will let me go," Emmy said as she and Sam LaMontagne walked out of school that day. Though Emmy was a senior and Sam a freshman, there was only a four month age difference between them. The two girls had been best friends their whole lives. "You know how he is about… Halloween."

"We've gone to Halloween parties before." Sam protested, the spitting image of her mother.

"Yeah, but your party is _on_ Halloween. My dad will never let me go… I probably shouldn't even ask. I already know the answer." Emmy clutched the straps of her backpack, thinking how much she herself hated Halloween night. Even now, the memory gave her nightmares.

Sam let out a sigh of protest, "No, you have to ask. Uncle Spence has to let you come to my party. This isn't fair, you're going away to college in the fall. We don't even get to experience high school together; you'll be away all the time next year. I'll never see you."

"Nothing's going to change, Sam." Emmy pleaded, as if they had had this conversation so many times before. "I'll email you and call you and I'll be home all the time, you'll see."

"You really believe that, Em?" She asked.

"I know it. With an IQ of 174, I know a lot." Emmy gave a smile, and that seemed to ease her friend's anxiety. "Look… I'll ask my dad… but I can almost guarantee he'll say no."

"No… don't ask him just yet." Sam said, thinking as they reached the curb. A few people waited for their kids and riders along the street in their cars. Neither one noticed the brunette woman watching them in her car from across the street. Her window down, she could hear the girls talking, but couldn't make out the words. "Where is that dumbass brother of yours?"

"Probably watching cheerleader practice with Chase." She replied. "Why, what are you thinking?"

"Let me talk to my mom, first. Maybe she'll grease the wheels for us and convince him to let you go. She has a certain pull with Uncle Spence. I'm sure after they talk, he'll say yes." She gave a shrug. "I'll even invite Jason if it'll increase your chances of coming."

Drove slowly down the road. "About time, Loser," Emmy called as her brother slowed to a stop, his best friend, Chase Morgan, sitting shotgun. "Where have you been?"

Amanda didn't hear any response, but it must have been comical. The girls let out a laugh, one blonde girl ran around to the other side of the car. She was shocked once again.

"JJ… she's beautiful." She uttered softly.

It hadn't taken too long for Amanda to track down the kids. According to the obituary of Virginia Isabelle Reid, she was a teacher at Potomac Elementary School where her children also attended, eight and ten at the time. It wasn't certain they attended the high school, but she decided to sit and wait just the same.

She didn't know what made her come here, or why she had to see them again. This was like a drug. She'd been away from them for twenty years and had been able to function just time. But one taste of the life she used to know brought her back, and now whenever she was apart from them, Amanda was in constant need of a fix.

_This is beyond obsession. _She thought to herself. _You shouldn't even be here, Emily._

"Amanda!" She hissed at herself. "You're name is Amanda. You, Amanda, are not supposed to even know them."

The children drove down the street, and Amanda resisted the urge to follow. Once she was certain they were gone, she drove away, heading to the motel. Like any addict, she just needed to get through the night without needing a fix… without needing to track down her former friends once more. Even now, she knew the attempt would be futile.

…

A/N: I waited a little longer to post this chapter because I wanted to be a good way ahead so there weren't be many delays. I'm about ten chapters ahead and still going, so stay tuned.

Okay, don't get me wrong, I love Riley. I love the character I've created in her and I think she's a great fit for Reid. But I wanted Ginny to be a little different, just to give this story some originality, so I hope you guys respond well to her.

There's going to be some flashbacks in this story, mostly seen through Reid's eyes, basically just to show how things passed in the last twenty years. Keep the reviews coming guys, I love them! You guys are so sweet, I'm so glad you like it. I hope that continues.


	4. First Contact

They returned from St. Cloud by Thursday afternoon. In these higher positions, both Reid and Morgan had a lot more work to accomplish. Morgan had decided to finish his in the morning and left around the same time as the others, but Reid decided to get a jump on it. That way he could leave early tomorrow and spend the weekend worry free with his children. Besides, work kept his mind off things.

By 10 o'clock, he had gotten more than halfway through and decided to call it a night. He switched off his lights and locked his office, leaving the BAU to the cleaning crew and the night.

When their father was out of town, Emmy stayed at the LaMontagne house with Sam while Jason stayed with Chase and Morgan's sister, Sarah, who was so close to Reid's children, they too gave her the title of aunt. She had moved from Chicago when Chase was a four-years-old to help her brother take care of his only son.

Tonight, though, their father was back and that meant they got to sleep at home. Reid hoped they would still be awake when he got there. It was late and a school night, but he'd still like to talk to them for a few minutes before bed.

Most of the house was dark, though, when he pulled into the driveway. There was one light upstairs in Jason's bedroom. He was a night owl, much like Reid had been at that age.

With his go-bag in hand, Reid unlocked the door and headed inside. Sleep was creeping up on him now and he wanted to get to bed soon. Careful in the darkness, he headed up the stairs to the second floor.

The master bedroom was opened and he tossed his bag inside. Reid headed down the hall, hearing a muffled sound from his son's bedroom. He knocked on the door, apparently startling him inside.

"Come in," a voice called after a second.

Reid opened the door, revealing a room any aspiring rock star would be proud of, despite the tidiness of it. Jason had both an electric and acoustic guitar as well as a full sized keyboard. His son may not be a genius, but he wasn't any less proud of him. Jason had a great talent and love of music, just like his mother. Except he didn't carry unbearable stage fright.

His son was wide awake, wearing a t-shirt and pajama bottoms, playing Guitar Hero. "That's productive." Reid said with a smirk.

"I did my homework." Jason replied with a shrug as he paused the game.

If he willingly admitted it like that, Reid knew it was true. "Good to know. Everything alright here?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, we're cool. There's pizza left in the fridge."

"I'm not hungry; I just want to go to bed. How's your sister?" He wondered.

"She's fine. She's already in bed." He replied. "How was your case?"

"Oh… let's just say I'm glad to be home." Reid answered. "Not too much longer, you've got school in the morning."

"If I go to sleep now, I'll be too awake for my nap in geometry tomorrow." Jason explained as a joke.

"You're a riot." Reid replied with a mock chuckle and a shake of his head. "Goodnight, Jason."

"Night, Dad." Jason returned, going back to his game.

Reid closed the door and moved down the hall. He gave a tap on Emmy's door, but there was no answer inside. Carefully, he turned the knob and opened it, trying not to make a sound.

Emmy's room was messy. It was littered with a lot of books, much like Reid's had been as a child. Hers varied from his, though, with the different bundles and colors of yarn, waiting for the right project to come along. Garcia had taught Emmy to knit as a little girl and since had become one of her favorite past times.

She slept on her side with her back to the door. Reid stepped over, sitting on the edge of her bed, looking over his sleeping princess. She had always been his baby, since the day she was born. JJ was right. Emmy may be fifteen, but Reid still saw her as a six-year-old in braids playing house.

He reached over and brushed some of her hair aside to see her face. He accidentally startled her, waking her up with a gasp. Emmy's sleepy eyes looked back in the darkness, spotting the visitor sitting on her bed.

"Daddy?" she asked once her eyes adjusted.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Sweetie," he whispered. "I just wanted to check on you."

"That's alright," Emmy sat up in order to give her father a hug. "I missed you. How was your case?"

He kept the details of his job away from his children. He knew Emmy had expressed desires to join the FBI, and probably become a profiler, but even if she were a genius, she was still a teenaged girl and didn't need the true horrors in the world affecting her life right now. "Well… we got the bad guy, that's what matters."

"That's good," Emmy said smiling. Reid didn't reveal that five girls not much older than her had to die before they caught him.

"Yeah," Reid said nodding. "Well, you go back to sleep, Sweetheart. We have a nice weekend ahead of us."

Emmy liked the sound of that. Reid wouldn't ask about going to the graveyard yet. It was late, and he didn't want to upset her right before she went back to sleep. There would be a better time to bring it up.

Reid kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Daddy," she yawned, lying back onto her pillow. She was asleep before her father shut the door.

Reid closed his door and finally made it to the bed. He removed his shoes, but didn't bother getting changed before lying down. Even after seven years, he still kept to his side of the bed. His head rested on the pillow and he closed his eyes. A familiar warm sensation wrapped around him as it did sometimes when he began to fall asleep.

"_You look tired_," He could hear her voice say.

"You must be genius," he said with a smile.

It was just his imagination, but the scent of lavender and vanilla wafted around him. He could feel a pressure on the bed, like someone was sitting beside him.

The gentle feel of fingers started to brush through his hair as he heard her sing, _"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise…"_

"That's Jason's lullaby." Reid muttered, loving the feel of her fingers in his hair. "You've been singing that to him since before he was born.

"_I know,"_ she replied. _"What was it I used to sing to Emmy?"_

As if either could forget, "I Have a Dream…" Reid answered in an exhale.

"_Oh yeah, how's that one go?"_ She pretended to think before singing,_ "I have a dream, a song to sing, to help me cope with anything. If you see the wonder of a fairy tale, you can take the future even if you fail… I believe in angels, something good in everything I see, I believe in angels. When I know the time is right for me, I'll cross the stream, I have a dream."_

Reid's ears absorbed the sound of her voice, wishing he could see her. "Remember what you used to sing to me?"

"_Yes, I do." _He could feel her warm body getting closer to him, leaning into his ear. _"Well, I know it's kind of late… I hope I didn't wake you, but what I've got to say can't wait… I know you'll understand… 'cause every time I try to tell you, the words just came out wrong… so I'll have to say 'I love you' in a song…"_

"Oh, Ginny," Reid mumbled into the darkness, "I miss you so much it hurts."

He could almost feel her lips against his skin. _"I know, Baby… I miss you, too."_

Unwillingly, Reid's eyes opened. The feeling evaporated almost instantly. The room was cold, the sweet perfume was gone. Reid was alone in the silent darkness.

…

Outside was quiet. Nothing moved nor made a sound since Reid had gone inside. If any of them were to look out the window, they would see nothing suspicious. But the Reid home was indeed being watched. Across the street sat a car with a woman sitting behind the wheel, staring at the home diligently.

Jason did not go to bed soon after his father. It wasn't until 3 did he decide he'd had enough video games, switched off his light and went to sleep. The home was dark through and through. She waited several moments to be sure no more activity moved within the house before she at last took her cell phone.

She dialed the number she had been forced to memorize. Placing it to her ear, the young woman pushed her wavy blonde curls aside, waiting for an answer.

"I'm here," she spoke in an Irish brogue. She listened to the other end. "There's no sign of her tonight, sir, but I'm certain this is the family she's been watching."

A long silence as she listened. "The member of her former team; the genius. Approximately 50-years-old, two children, wife's deceased… no sir, she did not die at our hand."

As she listened, she gave a smile. Her instincts had been correct. Her curls fell around her, and she pushed them back. The sleeve of her black turtle neck slipped down, revealing the top of the four leaf clover on her wrist. "No, sir, the target has not made contact yet, to any of them… I've been watching since sundown, she hasn't shown tonight… Yes, sir, I will. Unless I spot her, I'll call at dawn…"

She listened a moment longer, feeling a warm tingling sensation inside her, replying, "Be safe, my love."

She hung up her phone and immediately deleted the number. In case she was found, she couldn't risk him or the others being found… after all, he was supposed to be dead, but then so was Emily Prentiss.

Nineteen years of planning was beginning to pay off. They hadn't expected her to respond so quickly, but they adapted. It didn't matter; he would be ready. And by the time Prentiss realized what was happening, what she had been lured into… it would be too late. After all this time, she was finally in their grasp. Her love would have his revenge on Emily Prentiss… and the BAU.

…

The next morning, JJ was busy getting things ready for Monday. She was searching through the files, trying to decide which city needed them next the most. It was a relaxed, slow day. The rest of the team was in the bull pen, trying to focus on work in order to get through the day and start their weekend.

She spotted Reid through the blinds, walking out of his office for a coffee refill. He seemed tired today, having no idea what time he'd gone home. But Reid didn't sleep well this time of year, anyway. He was quiet and somber mostly. He didn't talk much with the others on anything that didn't pertain to the current case. It had been that way for almost seven years, and he would be this way until the second week of November.

It was understandable. JJ couldn't imagine how distraught she'd be if she lost Will, especially like that. It had been so unexpected, no one noticing the signs until after the fact. One minute you're a perfect, happy family and the next…

Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of her phone ringing. She took a deep breath and reached for the receiver. "Agent Jareau." She answered.

There was a silence on the other end. JJ began to wonder if it were a prank call or a wrong number. Just as she was about to say something else, a voice sounded on the other end. "Hello, Agent Jareau."

"Who is this?" JJ asked, curiously. She sounded familiar.

The person's identity never crossed JJ's mind as she heard "This is… Amanda Labeau. We met nineteen years ago, in Paris… do you… remember me?"

At that name, JJ felt tears begin to well in her eyes. She sat in shock for a long time, searching for her voice.

"Yes…" she whispered at last. "Of course I remember you."

The two girls sat in silence for a long time, both of them trying to keep from crying. It had taken everything in her to remain professional when they said goodbye, and she could tell it was a toll on her as well. JJ wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy. JJ only had to say goodbye to one friend, but she had to say goodbye to everyone… and she didn't even get to say it.

"How are you, Agent Jareau?" Amanda asked casually.

"Oh, I'm… alright," JJ replied. "Can't complain."

"And your family?" She wondered.

"They're excellent," she answered, "It's much larger now than when we last spoke."

Amanda had a light gasp on the other end. "That's wonderful." She paused, catching her breath, like this conversation was wasting as much energy as running a marathon. "I was wondering… would it be possible to meet me for lunch today?"

JJ sat up straight from the shock, "You're in town?"

"Yes… for about a week now." She replied.

"Amanda, are you sure that's safe?" JJ wondered.

She wouldn't reveal her inhibitions about this. "Ian Doyle is dead. I'm not going to pretend I'm not in danger anymore… but I don't have to live in fear."

JJ wanted to tell her no, she wouldn't dare risk her friend's safety. But she couldn't deny the chance to see her. "What time?"


	5. Old Friends

JJ had to think of an excuse. Garcia, Ashley, and Loretta had been on their way out for lunch and invited her along. She made the excuse there was a problem at home and would be back later. There was sure to be questions when she returned, but right now, she had bigger things to worry about.

The restaurant was out of the way and a good distance from the city. They couldn't risk anyone running into them and here that would be low. Amanda assured her she would be there first. JJ drove there slowly, not wanting to rush no matter how desperate she was to finally get there.

She pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. JJ took her time, checking her appearance in the visor mirror. Truly, just trying to get her breathing under control. At last, she felt calm enough to get out of the car. Clutching her bag, she headed inside.

The host was waiting for her arrival. He brought JJ to a table away out of any shot of the windows. She noticed a jacket over the chair against the wall, but no one was present.

"Your friend told me to tell you she's in the Ladies' Room." The host said pleasantly, handing her a plastic menu. "You'll waiter will be over shortly."

JJ nodded, removing her coat. She waited only a moment for the host to be out of sight before she stood. Placing her coat over her chair, she clutched her purse, heading to the restroom.

Her heart was pounding as she spotted the Ladies' sign. With a trembling hand, she pushed open the door, stepping into the brightly lit facility. It appeared empty, with the handicapped stall closed. JJ allowed the door to close completely before speaking up.

"Amanda?" She asked.

Within a second, there was the click of a lock on the stall. It opened slowly, out stepping an older version of the friend she once knew.

She swallowed her nerves as she met her eyes. "Hi, JJ," she said.

"Hi… Amanda." She tried to keep her voice from shaking. "It's nice to see you again… you look well."

"You look… wonderful." She noted.

And that was the end of the charade. They both rushed forward into an embrace. Nineteen years was certainly too long. Amanda may have been back in her native country, but for the first time, she was starting to feel at home.

They were both crying by the time they let go. "I thought about you all the time," JJ confessed, wiping her tears with her hand. "I wondered… if you were alright. If you had gotten away."

"I thought about you, too." Emily dug through her purse and pulled out a new packet of tissues. She had just bought it today, knowing she'd need them. Ripping open the plastic, she handed one to JJ before removing one for herself. "All of you… I hated that I had to lie to everyone like that." She wondered. "Are you the only one who knows?"

"Hotch knows," JJ replied. "But… as far as the rest of the world is concerned, Emily Prentiss is gone."

The girls collected themselves and returned to their table. Amanda hated to admit it felt like old times. She hadn't been as close to JJ as she had been to Morgan and Reid, but they were all a family… they all loved each other and were connected in a way no one outside of their group could understand.

Amanda looked over the offered pictures of her children. "I can't believe how much Henry looks like Will," she said with a smile. "Where is he?"

"Yale." JJ replied, taking a sip of her coffee. "A junior, and he's doing very well, he's majoring in journalism. He'll be graduating next year. Now Teddy," she pointed him out, another version of Will LaMontagne, "He's a freshman at Princeton. He hasn't decided on a major yet."

"Two kids in the Ivy League." She looked at JJ in surprise. "How do you guys afford it?"

"A wing and a prayer." She admitted with a laugh. "They both got partial scholarships and it's easy to get Financial Aid when you work for the government. Michael will be graduating at the end of the year; he's thinking about Yale as well."

Amanda did some quick math in her head. "So if Teddy's a freshman… that means he's around… nineteen. And that would mean… you were pregnant when I left."

"I had just found out." She explained. "Right before Hotch asked for my assistance… and with everything you were going through… I didn't feel it was appropriate to say anything."

"JJ, I wish you would have told me," She said sadly, turning back to the pictures, "I would have liked to have known."

Michael looked a little more like his mother. With blonde hair and similar features, he was a very handsome young boy. Lastly, Amanda found a picture matching the girl she spotted at the high school with Reid's daughter.

"She's gorgeous, JJ," Amanda exclaimed, meeting her eyes.

"That's Sam." JJ said with a smile, holding such adoration for her little girl. "She's fifteen."

"Starting high school?" She clarified.

JJ nodded. "Will and I are terrified. I know high school is tough for everyone, but I was a teenaged girl, I know how vicious girls that age can be."

"Well, if she's half as strong as her mother," Amanda said with a smile, "I think she'll do just fine."

Returning the grin, JJ took back the pictures. "If I had known I'd be meeting you today, I'd have brought a lot more… of the whole team."

Thinking of them made her sad, but she longed to hear more. "How is everyone?"

"Well…" JJ didn't know how to answer that. How do you cover two decades of lost time? "They're all doing well. Most of the team is still with the unit. Rossi's retired now. He travels a lot, we don't see him too often, but sometimes when we're working on a serious case and he's in town, he stops in to assist." She paused, thinking, "Hotch left the BAU, but he's still apart of the FBI. We still see him pretty often, though. Morgan's Unit Chief now and Reid is second in command."

"What about Seaver?" Amanda wondered, "I was supposed to look out for her, I always wondered how she made it on the team."

"She's still with us." JJ replied, and that eased a bit of Amanda's anxiety. "And a very good profiler, in my opinion. The two others you haven't met. Agents Elliot and Preston, they seem to have found a home in the BAU, I think."

"And Garcia?" She wondered.

"Still technical analyst. She's married now. She and Kevin eloped right after Emily died." She shrugged. "Her death seemed to push them to realize… life is short and you shouldn't waste time."

"Well, at least some good came out of it." She said softly, remembering the voicemail Garcia had left her. Amanda had listened to that message so many times, she still knew it by heart.

The waiter brought their food and they started on their meal. JJ observed Amanda as she picked at her plate, not seeming very hungry. Her mind was on their friends, wishing they were here, too.

"You can ask the question at any time, JJ." Amanda said, messing with her baked chicken. Lunch may have been a bad idea. Her stomach was so busy twisting and churning, she couldn't dream of eating.

JJ took a sip of her coffee. Carefully she set the cup down, "Don't get me wrong, Amanda, I'm… very happy to see you after all this time. But I do need to ask… why are you here?"

Taking a deep breath, Amanda looked up, giving up on trying to eat for the time being. "Well… I heard Ian Doyle was murdered last spring. I have a few contacts… people who kept me informed on his current whereabouts in case I need to disappear. It took me awhile to finally accept that… I was free… I could let my guard down just a little."

"So you decided to come home?" JJ wondered. If that were the case, why did she still want to be called by her alias? But, considering the place she had chosen to sit, with her back against the wall, maybe it was just a habit she had yet to break.

A glance at her fingernails told her it wasn't the only one.

"Not exactly…" Amanda said slowly. JJ hid her disappointment. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but… Reid went on vacation at the end of September, correct? To New York?"

JJ was taken aback. "How did you know that?"

Even now, she could hardly believed it had happened. It wasn't like she had anyone to confide in. Amanda was more of a loner than she'd ever been. "I saw him in Central Park… with his children… Jason and… Emily."

Leaning back in her chair, JJ completely forgot about her half eaten Caesar salad. There was only one other time in the last two decades she'd been this shocked, and Reid had been involved in that, too. "That's an… amazing coincidence."

"Tell me about it." She admitted. "I swear, I did not plan it. I thought if I were to run into anyone I used to know… a completely different city with 10 million people… what are the odds I would cross paths with one of my lost friends. But… I saw him…"

"You didn't speak to him." JJ knew the answer, but had to ask just to be certain.

"Of course not," Amanda let out a breath, remembering how much strength it had taken not to. "I couldn't do that to him. Maybe if he knew I were alive… or maybe if he'd been alone… he looked so happy with his children." She could feel the pressure in her eyes again. "I did speak to his kids, though." JJ looked so shocked, and Amanda quickly clarified. "They didn't know who I was. I stood next to Emily for… at least ten minutes, we were waiting to be served at a concession stand. I told her to go before me… she was so polite. And Jason…" the tears leaked down her lashes. She had to close her eyes to prevent completely breaking down. "I watched them for a little while… they were so happy… I left a pair of sunglasses on a bench I sat on. Jason must have seen… he ran them back to me. We spoke for a moment… I used a French accent, I sometimes do that if I feel threatened… as we spoke, I felt like I was talking to Reid."

"Yeah," JJ smiled, knowing her godson very well. "Reid always says Jason takes after his mother, and he does… but, besides his looks, there are a lot of things he mirrors that Reid doesn't notice."

Emily let herself relax, wiping her eyes again with a fresh tissue. "I cut my trip short and left that day… I went back home to Paris. I wanted to forget so badly, I just wanted to move on. But it was useless. I could hardly function, I wasn't even feeling like… Amanda anymore. So, after a couple of weeks, I'd finally had enough… I thought just one more time, just to see, one more time, how he was doing… I came back about a week ago." Letting out a sigh, "I'm not exactly proud of it, JJ, but I've sort of been stalking Reid this last week… and his kids… I should tell you, I saw Sam with Emily before today."

She wasn't upset, finding this mildly amusing. Folding her arms, she replied. "You've been busy."

It took everything in Amanda not to start crying. "Reid named his daughter after me."

"He took your death pretty hard. Everybody was distraught, but Reid… he…" She knew this would be upsetting to her. She did know her friend, though. The name was different, but she was the same. And she would be more upset knowing JJ was keeping things from her, even if it were to protect her. "He always regretted not being able to say goodbye. You had always looked out for him, in a non-condescending way, and the one time you needed him, he let you down."

"He didn't let me down." Amanda corrected her. "He was such a good friend, he was so supportive."

"That's what we all told him… but to this day, he doesn't believe it. He could see that you were struggling, but… he hadn't realized just how much. Like if he'd spoken up sooner, if he'd paid more attention, if he pressed harder… not seeing the signs that your life was in such serious danger… of course, sometimes… the signs someone needs help can be hard to spot, even to the person herself."

She wasn't exactly referring to Emily Prentiss at that moment, but Amanda didn't know that. "I followed him to the graveyard on Monday."

"Is that so?" JJ knew what was coming.

"Who was Virginia?" She finally voiced.

With a knowing smile, "Actually, believe it or not… you met her once."

She was stunned. Amanda ran through her mind, desperately trying to place the name with a face. But it was useless, at last giving up. Amanda could not recall anyone named Virginia. "What was her maiden name?"

"Whitman." JJ replied. "She was a teacher, at one of those schools you and… Emily and Morgan would speak at about Stranger Danger."

"Oh," She uttered. Amanda remembered those presentations. They had been a lot of fun, but in all the years, she couldn't remember any teacher by the name Virginia Whitman. "So how did she and Reid meet?"

"Well… it was almost a year after Emily died. Morgan needed a partner for the presentation… so he asked Reid…"

JJ launched into the story, having heard it so many times before. Amanda hung on every word.

…

A/N: I've been getting so many great reviews on this. I'm sorry if I don't respond right away, with my internet being a piece of crap lately. They are really fantastic; I hope you guys continue to like this story. We've still got a long way to go and I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeve, so stay tuned! :)


	6. Ginny

_Reid had only agreed to do this because Morgan had asked. They were on their way to Potomac Elementary School. A lot of the people in the BAU tried to give back to the community. For the last few years, Morgan gave safety seminars to some of the schools in the area, to teach kids about the threat of strangers. He always had fun with it… but this year was more a solemn affair._

_This was the first year Morgan was doing this without Emily. Reid had actually thought he would cancel. After all, that was the last time the two had spent time together outside of work before she died. But Morgan had asked Reid a few weeks ago if he would join him. He was reluctant, but agreed. It wasn't that Reid didn't like kids or anything… he just hated the idea he was taking Emily's place._

_They pulled into the parking lot of the elementary school. Reid took his time getting out of the car. He pulled the strap of his bag back over his shoulder. The sun was bright today, warm. Spring was here at last it seemed. Reid took an excessively long time adjusting his jacket._

"_You coming, kid?" Morgan asked about to walk past the car._

_One last tug, "Yeah," he muttered, wanting to get this over with._

_They headed towards the school. It was quiet right now, all the kids inside. They headed through the front door to the main office._

"_Can I help you?" The secretary asked, standing up._

_Both Reid and Morgan whipped out their badges. "Yes, I'm Agent Morgan, this is Dr. Reid. We're here for the assembly this afternoon."_

"_Oh, of course." She replied, having been expecting them. "I'll alert the vice principal that you're here."_

_She hurried off down a hall towards the V.P.'s private office. Reid and Morgan stood at the counter waiting for her return._

_Ten minutes passed slowly. Reid was getting edgy. "Come on," he whispered._

_Morgan threw him a look. "What are you babbling about?"_

"_I'm just wondering what's taking them so long." He hissed, not wanting to be overheard. "I don't want to spend any longer here than we have to."_

"_Why? Are you… anxious to get to your paperwork?" Morgan asked._

"_No…" Reid uttered, looking away._

"_Trust me, kid," Morgan assured. "It's not as bad as you think. This assembly is a lot of fun and doesn't last that long. Then we stop at the Kindergarten and give them their presentation… and there's usually cookies or cake or something they like to give us. It's fun, you'll enjoy yourself."_

_He didn't care about cookies or cake. He was in a sullen mood and all he wanted to do was go home. He shouldn't have said anything; he didn't need to suffer the wrath of Derek Morgan. Looking around, his eyes searched for a distraction. They landed on the friendly Easter decorations on the bulletin board. "I thought it was supposed to be separation of church and state in these schools."_

"_Reid, what is your problem?" Morgan wondered, snapping angrily at him. "If you didn't want to come, why didn't you say so? I would have asked Seaver."_

_Reid wouldn't answer. He avoided his eyes as he hands went into his pockets. "I'm sorry… I want to help you… I just… I can't help but think-"_

"_-That Prentiss should be here?" Morgan finished._

_With a nod, "Yeah," he replied, barely audible._

_That angered him further. "What, you think I haven't been thinking the same thing for weeks?" At last, he looked up and met Morgan's eyes. They were sad and bitter at the same time, looking over the young genius. "I know she's supposed to be here. And no offense kid, but I'd rather she were."_

"_I don't take offense," Reid assured._

"_Good," It was taking everything in him not to yell. "Reid, you think you're the only one who still misses her. But you're not. I think about her every day, we all do. And it hurts like hell that she's not here right now. But I'm trying to make the best of it. Emily would want us to remember her, but she wouldn't want us to wallow… and I think she'd be pretty pissed if you weren't doing her justice being in her stead."_

_Morgan was right. Reid took a deep breath. "You're right, I'm sorry."_

"_Just try and make the best of this, Reid." He replied, his way of accepting his apology. "You never know, you might actually enjoy yourself."_

_The vice principal came out with the secretary at that moment. He was a squat, balding man, the kind Reid sensed was comical to the children. "Agent Morgan," he exclaimed, walking over and offering his hand. "Good to see you again."_

"_Good to see you, too, sir." He said, shaking his hand. "This is Dr. Reid; he's going to be assisting me this time."_

"_Oh, no Agent Prentiss this year?" He wondered, remembering Emily, too._

"_No," Morgan said gravely. "Agent Prentiss… died in the line of duty last year."_

_He was shocked by that. "I'm very sorry for your loss, agents." He seemed a little guilty for bringing up what was certain to be a painful subject. He changed it immediately. "Well, why don't I show you to the auditorium where some of our volunteer students are setting up for you."_

_The three headed out of the office and down the hall. They passed the classrooms one by one. Some had the door closed, blocking out any distractions. Some were open, and Reid liked to glance inside as he walked by, catching a snippet of their daily lesson. Reid hadn't been moved up in school until he was eight. Before then, he went through the classes with kids his own age. How much better school would have been if he'd been allowed to take the slow path. He might have been better adjusted in life. Maybe._

_Reid wasn't listening to the vice principal talking, who was explaining some of the things the other guests had taught the kids during safety week, those included were police officers about traffic safety, firefighters about fire, and nurses about staying clean and healthy. He was just mentioning how important all the parents thought the stranger explanation was when Reid glanced in the next open room._

_There were no desks in this room, except for the large teacher's desk by the windows. There was a piano against one wall, with all kinds of string instruments hanging to brighten up the place. There was a stereo and records and posters of famous musicians, from Bach and Mozart to Elvis and Buddy Holly. _

_His eyes finally landed on a woman sitting on a rug in the middle of the room. She had the longest hair Reid had ever seen, a dark blonde, like honey. She wore a dark purple skirt and boots along with a blouse with sleeves that hung exceedingly low. She gave the impression of a hippie. She sat cross legged, her legs under her, with a large guitar strewn across her lap._

_A tuner in hand, she was getting her guitar to the right sound, carefully turning the knobs to tighten or loosen the strings. Reid knew nothing about the guitar. He knew little about music, only starting to teach himself piano about a year ago. But this woman seemed accustomed with the instrument, taking little time to get it just right._

_At last, she set the tuner down. Her nimble fingers strummed over the strings, her recessive hand working on the frets along the neck, giving it its final test._

"_I took my love and I took it down. I climbed a mountain and I turned around. And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills 'till the landslide brought me down."_

_Her voice was unlike anything Reid had ever heard. It was soft and soothing. Reid enjoyed music, mostly classical, but his mother had made him a fan of singers like Bob Dylan, believing songs by them were based from watching them. He had never heard this song before, though._

_She continued playing the guitar, "Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life?"_

_And she stopped. Reid longed for her to continue, but she didn't. She smiled, pleased, looking over the guitar. "Yeah, this is ready."_

"_Reid!" a voice called from down the hall, so loudly it startled both him and the young lady._

_He turned and saw Morgan standing halfway down the hall. Apparently, he was searching for him. Reid hadn't even realized he had stopped and let the others get away._

"_Are you coming?" He asked. He was getting further agitated._

"_Yeah, I'm… sorry. I'm coming." Reid called. He nervously glanced back into the classroom._

_The woman leaned on her guitar, looking him over in surprise. It was the first time he saw her eyes. Blue. So vibrant and alive, even from such a distance. They reminded him of a warm sea next to a tropical beach. They looked at him with such curiosity, unsure why this stranger was staring at her._

"_Sorry," Reid muttered quickly. Before she could say a syllable, he hurried down the hall. Morgan gave him a look as he reached him. "What?" Reid asked._

_Morgan, his irritation replaced by curiosity, wanted to know what had captured his attention so completely. "What was so distracting in there?"_

"_Nothing," Reid uttered. "Come on, we have an assembly to do."_

_Before he could say another word, Reid headed down the hall. Morgan followed, pleased that whatever had been in that room seemed to have gotten his mind off things._

_Close to the end of the day, Reid and Morgan were just about to head to the car. The assembly had been a big success as well as the kindergarten presentation. "They seemed to enjoy that."_

"_Well, it's mostly playing games." Morgan explained, "They really don't even realize they're learning. That's why it works so well."_

"_So…" Reid voiced, "Did I do her justice?"_

_Morgan didn't respond right away, his face both sad and nostalgic at the same time. "Yeah… I think you did, kid."_

_They turned the corner, heading back towards the entrance. A group of girls, probably around ten or eleven, were walking down the hall. They took no notice of the two men behind them, chatting a bit too loud for the middle of class._

_And then Reid's stomach fell out again. A woman turned the corner, and he recognized her immediately. It was the girl playing the guitar in the music room. She walked gracefully down the hall and stopped, noticing something on the bulletin board, reading it over. Reid grabbed Morgan's arm to stop him before they were in earshot._

"_Morgan," he muttered quietly, "Who is that?"_

_He looked down the hall, looking for who Reid indicated. "I don't know,"_

"_She wasn't here last year?" Reid asked._

"_She might have been, it's not like I know the teachers here, Reid." He explained, and suddenly was curious again. "Why do you care?"_

"_I don't… I don't care." He took another glance at her, who was smiling at the paper she was reading._

_The girls passed by her as they reached the corner. "Hi, Miss Whitman."_

"_Hello, Ladies," She said with a cheerful smile._

_They turned and were out of sight. The woman was alone with Reid and Morgan now. She finished with her reading and went to head down the hall. They couldn't exactly ignore each other._

_Her eyes landed on Reid, recognizing him at once. She stared at him, and Reid waited for her demand what his fascination with her was earlier. But she didn't, looking to his partner._

"_Hello, Agent Morgan," She said with a smile._

_Morgan was caught off guard, unable to recall this woman's name. "Hello, uh… I'm sorry, I don't recall your name, ma'am."_

"_You and I have never actually met, but I spoke briefly with your partner last year, Emily." She explained, offering her hand. "I'm Virginia… Ginny."_

"_Hi, Ginny," he replied. "You can call me Derek; this is my friend Spencer, he's another member of my team."_

_Her eyes went back to Reid's again. He felt dizzy just staring into that effervescent blue. "Hello, Spencer."_

"_Nice to meet you," he said, trying to think of something charming and witty like Morgan would when talking to a pretty girl. "You don't have red hair."_

"_Excuse me?" she asked, baffled._

_Reid felt like an idiot, which was saying something. "Um… you're name's… Ginny…" he trailed off, wanting to crawl under one of the desks and die._

_But instead she smiled, "Well… you don't have glasses and a lightening bolt scar. Nobody's perfect."_

_Reid laughed at that, hearing hers join in. Morgan looked at his boy with a slight bit of pride. It might be nerdy, but he was flirting with her. "Reid… I'll meet you at the car."_

_He nodded, and Ginny looked at him inquisitively. "Reid?"_

"_It's my last name." He explained. Morgan turned the corner, leaving the two alone. "Most of the people I work with call me Reid… Dr. Reid." Why he felt the need to state his title, he didn't know._

"_Well, most of the people I work with call me Miss Whitman, we have something in common." She said with a shrug._

"_Whitman," Reid repeated._

"_Like the poet, but no relation." She added. "I'm the music teacher here."_

"_Yeah, I thought so… you sing… very well, by the way." He added._

"_Thank you," she said with another bright smile that made Reid feel weak in the knees. "I was wondering why you were standing outside my door."_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Reid explained. "I had never heard that song before."_

"_It's called 'Landslide'," she explained. "It's my favorite song."_

"_Well… you sang it very beautifully… you're a talented musician." He explained._

"_Thank you," she replied, blushing slightly. "So… what exactly does the FBI need with a doctor, Dr. Reid?"_

"_Oh, I'm not a medical doctor. They're Ph.D.s… three of them." He stated._

_Ginny looked at him curiously. "Three? Wow… you sound like some kind of genius."_

_He could have gone into an explanation about calculating true intelligence and all his qualifications. But he didn't think he could say all that. He was having enough trouble making his tongue work; it was beginning to feel numb with the grip on his throat. Perhaps it was blocking the blood flow._

"_Well… that's because I am." He blushed a bit, looking away._

_She seemed a bit shocked. "Beauty and brains, the ladies must be all over you. You're girlfriend must get jealous."_

"_Oh… I don't… I don't have a… girlfriend." He explained, his inexperience with women stopped him from noticing the hint._

"_Pity," She replied with another smile._

_Reid ran his fingers through his hair nervously. After the last year, it had grown out a considerable length. He wanted to keep talking to her, but his breathing was shallow and painful, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last like this._

"_Well, my friend's waiting, so I should get going." He explained._

"_Right," she understood. "Um… do you have a pen?"_

_Surprised, "Yeah," he reached into his bag. After a moment of searching, he pulled out a ball point pen and handed it to her._

_Without permission, she took Reid's hand, and he felt a spark surge through his body. Ginny moved closer to him, and Reid inhaled the scent of lavender and vanilla. Carefully, she wrote ten numbers on the skin of his palm. _

_As she finished, she blew her warm breath over the ink to dry it. Reid felt his eyes roll in the back of his head for split second._

"_That's my number," she explained, looking up to meet his eyes. _

"_You didn't have to do that." Reid stated, "I… have an eidetic memory, I remember just about everything people tell me… even once."_

"_Well… great memory or not, now you don't have an excuse." She grinned. "Give me a call, Dr. Reid."_

_Ginny looked over the pen, noticing the FBI stamp on it. "I'm going to keep this, by the way."  
_

"_Okay," Reid stammered with a smile. He watched as she continued down the hall. As Ginny reached the door to the stairwell, she looked back at him, flashing him one more smile before she disappeared._

_He took a moment to let his heartbeat get back to normal. At last, Reid headed in the opposite direction, feeling like his legs were made of marshmallow. As he turned, finding Morgan had not gone to the car at all, but had stayed behind to listen to their conversation._

"_Reid… you do better with the ladies than I thought." Morgan pointed out._

"_I didn't… do anything." Reid corrected._

"_She gave you her number, she must like you." He said._

_Reid looked over his palm, looking at her neat handwriting over the grooves and swirls of his skin. He loved the fluttering sensation when he thought of her. He had to admit, he was really glad he had come with Morgan today. "Let's go," Reid said, looking up._

_They headed for the entrance, walking in silence for a long time. "'I'm keeping this, by the way.'" He mocked._

"_Shut up!" Reid whined._

Amanda was laughing along with JJ as she finished the story. "He won't admit it, but he loved her right from the beginning. He was so troubled that year after Emily died… and Ginny saved him." She looked away from her friend's eyes. "The only problem is, no one's been able to save him from Ginny."

She wanted to ask how his wife died. Amanda was curious, but was too afraid to know the truth. She could tell it was something horrible and didn't want to think of what her friend had to endure… and how she couldn't be there for him when it happened.

JJ was grateful she didn't ask about Ginny's death. The last she wanted to do right now was relive that. "So… how long are you intending to stay?"

"I sense there's a question within that question, JJ," Amanda mentioned.

"I see you haven't lost your touch," JJ noticed, "I was just curious whether you were intending on… coming back. I realize you probably can't return to the BAU or even the FBI, but you could at least move back home."

"No," She answered instantly, "I can't come back, JJ."

"I didn't think so," She said, "but… I could arrange something for you to see the others."

Amanda hesitated, wanting so desperately to say yes. At last, she shook her head.

"I know they would love to see you after all this time. Morgan and Reid and Garcia, I know you miss them-"

"-JJ, stop!" Amanda demanded. "Don't do that to me. I know I miss them. I ache for them. They're the only family I've ever had and you have no idea how badly I want them back… but it's been twenty years. Just because I can't seem to move on doesn't mean they haven't."

JJ felt a stab of guilt at the few tears that leaked out. "I'm not going to disrupt their lives after all this time."

"Okay," JJ agreed. "They can't see you, alright… but that doesn't mean you can't see them."

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked.

"Every few weeks, Garcia likes to arrange a 'family dinner' for everyone. The whole team and their families meet at someone's home or a restaurant. No cases, no murders, no work… just friends and family getting to spend time together." She gave a bright smile, "It just so happens… the next one is tomorrow night at a restaurant in the city."

"Is that a fact," Amanda was stunned.

"Rossi won't be there, obviously. And Hotch told us the other day he won't be able to make it… but everyone else will be there."

Amanda was intrigued. It could be just what she needed to move on.


	7. Happy Family

Late Saturday afternoon, Jason lay on the couch in the living room, his mismatched socks exposed. One of the traits he, too, had inherited from his father. He stared at the television, not really paying attention to the show at all. His mind was busy turning things over in his mind. His concern may be nothing compared to the agonies occurring in the world… but at seventeen, it meant everything.

The sound of the front door opening didn't startle him. He remained immobile, pretending he didn't notice. The sounds of the conversation told him who had arrived, his father was home. And Aunt Penelope was with him.

"Well, then I guess you just have more confidence than me, Garcia." He replied pleasantly as they walked in. It was the first time he'd been feeling better since Monday. He knew it wouldn't last long, but he enjoyed it just the same.

"Hey, after everything I've been through the last six years, it's not too hard to be a confident person," She replied with a smile. They spotted the teenaged boy lying on the sofa, ignoring them. "And if it isn't the hottest up and coming rock star in all of Washington DC."

Jason glanced back at Garcia, giving her a sad smile. "I'm not a rock star yet." He glanced at his father, "Hey, you ever notice, with that goatee, you kind of look like Satan."

Reid rolled at his eyes. He was used to his son's snarky comments by now. "You know, just once I'd like to come home and find you reading a book."

"You've already got a kid that does that," Jason mentioned, returning to the Doctor Who episode playing on TV.

"Why aren't you ready to go?" He mentioned, noticing his jeans and t-shirt, not appropriate for a nice dinner.

"Because we're not leaving for a half hour." He mumbled, glancing back.

Reid corrected him. "No, six minutes ago was a half an hour. We're leaving in 24 minutes."

"Relax, Dad, I'll be ready." He replied casually.

"Well, I'd prefer if you got changed now." He stated.

"Okay," Jason said, not moving an inch.

With another roll of his eyes, Reid groaned, slightly frustrated. It was important to pick battles with teenagers, and Reid let it go, heading into the kitchen.

Garcia, however, leaned over the back of the couch, fixing the boy with a considerate stare. "Alright, kiddo, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong. What makes you think something's wrong?" He asked, twitching his mouth in thought, an exact impression of his father.

"Because I know you. I've known you since the day you were born. I've changed your diapers, I've given you baths, I helped you learn how to walk. I know when something's wrong with my Little Bear. Now, spill it."

At last, he met her eyes. "You promise you won't tell?"

"Have I ever before?" She asked rhetorically.

Jason stretched his neck to check and make sure his father wasn't about to return to the living room. Once he was sure they were alone, he turned back to the TV, not really seeing it at all. "It's just… this girl I've liked for a little while… a little longer than a little while, actually… she… just started dating this stupid jock."

"Hmm," Garcia said, trying to hide the smile threatening to creep on her face. "Would this girl happen to be a certain blonde fifteen year old I know?"

Surprised, he looked back to her, "How could you possibly come to that conclusion?"

"Oh, come on, Sweetie, I've seen the way you look at her." Garcia explained soothingly. "It's obvious you like her."

"Well… it's a waste of time anyway… she likes athletes." He grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Are you kidding me?" She mentioned. "What girl in her right mind would choose a jock over a musician? Do you have any idea how hot that is to girls? Just… maybe drop a few hints that you're interested in her, that you like her and once she gets bored with the jock – which, trust me, will not be that long – she'll notice the cute musician who's sweet on her."

"Yeah, I don't see that happening." Jason grumbled. "It doesn't matter, she's off limits."

"Why is that?" She wondered.

He sat up, irritated, "Come on, Garcia, she's my sister's best friend!"

"BFD, kid! If she and Emmy are as good as friends as they say, it's not going to be ruined because she's your boyfriend."

"Yeah, well… she's also the little sister of one of my closest friends." He replied in another attempt to find an excuse.

"True, that's true, you've all been friends since you guys were babies." She mentioned. "And that means she's also your friend. That means you two already have a stronger bond than she has with some ignorant jock that can't speak words longer than three syllables."

At that moment, the front door opened again. Emmy entered, smiling as she spotted Garcia. "Hi, guys… what's going on?"

"I'm going to get ready," He said sitting up and pulling his scrawny body over the back of the couch. He walked passed his sister, giving her a nudge in the ribs as he headed up the stairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Emmy asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Garcia wondered, keeping his confidence.

"Because he usually calls me 'Freak' or some other pet name." She glanced up the stairs, obviously concerned for her brother, "Is something bothering him?"

"Baby Doll," She said with a smile, "You are going to make a great profiler someday."

…

Amanda had made it to the restaurant an hour ago. She sat at the bar, trying to look inconspicuous. She sat in earshot, able to view where the tables already sat in waiting. For a party of almost 18 people, it was important to inform them ahead of time.

JJ was first to arrive with her family. Will looked about the same, just older. Some gray tinting in his hair. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one suffering from such a thing. Michael was even more handsome in person, and Amanda was fairly certain there were a few girls doodling his last name in their notebooks at school. Sam was just as beautiful as the first time Amanda saw her, with a bright smile on her face. It didn't seem these kids needed their arms twisted to agree to come tonight. Amanda had to be practically dragged by her hair to spend the evening with her parents, and then would do all in her power to make it known that she was not happy being there. Not that her parents wanted her around for anything more than appearances. To show the world they were indeed a perfect family.

She ordered another drink, feeling her thumbnail go into her mouth. They had grown out over the last few years, especially since Doyle had died. But returning to DC and seeing everyone again had twisted her emotions. Biting her nails was her only outlet.

Within a few minutes, Amanda had her first sight of Morgan. It was unfair how good he looked, not much older than herself. Men aged so gracefully without much effort. Nature was cruel. She stopped herself from gasping at the sight of a young man walking behind him.

He looked so much like his father, the same smile and caring eyes. His skin was a little lighter and his hair was grown out a bit, but that was definitely Morgan's son. She couldn't comprehend the idea of Derek Morgan getting married and having a family. Not that he wouldn't make a good father; Amanda just couldn't picture him settling down. She wondered if the boy was growing into a womanizer like his father.

"Where's Sarah?" JJ asked as they said hellos and claimed seats.

_Sarah_, Amanda thought, _is that his wife?_

"She's in Chicago for the weekend," Morgan explained. "She, Mom, and Des are getting together to plan my niece's wedding. No boys allowed."

Oh, Sarah was his sister. Amanda remembered her. That still didn't explain where his wife was, though. And if they weren't asking about her, Amanda sensed she was no longer in the picture.

They barely had time to settle before Ashley walked in with a man Amanda didn't recognize. Each one carried a little girl. Both were exactly the same, with light brown hair. Amanda was so happy for her. She knew how hard just existing was for Ashley Seaver, knowing what her father had done in the world, and then thrown into a job trying to hunt down people doing similar things. But it was obvious she was happy with this man and their twin daughters. Ashley seemed to have adjusted well. Even the aura about her had changed, giving a calm and pleasant presence to her, unlike before. So sad and damaged.

"There are my little ladies," Morgan exclaimed, spotting the family as they walked in. Both Ashley and her husband set the girls down. Each one ran to him. He reached for the closest one, pressing a kiss on her cheek. Setting her down, he did the same for her sister.

They each giggled, loving the attention they got from him, "Melanie," Ashley called, "Phoebe, come sit over here with Mama."

Morgan smiled as the girls hurried over, their matching Sunday-Best dresses fluttering a bit as they ran. Ashley adjusted Melanie in her booster seat, fixing her blue dress. Her husband helped Phoebe into her seat. Her dress was pink.

At that moment, another woman arrived. She had straight hair, a bright orange red. This must have been one of the new agents, wondering which. She clutched the hand of a man, a bit older than herself.

"Hey, guys," she called pleasantly as she made it to the table.

"Hey, Preston, who's this?" Morgan asked.

Amanda felt a pang of longing when he said that. Preston was very similar to 'Prentiss', and she couldn't help but miss Morgan so much right then. She had worked with him more than anyone else on the team. They had gone on so many assignments and arrests and investigations together, they were more partners than to anyone else in the group. Amanda wanted so desperately to talk to him, even more than she had when she first saw Reid.

As the second new agent arrived, Elliot, JJ flashed a glance over at the bar and met Amanda's eyes. They made no indication they noticed each other, quickly looking away. She owed JJ so much for letting her come to this, to see her friends one last time.

They chatted animatedly with each other for awhile, starting to look over menus. The older kids seemed extremely comfortable with one another, a sign they'd been friends a long time. At last, Reid arrived with Jason and Emmy, with Garcia in pursuit. And Amanda felt like crying again, seeing her bubbly girl, still showing the world her life and color.

"Where's Kevin?" Elliot asked as Garcia took a seat next to Morgan.

"Oh, he had a few things he had to take care of today; he'll meet us here in a bit. I bummed a ride with the Reids." She explained.

"How are feeling, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked seriously. Amanda was curious at the tone, like he were checking on her instead of just offering a greeting.

"Perfect as always," She chirped pleasantly. Her attention turned to Morgan's son, "And there's my handsome boy. Break any hearts today?"

"Day ain't over yet." He flashed her flirtatious smile; definitely the spawn of Derek Morgan. Amanda pretended to cough lightly, covering her giggles.

The Reids chose from the few remaining seats. Emmy sat next to her father, with Chase on the other side of her. Jason casually moved to the other side, finding an empty seat next to Sam.

"Uh…" he stammered. "Do you… mind if I sit here?"

She looked at him curiously. "No, why would I mind?" Sam asked.

"Just trying to… be polite." He said, sitting down. Garcia flashed him a meaningful smile, and Jason hoped he wasn't blushing.

As dinner commenced, no one took notice of the brunette sitting at the bar. She watched them cautiously, listening intently to every word she could catch of their conversation. At first it was easy; the group taking time to get acquainted with each other. Amanda had to admit, this was a pretty good idea. At work, if they weren't focused on the case, they were too exhausted and disturbed to think about anything than the horrors they were facing. But here it was like there were in a bubble that evil couldn't penetrate. They discussed school and what was going on in the kids' lives. Sam revealed all about her new boyfriend, and Amanda noticed Jason fidgeting a bit in his seat as he listened.

Before long, they ordered and the talk branched into multiple conversations. Amanda couldn't make out much else. Instead of trying, she sipped slowly at her rum and Coke, just observing them.

They all seemed so happy. They may not be blood, but they were definitely a family. There were so many groups and teams in every profession, pairings of people that seemed close, but had their private worlds the others barely infiltrated. Not this team. They were still best friends, their children played together, these people were truly apart of each other.

And she had missed everything.

She could never be apart of them again. She'd never talk and laugh and be in their company. She would never sit in that group and feel safe and at home. All she could have was stories from JJ… when she wasn't lurking in the shadows.

It was too much to take. Immediately, Amanda climbed off her stole. If she started sobbing here, the team would see. As fast as she could, Amanda ran out of sight into the Ladies' Room. The door had barely closed before she burst into tears.


	8. Eavesdropping

They atmosphere was so comfortable during dinner. Everyone engaged in their own conversations, grateful for the chance to relax. They only did this once every two or three weeks, but by the time it came around, they were all in need of it.

"Anyone talk to Hotch lately?" Morgan asked to those around him.

"I did, on Thursday, right before we got back." JJ replied. "You know he likes to keep up to date on what the team's doing."

"He said he was just too busy to come tonight." Garcia explained. "But he'll try to make the next one."

"Oh, I got a call from Rossi, by the way," Ashley exclaimed to everyone.

"No kidding, how's he doing?" wondered Morgan.

"Pretty good, he's in Rio." She revealed. "But he said to expect a visit from him in the near future."

The five teens got excited at that, exchanging glances. Rossi always brought something back for them. For a man with no children and three ex-wives, it was a little surprising how much he loved to spoil the kids. But now that he was officially out of the FBI, he was a little more relaxed.

Reid, however, had something on his mind. He'd been thinking of the right time to bring this up to his daughter. He had never pushed her to do this before. In fact, for many years, it was just understood she wouldn't go with him and Jason when they went to the graveyard. But Reid thought enough time had past, and it was time.

"Emmy, Sweetie," he asked, drawing her attention from her half-eaten lasagna. "I was just wondering what you were doing tomorrow."

"I'm going to help Mike study for our test on Monday. It's on Beowulf." She replied. Emmy herself had read the story many years ago, but for most high school seniors, it was hard to understand. "And Sam and I are probably going to go to the movies afterward. I'll be home by nine; I know it's a school night."

Reid nodded. "Well… your brother and I are planning… to visit your mother tomorrow."

The words were a little chilling to her, but she nodded. "Oh… okay."

"We're also going to see Aunt Emily…" He stated. The air around them suddenly became somber, hearing that. Even after all this time, the old team members still felt a part of them was missing. Reid pushed himself to continue. "I thought… maybe you could come."

She thought for a moment, "Okay…" Reid was relieved for a moment, "I'll say hi to Aunt Emily… and then I'll wait in the car while you visit Mommy."

Clearing his throat, "Well, instead… you could visit Mommy with us."

Emmy stared at her father in panic for a several seconds. Shaking her head, she turned back to her meal uttering, "No."

"Emmy, I want you to come and see your mother." Reid pressed.

She looked back at him, "Laying flowers in front of a rock is not seeing my mother."

"Please, Sweetheart," Reid pleaded. "You haven't been to your mother's grave since her funeral. I think you should come, you might find you're not scared anymore."

"I'm not scared, I just don't want to go." Emmy cried. She was fully aware the entire group. as well as a few neighboring tables, was listening. "It's a ridiculous ritual. My mother is dead and she's not coming back. Standing at the spot where we buried her is not going to bring me closer to her."

"Emmy, it's not like that." He tried to explain. "It does bring you closer to her, you can talk to her and tell her how you are. It gives you a chance to think and remember her."

The last thing Emmy wanted to do was think about her mother. "I can do that anywhere. Why all of a sudden do I have to go? You never cared before."

"Well, I care now." He explained. "You're not a little kid anymore, Emmy, you should be able to spend at least ten minutes at-"

"No!" Emmy shouted, the entire dining room staring at her now as she jumped to her feet. "I don't want to go! I'm not going, Daddy, and you can't make me!"

Tears were making a break for it on her face. Pushing her chair so forcefully, it almost fell over. Emmy hurried to the ladies room as fast as she could without running.

The other patrons soon got bored and returned to their dinner. The group sat awkwardly, not sure how to respond to what just happened.

"I shouldn't have asked her here," Reid admitted.

"No, Dad, she didn't need to act like that," Jason defended, a little annoyed. He missed his mother just as much as Emmy did, but he still managed to visit her.

"Seriously, she's not the only one who doesn't have a mother," Chase agreed.

Morgan looked to his son sternly, "Chase, mind your own business."

"She's just a little sensitive about it." Sam explained, glaring at Jason and Chase. "You want me to check on her, Uncle Spence?"

Before he could answer, Garcia started to stand up. "You know what, you guys, why don't you let me talk to her."

Reid agreed with a nod. "Teens are statistically more likely to open up to a none-ruling adult than to a parent or friend." He said a little sadly, wishing he could find a way to help his daughter; at least figure out why she was so bothered on the subject.

"Yeah, or it could just be because of the fact I'm cool Aunt Penelope." She replied with a wink. "I shall return triumphant." And with that, Garcia went in pursuit of the young genius.

…

Amanda had calmed down. She was in the handicap stall again, rinsing the tears from her face. She watched the water run from the faucet, swirling as it headed down the drain. The water dripped from her face a moment. She couldn't stay; Amanda would try to slip out through the kitchen. She couldn't risk the team spotting her. As she turned off the water, she pulled out a few paper towels and dried her face.

Turning to check herself in the mirror, the sound of the door swinging open startled her. Someone hurried in. The stall next to her slammed and locked, followed by someone quietly sobbing. Taking a glance, she spotted the shoes of the girl… and the mismatched socks.

What was wrong with Emmy, she wondered. Everyone was so happy a minute ago. She was just about to ask if she were alright when the door opened again.

Whoever entered tapped on Amanda's stall first. "Emmy… are you in there?"

It was Garcia. Amanda could feel more tears burning in her throat. "Emmy," she pressed, tapping again. "Will you please open the door?"

Amanda's fingers reached out to stroke the wood of the door, as if she could fall right through and touch her dear friend. The second wave of tears took over. Every once of will power was focused for her not to unlock that door, to see the beautiful girl she missed so much.

"You don't have to talk to me, I'm okay," Emmy finally muttered, her voice echoing in the room.

She moved away from the stall, and tapped on Emmy's door. "Actually… I wanted to ask you something. I leant you $5 the other day, do you think you could pay me back?"

There was a pause and the lock clicked, "You know I'm in here because I'm upset and all you care about is your money?"

"No," Garcia admitted, "But I got you to come out of there."

Emmy didn't say anything, wanting to be left alone. "Come on," Garcia said gently, "Let's sit on the couch and talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about, Garcia," They moved over the velvet couch against the wall. "I don't want to go to my mother's grave. I have the right to make the decision; my father doesn't have to make a big deal out of it. If he and Jason want to perform some stupid, barbaric sacrament by talking to a slab of stone, that's their business, but I don't have to be apart of it!"

There was a silence, lasting a few minutes. Garcia did not want to press her too soon. "Baby Doll, I know how you feel. I wasn't much older than you are now when I lost both my parents."

"See, you understand." Emmy replied.

"Yes, I do," She said, "And believe me… I hated them for a very long time, too."

There was a distressed pause. "How can you say that? How dare you? I do not hate my mother, Garcia!"

"But you are angry with her." She pointed out. "Look me in the eye and tell me you're not mad at her."

The hesitation was enough for Amanda to know Emmy couldn't do it. Her heart went out to that poor little girl.

"I shouldn't be angry," Emmy sobbed, crying again. "I know it's not her fault she's dead. It's no one's fault… but, God, Garcia, it's not fair! I see mothers with their children getting picked up at school or playing in the park… and they just look so happy to be with their moms… I see Sam with Aunt JJ and I just get so mad! Why can't I have my mom, too?"

"I know, Baby Doll, I know," Garcia replied. "You have every right to feel this way, Sweetie. Believe me, you do. You may not have felt this way when she died… but over the years, the longer you missed her, the angrier you got."

"Why, though?" Emmy asked. "Why would I be angry now?"

"Because you're fifteen. You're becoming a woman. You're whole life is changing, both physically and emotionally, and that's hard enough for a normal girl. But you don't even get to be a kid. Next year, you're going to college and have to be an adult. Maybe you're dad can appreciate that… but he was never a teenaged girl. He doesn't understand what you're going through. He can't comprehend all the amazing, beautiful changes and feelings running through that gorgeous body of yours, no matter how many books he reads."

"But I'm being selfish, it's not like I'm alone… I know my dad loves me… and Jason… I have so many people who love me and will help me…" She gasped sharply, still trying to stop crying.

Garcia retorted, "It doesn't matter, Angel. You have me and you have Aunt JJ and Aunt Ashley and yes, we do love you… but it's not the same. None of us are your mother. We're not the ones who gave you life, who brought you into this world… and it's okay to be angry she's not here."

"She'd hate me if she knew I felt this way," She mumbled.

"Oh, Honey, no she wouldn't." Garcia tried to reassure her, "She knows you love her. And the reason you feel this way is because you love her and miss her so very much."

Emmy let out a chortle of disbelief in her tears, "I don't get that… I'm supposed to be a genius, I shouldn't be so confused by all this."

"Do you really think understanding life consists of how smart you are? You're father has one of the highest IQs in recorded history and believe me, he was not as wise and well adjusted as he is now." There was a bit of pause before Amanda heard, "Oh my goodness, is that a smile, little lady?"

Emmy let out a light giggle, "I'm sorry I got upset."

"Baby Doll, you have nothing to be sorry about." Garcia explained, "You miss your Mommy… it's nothing to be ashamed of. And I know it's hard to believe right now, but eventually, this feeling will go away."

"You mean it went away for you?" She wondered.

"Yes, it did." Garcia replied. "But see, I didn't have a fabulous and wise auntie to help me through it, though."

Emmy let out a giggle, and Amanda sensed she was giving Garcia a hug. After a minute, there was a sniffle and an exhale as she said, "Thank you, Garcia. I should apologize to my dad for screaming at him."

At the sound of the door swinging opening, Amanda unlocked the stall. She stepped out, finding herself alone again.

…

Reid stood up expectantly as the Ladies' Room opened. Out stepped Emmy with Garcia right behind her. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she wasn't crying anymore. Startled at first, she hadn't expected her father to be standing there. Guilty and a little humiliated, she tried to find her voice.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Emmy said softly.

He immediately pulled her into an embrace, "It's alright, Sweetheart," he said, his chin right at the top of her honey blonde hair. "I shouldn't have pushed you. If you don't want to go to Mommy's grave, you don't have to."

"It's not that I don't want to go," Emmy pulled away to see her father's face, "I just can't…"

"I know," Reid said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You're not ready, I understand."

"Are you mad?" She asked with apprehension.

"No, of course I'm not mad." He replied, holding her tighter. He knew how scary that night had been for his children, finding their mother like that. It was difficult for an eight year old girl to understand, especially one who worshipped her mother so much. "I hope you're not mad at me."

"Oh, Daddy, no," She cried, "I shouldn't have yelled at you and made a scene like that… I know I'm never going to hear the end of this from Jason."

"Oh, no you're not. For at least a few weeks," Reid laughed. "We'll go to Mommy's grave alone tomorrow, okay? Maybe next time you'll want to come."

"Maybe," She answered, certain when the time came the answer would be no.

"Alright," He kissed her forehead again, "Feel better?"

"Yeah… I talked to Garcia, she helped me." She explained.

"Okay, why don't you go in and finish your dinner before it gets cold. We'll be there in a minute."

With a nod, Emmy pulled from her father. "Thanks, Garcia," she said, giving her another hug.

"You're welcome, Angel," She embraced her in return. "And remember what I said."

"I will," She muttered. Emmy slowly made her way back into the restaurant. As she left, Reid met Garcia's eyes with intense gratitude.

"Morgan's right, you are a goddess." He said.

With a laugh, "Stating the obvious, but thank you."

"Is everything alright? I mean… is she okay?"

"Yeah," Garcia replied, nodding, "She's okay, Reid… She's fifteen and she misses her mother, that's the extent of it."

"What am I supposed to do about that?" Reid wondered, suffering from a similar ailment himself.

"Nothing, she just needs to grow up a little more." Garcia said with a smile, "All you can do is love her. You're already doing that to the best of your ability."

"Thanks, Garcia," He said as she reached over and gave her a hug. "Come on, Kevin just got here."

"Oh, yay!" She exclaimed, heading back into the dining room. Reid was just about to turn with her when something caught his eye.

The door to the Ladies' Room twitched, as if someone had just stepped inside. But someone would have to move past them to enter. It was like… someone had been holding it open… as if to eavesdrop.

He knew he shouldn't, after all it was the woman's restroom, but he couldn't stop himself. Reid reached over and pushed the door open a sliver, curious. He sensed someone was just inside, like their sole desire was to overhear what they were saying. But who would do that? What could someone get out of that conversation; it wasn't that important to anyone outside of the group.

He couldn't see too far inside. If he had, his eyes would have landed on the brunette, pressing herself against the wall incase Garcia walked back in. No, he saw no one. It was silent inside, meaning it had to be empty. "Hmm," he muttered. Releasing the door, he returned to the group. It was just his imagination.


	9. Amanda's Advice

It was the garage below the FBI headquarters. Amanda hated being here, it was much too risky. But the risk of her friendly past finding her was much less threatening than the dangerous, and so agreed.

Amanda was shivering, and she didn't think it had anything to do with the cold underground. She had better be here soon. She was hardly ever late, though, usually giving Amanda a window of time for her call or arrival. The window had opened at 8:03 and was now ten minutes passed. If she didn't show before 8:22, she would be late… but Amanda was certain she would be here. She'd never let her down before.

"You're lucky I'm on your side," the familiar Irish accent sounded, walking over to the area. Amanda relaxed a bit, noticing Carson walking over, "If Valhalla was still hunting you, you'd be dead right now."

Carson Aleman had been Amanda's contact for the last five years. Her previous one had been a friend of her father's from the Pentagon. It had been in the packet of information JJ had given her with the passports and bank accounts. But he had been shot during a gas station hold up. A random robbery while he came in for gas and coffee. Carson took his place. Though there were several that still watched out for her, Carson was the only one to have physical contact. Mainly because it was safer that way. The less to know of Amanda's location, the better.

"What do you have for me?" Amanda asked.

"You mean besides a kick in the pants?" She asked, "What are you doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? Valhalla watches Prentiss's grave like a hawk… and the fact that you were there the other day-"

"How did you know about that?" She demanded, panicked.

"I heard reports, of an unnamed figure visiting her grave." Carson explained. The sound of a car door slammed. She shoved some of her blonde curls behind her ear as she checked, making sure they weren't discovered. "Valhalla logged it as your mother, assuming it was one of her lucid days… if they had been closer…"

"How is… Emily's mother?" Despite their strained relationship, it still hurt that she and her mother had never said goodbye. She had always hoped one day, when her mother retired, they might have been able to build a real relationship.

"She has her good days and she has her bad." Carson explained, "Sometimes her mind's clear enough to realize she's sick and her daughter is dead. And on those days, she's depressed. If she's strong enough, she goes to the gravesite. Usually, though, her Alzheimer's just… takes over. She lives over her glory days as a diplomat… before the divorce… with her stubborn teenaged daughter."

Amanda gave a sad smile. "And my father?"

"He died… about ten years ago." She explained. "Car accident. And don't bother asking where he's buried, because I'm not telling you."

"I wasn't going to ask." They had to get out of here. Breathing in these exhaust fumes for too long was not wise. "What do you have for me?"

With a black gloved hand, Carson reached into her jacket. She extracted a manila envelope, securely sealed. "The names and locations of all known members of Valhalla, as promised. Courtesy of both the CIA and Interpol."

At once, Amanda ripped open the paper. She carefully read over each name, she recognized several of them. She was pleased, seeing a large DECEASED stamp over Doyle's name.

The others, however, made her slightly nervous. "A lot of these people are close to DC." She mentioned, glancing at Carson. "Why are they here?"

"That's classified information. I can't share that to those outside of the investigation." She stated so clearly, it was obviously memorized.

Amanda suddenly became scared, "They're planning something." She stated certainly. After working with them for many years, she could sense their intentions. "Who's working with them undercover?"

"No one," Carson explained, "After Emily Prentiss, they couldn't risk sending someone else in there. If they were discovered, they'd be executed on the spot. And anyway, even if there were, you know I can't talk to you about it."

"Do they know I'm here?" Amanda needed to know. It was a legitimate question.

"Not yet," She explained, "Which is why you need to leave town. Doyle's dead, you're finally free. You can travel wherever you want. Their target isn't you."

"So you do know they're target." Amanda pressed, and Carson looked panicked for a second.

There was no denying it now. "We have a suspicion… it is a group within the FBI."

There wasn't more than a split second thought before she figured it out. "Carson… are they after the BAU? Are my friends in danger?"

"No, Amanda," She urged, "Your friends are not in danger because you don't know anyone in the BAU. This isn't your business anymore. You need to disappear before they get word of who you really are."

Amanda was twisted with guilt. Even dead, her poor friends were paying for her mistakes. "We have to warn them."

"When the time comes, we will take care of it." She assured.

"Yeah, we saw how that turned out, didn't we?" Amanda gritted fiercely, "Everyone who put Ian Doyle into prison was slaughtered. I won't let that happen to my friends."

"And what do you propose to do?" Carson demanded. "You don't know these people, you don't talk to them. They may listen to me, but they won't take it too seriously until it's too late. Sometimes it's better to keep people in the dark."

She had an idea, "I'm seeing an old friend today, I could show her. She would believe me."

Curious, "Who?"

"…Agent Jareau."

"You contacted her?" Carson hissed, checking to make sure she wasn't overheard. "Oh, girl, you really are thick. I've spent five years keeping you safe, a person I'd never even met before, and you're just going to throw my hard work away, aren't you?"

"I had to see her," She explained, "You have no idea-" Amanda cut herself off, she wouldn't let herself get upset right now, thinking about everything she had lost. "I have to do something. I can't just let Valhalla kill my family."

"We are not going to let that happen," Carson explained. She leaned closer to her, "That's our job, not yours. Now if you want to go back to your old life, you go. If you want to be Emily Prentiss again, that's your business. I can't stop you. But I also can't save you once Valhalla knows you're alive, which won't take long. And once they come after you, you're friends will be in twice as much danger."

She was right. Amanda couldn't do that to her friends. "Emily Prentiss is dead, I can't go back." She took another look around. "They're not my family anymore… you're absolutely right, I can't say anything."

Carson suddenly looked sympathetic. "Agent Jareau… she can be trusted?"

"They all can be trusted." She replied.

With a sigh, Carson reached into her coat again, "I really shouldn't be doing this," she said, pulling out a white envelope. "Give this information to her. Memorize it and shred it, don't keep it."

"What is it?" Amanda asked.

She lowered her voice so low, Amanda could hardly hear. "It's Interpol plan to take out Valhalla. The leading members worked directly beneath Doyle. They are still faithful to him, even in death. We take out those members, Valhalla will be weak enough to disable."

"It seems… almost impossible… to take out any kind of mob without getting someone in there." She mentioned, fixing Carson with a stare.

She hesitated a bit, "Don't worry about that. You may be getting your old team involved, but you are not apart of this."

"Carson, that's not a good idea." She tried to get her to see reason. "You getting involved with these people is signing your death warrant. I'm proof of that… at least I was."

"Don't you worry about me," She snapped, "I'm supposed to be protecting you. I realize you want to help you're friends, but you've got to listen to me. Give that to the agent and get the hell out of here. You're finally free. Pick a little corner of the world, find a passion, and settle down. Leave all this behind… your team has moved on, it's time you did, too."

Amanda knew she was right. She knew she couldn't stay here forever. If she didn't leave soon, she might never be able to. "I will, soon enough. I'll give this to JJ, say my goodbyes… and move on."

"Good," Carson smiled. "Tonight, take off. You know how to contact me when you're settled."

"First, though, can I impart some wisdom on you? A former Interpol agent to another." She said, stepping forward. "I see so much of myself in you, Carson… I know right now your life is fun and exciting… you're young and you think this is all you'll ever want, but things change. You find other things and people to live for… but then you find you can't have them. This job ruined my life. I have nothing. I'm all alone, and I see my old friends, married and with babies… they're all so happy. And it's not that they have it and I don't… it's that I can't share they're joy with them. I'll never be with them again… I lost everything because of this job. Even if you get out one day, it might not be soon enough. Take my advice: get out of this as fast as you can. Settle down, get married, have a family. Right now your life is the job… but there is so much more to live for."

There was a long silence as she considered. Carson pulled her sleeve down a bit, then reached to push her curl behind her ear again. "You know, Amanda… I just may take that advice. I have some things on my plate now, but… once I get clear of it, I just might walk away."

"You'll be happier for it," Amanda smiled. "We'd better get going before someone sees us."

"You're right," Carson said, checking around. She pulled her sleeve down again. "You contact me when you need to."

"I will," Amanda would remain here until Carson was gone, stepping back against the wall. "Why did you want to meet at the FBI, anyway?"

"I have some business here this morning. Nothing you need worry about," She said with a stern look. "Good luck to you."

Without another word, Carson hurried away in the garage. Amanda waited, standing in the silence. Once she believed she was safe, she left her hiding space, her new information securely in her coat.

As she was about to reach the stairwell, the slam of a car door startled her. Checking behind her, Amanda immediately gasped, hiding behind a pillar.

Morgan was getting out of his car, arriving for the day. It was Monday. She couldn't help but wondering where they were heading. She and Morgan had gone on so many assignments together… she really missed him. He'd been her best friend. She watched the doors slide close and for a split second, she believed he'd actually met her eyes.

Morgan, meanwhile, hit 6 for the BAU. As the doors closed, he swore he saw movement behind one pillar in the garage. He was just tired and in need of caffeine, that was all.

…

Reid had arrived early. It was twenty to nine. The others would be here soon. JJ would present the next case this morning, informing them all where they were heading. He hoped they wouldn't be away as long as last week.

But first, Reid had promised an interview with a Georgetown graduate student, working on a paper. She apparently was interested in entering the FBI when she got her Ph.D., perhaps even join the BAU. Of course, he obliged to help her.

At last the elevator opened and revealed a young girl with curly blonde hair. She was very pretty, in her early twenties. "Dr. Reid?" she asked, stepping out. Her voice an obvious Irish accent.

"Hi," he said with a smile, "Are you Maggie?"

"Yes, Maggie Monroe," she informed, offering her hand with a bright smile. "I can't tell you how much this means to me, sir."

"I'm happy to help," he said, giving her a shake. "So you're interested in joining the FBI?"

"Yes, sir, since I was a little girl." She exclaimed. "When I came here for school, I heard David Rossi give a lecture about profiling. I knew then it was my calling, sir."

"Well," Reid didn't want to crush her dreams, but she had to know what she was up against. "Just because you want to be profiler, doesn't mean you have the right skills. It's a specialized process."

"That's why I'm doing this paper on it," She explained, "I want to know everything about it, learn everything I can. I'm serious about this, Dr. Reid. I will do anything to make this possible."

"It doesn't mean you'll make it into the BAU," Reid agreed, "But with that kind of attitude, I'm sure you'll find a place in the FBI."

"Thank you, sir," She replied, "I am sorry, but I have a class at 9:30. Could we get started?"

"Of course," Reid said, leading her inside. "Can I offer you some coffee?"

"Well, I won't say no to that," Maggie gave another bright smile. She looked around the unit in awe. "This amazing, I can't believe I'm actually here."

"I was a bit dumbstruck by it myself when I first came here," He said, pouring two cups of the rich black liquid for them. "Sugar, cream?"

"Please," she replied. "So… you're supposed to be a genius, correct?"

"Yes," Reid was used to this question by now. It seemed everyone he met was curious about it. "I have an IQ of 187, I have an eidetic memory, I can read 20,000 words per minute…"

"You're parents must be very proud of you," Maggie moved about the bull pen, taking everything in. "To have a son with such a unique and unusual gift."

"Actually… it wasn't too much of a surprise." Reid explained, coming in with their drinks. "My mother is a genius, too."

"Indeed?" She asked, amazed.

"Yes, it must have something to do with genetics because my daughter's IQ is thirteen points lower than mine. She's fifteen, she's going to college next year."

Maggie took her drink. "You must be very proud of her."

"I'm proud of both my children." Reid made clear, "But, you didn't come here to hear me boast about my kids, because believe me I could do that all day. Why don't we go into my office and get this interview started."

He led Maggie up the steps to the door, not noticing how she continued to tug her sleeve, desperate to make sure her wrist was covered.

…

A/N: I know everyone's desperate for when they'll meet Emily again. All I'm saying is I've finally gotten to that part of the story, so hang in there… it's going to happen.


	10. Too Good to be True

It was a different restaurant this time. JJ had asked to stay behind while the rest of the team went to the next case. It wasn't serious, she could serve the team just as well working with Garcia than going with them… at least, that was her excuse.

She had promised Amanda she'd meet with her one last time today. It would probably be the last time they'd ever speak; JJ wouldn't deny her that. Claiming she had a meeting with the section chief, JJ left an hour before lunch, promising she'd be back as soon as possible. Garcia didn't question, knowing how important it was to stay on the chief's good side.

This location was in the city. Fancier, more expensive. Amanda had used her mother's name in order to get a reservation. It was a risk, but at least she was guaranteed no members of Valhalla could watch them in there.

JJ arrived and gave Ambassador Prentiss's name. The hostess took her to the table where Amanda already sat, her back again against the wall. She stood as her friend came to the table, immediately taking her in a hug.

"Lunch is on me," JJ informed as they sat down.

"No, I made you come here." Amanda urged, "I'm not going to make you pay."

"I insist," she urged, "It's the least I can do for you. Besides, I know a book keeper can't make much money, and it's not like you have access to the Prentiss Estate anymore."

It was true. Amanda had roughed it before, and so she knew how to live on a budget, but it was some getting used to, knowing she'd be this way for the rest of her life. She also wasn't about to tell JJ she'd gotten word from her boss in Paris… since she'd been away so long, he was forced to find a replacement. She was out of work and quickly running out of money.

"Thank you," she muttered. "Where's the team?"

"Mackenzie, Tennessee" she explained, "It's not too serious a case yet, but from the looks of it, the unsub will escalate to murder soon."

"Hmm," Amanda thought, "Surely there are more severe cases for the team to work on right now."

She caught her, "I knew I could stay behind if I sent them there. I think Morgan was a little suspicious, but he didn't object."

It was selfish, to think of the people who needed the team and were forced to do without because of her, but she was so grateful.

"I can't thank you enough, JJ," She began, "Seeing them on Saturday… it was just what I needed."

She knew it would be upsetting, but JJ hadn't thought she'd be so distraught, "It wasn't enough, was it?"

"It could never enough," Amanda felt the tears about to come out, thinking of them, "But it's time I moved on. I could watch them every day for the rest of my life, but… I can't ever be apart of them again. It's just too painful and it's time I left."

JJ understood, "Where are you going to go?"

"I haven't decided yet," Amanda replied, her finger lightly pricking on the tip of her salad fork. "Some place warm… maybe Ecuador. It's supposed to be spring all year long there."

Constant spring sounded lovely, but it wasn't enough to replace what she really wanted. Amanda longed to ask to speak to all of them, even if it were just once and only for ten minutes… but if she did that, it would be too late. They would never let her leave… and she wouldn't be able to anyway.

JJ wouldn't let herself start crying, however much she wanted to. It was hard enough for Amanda to let go, she didn't need to see her friend break down, too. "Well… what did you think of everyone?"

"Well, firstly," Amanda said, smiling through the sadness, "Your pictures did not do any justice. Your children are gorgeous."

"Thank you," JJ smiled.

Amanda smirked, "By the way… you realize Reid's son is in love with your daughter?"

"Since he was seven," JJ laughed. "At least that's when I noticed it. You know, there's always that little girl who… chases the boys around the playground and tries to kiss them? Sam went through that phase when she was… around five, I think."

"She kissed Jason?" Amanda guessed.

"No, that's just it," JJ corrected, "The only boys she wouldn't kiss were her brothers and Jason… he always seemed kind of hurt by that. He would try to put himself in position to be kissed, and she wouldn't… that's when Ginny and I noticed he had a crush on her. And to this day, it hasn't stopped."

"That is just so cute," Amanda exclaimed, starting to cry. She dabbed the tears with her napkin, the drops smearing on the white cloth.

"Are you sorry?" JJ wondered, "That you never had kids?"

Amanda thought for a moment, "I admit… there's a part of me that wishes I had. But what hurts the most… it's that I missed out on all the lives of your kids. I missed everything. For instance, Morgan has a son… where's his wife?"

"Your guess is as good as ours." JJ said bitterly, "Chase is almost seventeen, the same age as Jason. Melinda, Morgan's ex, she took off when he was four. They were dating for a few months, she got pregnant, and Morgan is a good man so he offered to marry her. But that marriage was doomed from the start. They fought all the time; she'd disappear nights and come back at dawn. Between the ages of one and four, Chase spent more time at the Reids' than his own… finally, they reached the breaking point. Melinda just… packed a bag and left. She left a note for Morgan saying the wife and mother role was never for her and she needed to find happiness… she didn't even ask him to tell Chase she loved him. They never heard from her again."

"Poor Morgan," Amanda uttered, "Poor Chase… neither of them deserved that."

"He had to wait three years. Three years without contact allows someone to declare his spouse 'dead' and sever the marriage. His sister, Sarah, moved from Chicago to help him raise his son… and I think they're doing pretty well. They're pretty close." JJ at last smiled. "You'd like Chase, he's a lot like his father."

"Does he plan to become a cop, too?" Amanda wondered.

"We don't know… I think he's thinking about it. Kind of a family legacy… but he may have other plans." JJ shrugged. "Morgan loves his son, he'll be okay with that."

The more questions answered, the more Amanda found she had. "And Ashley, who's she married to?"

"His name is Jim Shevloski, he's a lawyer." She began, "They've been married… about nine years now. They met on a case in New York City, when he was a law student… and a suspect."

"No kidding?" Amanda was stunned.

JJ laughed, remembering. "She was the first suspect she ever interrogated solo. We were so certain he was our unsub, so when we caught the real one… Ashley felt so guilty. She went to apologize to him as he was released out of lock up. He said the only way he would forgive her… was if she went on a date with him."

"I assume she went?"

"No, she refused. She said it was conflict of interest. The defense could use that in court as a reason for the unsub's arrest. They didn't have any contact until the day after he was convicted. Jim came to DC, saying the case was closed and wouldn't leave until she went on a date with him. After all that time, waiting to have the all clear to come after her… she couldn't say no."

"That's… really romantic," Amanda mentioned. "After everything she's been through in her life, she deserves someone like that… and they're twins are adorable."

The waiter came over to take their orders. After making their decisions, the girls continued their conversation. The seriousness of it shifted slightly.

"I don't want you to be alarmed," Amanda stated, "But there is something I need to tell you."

"What's wrong?" JJ was nervous. "Are you sick?"

That was a surprise, "No, why… why would you jump to that conclusion?"

She was not about to betray her friend and reveal the reasoning. Besides, it would just hurt Amanda further. "Just… paranoid. I've been worried about you for nineteen years, it's understandable I'm suspicious. What's up?"

With a deep breath, Amanda leaned forward. She rested her elbows onto the table, caring so little about etiquette at this point. "It's about Valhalla."

Suddenly so tense, she would rather learn her friend was sick. At least then she could come home. "Are they after you?"

"They don't know who I am." Amanda corrected, "They still think Emily Prentiss is dead… they're after you."

"Me?" JJ was shocked.

"All of you, the entire BAU… I believe even the new agents." She explained.

Amanda was reaching into her bag to remove the information from that morning. "There are several members still devoted to Doyle. Interpol believes they had been planning something for quite sometime. Doyle was the head of it… and now that he's gone, their intent is most certainly revenge."

"How do you know this?" JJ wondered, "You're not supposed to be working on anything like this. You're supposed to be under the radar."

"I know. My contact in Interpol gave me the information." JJ was about to argue, but Amanda spoke up, "I pushed her for it. I knew the sooner you and the others were in the know, the safer you would be."

She handed both envelopes to JJ, "That is a list of several known members, I've highlighted the ones I know are Doyle's most faithful. Interpol and the CIA believe if they are taken out, the rest of them will be too weak to survive. If they don't fall apart by themselves, the two agencies can take them down. They are in a limited window of time to do that, so if the team is informed on who may be hunting them, they may be able to help."

JJ was torn, reading over the list. "I don't know what to say, Amanda." She spoke slowly, "I appreciate the help… but how am I supposed to bring this to Morgan or any of them without informing them where I got it?"

Amanda hadn't thought of that. Carson certainly wouldn't agree to help. "You'll think of something. At least you have it. And… this." She indicated the white envelope, still sealed.

Without a word, JJ slowly tore open the paper. She removed the few pieces of paper, carefully unfolding them. Amanda waited as she slowly read, waiting enough time before saying, "Once it's memorized, it has to be destroyed."

"That could take awhile," JJ said, glancing up. "If I could show it to Reid, that would be one thing… why don't you let me take you to Reid. I can set up a private meeting and you can tell him all this. Let's use his brain to our advantage-"

"I can't do that, JJ, I've been here too long as it is, and with Valhalla so close." She pleaded. "Even if I weren't in danger, I won't do that to him."

Letting out a sigh, JJ felt she was being backed into a corner, "Alright, I'll do my best. It might go faster if I knew what all this meant."

"My contact said it was their plan for bringing Valhalla down." Amanda lowered her voice even more, as if there were two Irish mob members at the next table. "I know, without even reading it, they're planning on throwing someone in there. She wouldn't tell me who, though."

"Okay…" JJ turned to the next page, continuing to read. "And these?"

"Fronts the group uses to hide their workings," Amanda knew that from her days undercover. She wasn't even bothering to remind herself it wasn't she who worked with them, but Emily. "When I worked for them, they were mostly concerned with weapons and alcohol, and were just beginning to focus on drugs. I've been out of the game for a long time, but I wouldn't be surprised if they're dabbling in human trafficking by now. 20 years ago, that was mostly an Eastern European territory… but it was growing very popular then, the Irish may be working with it now, too. Don't rule it out."

"Okay," JJ felt a pang of sympathy hearing that. Anyone with a daughter, especially a teen, would feel frightened hearing similar girls being used and thrown away like that.

"Each members in charge of which fronts and which jobs are listed there with a best estimate of rank in their system. It's not exact, but it's better than nothing."

The information was basically useless at the time being. She thought about turning this over to the Organized Crime unit of the FBI. They could join up with the CIA and Interpol, a triple united front against the mob group. But that idea was dashed, having no idea how she'd explain getting the information.

JJ looked over the list of members. She repeated Amanda's words in her head, "You said… these are those most faithful to Doyle… correct?"

"Yes," Amanda stated.

With a nod, "And you said, once they're taken out… the rest of the team may be able to be destroyed, yes?"

"Precisely," She agreed.

At last, JJ set the papers down, fixing Amanda with such fierce eyes. "You have to stay."

"JJ, I can't stay. I have to get out of here." She complained. It was hard enough to deny what her friend was begging her, when she herself wanted it so desperately.

"No, Emily, listen to me-"

"I'm not Emily," she hissed, looking around as if the entire restaurant would be staring at them, knowing her secret.

"You can be." Her face was hopeful and triumphant. "We have to take out those to dismantle the group and protect the BAU, correct?"

"Correct," Amanda nodded.

"If they're gone… you'd be safe." JJ's eyes were shining with happiness. "You could return without fear. You could have your life back… you could be Emily Prentiss again."

Again, she took a glance, making sure they were still in private. They're table was far enough away and their conversation was quiet enough, the odds someone was listening was minimal. She had to admit, it was a tempting offer. She could have her family back, she could finally have a real life surrounded by those she missed so much.

It seemed too good to be true. And if something seems too good, it usually is.

But if she stuck around, she had a better chance of saving her friends. "I can't promise I can come back." Amanda explained, "After all this time, it just doesn't seem wise. But, provided we can still keep this secret… maybe I don't have to leave quite so soon."

…

A/N: If anyone hasn't noticed yet, I do want it clear, I'm writing a lot of the mob details on a wing and a prayer. My knowledge of the mafia does not extend beyond The Godfather and Taken. I doubt there are a lot of people on here who are experts on the subject of organized crime (though if you are, feel free to offer advice) so I don't think it's a problem. Besides, it's not the major focus of the story, it's just to make it more exciting.

And I love the reviews, people! I am so glad you guys are liking it so far! I hope that continues! :)


	11. Let Me Go

The team didn't make it back to Quantico until Wednesday afternoon. Considering though how long these cases usually kept them away, it seemed a lot more successful than usual. Morgan made it home just before five, deciding all paperwork could wait until tomorrow. He was too tired to worry about files and reports right now.

Sarah was at the grocery store when he got home. He couldn't deny how grateful he was to his sister, moving her entire life to Washington in order to help him raise his son. When Melinda left, he was certain he'd have to quit. Even with Ginny and Reid's help, taking over for Hotch made things difficult and he had to decide between one or the other. As if that were even an option, even if he didn't love his son so much. Chase barely needed to be looked after anymore, but Sarah still refused to go. It seemed she had adjusted to life in Washington, with her nephew and brother.

Morgan trudged up the stairs to his bedroom, hoping to get a twenty minute nap in before anyone got home. No such luck, the sound of talking hit his ears as he got to the top. Chase was here… and from the sound of it, Jason was, too.

Neither noticed he was home, and Morgan was surprised to find them in his bedroom. Chase sat on the bed, a piece of paper in hand. Jason leaned against the chest of drawers, his arms folded. His mouth twitched a bit in thought, a perfect imitation of Reid.

"I bet she's an old girlfriend," Was the first thing he heard Chase say, "Some flame he never got over, probably contributing to my mother's disappearance."

"You don't honestly blame your dad for that, do you?" Jason asked.

"Hey, if it was my dad's fault, I just admire him more." Chase explained. "The bitch doesn't even give me a damn call on my birthday. If she doesn't give a shit about me, I don't want her in my life."

He sounded tough, but even Jason could tell he wished he had a blood mother. It was probably one reason the two had gotten so close over the last seven years.

But, being guys, they couldn't be sentimental like that. "Aww, does Chase admire his daddy!" He cooed.

"Bite me, Stick Boy." He snapped, looking over the paper again. He flipped it over, but there was nothing written on the back.

"The thing that bothers me," Jason said, taking the paper, going back to the original subject. "is that… she looks so familiar. She jars something in my mind… but maybe she just reminds me of someone."

"What's going on in here?" Morgan asked, startling both of them.

Chase jumped to his feet. "Hey, Dad. I didn't know he'd be home today."

"Surprise." He said, stepping into the room. He dropped his go bag on the floor.

"Is my dad back, too?" Jason asked.

"No," he joked, "we left him in Tennessee." He tousled the boy's hair as he teased him. "What are we doing in my room boys? I don't have any dirty magazines, so quit looking."

"We're not doing anything." Chase explained with a shrug.

"Yeah, you two just… came in to chat because it was more private." He said. "What are you talking about? I won't be mad, just tell me."

"Well…" Chase met Jason's eyes, as if he had an excuse in mind. He would just have to bite the bullet and tell his father. "I was… looking in your underwear drawer for something."

"You mean you were snooping." Morgan corrected.

"Snooping is such an ugly word, Dad." Chase said, looking at him so innocently. "I just needed twenty bucks, I was seeing if you had any money."

"Oh, you were stealing from me." Morgan smiled, "That's so much better."

"I would have told you and I would have paid you back." Chase yelled. "That's not the point, anyway. While I was looking…" he lifted the paper, "I found this."

Morgan took it, discovering it was a photograph. He looked it over and felt his stomach twist painfully.

"Prentiss," he whispered.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Sorry, uh… this is your Aunt Emily. Didn't you guys ever see a picture of her before?"

"No," Jason said, glancing at Chase. He looked over Morgan's arm to see the picture again. It was a candid photo of Morgan and Emily laughing together after a little too much to drink. "She's… really pretty."

"She's beautiful," Morgan hadn't looked at this picture in years. It used to be Emily's, and it sat on her desk in the bull pen. He snatched it the day after the funeral. "This was taken… about three years before she died. It was New Year's Eve, Garcia threw a party… I can't believe you guys have never seen a picture of her."

"Not our fault," Chase mentioned, looking at her, too. "I thought maybe she was an ex-girlfriend."

"No," Morgan laughed, "Don't get me wrong, she was gorgeous. And maybe I had a little bit of a crush on her… but she was better than a girlfriend… she was my partner." He glanced at Jason, "My best friend after your dad. I mean, I love your Aunt Penelope, and after the last six years, even you kids can see that… but the way Emily and I cared about each other… it was beyond love. You have no idea the connection you form with someone," his eyes landed on Emily's smiling face in the picture, "when time and time again you put your life in her hands… and hers is in yours."

After nineteen years, the pain was flowing to the surface. The memory of their last moments together filled his mind.

_He reached for her and took her hand. Morgan wanted desperately to remove that stake, but it would do more harm than good. He clutched her hand, feeling the blood flow through her; proof that she was still with him. She just had to hang on a little longer._

"_Prentiss, hey, it's me. I'm right here, Baby. You're going to be alright." He believed it. He had to believe it. And if he believed it, than she could, too. "Stay with me, Baby, come on, stay with me."_

_She couldn't even look at him as she whispered the three words that would haunt him forever, "Let me go."_

_He couldn't let her go. It was not her time yet. He pleaded with her, telling her what a good person she was. Morgan sang her praises, telling her he was so proud of her… he had always been so proud of her. She was one of the best people he'd ever known._

_He tried to hold back his tears as he choked, "You are my friend and my partner."_

_She was starting to give up. Morgan wanted to shake her and slap her, how dare she think about leaving him!_

"_No, Emily!" He begged as she closed her eyes. She was slipping away. "Come on, stay with me! If you can hear me, please squeeze my hand."_

_The pressure was all he needed. It was weak, but it was significant. She was still with him._

"_Yes, there you go! There you go. Just keep squeezing."_

_She would be okay. He wouldn't lose her. They would get through this, like they always had before… like they always would. Before long, they'd all be talking about it, thinking about how ridiculous it was… being so scared._

Morgan looked at the boys, both too afraid to break the silence. "I was the last one of the team to ever speak to her." He admitted. "I'm sorry you boys never got to meet her. She would have loved both of you, and more importantly, you would have loved her."

"How did she die?" Jason wanted to know. "No one ever told us."

They didn't need to hear the details of her death. He told them the same thing that he said to those outside of their team, "She was killed in the line of duty."

Again, he looked at the photo. They both looked so happy. Morgan couldn't remember the last time he was that happy. They hadn't known each other that long in this photo… but she wasn't a hard person to like. Granite, there were things about her past that shocked him, but when it came down to it… the person she was inside was definitely worth knowing. And worth remembering.

"You okay, Dad?" Chase asked.

Morgan looked up, knowing his eyes were glistening. "Yeah… stay out of my drawers."

Chase had learned his lesson… and he hadn't even been punished. "I will… uh, Jason wants to stay for dinner, is that okay?"

"Yeah, fine. You don't have to ask, you know that." Morgan needed to be alone. "I'm going to take a nap, so get lost, both of you."

He squeezed Chase's shoulder in a loving way as he passed him to the door. The boys hurried out of the room, heading downstairs. They'd forget about this in a half hour, but Morgan wouldn't be so lucky. He sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn't believe how much he missed her. This had been buried in him years ago, a wound that had yet to scar over. Fresh blood was spilling from it as he started to cry.

Her last words sounded in his head as if she were whispering them in his ear. _Let me go._

"I can't let you go," He whispered. A tear dropped onto the photograph, right on her smile.

…

_By the third date, Reid still hadn't kissed her. He had wanted to; he was aching to. Both times, he had walked Ginny to her door. They said a long, pleasant goodbye and Reid kissed her cheek before they parted. He just couldn't work up the courage to meet her lips. He was too afraid of ruining what was rapidly becoming the greatest thing in his life._

"_Do you do this often?" Reid asked as she dug through her purse. After Chinese food, Ginny had a brilliant idea. They had broken into the elementary school. Now she was searching for the key to get into the auditorium, Reid checking behind him to make sure they were truly alone._

"_No, actually never," She explained, "But you've got that fancy FBI badge, I want to take advantage of it."_

_At last she found the key. Quietly, she unlocked the door. She flashed him a smile and slipped inside. Reid followed._

_The door closed them in. After a moment messing with the key pad, she managed to get the lights to work._

"_Wow," Reid said going to the front of the stage, his voice resonating off the walls. It was the first time he could appreciate the full space of the auditorium. When the kids had been in here, it hadn't been that full, and they were down in the pit, but it had to have a large capacity for pageants and concerts that were performed here._

"_I know," She replied, going to stand with him. "I love the acoustics in here, especially when it's empty. Sometimes, I stay late after work and practice on stage."_

"_Do you perform at all?" Reid wondered. He wasn't a music expert, but it was obvious she had talent._

"_Not outside of school." Ginny admitted. "I wanted to be a singer when I was younger, but… I never could get over the stage fright."_

"_But you play in front of kids every day." He pointed out. "And you play the piano for the pageants and the high school's musicals."_

"_That's different. When I'm on stage in front of… hundreds of people… I don't know what it is, I just get too scared. I shake so much, I can't control my guitar or find the right keys." She shrugged, "Don't judge me, I'm an imperfect person."_

"_Everybody is." Reid admitted. "I'm over 30, seven years older than you, and I'm afraid of the dark."_

_Ginny giggled at that, "And now you're laughing at me." He started to blush.  
_

"_No," she cried, trying to stop. Her one hand clutched his arm. Reid felt dizzy and warm at her touch. "I'm not laughing at you, Spencer… you're just," her other hand went to his cheek, "you're so adorably cute." _

_He didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter because he had forgotten how to speak. Ginny's fingers stroked at his cheek as she stared into his hazel eyes, the light gentle scratch of her fingernails sent a shiver through him._

"_Besides," she said, backing away, "It doesn't matter. I play my music for me. I teach because I love kids and I need to make a living… my music is just a way to make me happy, and I don't need money to be happy."_

"_Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and cannot remain silent." Reid quoted._

"_Victor Hugo said that," Ginny replied, and Reid was impressed. But a music teacher probably knew lots of quotes on the subject. "Though I wouldn't say it's… the only thing that can do that."_

"_What else does that, would you say?" He wondered._

_Ginny opened her mouth as if to say something, but decided against it. She took her hands off him, pulling away. Reid realized he made her nervous and changed the subject. "So, how did you get a key to the auditorium?"_

"_Oh, it was given it to me a few months ago by one of the janitors." She explained. She stepped upstage and Reid followed, getting closer to the baby grand piano that sat next to the curtain. "I tend to stay late, the janitors got tired of waiting for me to leave so they gave me a key to lock up."_

"_What for? To practice?" He asked._

_Ginny nodded. "I can't afford a piano, and even if I could, I could never get it into my apartment. I barrow this one, it's so elegant."_

"_You must be pretty good at math if you play the piano." Reid admitted._

_They both had just realized they subconsciously sat down on the bench. Reid admired the black and white keys before them._

"_Uh…" Ginny thought, "Honestly… I never knew the two were connected until this moment."_

"_Sorry," Reid looked away._

"_That's okay, I like what you have to say." Ginny gave him a smile that lit up her eyes. "I feel smarter when I'm around you."_

_Surprised, he met her gaze and replied, "Most of the time, people feel dumber."_

_She noticed his long fingers dancing over the keys. He played an easy scale. Ginny was impressed. "You play?"_

"_A little." He answered. "I started teaching myself about a year ago. How long have you been playing?"_

"_Since I was six." Ginny played the same scale. "My father wanted me to learn. He forced me to practice all the time, and I hated it… now it's practically my whole life."_

_Reid played the scale again, faster, and Ginny followed suit, playing at a greater speed. As she continued again, she added some special twists, moving up and down the keyboard, reaching over Reid to get to the higher notes._

"_Show off," Reid said with a teasing smirk._

"_Jealous?" Ginny asked flashing a playful look._

_She was so close, and Reid breathed in the lavender and vanilla yet again. He watched her long delicate fingers move from scales into an impromptu composition._

"_Play that song again." He requested._

"_What song?" She didn't remember._

"'_Landslide'… from the day we met. You said it was your favorite."_

"_Oh," she exclaimed. "Well… it's traditionally played on a guitar, but I think I can pull it off."_

_The music changed and Reid recalled the prologue into the song. Her attention was on her hands, never looking up as she began to sing._

_Ginny's voice filled his ears. The sweet melody, matching the notes perfectly. And it was just for him. No one else got to experience this right now, like this was a gift no one could ever possess but Spencer Reid._

"_Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I've built my life around you. But time makes you bolder, children get older, and I'm getting older, too…"_

_Reid wanted the song to go on forever. Nothing else existed off this stage… like there was no tomorrow. Reid didn't feel any pain or sorrow. It was the first time in a year he actually felt happy… and no time in his life could he remember being this happy._

_But the song ended. Her fingers finished, looking up to meet his eyes as if in search of approval._

"_Beautiful," Reid said with a smile._

"_Now you play me something." She demanded._

_Reluctantly, "I don't know. I'm not very good yet. It's easy to learn the technique, but… learning passion and emotion to create real music… that takes a lot of practice."_

"_True," She thought for a moment. "But I think I know a song you might know, I'll help you with it. I'll play the hard part."_

_Ginny's hands adjusted on the keys, and after a second he recognized the harmony. He uttered a laugh at the sweet, simple song almost everyone could play._

"_Come on," Ginny pressed with a pleading smile._

_Reid obliged. He joined in, playing the harmony. Their rhythm matched perfectly. She started reciting the words. Reid wasn't much of a singer, but he sang with her._

"…_I fell in love with you, heart and soul, like any fool would do, madly, because you held me tight. And stole a kiss in the night."_

_Their words came out in giggles as they continued. It was difficult to keep playing when they were laughing so much, losing their beat with the notes. "Heart and soul… I begged to be adored… lost control… and tumbled overboard…"_

_Neither Reid nor Ginny noticed how close their bodies had been getting over the last few minutes. It couldn't be stopped, like some unexplained force was pulling them together. The music silenced as they met each others eyes, "gladly… that magic night… we…"_

_Instead of saying it, their lips just centimeters apart met in it instead. It was the sweetest kiss Reid had ever had, so tender and perfect. If their music had been harmonious, it was nothing compared to the kiss. He had often heard of the term 'seeing fireworks' when one kissed the right girl. He had felt a certain thrilling sensation with a few girls, including Lila and Austin. But kissing Ginny was different. It was as exciting as those kisses, but warm and charismatic. It felt like he had been lost in darkness for so long… and the feel of her kiss brought him home. Reid had never known magic like this._

_Their lips parted and Reid met her blue eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."_

"_Me, too." She replied, breathless._

_Before another word could be spoken, she reached over and kissed him again, much more passionately, her hand resting on the back of his neck. Reid was grateful she had, preventing the declarations of love he wouldn't have been able to stop on his own._

Reid awoke with a jerk. It was the middle of the night. The other side of the bed was empty as usual. He'd fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but it had been restless. This time of year… if he didn't' have nightmares, his dreams made him relive everything… and sometimes that was worse.

He swore he could taste that first kiss again, though it had been eighteen years ago. Switching on the lamp, Reid began to pull himself out of bed. He would spend the rest of the night reading, and if that failed to distract him, he'd go downstairs and put on an old movie. He knew he should sleep, but if he closed his eyes again, he would just see her. He'd deal with the consequences in the morning; being exhausted would be worth avoiding what his dreams would put him through.


	12. Bloody Nose

"How is she doing?" Hotch asked the next morning on the phone.

JJ had called him when she'd gotten to work. He was the only one he could trust with this. Maybe he could help her decide what to do. It at least wouldn't hurt keeping him in the know.

"She's okay," JJ admitted. "But… she wants to come home. It's so blatantly obvious, Hotch… she's like some teenager who can't admit to her parents that she was wrong."

"I want her to come home, too." Hotch admitted. Even over the phone, JJ could tell how this affected him. He may not be in the BAU anymore, but he was still one of them. "We can't force her… I'm not sure her helping is such a good idea. If she does and Valhalla ends up getting away… not only will we never see her again, but her entire identity will compromised. Not even you and I will know where she is or even who she is."

"I know," It wasn't like JJ hadn't thought of that. "With or without her, the entire team is in danger. But, with Emily on our side, we have the advantage."

"Amanda." Hotch corrected. "She still wants to be Amanda Labeau. Even in our company, she is Amanda and Prentiss is dead."

"Yes, sir," She replied. It had just been a slip up. She hated calling her by her alias. It just didn't fit her, even after all this time. "Do you think I'm jumping the gun on this, sir?"

"Not at all. You were right to come to me." Hotch eased her anxiety with that. "Not only am I aware of the circumstance, I'm also in a position to give you a decent amount of assistance. What are you thinking we should do?"

"I don't think it's the right time to bring the others in on this." She explained. "It's much too soon, and Amanda insisted she play a silent part. At this stage, they would have to know she's here."

"I was thinking the same thing, though I have to admit, I would like to consult this with Morgan," Hotch thought for a moment, "Okay, I need that information. We can't risk making copies, so you'll need to bring it to me this afternoon. You alone are to deliver it. No one else is to touch those documents, understood?"

"Yes, sir," JJ replied.

"We should work under the impression that members of Valhalla have already infiltrated both Interpol and the FBI." He said.

"What about the CIA?" JJ questioned.

Hotch answered, "They're tightly secure. They wouldn't risk nineteen years trying to get someone in there. Not for one reason, anyway."

"It's not impossible, sir," She urged. They needed to explore all options.

"I'm not denying that, JJ, but right now we don't have the resources to try to find out." He argued. "We don't have Garcia and Reid and everyone else with their special skills working on this. By the time the team is brought in, I want to be sure that we know exactly where we're heading and what we're planning. I want to be ten steps ahead of that group. I want to keep this as quick and clean as possible. I will not risk anyone's life and lose another member of my team."

He still thought of it as his team. He had said that often. "What about Rossi, sir? Is he in danger, too?"

Hotch continued to explain. "In my opinion, I don't think so. He's only going to be in town for a week or so; Valhalla shouldn't be concerned with him. But we should still work under the assumption that he is."

"What about Preston and Elliot?" She thought, "They weren't involved 20 years ago, will Valhalla leave them alone?"

"On the contrary, I think," He said, "Odds are, they'll target the least important of the group first, which is either of them, in order to make a statement. To put fear in the others… that's what these mobs do. They inflict fear."

In that case, job well done. JJ was already terrified. And she had a lot more to lose now. Her eyes landed on the photo of her family. Henry and Teddy were so far away… she couldn't protect them when they were in Hartford and Princeton.

"You'll be by my office this afternoon, correct?" Hotch wondered.

"Yes, sir," JJ stated, "Should I inform Amanda I brought you up to speed on this?"

There was a long silence as Hotch thought. "No. She's got enough to worry about. If she knows I've been brought in, she may feel obligated to contact me. The less who know of her being here, the better. I'll let you know the right time to inform her, but for now… it stays secret, understood?

JJ rubbed her temple, feeling a headache coming on. She just wanted to get this over with, yet down in her bones, she could feel it had barely begun. "Understood."

…

Reid was signing his name to the last page of one folder. With triumph, he closed it and set it in his finished pile. Unfortunately, he had about ten more folders, each one no less than two inches thick. He was hoping he'd have this done by the end of the day, but with his cramping hand, he'd be lucky if he finished writing and filing all this by Friday.

The knock on his door was the perfect distraction. "Come in," he called, leaning back in his chair.

"Reid," Garcia cried, stepping in, "Your kids are here."

He'd been rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes, but sat up at those words. "Is something wrong?"

She let out a sad sigh, "From the looks of it… Jason got beat up again."

Reid hurried out from behind his desk, following Garcia out to the bull pen. This was not what he'd prefer over paperwork, but it was much more important.

It wasn't just his kids, but Chase, Sam, and Michael as well. They and Emmy were gathered around the injured boy. Blood covered the front of his shirt and tissues piled around his nose. He sat in Ashley's seat while she knelt in front of him to see the extent of the damage.

"It doesn't look too bad." She informed, lifting the tissues to get a better look. "You're lucky, I don't think it's broken."

"It feels broken," he managed to choke.

The guilty expression on Emmy's face was not lost on the adults as Reid hurried over with Garcia. "Let me see," he said, tapping Ashley on the shoulder. She stood, stepping out of the way as Reid knelt down.

"We weren't sure if he'd need to go to the hospital or not," Michael informed, leaning on Elliot's currently unoccupied desk. "We thought we should check with you first."

"I don't think so," Reid said, trying to see through the blood. "If it doesn't stop bleeding, we will, but I think he'll be alright." He stood up, gently pulling his son to his feet. "He just needs to relax. Come on, let's go to my office. Garcia, would you get him some ice?"

"Sure thing," she said, looking Jason over in worry as Reid took him from the group.

Jason was glad to get away from the others. The nervousness about them made it impossible to relax; at least his dad was calm. But at this point, Reid was used to bloody noses, black eyes, and other results of high school bullies. Reid helped him onto the couch, grabbing the box of tissues from his desk. Sitting beside him, he reached to take the saturated ones away, replacing with a few fresh ones.

"Take some deep breaths," He said, tilting his head back. Jason closed his eyes and breathed a few times, his heart beat already easing back to normal. "Now… what happened this time?"

He didn't answer right away, allowing himself to unwind a bit. Without opening his eyes, he explained, "We picked up the girls from the library after Chase's football practice… we'd gone to goof off on the playground at the elementary school awhile Michael was at his student council meeting… we came back to pick him up and were parked on the curb waiting for him. That's when the genius realized she'd left her calculus homework in her locker. Some memory."

Reid didn't interrupt, checking the blood on the tissues. It was already starting to slow down.

"Sam offered to go in with her, but Emmy told her just to wait. Michael showed up and when Emmy didn't come back in almost a half an hour… I knew something was wrong."

"I figured," Reid muttered, "So you went in?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I wasn't even thinking, I should have brought the guys in with me… I found her in the stairwell… with three football pricks. They'd dumped her bag down the stairs, her papers and notes were everywhere… they were harassing her, you know… pushing her, making rude comments about what they'd like to do to her… you know what jerks guys are."

"So you stepped in." Reid made clear. He couldn't help but feel so proud of his son.

"Yeah… I knew it was stupid because they were 600 lbs together… and I'm 120 soak and wet… but they shouldn't be messing with a girl like that. That's just wrong."

"It wasn't that they were messing with a girl… if that were the case, you would have gotten a teacher or a janitor. Despite your grades, you're not stupid; you wouldn't take on three guys like that… at least not without Chase and Mike for backup. You did it because that was Emmy… to the rest of the school, she's this strange, abnormal thing that shouldn't exist and doesn't deserve respect… but that's _your_ little sister."

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Jason shrugged. "I'd like just one week of school where I don't get beat up because of her… she's such a pain in the ass."

Reid smiled, bringing in fresh tissues. He couldn't be fooled. Yes, she may be a pain, but Jason loved Emmy. "Well, I'm very proud of you, always sticking up for your sister. I wish I had had a big brother like you in high school."

"Yeah, I'm always sticking up for her," At last, Jason opened his eyes. Without turning his head, he glanced at his father through the corner of his eye. "Like I have a flippin' choice." His desperate need to protect her was his own reason, and in seven years had never revealed why. To anyone. "What the hell is she supposed to do when she goes away to school? Am I supposed to fly to Boston or New York or wherever the hell she goes every time she has a problem? Things are supposed to change in college, but do you think it'll be that different for her?"

"She'll be fine," Reid informed, trying to believe it himself. "I was a lot younger and a lot weaker than Emmy when I went to Cal-Tech."

"Yeah, well, Nana was nuts, you had to grow up a lot faster than me and Emmy," Jason exclaimed, finally voicing what he'd been worried about for awhile now. "Dad, I really think you're making a mistake letting Emmy go away to school so soon."

Letting out a sigh, "It's not your decision."

"Yeah, but I am apart of this family and it's bullshit I don't get a say!" He yelled.

"Hey!" Reid snapped, "Watch your language."

"I'm sorry," He lowered his voice, "but Dad, she's only fifteen. She's not going to be able to take care of herself… she has her whole life to be a genius, she only gets so much time to be a kid. If you tell her she can't go, she won't go."

"Sounds like you've thought a lot about this," Reid explained, "But if Emmy wants to get emancipated, I can't stop her. And then she can do whatever she wants."

"But if you-"

"Jason," Reid interrupted. He couldn't think about this right now. "Please, stop. I have enough on my mind right now, I can't focus on this. Let's just get through the next few weeks and then we will discuss it as a family. Emmy has the final decision, but I promise, you can say your piece, okay?"

"I'm going to hold you to that." Jason informed, "At least I know you can't forget."

He smiled again, "I think the bleeding's stopped." He pulled away the tissues to confirm just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in,"

At last, Garcia arrived with the ice, "For our little warrior," she said with a smile, walking in. Behind her was Emmy, stepping in timidly.

"How you feeling?" She asked, all but closing the door. Reid stood up, letting Garcia take his seat to nurse the boy.

"Dandy." He muttered, flinching as the cold hit the warm, swollen skin of his nose.

Emmy sat down on the other side putting her arm around him. He did get beat up a lot because of her, but this was definitely one of the worst times.

"Thank you," she muttered, kissing his cheek.

Jason let out a groan, "Come on, haven't you embarrassed me enough today?" He grumbled, not caring if he hurt her feelings.

"Did they hurt you?" Reid wondered, looking at his daughter. He had stepped over in front of the windows, the blinds half opened to let the afternoon sun in.

"No," Emmy replied, taking her arm away from her angry brother. "My notes are a mess now, it's going to take me all night to get them reorganized… but I'm okay."

"Good," Reid replied. He wasn't fooled by his son's demeanor. He may be upset with her now, but if he didn't love his little sister, he would make fun of her with the rest of the students.

"Here, Emmy, take this." Garcia indicated the ice. She immediately responded, reaching over to take the bundle. "I'll get a wet towel so you can clean up and some aspirin. Feeling any better, Little Bear?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, "Thanks, Garcia."

She placed a kiss on his temple. As she stepped out, the rest of their little group arrived, curiosity finally getting to them. "How you feeling, man?" Chase asked as the three stepped in.

"Probably better than I look," He replied. "Thanks for driving here, you'll probably have to drive home, too."

"No problem," Chase looked to Reid, whose attention was out the window.

Six floors below, JJ was out front, close to the entrance. She was speaking to someone in driver seat of a car. He couldn't tell if there was more than one person inside, but he could see the driver was a woman. Besides the dark hair and sunglasses, he couldn't make out anything else about her. She stayed concealed in the car, not wanting to expose herself to the sunlight. The conversation seemed so grave and serious.

Reid watched until JJ stepped back and the car drove off. She pretended to smooth out wrinkles in her outfit as she looked around for eavesdroppers. Satisfied, she hurried through the front doors.

"Daddy?" Emmy asked, "Are you listening?"

"What?" He exclaimed, looking at the kids.

"Chase asked where Uncle Derek is." Was Jason's muffled response. "His office is locked."

"Oh…" Reid thought for a moment, "Uh… he went home early. He's probably waiting for you. If you kids can wait for about twenty minutes, I'll take you home."

"What about my car?" His son asked.

"I can drive it." Michael said. "I'll drop it at your house and Sam and I can walk the rest of the way."

"Thanks, Mike," He replied.

"Jason…" Sam said with a soft smile, placing a warm hand on his shoulder that sent electricity through his body. "It was really sweet, taking a beating for Emmy. You're a really great brother."

He had hoped for a kiss from her as well. When he didn't get it, it just irritated him further. "Yeah, it was wasn't it?" He said, pushing his sister away as he stood up, "And maybe, since you're dating one of those jerks on the team, you can ask him to tell his buddies to lay off my sister. That's what I would do, unless you care more about a stupid boy than your life long best friend, which wouldn't surprise me."

With that, Jason snatched the ice and hurried out of the room. Sam looked shocked and hurt for a second. 

"He's just angry, Sam," Chase explained quickly, trying to excuse his best friend.

"Yeah, and probably a little embarrassed, too," Michael agreed. "He got the snot beat out of him, literally." It was an attempt to make her smile, but it didn't work. "Come on, let's go home, he'll feel better tomorrow."

Sam nodded, looking at Emmy, "I'll call you tonight."

She nodded as they left, turning to her father, who was looking out the window again.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

Reid wasn't listening to anything the children said. He couldn't stop thinking about what he'd seen. Why should that bother him so much? JJ was allowed to have private conversations, it was probably just a friend he'd never met. Or maybe someone who just needed to speak to her for a minute. There was no reason to be concerned with this, it was none of his business.

Of course, if it were, it didn't explain the sick feeling he got in his stomach… why did that woman seem so familiar?

"Uncle Spence?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," he muttered. "You three go wait in the bull pen with Ashley, I'll be out in twenty minutes. I just need to finish a few things."

They agreed, stepping out of the office. Reid was left to his very confused thoughts. That woman… whoever she was, he felt she'd met her before. So why couldn't he place her? As his son mentioned just minutes ago, he didn't forget.

…

A/N: I meant to post this earlier. I usually like to post before the episode, but I got home from work late. Sorry. :)


	13. The Lovers

"I think you did it because it's not enough you're a hot musician." Garcia indicated as she cleaned gently around the swollen nose. "You want yourself to have that rugged, tough guy look so no single girl in a ten mile radius will be able to resist you and you're handsome self."

Jason wasn't in the mood, rolling his eyes. "It's not going to work, Garcia."

"What?" she asked innocently, taking the towel away. She went to the sink to rinse and remoisten it.

"You're trying to make me smile. I'm not gong to do it, so you may as well give up." He informed.

"Oh, I will make you smile!" She declared, "Even if I have to resort to my old method of The Tickle Monster."

"That hasn't worked since I was nine," He replied as she started wiping his face again.

"Is that a challenge, my Little Bear?" She asked. Garcia had chosen special nicknames for all the kids since they were born. They were as much her children as her own blood would be… and sadly, the closest she would ever get.

Jason didn't reply, looking at the floor, unwilling to let go of his sullen mood. Not giving up, her free hand reached under his arm to tickle him. His own body quickly betrayed him as he squirmed away.

"Okay…" he giggled with a smile, "Okay… alright, I'm smiling, I'm laughing, stop it!"

"Told you so," She laughed with him. Her hand went up to brush his cheek. "You know, it was very sweet what you do. Always sticking up for your sister… I hope Emmy knows just how lucky she is."

"Yeah," his smile faded a bit. "I'm sweet… I'm the big brother… the good guy… the nice guy that finishes last, the kind the girls want but choose the Neanderthal jackasses instead…"

"I figured Emmy wasn't the reason for this brooding attitude," She muttered. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly." He grumbled, Michael and Sam were heading out of the unit to his car. Sam met his eyes on the way out, but he looked away quickly without any apology. He felt bad for snapping at her like that, though there was some truth to his words. It was the fact some missing link football star got to hold her and kiss her… the thought made him sick to his stomach.

Garcia knew better than to push him. She wiped the last few spots of mess from his face. "There you look much better. Keep that ice on there, sleep on your back tonight, and if you start bleeding again, tell your dad. He'll take you to the hospital."

"Thanks, Garcia," he said with grateful smile. As small as it was, the effort looked painful.

They were joined then by Chase and a very guilty Emmy, "Hey," she uttered, "Do you need anything… like some more ice… I could get you a soda or something."

He glanced at his baby sister, "You know… one good thing about getting beat up because of you. You're actually nice to me for about a day or so."

He gave her a small smile and a wink, which was enough to make her feel better.

They weren't alone for long. JJ had finally returned from her private conversation. Her mind was running like a hamster on a wheel. She had to admit it was a good idea… the only problem was getting Garcia to do it without betraying Amanda's confidence.

She caught the group in the break room, a little surprised to see the kids there. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Jason was playing knight in shining armor," Chase explained.

"Oh, again?" She said softly. "Are you okay, Jace?"

He nodded, putting the ice back over his injury. As the kids started talking, JJ placed a hand on Garcia's hand to pull her aside. "Hey…" she whispered, not wanting to draw the teens' attention. "You doing anything tonight?"

"Uh…" Garcia thought, "Just… dinner with the hubby. Why?"

"I need your special expertise with something." She stated, "It's a… private matter, for an old friend of mine."

"Oh," She hissed with a smile, "Sounds like fun, what am I looking for? Dirt on a supreme court judge or something?"

JJ laughed, an ease at the worry she'd been caring around for almost a week now. "No, nothing… that serious. At least, I don't think so."

"So what am I looking for?" Garcia wondered.

"I'll… tell you in a bit… just, it has to stay between us." JJ urged.

With a nod, "My lips are sealed."

"And you can't ask too many questions." She added.

"Okay…" The gears in her head were turning and churning like clockwork, "Are you going to tell me what this is for?"

"Probably not," JJ whispered, "And you can threaten not to do it, and that's fine. If you don't do it, I'll find some other person in the FBI… but I thought I'd go to the best. You just have to trust me."

This was serious, and that took all the fun out of the situation. Garcia, having lost her smile, nodded. "I'll be in my lair… come in when you're ready."

She took a glance at the happy, self absorbed teenagers and left without a word. JJ waited with the kids for a few minutes. She would feel a lot easier doing this once the team was gone. Less of a chance of being discovered. She may be able to keep this from Garcia – and that was a big if – but the more people involved would put Amanda at risk. She had to keep her as safe as possible.

If the team only knew what was truly happening… it was making JJ feel more nauseas than Jason's puppy love.

Ashley said her goodbyes and left for the day. Lastly, Reid came out of his office, thirty minutes after he'd promised to be out. He ordered the kids to get their things so they could leave.

"You doing okay?" JJ asked. Her anxiety over this couldn't shadow the worry she had for him.

"Yeah… I wish everyone would stop asking me that…" He muttered.

"Spence… we know you… and we know you're going through a tough time right now." JJ brushed his arm. "We just want you to know… we care about you, and we're here if you need us. All of us."

"Thanks, JJ," Reid said with a sad smile. He wouldn't have made it through the last seven years without any of these people. "I'd better get them home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." She replied.

Reid couldn't leave without asking. "Hey… who were you talking to before?"

"What?" JJ squeaked.

"I saw you out the window about an hour ago. Some woman in her car." Reid explained. "Is everything alright? Who was that, why didn't she come inside?"

Her entire body was screaming at her to stay calm. "Oh… that was just… an old friend. She needs my help; I'm trying to do everything I can for her."

Concerned, "Do you need my help?"

"No," she answered immediately. Honestly, Reid's abilities would be of great use to them in this, but Amanda refused to get him involved. "No, Reid, that's okay."

"Are you sure?" He wouldn't give up easily. "I mean, you know I can be a major help, even if it's just memorizing something or going through a paper trail."

"She knows your qualifications." At least she wasn't lying. It felt like she was betraying him, though. "It's just that she wants to keep this on the down low. The less involved, the safer she'll be."

It didn't ease his anxiety. Danger spread like a disease, and if her friend was in it, JJ could get infected, too. "Okay… well, if you need me… day or night, you let me know."

"I will," She said with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He returned her grin. JJ waited in the break room until Reid and the children left. Finally she was alone… finally she could get to work. Her only concern now should be to keep the BAU team safe. But she couldn't help but hope… this could bring Emily home, too.

…

The sun had set hours ago. Carson sat in her ca, in the cover in darkness. She was concealed in the empty parking lot. No one would know she was here unless she turned the headlights on. The other car was in her sights. Its lights were off too, unaware it was being watched.

"Oh, Amanda, you've certainly lost your touch," she uttered pleasantly. Emily Prentiss would never have allowed herself to be in the open like this. She'd gotten stupid in 20 years. Then again, giving up the life she could have had… maybe she'd been stupid all along.

The passenger door opened, but Carson wasn't startled. She'd been expecting him. Excited even, having not seen him in months. She didn't look to him directly at first, her eyes diligently on the car.

"What's she's doing here?" He asked. He was in his 80s, but the man had the energy and cleverness of a 20 year old.

"She ran out of money," Carson admitted. "We froze the two other accounts, but it didn't matter. She hasn't tried to use them; she never has, why should she start now? She has to camp out in her car tonight. Poor little lamb."

"My, how the mighty have fallen," Ian Doyle laughed. He would have loved to head across the parking lot and end this once and for all… but his ego and pride wouldn't let him. He wanted Emily Prentiss to suffer… and he had the perfect plan in mind. "Has she made contact yet?"

"One." Carson explained. "The liaison. She told me that in person. Our target has yet to know she's alive, let alone speak to her… but I sense it will be soon."

"And you've made contact, correct?" He checked.

At last she flashed him a cunning smile, "For a genius, he certainly is easily fooled. I was in his office… and once I got him talking about them, he couldn't shut up."

"He's a father," Doyle pointed out, feeling a bit of sympathy for the man. "It's painful to lose your child. This will be hard on him, so show a little respect."

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Carson turned to him in worry. Their plan was going perfectly so far. That wouldn't last, but changing everything for no reason could ruin their chances forever.

"No," He said determinedly. "It has to be this way… mental torture is definitely the most effective way to hurt someone. This will be the most successful, and Prentiss is our main target. Anyone in our life knows there's always collateral damage… and I believe Dr. Reid's line of work isn't much different."

Carson let out a breath of relief. "It isn't safe for you to be here, you know." She admitted. "If I'm alone and discovered, I can use my alias in Interpol to excuse myself… but you're supposed to be dead."

"You're not happy to see me, my love?" He whispered.

That was ridiculous. Carson pulled her body out of the driver's side to the passenger's. She moved to straddle his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she slipped a kiss onto his lips.

As it ended, she leaned her brow against his, "Does that answer your question?"

"What I truly wonder is what a young, innocent girl wants with an old man like me?" He growled, his hands sliding onto her hips.

"Well… I may be young," Carson's lips curled into another sinister smile, "But we both know… I am not innocent."

She kissed him again. Carson had come into his life when she was seventeen. It had been a very exceptional circumstance, almost like Fate. Had it not been for her, Ian may never have gotten out of his solitary confinement. She was practically a genius, thinking up the whole plan almost entirely herself. She was the first woman to love him since Lauren Reynolds. Doyle had learned his lesson, though… he loved her, be he did not trust her.

But that's what made it a perfect match. She didn't trust him either.

"I promise," He admitted as her lips moved down to his neck, beginning to remove all rational thought from his mind. "When this is all over… I will spend the rest of my life repaying you for everything you've done."

"You're an old man." She muttered, sitting up to meet his eyes again. "You said it yourself, that doesn't leave us much time. We'll have to live somewhere quiet… on the Mediterranean, spend our days by the beach and getting lost in each other's eyes, toasting fallen comrades… and enemies."

"That's exactly what I had in mind." He smiled. "I don't know what kind of life we'll have… or how much of it… but I want us to be together. I will give you the life you've always wanted… you deserve it after everything you've been through."

"I love you," She uttered with a smile as she absorbed his words, her eyes closed. "We just need to finish this… we need to put this plague behind us and then everything we've ever dreamed," she lowered her voice to a whisper as she brushed his lips, "will finally be ours."

With that, another kiss commenced. Ian Doyle needed to get out of here; it was important to keep a low profile. But everything would not be ruined if he stayed here for just a little while, enjoying the warmth and love of the most devoted spy Valhalla ever had.

Amanda, however, was alone. She was trying and failing to sleep in the backseat of her rental car, which she only had a few more days to keep before it would be found and towed. Her only source of warmth was her jacket. She nestled in a partial ball, trying to keep herself from freezing to death. Miserable as she was, she at least remained ignorant to the two lovers across the lot, planning her demise.


	14. Emmy's Heart

These searches were taking forever. It would probably go faster if JJ hadn't been so vague on them. But, Garcia knew her friend, and if she were keeping something so private, there had to be a serious reason. However desperate she was to know the dirt, she wouldn't press. Too much.

It was almost 10 o'clock and she still had nothing. JJ at least was staying behind, having gone off to get them some food. Garcia wondered what was so serious about this, it had to be done now when everyone was at home. After all, tomorrow was Friday, they were writing up a case and wouldn't start another one until Monday… why do this now, in the dark of night? Was it really that private?

She had called Kevin a few hours ago and explained she would be home late. He understood, even offering to come in to help her. He was such a wonderful man, but it didn't make sense both of them waste their evening and risk a day of exhaustion. Garcia hoped to get this done soon and get home before midnight, maybe she could salvage a few hours with him.

There was little to do while she waited and her eyes were too tired to play games or work on her knitting. Her eyes went around her room, taking in the liveliness and color. With such evil in the world, it was nice to have a safe haven to disappear in each day. The evil may come on the screens, but it couldn't penetrate this world.

At the bottom of one monitor, Garcia's eyes landed on a small hand knitted heart she'd pinned there six years ago. Emmy had made it for her when she was nine. Such talented little hands. Garcia reached over and ran her fingertips along the stitches, each knit and purl bringing up the old memory. One after getting through, she was very proud, but at the time… had been so frightening.

_The sedative was beginning to take effect. Garcia felt dizzy and foggy and was grateful she would be sleeping in about thirty minutes._

"_Hey," a soft voice whispered, grasping her hand. "You doing okay?"_

"_Yeah," she gave a drowsy smile, meeting Kevin's eyes. "I got my boys with me… I'm alright."_

_Sure enough, on the other side of her was Derek Morgan. He'd barely left her side since she came to the hospital, including frightening a young nurse in order to let both him and Kevin stay past visiting hours. She knew he did that because she was scared, though she hid it with as much confidence as she could muster. Fear would not be the boss of her._

_There was a knock on the door. "Come in," she muttered._

_As the door opened, Reid poked his head in. "No witty Garcia greeting?" He said with compassion._

"_Sorry, Honey," she muttered as he stepped in, "Catch me later when I'm not quite so sleepy."_

_He came over to give her a hug. She was so grateful for these people, being so helpful and loving. How someone could get through this without this kind of support was a mystery. Garcia wouldn't have made it if it weren't for them._

"_How you feeling?" He asked, standing up._

"_Okay," she muttered, truthfully. "A little nauseas, but they've given me some things for the pain."_

_Reid nodded, not wanting to get upset. It was important for someone to stay cool and relaxed before major surgery and he got emotional, she would to. "Uh… if you're up to it… you have a few more visitors in the hall who'd liked to wish their Aunt Penelope luck."_

"_That might not be a good idea, Reid," Morgan said, sitting up. She met Garcia's saddened eyes at his denial. "You don't want to be distressed when they put you under."_

"_I don't care; I want to see my babies!" She demanded, looking to Reid. "Bring them in."_

_Morgan sat back. He was just looking out for his girl, but he should have known better than trying to keep her from the kids. She loved them as if they were her own. Reid went to the door, opening it. "Okay…" he said seriously. "Remember what we told you guys. Come on in."_

_Reid stepped aside and allowed seven children of varying ages into the room. Apparently, they'd been told and quizzed how to act when coming here. Usually, they would immediately run to be wrapped in Garcia's arms, but today they stood back._

"_You guys can see her, but it has to be one at a time." JJ informed as she and Ashley brought in the rear._

"_Who's first?" Garcia asked with a smile. Just seeing them made her feel stronger._

_Henry took the intuitive and stepped forward. "Oh," she moaned, as she held him, "My little rebel."_

"_I love you," he whispered. Henry was sixteen and he knew the seriousness of her condition. "You'll be okay, won't you?"_

"_Of course I will!" She exclaimed. On hand stroked his cheek as the other pushed back his hair, the better to see his face. "I'm your fairy godmother, remember? Do you really think Uncle Spence can handle you alone?"_

_Henry gave a sad smile. "Now," she said, "I'm counting on you. You keep those ones over there in line. I don't want to wake up and hear my babies were little demons while I was asleep. You're the oldest, you make them mind."_

"_I'm tired of being the oldest." Henry moaned through a smile._

"_Too bad, you're stuck with it." She pulled him close to place a kiss on his cheek. "Okay, Sweetie, I'll see you when it's over. Who's next?"_

_Garcia gave kisses and hugs to Michael, Teddy, and Jason, each one promising to be good and told her how much they loved her. Chase was having a hard time with this. It was obvious he was terrified, though was trying to be as strong and brave as his father. Garcia wouldn't mention the few tears she felt drip onto her hospital gown as she cradled him. She loved all the kids, but Chase was Derek's boy. He was special to her._

"_Alright, Handsome Boy," She said as he sat up. "You know what would make me happier than anything? If your face is the first thing I see tomorrow. Could you do that for me? It would mean so much to me if I got to see you."_

_The fact that he could do something and be a hero was enough to boost the eleven-year-old's confidence. He nodded, "Yeah, I'll be here. I love you."_

"_I love you, too." She said, giving him another hug. Garcia patted his back; she couldn't believe just how much he already looked like his father. She just hoped she'd be here to watch him grow up._

_Quickly, she pushed that thought from her mind. There was no if, there was no wonder; she would make it through this. And she would see all her babies grow up, and her babies' babies._

_At last, she got to see her girls. Sam and Emmy defied their parents' warnings and came up together. They had done pretty much everything together from infancy and since Ginny had died, they were practically inseparable._

"_We each made you something," Sam said. She pulled out a piece of paper. On it was a drawing made with hundreds of different crayons. It was a picture of Garcia holding hands with each of the girls, and Get Well Soon written above the big yellow sun._

"_Oh, it's beautiful, Sammy Baby," she exclaimed, pulling her into her arms. "You know, I think it's doing the trick. I think I feel a little better."_

_Her face lit up, "Does that mean you don't need an operation?"_

"_No, I still need it," she explained, feeling a little guilty, "But I bet it'll help me get better a lot faster now."_

"_I made this for you," Emmy said, reaching her hand out with her present._

_Garcia took it, examining a tiny red knitted heart. It wasn't quite as lively as Sam's, but she knew Emmy made it herself. "Baby Doll, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, "You're getting so good at this!"_

"_Well, I have a great teacher." She said with a smile, "Will you take it with you in your operation?"_

"_You bet your bunnies I will!" She said with a smile, opening her arms. "Come here."_

_A kiss and a hug, and Emmy was let go. "Okay, kids," Reid said, "Aunt Penelope's got to go now, but we'll see her tomorrow. Come on."_

_Opening the door, they all slowly moved out, calling last cries of goodbyes and good lucks. "Bye, Babies!" she softly said, wishing they didn't have to leave. Her hand still clutching Emmy's heart._

_Ashley and JJ both came over, each wanting a hug before they left. "You better come out of there alright." JJ whispered in her ear._

"_You worry too much, girl." She said as JJ pulled back. She tried to hide the tears beginning to escape and stepped away before she broke down._

"_I thought you had a doctor's appointment today." Garcia said to Ashley._

"_I do, I'm meeting Jim there right after this." She informed, "We should hear the heart beat today. First time."_

"_I demand a sonogram, young lady." She said sternly, but smiled as they hugged. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_JJ and Ashley left and Garcia was alone with her boys again._

_All too soon, she was prepped and dressed and being wheeled down to the operating room. Kevin walked on one side, their hands clutching the heart together. Morgan walked on the other, grasping her other hand._

"_You've been so good through all of this," She said, looking lovingly at Kevin. "Not many husbands would be so wonderful."_

"_Well, it's your fault. You've had me under your spell since I walked into your cave." he said, touching her forehead, careful not to disturb her scrub cap. "I picked a peach when I came a'courtin' you, girl."_

_The orderlies stopped at the large swinging doors as she giggled. It didn't last long as she felt the pressure of tears building again. With everything she was going through, Garcia still felt tremendous guilt at the reality. Even if she survived all this, it didn't change anything. _

"_I'm sorry we'll never have a baby." She sobbed._

_Kevin leaned down, feeling like crying himself. "I don't care about that. I just want my wife to be healthy so we can grow old together. I love you, Penelope."_

"_I love you, too." She mumbled as he met her lips. It may have been a routine surgery… but things could still go wrong. Their kiss ended and she met his eyes again. "I'll see you later."_

_He nodded and Garcia felt another hand on her face. She turned and met the strong confident eyes of her best friend. Everyone had been supportive, and Kevin had been amazing, but Morgan… Morgan was something else. Morgan was beyond anything she could hope for. If there were any doubts that Derek Morgan cared about her, it was completely diminished now._

"_You know I love you, Silly Girl." He said with a small smile._

"_Yeah, I know. I love you, too." She uttered, wanting to cry again. "I would never get through this without you."_

"_Sure you would," He corrected. "You're a lot stronger than you know, Baby Girl. And I'm proud to know you."_

_Squeezing his hand tighter, "I'll see you later?"_

"_I will be right there when you wake up, I promise." He leaned down to kiss her cheek. He leaned into her ear and whispered. "We will get through this, I swear to you."_

"_We need to take her now." A scrub nurse said with sympathy, waiting at the doors._

_Morgan stood up, allowing the orderlies to push her in. Garcia clung to their hands as long as she could until they slipped away, the red knitted heart left in Kevin's fist._

_The two men stood outside the doors alone, watching. Morgan knew Kevin wanted to break down and so put his hand on her shoulder. "She's going to be okay, man. She is a fighter."_

"_I know," Kevin replied, nodding. "I just want the whole thing to be behind us."_

"_I do, too." Morgan replied. The surgery was only one day. After this… they still had a long way to go._

"Hey," JJ's voice called as she stepped in. "You awake? I've been knocking for about five minutes."

"Sorry," Garcia cried, startled. "Just… my mind's wandering, that's all."

"Probably from hunger." JJ joked, opening the bags of fast food she'd brought. Not very healthy, but convenient. And at this time of night, who cared about calories and health, they just needed energy.

"I'm starving," She replied, having not eaten since before noon. "We haven't gotten much yet, but we not even close to done."

"I'm in no hurry," she replied. "Thanks for doing this, Garcia."

"Anything for you, girl," She said with a smile, "Though I might be a little more enthusiastic if I knew what this is for. Or who Peter Harper is. Sounds like a Spiderman knock off."

JJ giggled as she took a seat. She wouldn't relent, though. "I promised my friend I would keep this quiet. I can't tell you more than I have to."

"Need to know basis, I got it." Garcia uttered, grabbing a warm fry from its box. "Because you know, if I really wanted to find out… I could. I am, after all… me!"

"I know you could." JJ said sternly. She was getting angry at both herself and Amanda for having to keep this so secret. "But I trust you enough not to. You know I wouldn't intentionally keep something from you if I didn't have to."

Feeling a little guilty, Garcia nodded. "I know, Sweetie." She began to wonder something. "JJ… you're not in trouble, are you?"

They were all in trouble. "I'm fine. It's just my friend. If I can get her through this, she'll be safe… she might be able to come home. Return to her family… they haven't seen her in years and they all miss her terribly."

"That's awful, being away from people you love so much. Her family must be devastated." She uttered. "Why don't you just bring it to Morgan? I'm sure he'd be willing to help, especially someone going through so much. Just set up a meeting with him and your friend-"

"I've suggested that Garcia." JJ interrupted, looking sad. "But she refuses. She wants to remain as private as possible. The last thing she wants to do is put her family in danger."

At every turn, JJ tried to get the others involved, but Amanda would not give in. They were running out of options. Letting Garcia work on this had been a chore to convince her. But, JJ had limited tracking skills when it came to computers and since Amanda didn't even have a laptop – let alone the right software – Garcia was their best choice.

But, at least with this knowledge, Garcia was a bit more determined to find all she could. "Well… if there's anything else I can do for her… tell her I'm more than happy to help."

"Oh, she knows that." JJ answered with a smile. "She knows all about you, and the team."

That made her a bit nervous, but Garcia hid her concern. "I do hope, though, once she's safe and at home with her family, she doesn't forget this. An act of gratitude goes a long way, even a small one."

Picking the seeds off the top of her burger bun, JJ giggled. "I'll let her know. She is a good friend…" She met her eyes, speaking very seriously. "She's a wonderful person, Garcia, who never puts her own needs and desires first. A lot of people may not understand or even like what she did, but it wasn't just for her. It was to protect the people she cares about… you need to understand… she would do anything to defend the people she loves."

"I think I like this secretive girl." She mentioned with an approving grin. With that, she took another bite of her dinner. JJ tried not to smile.


	15. Stalker

It was definitely getting colder. Reid wouldn't be surprised if it snowed before Thanksgiving. He made his way over the hill, his feet crunching the frost covered grass as he walked. He had been to the cemetery less than a week ago with Jason, but he just couldn't keep away today. It was like his car drove itself here. Reid was just along for the ride.

He never visited one without visiting the other. He stopped at Ginny's grave first. He decided on red roses this time, setting them neatly before he headstone. He didn't say much as he knelt down. As he arranged the flowers, his hand ran over the inscription. Reid had wanted a quote on her stone that described who his wife was. There weren't enough people like Ginny, especially today, who was caring and kind. So many people contributed evil to the world… and all Ginny wanted to do was spread good.

But, instead, he had chosen one that described what they had meant to each other. It was almost seven years, but Reid still loved her deeply; a love that grew stronger every day. Most people weren't lucky enough to experience that great a love. Their love had brought two babies into the world. Both of which were growing into honest, caring people with plans to leave their mark in an exceptional ways. That kind of love didn't die just because their bodies were gone.

After Ginny's, he made his way to Emily's grave, his usual bundle of white roses in hand. They just seemed so perfect for her. A white rose was supposed to mean purity and reverence. That seemed the perfect words to describe the friendship they had… and friendship was a different kind of love.

Reid didn't say much at either grave, choosing not to stay long. He had to get to work anyway, despite the fact it was simply for mounds of paper work. One more week. He only had one more week and he could start feeling normal again. He could return to work with a clear head, he wouldn't feel so drawn to the graveyard anymore… he would be able to look at his children without wanting to burst into tears.

There was little he could do or could go that didn't remind him of Ginny. Even here, among the tombs, his thoughts landed on her. With his memory, he did remember everything… but there were moments that stuck out in his mind. The special ones… the milestones that no one could ever forget…

_Summer was on the way. The air was warm with a hint of humidity. Reid pulled up on the curb outside Ginny's apartment. She was waiting for him on the front stoop, waving when she saw him._

_Reid had told Ginny he'd pick her up in the afternoon on Saturday. The two had been dating for seven weeks now. Every night Reid wasn't out of town, he spent it with her, even though they hadn't slept together yet. Reid wasn't very experienced with women and wasn't confident enough to make a move on her. Besides, they were having enough fun talking and getting to know each other. He was more comfortable and open with Ginny than he'd ever been with anyone. He told her about his mother, his horrible childhood memories, his horrific experiences in the job… and the results some of them had lead to. She was nothing but accepting and understanding. _

_Just as important, she was just as comfortable opening up to him, too. She hadn't had as hard a life as he, obviously, but she'd had her share of pain. An arty student from a poor family, she suffered just as much in high school as Reid, even at the appropriate age. Her worst experience was her sister, Karen. She had been a few years older then Ginny, and the two had been very close. Karen had died in a car accident when Ginny was fourteen. Her parents ended up divorcing after that, neither of them wanting to spend much time with their surviving child since. Reid was amazed, after being through that pain and then basically frozen out by the rest of her family, she was still so kind and cheerful. She wasn't a believer of wallowing in self pity._

_Today, though, was a very important day. Today, Reid was planning on taking Ginny some place special. A place he went often, but always alone._

_As a gentleman, Reid parked the car and rushed out to open the door. She looked so cute in her jeans and t-shirt. Usually she wore skirts and dresses; it was nice to see her so comfortable. That proved she was at ease with him._

_He climbed back into the front seat, Ginny's eyes landing on the bouquet of white roses. "Oh, Spencer, those are beautiful. Are they for me?"_

"_Uh… no," Reid replied, feeling a little guilty._

"_Oh," she uttered. "Well, I feel special now."_

"_I'm sorry," he said, reaching over and taking her hand. "They're for another a girl. A very special girl, and I'm taking you to meet her today."_

"_Okay," She replied, curious as to who this could be._

_Not too long afterward, they made it to St. Joseph's Cemetery. Ginny looked at it, and it didn't take long to put two and two together. "Oh," she nodded, understanding. "I know why we're here."_

"_Come on," he said, with a reassuring smile, grabbing the flowers._

_They headed inside and over the hill. Reid spotted the gravestone coming into sight, reading the familiar name of his lost friend._

"_Hey, Emily," Reid said as he got closer. "Sorry I haven't been here in awhile, I've been busy."_

_He hoped Ginny didn't think he was weird, talking to her grave like this. He bent down and removed a pile of dead flowers from the grave, left there from his last visit. "I brought someone with me today. The reason I've been so busy lately. Emily…" he glanced at Ginny, meeting her eyes, "This is Virginia Whitman."_

"_Hi, Emily," Ginny said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Spencer's told me so much about you."_

_Reid smiled. She could just be patronizing him, but Reid didn't think so. She sounded completely sincere. Reid couldn't help but talk to Emily when he came here, thinking maybe she could hear him. It seemed like Ginny believed that, too._

"_She and I have been dating… almost two months now." He explained. "It's ironic, you actually met her… at the Stranger Danger assembly you did with Morgan about a year ago, at Potomac Elementary School." He paused, "You probably don't remember her, but she remembers you."_

"_You seemed like a very nice person, Emily," Ginny added. "I'm sorry you and I didn't get a chance to be friends."_

_Reid couldn't help but love this woman, though he hadn't been brave enough to tell her that yet. He looked to her with sympathy, "Would you mind… giving me a minute?"_

"_No, of course not," She said with a smile, taking the withered bouquet from him. "I'll wait by the gate. Emily…" she turned to the grave again. "It was so nice to meet you. I hope to come back here again." She put her arm around Reid and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Take your time."_

_With that, she turned and headed up the hill. Reid bent down and adjusted the flowers before the stone. He took a glance at his girlfriend's retreating back until she was out of sight._

"_So what do you think?" Reid asked, turning back to Emily's direction. "I've got to be honest with you, Em… I think I'm falling in love with her. And I know… I know it's only been seven weeks… I mean how can you know if you're in love after just seven weeks… I don't know, you think I'm rushing this?"_

_He waited, as if Emily's voice would give him a response. Sometimes her voice would sound in his head, but he had never consulted Emily on matters of the heart before… he couldn't imagine what she'd say now._

_Emily was the only one of the group who never treated him like a baby. Morgan always teased him, the others were kind of protective and condescending. He wasn't even the youngest of the group anymore, yet he still felt patronized at every turn. Talking about Ginny made him feel like some teenager trying to impress a cheerleader… and that made him miss Emily even more. She would have been supportive. He hoped coming here, he might connect with her essence and understand what she would tell him to do._

_It was a surprise for people to learn Reid believed there was life after death. Someone as smart as him should be more logical. He wasn't sure about Heaven or God or the ancient philosophies… but he knew there was a life inside people that didn't just disappear because it no longer had a body._

_He wasn't really sensing anything. Maybe he was hoping for too much. "Well, if you think of anything, you'll tell me… I miss you, Emily, every day. Everybody misses you. It's just not the same without you." He took a deep breath and got back to his feet. "I'll be back in a couple of weeks, I promise… and let me know."_

_His hand stroked the top of the headstone before he turned and walked away, leaving his friend behind once again._

_Ginny was waiting at the gate. As soon as he approached, she wrapped him in a hug. Reid was so grateful; he needed one. He tried to keep from crying as they pulled apart. He slipped his hand into hers and led her to the car, opening the door for her._

_Reid got into the driver's seat. His hands were shaking a bit, as they always were when leaving the cemetery. Ginny's hand patted his shoulder comfortingly._

"_Thank you for bringing me," she whispered._

"_Why are you thanking me?" Reid asked, looking at her._

"_Because… the way you talk about her… I know she's important to you." She explained. "I can tell you really care about her… and you must trust me if you let me be apart of that."_

_Reid nodded. That was exactly it. He talked a little about his friend to her, but nothing too personal. "I never told you… Emily saved my life once."_

"_When?" Ginny asked._

"_It was about three years ago. We went to a libertarian cult in Colorado, we were undercover… and then the police sent a raid in. Somehow, the leader and his men figured out one of us was FBI and they assumed it was me… they put a gun to my head to get me to confess, and the leader was about to fire… Emily admitted it was her."_

_He could tell it was painful for Ginny to hear this; it was just as hard to relive what she had done for him. He choked back tears as he continued. "They dragged her away by her hair… they beat her until she almost lost consciousness. She was covered in… cuts and bruises… because of me. She tried to tell me it was her decision, that it wasn't my fault… but I always felt guilty." He paused, taking a breath, "I wanted to repay her for that… but we couldn't save her… and now I'll never see her again."_

_Her next statement was a bit of shock. "Spencer… you'll see her again."_

_Meeting her intense blue eyes, he felt her hand slip into his. "Look, I was raised Catholic, so I know a bit about religion and the beliefs of the afterlife… whether it's right or not, I don't know. God is too complicated for a human to understand. But I think it's crazier to believe there's nothing after death than to believe there is. We're alive for such a short time, but we find people who make that life worth living… friends and family and lovers… it's not possible to have the ability to care that much and not have a soul… and a soul can't die, not in the same way a body can."_

_She brushed aside some of his hair from his face. "You'll see her again… when it's your time to go, which I hope and pray is a long time from now, you'll be together again. You all will."_

_Her philosophy was like the message from Emily he'd been looking for. It came out before he could stop it. "I love you."_

_Reid wasn't sure what made him blurt that out. She gaped at him in shock, her hand never leaving his cheek. The uncomfortable silence filled the car like poisonous gas._

_He was afraid he had scared her. How could he say that? It hadn't even been two months. "You don't have to say it back or anything… I just… I've wanted to say it… for awhile now. It's just how I feel and I understand if you don't feel the same way-"_

"_I love you, too." Was her breathless reply._

"_You do?" Reid wondered, surprised. "But… we've only been dating for seven weeks."_

_She looked confused, "So you can be in love after seven weeks, but I can't?"_

"_No, it's not that… it's just… are you sure?" He asked, completely flabbergasted._

"_Yes, I'm sure. I may not be a genius, but I know how I feel, Spencer… I know no one but you has made me feel this way, I know there's no one else I want to be with, ever. It doesn't matter how long, because once you know… you know. Aren't you sure?"_

_Reid didn't need to think to know he felt the exact same way. "Yeah… I'm sure."_

_He leaned over and met her smiling lips in a kiss, her hand slipping into his hair._

Reid climbed back into the driver's seat, trying to push the memory from his mind. He dreamt about her again last night, the usual nightmare. He was even starting to consider taking some kind of medication to get a better night sleep. Reid was very careful with drugs nowadays, especially when he was depressed. If he did anything to hurt his children, he'd never forgive himself… but this might be necessary if wanted to have any rest this next week. He didn't want to turn into some zombie.

He'd decide later. Ginny had a couple of remedies for a restful sleep, ones she used on the kids when they had nightmares. It might make him think of her, but it also may be what he needed. Reaching to start the car, he checked in the rearview mirror and stopped.

It was that woman again.

There was a bit of distance, but he was almost certain that was the woman JJ had been talking to yesterday. Same dark hair, bits of gray. She was standing in profile right now, and something about the way her hair fell over her shoulder reminded Reid of a week ago.

Could that have been the woman standing at Emily's grave last week? It seemed like her, but there was nothing extremely distinct about her to confirm that. Right now, she was fingering her keys, lost in thought over something. Her car was facing in the opposite direction. It had to be a rental. It was too nice for her, considering how she was dressed. Her clothes were dirty, like she'd been wearing them for a couple of days. Extremely wrinkled, too, and Reid suspected she'd slept in them. It was like she were some kind of homeless person.

As she finally went to unlock the door, he got a glimpse of her face. It was mostly hidden by a large pair of sunglasses… those glasses…

_The woman hurried by them like she were being chased away. She took off from her seat on the bench so suddenly, as if Reid and his children had said something to offend her. Perhaps there was just… something she'd forgotten to do. Or they reminded her of someone she used to know._

"_Where are going?" Emmy asked as Jason hurried to the bench. She and Reid stood up, their trash in hand, ready to be thrown out._

_He snatched the item off the bench, waving it at them. "She left her sunglasses. I'll be right back."_

_With that, his scrawny legs ran the distance to the woman hurrying away. Had Jason wanted to be on a sports team, he definitely would have done well in Track. But Reid preferred him as he was, playing in the band, singing in the choir, performing in the school plays and musicals every year. He was a lot like his mother and Reid wouldn't have it any other way._

"_Are you alright, Daddy?" Emmy asked, concerned._

_Just as well, his little girl was following in his footsteps. Not that he had his heart set on blazing a trail, but it was nice a piece of him was becoming immortal. He put his arm around her. "Never better," he replied with a smile. How'd he gotten lucky enough to be the father of two amazing kids was a mystery._

_They watched as Jason took a moment, speaking to the lady. "She must be pretty interesting." Emmy noted, she herself would never strike up a conversation with a stranger._

"_He's just being polite." Reid explained._

_At last, Jason was headed back to them. From here, the lady looked grateful, staring back at the family. Reid offered a friendly wave to her and she timidly waved back. She probably was a bit in shock, someone being so kind in New York._

"_Ready?" he asked as his son was in earshot._

"_Yeah, let's go," Jason replied. _

_The three headed through the park searching for a trash can. The woman watched them until they were out of sight._

That couldn't have been her. Why would she come all the way back from New York to follow them? His family was wonderful, and a little abnormal, but in all, they weren't that interesting. And anyway, Jason said she lived in France. She was all the way across the Atlantic by now. Reid was just being paranoid.

Still though, lately… he felt he was being watched. A cold, chilling feeling would hit him at random times, usually when he was out in the open. And it would make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Almost as if some spirit had followed him home from the graveyard. But what if it wasn't just his nerves? What if he really was being watched… and what if that was the stalker?

Reid's hand landed on the handle of the door. The woman was sitting in her car, and he was almost certain she was watching him right back through her own mirror. He thought about getting out and going to talk to her. He almost did.

But this was a dangerous world. People got shot from doing things like that. The best thing right now was get to work. It was probably nothing, anyway. That woman shouldn't be a concern of his. But the entire drive to work, he couldn't get her from his mind.


	16. Cheers

Elliot had finally finished his last report. If he hurried and got these things filed, he might be able to get out of here and start his weekend early. Still, though, he could use a break for some coffee. He got to his feet, stretching his legs a moment. Reid was standing the break room, stirring his coffee.

Stepping into the kitchenette, he grabbed a clean mug and moved over to the coffee pot. "You okay, man?" He asked as he poured out the black liquid.

It didn't take a profiler to see Reid was distracted. He was grateful he wasn't working on a case, because ever since he left the grave yard, he couldn't get his mind off that woman. With the sun glasses and the graying hair that fell over her shoulder in the just the right way. The more he thought about it, the crazier it was to think it was the same person, but it seemed even crazier not to.

That didn't make any sense.

"Reid?" Elliot pressed, "You okay?"

"You ever feel like… you're being constantly watched?" Reid asked seriously. But Elliot found it funny, letting out a chuckle.

"I did… and then my first wife finally left me." He said with a smile. It was a bad choice for a joke, noticing the disdain expression on his face. "Sorry… it was just a joke."

"It's alright," Reid mentioned. He didn't want to think about Ginny anymore today. At least focusing on a stalker kept his mind off her. "I'm probably just working too hard… but ever since I've come back from New York… I feel like I'm being followed."

He knew Reid wouldn't kid about something like that. He could be an easy going guy, he made a funny comment every now and then, he cracked jokes that were usually too complicated for most people to understand… but something like this, he wouldn't make up.

"Huh…" Elliot thought for a moment, "Did you or the kids… maybe encounter an unfriendly person in the city?"

"No," Reid replied. "I mean… I've been noticing this one woman. She looks kind of similar to… one we saw in the park."

"What did you say to her?" Elliot wanted to know.

"I didn't say anything… Jason spoke to her for a moment. He was nice, he couldn't have offended her, from what he told me." He shrugged. "He returned her sunglasses."

Thinking for a moment, Elliot inquired, "Where have you seen her? In DC, I mean."

"Well… at the cemetery mostly." He left out spotting JJ talking with a similar looking woman yesterday. "We… told you guys… about Agent Emily Prentiss…"

"The one you named your daughter after?" He clarified.

He nodded. "Every time I go to visit Ginny… I always stop at hers for… at least a few minutes." Reid cleared his throat, remembering. "Today, she was getting into her car, but the first time… she was standing at her grave."

Elliot was not as disturbed by this as Reid. He and Preston knew about Emily. They'd heard stories, they knew how the others cared about her, but they were outsiders. They were apart of the team, they were apart of this family… but they didn't share the torch the others carried for their old friend. Had he been speaking to Morgan or Garcia or JJ, this may have seemed a bit more serious.

With Elliot's composure, he felt a bit better. "Please don't take this the wrong way, sir, but… this time of year, you're already out of this world mind… tends to go a little…"

"Crazy?" Reid asked. He didn't take kindly to people accusing him or anyone of being crazy. Having grown up with his mother, he took it as a derogatory comment. People with mental illnesses deserved more respect than that.

"Yeah," Elliot shrugged. "Maybe you're just… jumping to conclusions."

He did have a point. Reid didn't think clearly over these few weeks of the year. Grief will do that to you. "You could be right… maybe I am just paranoid." He looked into his coffee, running the facts over in his mind.

The woman in Central Park… the figure at the grave… the woman at the car… and who had JJ been talking to? She had said it was an old friend.

Suddenly his mind fell back to a week ago… the twitch of the bathroom door. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions… but it had been a woman. What if that same woman had been in the restroom… with his daughter?

"Thanks for the talk, Elliot." He said, looking up with a small smile. "And don't call me sir."

He went off to his office with his coffee, ready to get lost in a mountain of paperwork again.

…

She needed a break. Her exhaustion mixed with her current stress made JJ start to feel ill. Maybe the old saying was true. She may not have cancer, be keeping this secret was definitely deteriorating her health.

Amanda was going to call any minute and she had nothing to give her. She and Garcia worked until after twelve before calling it a night. Garcia promised to get right back to work in the morning, but had yet to turn up anything. Perhaps the government had done such a good job hiding Peter Harper, not even she could find him.

Rubbing a knot out of her shoulder, she shook that thought from her mind. They would find him. It might just lead to a dead end, but that was at least one option they could cross off the finite list.

All too soon, the phone rang. JJ took a deep breath and answered after the second ring. "Agent Jareau." She answered.

"It's Amanda," she said, "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing that matches the description, but Garcia's still searching." JJ explained. "She promised to bring me results as soon as she has them."

"Well, if it's taking this long to find him, that could mean Valhalla hasn't found him at all." Amanda mentioned. "To be honest… I'd feel better if they were tracking him as well."

"How come?" JJ wondered.

Voicing her concerns would just bother her. Amanda would rather keep her worries to herself. But JJ was trying to help her; she could at least be honest. "Valhalla hasn't made an impact for nineteen years. Doyle told me he was Valhalla… but he couldn't have had that much control over the group. Last time was different; he was only in jail 8 years, but nineteen? You're telling me in twenty years, no one took control? No one wanted to target the BAU?"

"And… you're think their lack of finding Peter Harper indicates their desire to lie low until they plan to come after the BAU?" JJ wondered. "If that's the case, why wait until after Doyle died?"

"You said in the last two decades, there have been at least a dozen attempts to break Doyle out of prison, correct?" Amanda clarified.

"At least, I think so. I don't have the records on hand… I could ask Reid." She hinted.

"Nice try," Amanda replied. "All I'm saying is… now that Doyle's dead, they're suddenly coming out of the woodwork and their only concern is coming after the team? Something about this isn't right." She took a deep breath, indicating her frustration. "I'm missing something… if only I could have access to a computer! The database at the public library does not cut it!"

"JJ?" A knock on the open door interrupted her.

She was so startled, she almost dropped the phone. Morgan stepped in looking at her concerned. "I didn't mean to scare you… are you alright?"

"Yeah…" she uttered, pulling the phone away a bit. "I just… wasn't expecting company, what's up?"

"I just need your written report on the Charleston bombing case." He explained. "I'm in no hurry."

"Sure…" she replied, "Uh… as soon as I'm done with my friend, I'll get them to you."

"Oh… so this isn't a work call?" He teased.

With her heart rate increasing, JJ managed to reply. "I'm just trying to help a friend. She's… having some problems."

He gave her flirtatious grin. "Is she single?"

Stifling a giggle, "I don't think you're her type, Morgan."

"What? Tall, dark and handsome isn't her type?" He smirked. "Or perhaps she'd be more interested in someone like Reid."

"I doubt Reid's her type, either." She was trying not to laugh. If only he knew who JJ was talking to.

"Are you kidding? Rich, lonely widower? He's every woman's type." He checked behind him to make sure no one was listening. "Which, by the way, is my project come November 1st."

"What?" JJ was confused.

"To get that boy out of his solitary slump." Morgan enlightened. "I don't know if you've noticed… but he needs something to distract him from… whatever's on his mind. Besides, it's been seven years, it's time he starts to move on."

"Morgan," JJ hissed. Normally, she wouldn't discuss this with someone waiting on the phone. But even if Amanda thought she no longer deserved to be with these people, JJ knew she was still one of them. "Don't push him. When and if he's ready… he'll move on. It's not like Reid dated much before Ginny, anyway."

"Yeah, but before Ginny, I at least made an attempt to get that boy into the dating scene." He explained. "Things may have changed, but the concept is still the same."

She rolled her eyes. "We will discuss this more later. I'll drop my report in your office before you leave."

"Whenever," He stated, "Just wanted to remind you. You are coming tonight, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it, Sam and Michael would never forgive me." She smiled. "I'll see you in a bit."

The door closed as Morgan stepped out. As she put the receiver back to her ear, the sound of muffled crying met her ears. "Amanda?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked. A soft sniffle. "I just… it's hard to…"

With longing and sympathy, JJ replied, "I know. I know how much you miss them." Tears were welling in her eyes, too. "They miss you, too."

"Don't start." Replied Amanda.

"I'm not suggesting anything… I'm just saying. Stating the obvious, more like."

Amanda took a moment to gather herself. "Well… I'll give you a little more time to get the results. It's getting late in the day anyway, and I need to find another place to stay so as not to alert anyone."

"I thought you were staying at that motel by the airport." She mentioned.

A pause, "Yeah… I just meant a different room. I'll meet you tomorrow for breakfast… I'll text you with the address in the morning."

She didn't like all this secrecy. JJ didn't feel this much caution was necessary, at least not yet. But it wasn't really fear that caused Amanda to act this way. "I'll see you then." Was all she said.

No indication came that the line was cut for several seconds. "Amanda? You still there?"

"Yeah…" she said slowly, "I was just curious… what did Morgan mean?"

Her first assumption was she meant the mention of the plans for the night. "What are you talking about?"

"Reid… a rich, lonely widower? Since when is Reid rich? Did… Ginny have a lot of money or something?"

"No…" JJ replied. "Not long after Emmy was born, Reid was lucky enough to come into quite a bit of money. A kind of inheritance, actually."

"His mom? Dad?" She asked, quizzical.

"No… his dad is still alive and his mother didn't have that kind of money." JJ explained.

"Then who?" Amanda wouldn't give up until she knew.

With a deep breath. "…His son's namesake."

Even over the phone, JJ could tell she was stunned, and possibly a little hurt for their friend. But she left it alone. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then." She agreed. Without another word, the line ended. JJ hung up, taking no time to consider this, immediately looking through her folders for the Charleston case. At least it was a distraction.

…

Three time zones away, there was knock on the apartment door. She stood anxiously, pushing that rouge curl behind her ear again. In one hand, she carried a brown paper bag, hiding the contents inside. Her fingers absentmindedly pulled the sleeve of her shirt down. She longed for the day when she wouldn't have to worry about hiding her true identity anymore. It would all be over soon.

At last, the door opened. She met the familiar green eyes she hadn't seen in almost a year. It was the only color about him. His hair was died a jet black, combined with eye liner and black lipstick. Black was the only color of his clothes as well, so baggy they seemed to give him a shapeless form. "Maggie?" he asked, surprised.

"Peter," she said pleasantly, smiling.

"Oh, my God," He looked her over, never expecting to see her again. "What are you doing in San Francisco?"

"I had a layover," she explained. "And I thought I would stop in and say a quick hello. Maybe…" she held up the paper bag, "have a drink?"

"Just like old times." He pushed the door aside just enough to let her slip in. She ducked under his arm, stepping into his place.

It was a studio apartment. With the exception of the bathroom, it consisted of one room, no larger than the average living room. There was a futon against the wall. Maggie had slept on that futon almost every night for ten months. She certainly didn't miss it. All she had to think of the warm bed she'd have in the south of France when this was all over.

The rest of the apartment consisted of different works of art, all of them mediocre. Peter Harper was not much of an artist. He preferred it that way, believing he was underappreciated in his time.

Maggie set the bag down as Peter collapsed onto the bed. His head rested on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't paying attention as she pulled out a bottle of red wine. Other people drank beer or whiskey. Peter believed the true artiest drank something more sophisticated.

"So, what have you been up to since you left Chicago?" Maggie wondered. Her hand carefully reached into the seemingly empty paper bag.

"Oh, I have missed that accent." He uttered. For a Goth, he could be rather warm and cheerful. "Not much… I'm giving some space in Les Martin's gallery for his next show."

"Congratulations," Maggie said, flashing him a cheerful smile. "I hope you sell something."

"Well… if I did, I could at least afford more than the value pack of Ramen noodles." He said, meeting her eyes. "But I won't be upset if I don't. The public rejects me, as they did Van Gogh. I'll make more money when I'm dead."

Returning to the drinks, Maggie replied, "Some would consider that quite a bummer." She secretly removed the packet, her fingers carefully tearing the foil without drawing attention.

"Some are too blinded by wealth to see the big picture." His head returned to the pillow. "My eyes are open to the true beauty of the world. And that, my dear, is not money."

"True," Her hand reached for the only two mugs in the opened cupboard. She set them both on the counter. Her hands were still and calm as she took the bottle, easily removing the cork.

"How's your writing going?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"Oh… not as good as I would like." She replied. "Perhaps I shouldn't have dropped out of school."

"Now that's not the Maggie Monroe I know." He opened his eyes and glanced at her back. "What happened to my free spirited Galway Girl?"

"She's changed, Peter," Carefully, handling the packet, she tipped it so the powder poured into the mug. Her eyes never left the job as the crystals sat at the bottom in wait. "If she hadn't, she would have accepted your proposal a year ago."

"I hold no grudges." He lied back down. The gurgling from her corner meant she was pouring. "We all have our paths in life. You had to take yours."

After a moment, she turned with the mugs in hand. Maggie made her way over to the futon. She carefully handed him the mug in her left hand. Once it was safe in his grasp, she held onto hers, laying down next to him.

They clinked the porcelain together. "Cheers," she smiled and they each took a long, slow gulp.

…

A/N: JJ's coming back next season! One down, one to go!

Sorry it took so long to post that. I'm finally getting to the exciting part of No Good Deed and I wanted that have the center of attention for a few days.


	17. An Old Profiler

"I'm sure I would find that funny… if I knew what you were talking about." Sam mentioned, listening to her brother's tasteless joke, the kind only a teenaged boy would find humorous.

"I know what he's talking about." Emmy cringed. "It's not funny, it's disgusting."

The kids sat in the living room with anticipation. Chase and Michael sat on one couch with the girls on the other, Jason sitting at the upright piano, playing almost flawlessly. Sam and Emmy played slaps, listening to the boys' laughter.

Reid was in the kitchen getting another migraine. The notes playing in the next room were not helping. He was stirring sugar into his coffee, feeling exhausted. He had been looking forward to tonight, but now… he really just wanted it to be over so he could go to bed and try and get some sleep.

"Hey…" JJ said waiting behind him. She'd been standing here for several minutes, waiting for him to notice her.

He turned to see her, giving her a simple smile. "Hey… you okay, you look tired."

"I'm just… under a lot of stress right now." It was amazing. She'd only been helping Amanda a week, yet it felt much longer. "Uh… can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's up?" He indicated the almost full carafe next to him. "Coffee?"

"Please." She smiled. "It's nothing… major. Sam is throwing a Halloween party."

"Okay…" he said, indicating he was waiting for the seriousness of this.

"She's never thrown her own party before, with the exception of the usual family birthday party… it's just, you know, she's in high school, she wants to fall in with the good crowd… and she really wants Emmy to come."

He wondered why this seemed so serious. As he handed her the mug of coffee, "It's fine, JJ, she can go. You need help at the party?"

She bit the bullet and said it. "Reid… it's _on_ Halloween."

It would be a very tense silence if it weren't for the piano playing. Reid couldn't think with the constant music. Abandoning the half mixed coffee, he hurried over to the living room.

"Jason…" He said, drawing the attention of all the teens. "Call it a night."

"But I'm not done practicing," He said with mock innocence.

He was not in the mood for his smart attitude. "Jason, I'm asking nicely; stop."

Reid ignored the eye roll as he came back into the kitchen. "I don't think so, JJ, I'm sorry."

"Reid… you didn't even give it any thought." JJ argued. "Why can't she come?"

Trying to keep his emotions down, "Do I need to remind you why I hate that day so much? What we went through that night?"

"No, Reid, I remember." She replied. "Believe me, we all remember. And I do not envy you for what you had to endure." They both tried to ignore the resurrection of music playing in the air. JJ wanted to say her piece before she lost his attention again. "But, Reid… do you really think your kids want to spend another evening, sitting around, thinking about how their mother died? It took them ages to be able sleep through a whole night without thinking of that…"

"It's not that, JJ." Reid explained. "I used to love Halloween… you remember… now all I have is an awful feeling about it. I don't keep my kids at home to wallow in Ginny's death, I do it to protect them." He shook his head. "I'm sorry… if Emmy goes to that party, something will happen to her."

"Something is going to happen to your daughter… at a party that Garcia and me and our husbands are chaperoning?" She made it sound offensive to get under his skin.

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"I know, Spence…" she said calmly. "You don't have to make any decisions now. I made a promise to Sam that I would talk to you about it before Emmy comes and asks you herself. But you have to know… if you decide not to let her go, you're the one who has to tell her. I said I would talk to you… that's where my obligation ends. Got it?"

The music and the stress was getting to him, intensifying his headache. "Yeah, okay I'll think about it."

With that, he hurried into the room, over to the piano. Grabbing the cover, he closed it over the keys quickly. "Jesus!"

"I asked you to stop." He snapped. "Now go sit on the couch, he'll be here soon."

Angry, and a little embarrassed, Jason pulled himself off the bench and collapsed between Michael and Chase. He couldn't ignore the stifled giggles from the girls across from them, and the warmth in his face told him he was turning red.

As JJ and Reid took seats in the living room, Morgan returned from upstairs. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven." JJ replied. "I'm not surprised, he's usually late."

"Must be nice to be retired and arrive at your leisure." He reclaimed his seat in one of the armchairs. "Considering my son's grades, I'll probably be forced to support myself until the day I die."

As Chase glared at his father, there was a knock on the door. Reid got up quickly to answer it, expecting it to be their long awaited guest. Opening it, however, he found Ashley had finally arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she cried.

Reid stepped aside to let her in. "Don't worry about it, he's not even here yet."

Ashley removed her coat and walked into the room. Reid was beginning to realize there would not be enough seats for everyone. "I'll be right back; I'm going to grab a couple of chairs from the kitchen."

Leaving the group, he was grateful for the moment alone. His head was pounding and he couldn't shut his thoughts off. At least now he had an answer to his migraines. If it hadn't been for Ginny, he might never have found the answer, or worse, turn back to using. It took her insistence for him to seek real help…

_The room was all but dark. A few vanilla candles were lit. The scent was light; breathing it in was soothing. Reid lay on the couch with his eyes closed trying to fight off another migraine. It was the third one this week._

_Reid sensed a figure move into the room, settling on the floor beside him. Long, delicate fingers gently stroked through his hair. She leaned closer to him, her warm breath running over his ear as she sang._

"_Well, I know it's kind of late… I hope I didn't wake you… but what I've got to say can't wait… I know you'll understand…"_

_Her voice was soft, not wanting to hurt him more. Reid smiled, listening to the loving song. He felt so safe and comforted when she was around._

"'_Cause every time I try to tell you, the words just came out wrong… so I'll have to say 'I love you' in a song…"_

_At last, he opened his eyes, meeting her gaze. The blue was vibrant, even in this light. She gave a hopeful smile, "Feeling any better?"_

"_Not really," his smile faded, "but I don't think it's getting any worse."_

"_Good…" she let out in a whisper, her fingers still stroking his hair. "I'm making you some herbal tea. It'll help you relax and get some sleep… when you wake up, maybe you won't feel so sick and you'll eat something. I'll make you some soup."_

_Reid stared at her gentle, worried face. "I'm sorry…"_

"_What are you sorry for?" She asked._

"_I ruined your Saturday." He explained. "You didn't have to stay with me. You wanted to get your guitar restrung and… buy new fabric so you could finish the quilt your making us… you dropped everything to take care of me. That's not fair to you."_

"_Spencer… there will be other Saturdays," She whispered. "We get one every week, remember?" She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You're in pain… I wouldn't leave you when you need me." She got to her feet. "Come on… you'll be more comfortable in bed."_

_As careful as possible, Reid pulled his body off the couch. Every inch of him ached, starting in his head and dripping down through his muscles. He could barely stand, the pain was so debilitating. Ginny supported his form, guiding him out of the living room._

_They hadn't been married long; only a few months. Since then, Reid had moved into Ginny's apartment, planning to remain here until they could afford to buy a house. Reid loved it here. It was smaller than his old apartment. With the lack of space, he had to give up a lot of his books, but he didn't care. It was a small price to pay for what he gained._

_After what felt like a death march, Ginny sat Reid on his side of the bed and helped him lie down. She went to draw all the blinds and bathe the room in darkness before covering him with a blanket. He was grateful she didn't leave right away. Lying down beside him, she reached over his stomach and took his hand._

"_What did I do to deserve you?" he muttered, moving closer to her. He opened his eyes halfway and found hers in the dimness. She smiled warmly, though he could see the worry in her eyes._

"_I'm the lucky one." She replied, trying not to get upset. Her lips reached up to kiss his forehead, as if her kiss could take away some pain. "I wish I knew how to help you."_

"_You're doing more for me than I could think to ask." He said, closing his eyes again._

"_Well… to be honest… I have been thinking… of something." She stammered. Ginny had been wanting to bring this up for awhile, but had put it off because he would be so bothered by the idea. She sensed, though, they shouldn't wait any longer._

"_What's that?" He asked. He would try just about anything._

_With a deep breath, she spoke. "Spencer… maybe you should speak to someone."_

"_Ginny, I've been to so many doctors…" He explained. "None of them can find anything."_

"_I know," She replied. "But… maybe you need to see a psychiatrist."_

_Her words were soft, but they bore into his brain worse than the migraine itself. Reid backed away, pulling his hand from hers. It hurt to sit up, but he did it anyway, the blanket falling away from him. He was so offended and angered by the idea. "I do not need to see a psychiatrist."_

"_You don't know that." Ginny sat up with him. "If neurologists and neurosurgeons and oncologists can't find anything, maybe it is psychological."_

"_Ginny, I'm not crazy!" His yell was more like a harsh hiss._

"_I didn't say you were." He could see the tears glistening in her eyes. "I know you're worried… that it could be schizophrenia… and, you're right, it could be. It could even be another mental disease… but we don't know. And we can't make you better if we don't find out."_

"_Schizophrenia is not curable, Ginny." His teeth gritted. "I won't get better if that's the answer."_

"_And ignoring it is not going to make it go away." She argued. She paused for a breath, trying to stay calm. "It's frightening to think about… but Spencer, you can't do this forever. There is a reason for these migraines and you have to find it… whatever it is, we'll handle it, but we have to find it, first."_

_Reid was starting to get upset. "You say that now… but I know part of the reason why my father left is because my mother was sick…" he choked back tears as he continued. "He couldn't handle the pressure she put on the family…I don't want to drive you away… If I lost you…"_

_He looked away as he started crying. She let her tears go as well, her hands going to his face to bring his gaze back to her. "Spencer… if you think I would leave you… then you really are crazy."_

_That just made him cry harder. "Listen to me, Spencer… we will handle this. If you're schizophrenic, I will take care of you. I promise you that. I swear on my life I will not leave you. I will take care of you until the day I die… but you're in pain. And when you're in pain, I'm in pain. I can't bear to see you like this… whatever it is, we will get through it… but first you need to see someone." Her hand went through his hair as she sobbed. "Please do this for me… please…"_

_Reid could deny her no longer, not when she was so desperate to help him. She was only thinking of his wellbeing. "Okay… I will see a psychiatrist."_

_She brought his head closer to kiss his forehead again. "Thank you," she muttered._

_He closed his eyes, more tears falling out as he sobbed, "I'm scared, Ginny."_

_He wrapped his arms around her middle as she pulled him closer, letting him cry on her chest. Her tears fell into his hair as she kissed the top of his head. "I know. I'm scared, too. But we'll get through it. Together."_

"Daddy?" Emmy asked behind him, pulling his attention. He turned around, finding the same worried expression he used to see on her mother. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I've just… got a migraine. You know Daddy gets stressed this time of year."

"I'm sorry… do you want me to get your pills?" She asked. "They're in your medicine cabinet in your bathroom on the second shelf between your peppermint dental floss and spare eye glasses.

He chuckled at her incredible memory. "No, I'll be okay. I'll take them before I go to bed."

"Okay," she smiled, still looking a bit worried.

Reid, however, had a different thought. He was under a lot of stress, with everyone going on, though he suspected the mystery woman from this morning may have been the trigger. He kept running through his mind, investigating the possibility he was in fact forgetting something. Something insignificant at the time, but the key to her identity. Looking at his daughter, he had a sudden recollection.

"Baby… I need to ask you a question." He said slowly. Her worry increased at his tone. "Last week, at the restaurant, when you got upset… was there anyone else in the bathroom with you? Other than Garcia?"

She had to only think for a moment, "Yeah, there was… in the handicap stall. I was intending on going in there first, but… the door was closed."

"You're sure someone was in there?" He urged.

"Yeah, because when Garcia came in… she knocked on hers first… I looked underneath and I saw her shoe. Flats, black leather with a strap."

She already had a talent for profiling. "You never saw her face?"

"No, she didn't come out while we were there." She shrugged. "I just assumed she didn't want to disturb us."

Damn. It was no proof it was her, but it was proof he hadn't been imagining someone listening at the door. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but all these things together seemed to make too much sense to be coincidence.

"Is something wrong?" Emmy asked, staring at her father with great concern.

"No," he said with a smile. "Would you help me with these chairs?"

"Sure," she said with a smile. Both took one of them in hand, returning to the others.

As soon as the chairs were set up, there was another knock. "That'll be him." Morgan said, getting up to answer it.

Everyone tried to act calm, though kids and adults alike were excited to see him. It had been over a year since he left, barely keeping in touch. He liked to be detached on his trips, giving the illusion he had no other cares but his own happiness.

"Hey, how you doing, man?" Morgan said pleasantly after he opened the door.

"Not too bad," the familiar voice of David Rossi replied, stepping inside. "It's good to be home."

Morgan returned to the room with Rossi in pursuit. Almost 80, his hair and beard had a considerable amount of gray in it. His eyes were the same, his age was evident in the face around them. But his age replaced the stress that used to infect him. Retirement certainly agreed with him.

The kids could hide their excitement no further, each one getting up for a hug. He loved seeing all the kids. The other adults suspected it was a subconscious longing for never having his own.

"I can't believe how much you guys grew." He exclaimed, releasing Chase. Sam was next in line, pulled into his arms. "I feel like it was yesterday, you guys were babies."

"You're not the only one." JJ said.

Sam pulled away, giving him a hopeful look. "What did you bring us?"

"Apparently, presents are all I'm good for." He said, giving her a wink and smile. He pulled his keys out of his pocket, handing them to her. "I might have something in the trunk of my car for each of you."

She took the keys, hurrying to the door with her friends and brother following. "Guys, don't run," Reid called.

"And leave the gifts for the twins in there." Rossi called just before the door closed. He turned to the adults, his eyes landing on his special girl. "And how are you?"

Ashley smiled, going for a hug. "Better now that you're back. The girls can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Ever since she had officially joined the BAU, Rossi had taken Ashley Seaver under his wing. The main reason she had managed to break free of the persona of a damaged girl with serious daddy issues. The others knew it was because of Rossi she was able to find a place in the unit and allow herself to enjoy her life; to stop blaming herself for the horrors her father had done and find happiness in the world. Because of his influence, she had become such a talented profiler as well as a loving mother after finding a good, caring man to share her life with.

After a warm hello from JJ, he looked to their host. Reid couldn't ignore his eyes running over him, his old profiling instincts kicking in. "And how are you, Dr. Reid?"

"I'm doing alright," he said, giving a small smile. "The kids are good… I believe I'm doing as well as you in your old place… how are you?"

"I'm great." He replied, continuing to observe him. "You look tired."

"Well… I don't sleep well this time of year." Reid informed. "You know that." He had to get off this subject. "Can I get you some coffee, sir?"

Even after all this time, all the old members of the team continued to call him 'sir'. He just had that kind of authority over them. "I'd love one, thank you."

With a reassuring smile, Reid headed back into the kitchen. He looked to the other three. "What's wrong?"

"We don't know," Morgan replied. It was no surprise they had noticed it too. Starting from the morning on the 13th, but it was becoming much more evident. "He must be taking Ginny's death a lot harder this year. Plus, with the kids… you know, Emmy's going away to school next year, and Jason's not exactly a dream at times… Reid's under a lot of pressure."

That wasn't it. Reid could deal with pressure and chaos. He'd had enough training over the years. Something wasn't right about him. "How long are you going to be in town?" JJ wondered.

He had intended on leaving by next week. He was headed to Hong Kong, and after that was set to spend Christmas in Venice with a girl he'd met in London… but maybe he could put those plans on hold for now.

"Open-ended." He replied. Rossi sensed he was needed here for the time being.


	18. Father and Son

As usual, Reid had little sleep that night. He spent a few restless hours tossing and turning in bed. The only time he managed to sleep, his dreams were invaded once again. At least it hadn't been a nightmare. By 3 am, he gave up and came down to the kitchen. Sipping a cup of hot chocolate, he kept reliving the memory over and over in his mind…

"_No way, you're making that up." Ginny laughed as she led them into her apartment after dinner._

"_I'm serious, Ewan McGregor's Uncle Denis was in the original Star Wars trilogy. He played the only other Tie-fighter to survive the destruction of the first Death Star." Reid tried to explain. "He's the one that mentions to look of the size of it when they first fly up." _

"_That's… insane." She exclaimed, setting her keys and purse down. "Do you know everything, Spencer Reid?"_

"_When it comes to Star Wars, I do. And anything about the science fiction genre." He replied. "But you're one of the few girls I've known to actually appreciate it… and the first one I ever loved."_

_It had been two weeks since they had expressed their love for one another. Reid could hardly believe he'd been so worried about that before, because loving Ginny was the most natural thing in the world to him. Perhaps it wasn't such a surprise this had happened so quickly. After all, Reid had done so many other things in life before the appropriate time – reading, high school, college, the FBI – falling in love shouldn't be much different._

_Reid and Ginny spent a quiet evening together, playing a few games of Scrabble. Reid was sitting on the couch while Ginny situated herself on the floor next to the coffee table, her legs wrapped under her. She was very flexible like that, thanks to all the yoga she did. After several minutes, she at last placed a few tiles onto the board, rather proud of the word she'd chosen._

"_Redacted." She stated. "And with a Double Word Score, that's 24 points."_

_Reid had to only think for a moment, placing his own tiles down. "Bourgeois," he stated. "With a Triple Word Score… plus, the s connects to the end of sample, making that… 46 points."_

_Ginny gaped at him a minute, "Damn," she whispered, watching him add the score quickly on the paper._

"_I used all my letters, so it's doubled… can you make another play?" He asked._

_Looking at the pathetic X and G sitting on her rack, Ginny shook her head. Reid took it to see the points. "And that's 10 extra points for me, 10 minus for you… so the final score is Spencer – 457 points, and Ginny – 212 points."_

_She gave him a mocking glare. "You think you're so hot don't you?"_

_Reid leaned back, giving her a satisfied smile. She crawled up onto the couch next to him. "You know, most guys tend to let their girlfriends win."_

"_Most guys are stupid and only have one thing in mind when they're with their girlfriends," Reid smiled, "I have more respect for you than that."_

"_So… you beat me at board games because you're a gentleman?" Ginny clarified._

"_Precisely." He leaned in and met her lips as she giggled._

_Reid pulled her into his arms as they kissed, holding her close. He loved how incredibly free he felt with her. Usually, Reid used his intelligence to shadow his personality; no one could see who he really was, not even his friends. And there was a time when he had preferred it that way. Not anymore… he didn't have to prove anything with her, he didn't have to hide. More importantly, he didn't want to hide. He hadn't ever thought he would fall in love… and now he couldn't imagine life without her._

"_Well…" Ginny said as their lips parted. "I know I'm going to sound like a glutton for humiliation or something, but do you want to play again?"_

"_Ah, no," Reid said, checking the watch over his sleeve. "It's almost eleven, I should be getting home."_

"_Oh, okay," Ginny nodded sadly, hating to see him go. She watched him as he got to his feet, reluctantly releasing her grasp on him. She sat silently, trying to work up her courage to ask what she'd been thinking all night. "Unless…"_

"_Unless what?" Reid asked, looking at her curiously._

"_Unless… you wanted to stay over." There was a pink tinge in her cheeks as she smiled, "I mean, I'll be here, so…"_

_Immediately, he could feel himself beginning to sweat, knowing exactly what she had in mind. Reid had been dreaming about being with her practically since they met. But having so little experience, he didn't want to press anything. Indeed, this was the first time Ginny had ever brought up the idea._

_There was a long, tense pause between them. Reid tried desperately to think of a reply; Ginny waited in silent anxiety for his answer._

"_Uh…" his breathing was becoming quick and shallow, trying not to panic. "Do you, uh… think I should?"_

"_It doesn't matter what I think," Ginny's voice was gentle. "It's your decision. If you don't want to stay, I'll understand."_

"_I… I do… want to." He stammered, "But… Ginny… I'm not so sure… it's a good idea."_

_They hadn't spoken much about this subject, and Ginny was suddenly understanding why. "Spencer… have you ever been with a girl?"_

"_Yes, I've been with a girl!" He yelled sharply, his voice traveling an octave higher than natural. "I'm not a… a virgin or anything, if that's what you mean!"_

"_Alright, please don't get upset," Ginny said softly, getting to her feet. "I just asked… because it would be okay if you were."_

"_I'm not!" He declared. Reid suddenly realized he was yelling at her unnecessarily. He allowed himself a few moments to calm down. "It's not that. I have… I have been with a few other girls, I dated a girl a few years ago… and there were a couple in graduate school, but… there haven't been that many… and…"_

"_What?" Ginny pressed, still trying to be compassionate._

"_Nothing," His eyes glanced at the front door. He just wanted to go home._

_Her attitude remained very cool and serene to his astonishment. It was obvious he didn't want to open this door, but she wouldn't give up on him just yet. Not because of sex, but because he had to know he could trust her. "Spencer… it's me. You can tell me anything. You told me about your mother and your drug addiction… why is this so different?"_

_She was right. He let himself breathe a moment, answering calmly. "It just…" He couldn't even look at her, staring at the floor. His throat was going dry. "It never… turned out very well… I get nervous and… and flustered…" Her body was moving closer to him. "This isn't something I can really learn from a book."_

_Ginny slipped her arms around his neck and brushed his brow with hers; her bangs as soft as feathers. "I know, Spencer; it's okay. It's like… playing the piano. The technique is easy… but the intimacy and emotion has to be learned… it takes time. It's very… scary and disturbing… being with someone for the first time, no matter how experienced you are… especially if the other person doesn't understand."_

"_They always just… expected me to know what to do." He admitted, still afraid to meet her eyes. "The relationships never lasted long afterward."_

_She pushed back some of his hair, her thumb brushing his temple. "Spencer… if you're not comfortable, we don't have to do anything. We can wait as long as you want, it doesn't bother me." She leaned in to press a kiss on his cheek. "Just know that I love you and I respect you and whenever you're ready… I want to make love to you."_

_At last, Reid met her blue eyes, so soft and warm, looking at him with all the love and kindness she felt for him, growing deeper with every second. He knew he could trust her; she wouldn't mock or chastise him. He suddenly felt confident, much more than he ever could before in this situation. "I want to make love to you, too… I'm ready."_

_Ginny smiled, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah…" he whispered, his breath becoming shallow._

_She slipped a kiss on his lips. Reid felt himself shaking, feeling like he was a virgin all over again. But, as nervous as he was, he still knew he was safe with her._

_Their lips parted and Ginny smiled again, running a hand along his hair. "You don't need to worry. As an educator, I have acquired a great talent of patience and understanding… so you just… try to relax… and let me teach you."_

"_Yes, Miss Whitman," Reid smiled nervously._

_With a giggle, Ginny met his lips again. Reid's mind was trying to figure what he had done in life to deserve this; to have such a wonderful woman in his embrace, wanting to make love to him. Her hands slid down his arms into his._

_She pulled away slowly and met his eyes again. The same love and kindness now swirling with desire. She grasped his hands and walked backwards. "Follow me," she whispered. Ginny pulled Reid down the hall, leading him into the safety of her bedroom._

Society was unfair. It was just fine for girls to be vulnerable and inexperienced, but men were to be the complete opposite. And if they weren't, they were subject to ridicule. Morgan was the only one he could confide in, but even then had to suffer his reign of teasing. Ginny wasn't concerned about it; she was caring and gentle and wanted nothing more than to show how much she loved him. No one had ever made him feel so loved… or that he was even worthy of it.

By the time the sun was coming up, his cocoa had turned cold. No more chance of sleep tonight. Eventually, this exhaustion was going to start affecting him. Hopefully, he could get through this week before that happened.

In a quiet house, the slightest noise could be detected. It wasn't long after sunrise did he hear the sound of a door opening on the second floor. Within a few seconds, footsteps were coming down the stairs, heading in his direction.

"You're up early for a Saturday." Reid mentioned as Jason came in, still wearing his pajama pants and long sleeved tee, complete with socks.

"Yeah, well… I forgot to turn off my alarm last night." He replied with a shrug. "I was halfway back from the bathroom before I realized I didn't have school. I'm too awake to go back to sleep now."

Reid laughed, getting up to start the coffee maker. His children never failed him when he needed a smile. Pulling out the coffee canister, he glanced back at his son. "You're face looks better… still hurt?"

"A little," He answered. Vague; typical teenager.

Reid went to the sink to fill the carafe with water. "Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you last night."

"It's cool." Jason said, opening the fridge, the memory of hearing Sam's stifled laughter still haunting him. "I mean… I was kind of pissed at first… but you're not one to lose your temper… I'm sorry I pushed you that far."

"It's not your fault. I had a migraine, otherwise I wouldn't have cared." He explained.

"Oh," He replied, pulling out a carton of chocolate milk. "I thought it was… because… I was playing the piano."

That did seem like a plausible cause for his anger. "Maybe… subconsciously. Usually I don't mind when you play it."

"Really?" He was skeptical.

"Yeah, I love hearing you play." Reid explained. "And also… your mother loved her piano. I think she would be very sad if it just sat there, going to waste, especially when our son has such incredible talent."

The silence hung in the room like a thick fog, both thinking the same thing. Jason walked to the cupboard in order to fetch a bowl, finally replying "We miss her, too, Dad."

He had been trying not to bring it up, to anyone. Reid didn't want anyone to think he wasn't strong enough to deal with this on his own. He wasn't the only widower in the world; what right did he have to wallow in his wife's death? Maybe it was that father/son connection, because unlike his friends, he felt no reservations about talking about her with him.

"I know…" Reid said with a twitch of a smile, "She used to make pancakes on Saturday mornings."

"From scratch," Jason added, pulling out a box of cereal. "You and Emmy are lucky, you know."

"How do you mean?" His father wondered. His eyes followed him as he returned to the table.

Jason gave a guilty shrug as he sat down, "You guys can remember everything… I think I'm starting to forget her."

"Ah, Jason," Reid walked over, taking a seat beside him. "Don't worry about that. You're not going to forget your mother… you won't remember everything, but the important things… they will always be there. Her voice and her laughter, how she would sing you to sleep at bedtime… I remember, when you were a little boy… when she would wrap you in her arms and hold you. You'd close your eyes… the look on your face… I knew nothing else could make you feel so safe…"

Jason gave a sad smile, remembering it with him. "I dream about that sometimes… she holds me… and we talk about… everything. There are so many things I want to say that I never got to… and that's my chance…" He looked up to meet his eyes. "Do you ever dream about her?"

"All the time," Reid answered, "This time of year, they're more like nightmares, because I… I think about everything we went through… but usually… they're really beautiful."

"What are they about?" He asked.

"Well," he began, unable to deny his son's curiosity. "They're pretty much the same… Mom's waiting for me at this big gate, and we hug and say hello and how much we've missed each other… and then we enter this garden." He couldn't help but smile, thinking about it, "It is such a beautiful place, I've never seen anything like it. And it has flowers and trees and grass… and these big ponds with little waterfalls… it's so peaceful. And we… walk and we hold hands… and we just talk, like we used to. She asks about you and your sister, which she kind of already knows, but I tell her anyway… she asks about the team and the other kids… and what's been going on with me… and she even sings to me… softly, in my ear… like she used to."

He paused, remembering it. When he would wake up, it would feel so real, it was hard to believe it was only his grieving subconscious. Clearing his throat, he continued. "Sometimes there are other people in the garden. Some I don't recognize, but I've seen people I know."

"Like who?" Jason asked with a smile.

"Well… Nana, I've seen her quite a few times since she passed… and Gideon, he's always been there… I've seen Haley Hotchner, she was Hotch's wife… I've even met your Aunt Karen."

"That's so cool!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah," He agreed, "And finally, we get to the end of the garden, where there's another gate… I look through it, but all I see are mist and light and white, shapeless forms… Mom can see the real picture of what's in there, but I can't. She has to go through and that's where we have to say goodbye… but she promises she'll come see me again. And we hug and kiss and I tell her how much I love her… and she says how much she loves me, that she loves all of us, and that she's always watching over us… and she walks through. I watch until she disappears…"

Jason smiled, genuine, like he was truly happy and not trying to hide his sadness. "That's really nice, Dad."

Reid nodded, "Yeah, it is." His voice was soft, thinking.

He watched as Jason poured the milk into his cereal, not really seeing it at all. Something else was on his mind, Reid could tell. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," He replied.

"What is it? You can tell me." He urged.

"I was just wondering… you know more about anatomy than me…" Reid prepared himself, wanting to remain calm and placid at hearing this. The last thing Jason needed was to see his father get upset. "…do think she was in pain… I mean, did she suffer?"

That struck Reid, like he'd been stabbed in the heart. He, himself, had thought that over and over until he'd almost driven himself crazy. Wanting to protect his son, "Jace… don't think about that. I know it's hard, but, wherever Mommy is now, she's not suffering. I'm sure she's happy. I'm sure she misses us… but she is happy.

It was enough for him. Jason nodded with sad smile. "I think you're right."

"I'm a genius, I know I'm right." He replied, getting a real grin out of him. "Well… I'm going to go get a shower. I have some things I need to take care of for work, so I'll need you to drive Emmy and Sam where they want to go today, I'll give you some gas money."

As Reid stood, Jason fidgeted in his seat. Reid simply took it as annoyance at having to play chauffer to his baby sister. He gave a squeeze on his son's shoulder – the only way a teenage boy would accept a father's affection – and headed upstairs.

As he closed his bedroom door, he replayed the conversation. Reid loved those dreams about Ginny, spending that time together, and all the things they would see and enjoy… they were only dreams, he knew. He used to think they were so perfect, and would leave him with a good, reassured feeling. That wherever his wife was, she was perfectly fine. But looking at them in a different perspective, something about them didn't seem right. In seven years, he had seen so many who had died… some who had passed before Ginny… others who went after… he'd even seen his sister-in-law. But someone was missing… someone very important to him.

Why had he never dreamed about Emily?


	19. Declan

"_Merci," He added. It appeared his French was getting better, having only to repeat himself twice this time. He had spent the last two weeks in Paris, enjoying it immensely. He should have done this a long time ago. Though he could never regret his return to the BAU._

_Rossi followed the instructions, searching through the shelves. He had found a second hand bookshop and was immediately drawn to it. He wasn't exactly sure why, but there were a few novels he'd been interested in finding. Besides, one could never guess what he would find in foreign shops like these._

_There was a woman just a few steps down from him, her arms cradling a stack of books. She was busy stacking a shelf with a few volumes, taking no notice of the man next to her. Her work finished, she casually slipped around the corner, looking for her next destination._

_It must be a very calm life, working as a book keeper. Rossi wouldn't know much about that. A profiler hardly knew the meaning of the word 'calm'. Truly, he was just beginning to adjust to the tranquility of retirement. The lack of pressure and danger certainly took some getting used to._

_His eyes moved slowly along the spines. There was more than books native to France here. His eyes landed on languages in all Romantic and Germanic languages, including a few dusty volumes with writing that looked Arabic and Hebrew. Nothing stuck out to him, continuing on with his leisurely search._

_The sound of two women talking barely registered to him at first. It may have been improving, but his French was still pretty raw. At their normal speed, he could only catch a few snippets of their conversation. It wasn't until the sound of laughter reached his ears did he stop._

_There was something about that woman's laugh. He heard it before… it had been a long time, though. He couldn't place who it belonged to. But a person's laugh was kind of like a fingerprint. It might be similar… but no one laughed quite the same way._

_Not wanting to appear he was eavesdropping, Rossi slowly made it to end of the aisle. He pretended to be interested in the items on the end shelf while watching them. Two women - one with reddish brown hair, the other a dark brunette - were in mid-conversation. He could see the face of the first girl and was sure it had not been her laughing. He definitely did not recognize her. Young, and very pretty, but they had never met. The other girl had been the one cradling the books. If only he looked at her earlier. Her back was to him now. Rossi waited for her to turn in order to determine her identity._

_The first girl said something with a smile. She patted the brunette's shoulder, saying some word of departure, and stepping off. The brunette now had one book in hand. As she opened the cover, she began flipping through pages. She turned to lean her back against the shelves._

_Rossi gaped in shock._

_He recovered quickly, stepping out of the way, afraid she had spotted him. Maybe he was just imagining it. Maybe she just looked like her. After all, he'd been to her funeral… she was dead._

_He began to wonder if the reality was really that simple. Careful, acting as if his greatest interest was only to the books before him, Rossi moved back into view. His eyes landed on the girl, too absorbed in the pages of an old copy of __Slaughterhouse Five__ to pay him any mind. Her face was sad, almost reflective, as she carefully turned the pages. Rossi didn't know why she would be affected like that, but he did know that was Emily Prentiss. She was a little older now, her hair was a little different and a hint of gray was beginning to appear. But he knew those eyes, that smile. That was definitely Emily._

_So she was alive after all. He should have known. For one thing, JJ barely shed a tear at the funeral, and he was certain she and Hotch had shared a few curious glances during Morgan's eulogy. So many other clues were beginning to stand out in his mind. Emily had been moved to France for her protection, in case Doyle were to escape, no doubt. Well, that was smart. He had tried to break out last year. An attempt that was luckily stopped._

_Someone with less experience wouldn't have accepted this so quickly. They would have cried out her name, desperate to get her attention, but he kept quiet. He watched her pensively, hoping she wouldn't sense his gaze and suddenly look up._

"_Amanda," a voice cried cheerfully, pulling her attention. Rossi concealed himself a bit, incase she were to spot him, but her attention went down another aisle. The caller muttered something he couldn't understand. Emily smiled – oh yes, he remembered that smile – and closed __Slaughterhouse Five__. Book in hand, she headed out of sight._

_Rossi purchased nothing. He got out as carefully and quickly as possible, trying not to draw attention. He would have loved to speak to her. He missed her as much as the rest of the team… but he couldn't. That would be selfish on his part._

_Outside on the sunny cobblestone street, Rossi looked through the picture window into the shop. Amanda was ringing up a customer at the counter. She looked cheerful. There was a veil of sadness about her, but she seemed content. Rossi was happy for her. She was safe and had a good life. He headed down the street, intending to take this secret to the grave._

"You didn't even try to speak to her?" Hotch asked, just to be certain.

"I wouldn't do that to her." Rossi explained. "I knew if we spoke, she would know her identity was compromised. There could be questions with the people she worked with and that could have cost her job. Besides… I would have just frightened her. She seemed settled in her life. That last thing she needed was to live in that fear."

Rossi met with Hotch the next day at his office. It was a Saturday; most of the Bureau was off for the weekend. It seemed the perfect time to bring the situation to light. It was important to inform him the possible danger he was in… that they were all in.

"How come you never told me?" He wondered. "You seem all but certain I knew… you could have said something."

Rossi shrugged. "There was no reason to bring it up. It had taken everyone to move on without her… this could have spiraled to open all those old wounds. For everyone's sake, including Emily's, I was better off just leaving it alone."

Hotch could appreciate that. After all this time, things were calm and comfortable. Lives had changed, but the old team members had grown into a regular routine. It was evident they missed Emily, but they weren't longing anymore. It had taken so long for everyone to move on. It was almost a year before Garcia could pass her picture in the hall without stopping, before Morgan adjusted to having a new partner on his assignments. For the longest time, Hotch himself would wait for her input while giving a profile. But that was behind them. They were fine without her.

Still, even he couldn't help but hope that the outcome of all this would allow Emily to come home.

"And now she's back." Rossi mentioned. Hotch had told him everything when he stopped in this morning. "Have you seen her?"

"She doesn't know JJ told me," He explicated.

"And the rest of the team? When do you plan to tell them?" He wondered.

"I explained to JJ I want us to know this case inside and out before the team gets involved." He said, unlocking his bottom drawer. He started digging carefully through his most personal files to find what he was searching for. "We can't make the same mistakes as last time."

"You have a bit more of an advantage this time." Rossi replied. "And when do you plan to explain Emily's situation to the rest of the team?"

Hotch pulled out the files, fastened tightly. Even in a locked drawer, he wanted it as secure as possible. He didn't think destroying it would be a good idea, despite the warnings. "Well… I am hoping I won't have to. My hope is that we can stop Valhalla before it comes to that… if we can destroy the danger and she chooses to return, then we'll decide how to go about it. Right now, she's making the excuse she doesn't want to come home."

"I haven't even spoken to her and I know she's lying." Rossi smiled. "So, what do we know about Valhalla at this point?"

Fixing him with a perceptive stare, "You're retired."

"I'm still fully qualified to work the case." He said with a smile. "As someone who's spent many years working with me, including encountering this group before, you know that. Not to mention, you're in a position where you can justify my help without a problem. You do want it, correct?"

With a small smile, he pulled out what little information they had. He handed it to Rossi, beginning to explain all they knew.

…

This booth was far too out in the open. Amanda was much too close to the window as well. She liked to be concealed, away from obvious sight, her back against the wall. Sitting in this place made her feel too exposed. She sat in silent fear, praying JJ would get here soon.

It felt like she'd been waiting hours, but truly it had only been about ten minutes since she arrived. Tired, sleep creeping up on her, Amanda folded her arms on the table, nestling her head in the darkness. This whole thing may have been a mistake. She was used to being Amanda Labeau, surrounded by her books and speaking to less than a dozen people a week. She kept trying to deny it, but she was feeling more like Emily Prentiss than she had in decades. She didn't want to be Emily again. As much as she missed the people in it, she did not want to return to her old life.

But she was grateful to be here just the same. Because of her past, her friends were in danger. This would happening with or without her. At least she could help in anyway she could. It was kind of incredible; all this time and she still loved all of them. A person is incredibly lucky if they feel open enough to love one person that much… she found a whole group. She thought about them every day for 20 years, missing them and longing for each one. Now that she was back, now that she could see them and learn about them, that love was so much stronger… and being without them was almost unbearable.

"You can't see them…" she whispered to herself. "You can't do that too them. You've already put them through enough and because of _you_, their lives are in danger. Again. You can't just come back… they'd hate you if they knew you abandoned them."

"Amanda?" a voice said above her.

Immediately, Amanda sat up. JJ had finally arrived, standing over her. Her face was concerned. "Sorry," she muttered. "I was… resting my eyes."

"I can imagine." JJ replied said, sitting across from her. "You look exhausted."

Sleeping in the backseat of a car could hardly be considered a four star hotel. Or even a one star. "I haven't been sleeping well… for about two decades, actually."

"Well… we're going to put a stop to that." JJ smiled, picking up the menu. "And then… you can leave and live your life alone… without the people who care about you."

Amanda almost glared at her. "Does that work on your kids?"

"Does what work?" she looked up innocently.

"Passive aggressive guilt." She explained.

"Usually." JJ smiled, deciding whether she wanted eggs or crepes. "The boys it does, but Sam's getting a little too smart for it." She smiled at her again. "What can I say, she's my girl."

Amanda couldn't help but give a chuckle. Both dropped the subject for now. They had more important things to discuss. Reaching for a few sugar packets for her coffee, she asked, "So, did Garcia find anything?"

She'd been dreading bringing this up. Setting down her menu, JJ fixed her with a serious stare. "Well… to be honest, Garcia didn't find anything until this morning."

"She spent two days working on it." Amanda exclaimed, feeling guilty again. She didn't even know who she was and was devoting so much time to helping her.

"No," she replied, making her further confused. "Since Peter Harper is under protection, the Witness Protection and the CIA keep a close watch on him… when the news came through, they discovered in the log history she was looking for him. They contacted her this morning."

"What happened?" She pressed. She knew the news wouldn't be good.

Hesitating, "Peter Harper was killed yesterday… his body was found last night."

This whole ordeal was getting more twisted by the minute. Amanda felt sick to her stomach, and was fairly sure she wouldn't be ordering anything but toast this morning. "Harper is a common name, and Peter-"

"Amanda… I know it's frightening, but we have to face it. Declan is dead." JJ stated. "There's no proof it was committed by Valhalla, but we can't ignore the signs. Declan was murdered after his biological father was murdered. That seems a bit fantastic to be coincidence."

"How do you know he was murdered?" Amanda wanted to know.

But JJ had an answer to that. "We don't have the official ME report yet… but it's almost certainly poison. It wasn't an OD, there is no evidence of drug use on the body. There were two glasses of wine, one dropped and spilled next to the bed, the other set on the beside table, empty. All fingerprints and DNA wiped off. Forensics tested the spilled wine… there's traces of Sinai in it."

"That kills quickly… not too painful." Amanda couldn't help but feel a loss at Declan's death. He was such a wonderful little boy… she really adored him and cherished the time they had spent together. And after all that effort trying to save his life, faking his death, finding a new name and place for him… he was now dead. Everything was spinning out of control.

"This would have happened anyway, Amanda," JJ urged, reading her thoughts. "You being here did not cause him to be killed, do you understand?"

"I know… I still feel guilty, but I know." She replied. "I doubt Declan even remembered his real father, why would Valhalla consider him a threat? It's not like he's… next in line for the throne or anything?"

But as she said it, Amanda had a sudden epiphany. "Or maybe he was."

"What do you mean?" JJ was confused.

"Doyle wanted his son to follow in his footsteps. What if one of his orders to his loyal members… was to get him involved. We don't know who was connected to Declan and now we never will. But let's assume one or two members were trying to pull him into their life before revealing the truth, that it was his destiny to take over."

"Kind of like the King of Thieves story." JJ noted.

"Exactly," Amanda exclaimed, grateful her friend was on the same page. "But someone else in the group didn't want a boy who knows nothing about them to come in and take over, so they take Declan out."

It was just a theory, and there was little chance to prove it without alerting the group they were on to them. But it seemed the most logical assumption. "However… without Declan's history, we don't know who to start tracking down."

"Sure we do," Amanda replied. "His murderer. Because whoever that is is most likely a high ranking member of the group… and that means he'll have a major influence on most of the others."

"If it's someone who wants to take over, it can't be someone who's targeting the BAU." JJ noted. "The BAU was Doyle's enemy."

"The BAU all but destroyed Valhalla and put them in hiding for twenty years… trust me, it doesn't matter who's in charge. I know this group, and whoever's in charge needs to assert their power over their enemies. You are not safe, JJ… far from it."


	20. Reid Gets Suspicious

Monday arrived and with it came a new case. JJ received a call from the Bethesda police, needing the BAU's help in a serial murder. It had escalated to ten victims in two weeks, no doubt more would be added to count if the killer wasn't stopped. At least they didn't have to go out of town.

She was running late; the others were probably already in the conference room, ready to get started. But she had to stay here and wait. She'd call; Amanda swore she would call.

"Ring," JJ whispered, staring at the receiver. If they could get this information, their search for Declan's murderer could be shortened to a few specific people. One of those would most likely be the current leader of Valhalla. Profiling him would lead them to the group… and possibly what they were planning.

Unable to sit anymore, she got up to pace slowly around her office. If this was a strain on her, she could only imagine how Amanda was struggling through this. How she managed to get through the last twenty years was unbelievable. Maybe that's why she was so reluctant to talk to the others. What if she came back to the group and was taken away again? Leaving them last time had been so painful for all of them. What if they had to go through that a second time?

"It's not going to." JJ uttered, staring absentmindedly at the books behind her desk. "We're going to stop them. She'll realize she's safe, that we're all safe, and that we want her to come home."

"JJ?" a voice asked, knocking on the door. She jumped, turning to find Reid in the doorway. Stupid of her not to shut the door.

"Hey," she uttered, catching her troubled breath. "What's up?"

"Are you alright?" He asked, stepping in. "You look… sick or something."

"I'm fine; I just have some things on my mind." She replied, with an unconvincing smile.

"I can appreciate that," He walked over, leaning on the edge of her desk, "You know my excuse… what's yours?"

She hated lying, especially to someone so important to her. Even worded right, it was still dishonest, but there was no other way around it. "I'm… trying to help a friend… she's in trouble."

He was immediately concerned. "What kind of trouble? Why don't you let me help you?"

"Reid…" she uttered. "I would love your help… but she's asked me to keep this as private as possible."

"JJ, that's dangerous." He informed. "If she's in danger and she gets you involved… you should bring this to Morgan or even Hotch. This isn't something you should take on alone."

She met his eyes, the truth begging to spill out. The fact that not only was she in danger, but so was he and the rest of the team and all their families… but instead, she let out a sigh. "I'm just giving her a little help. I have the resources to help a friend in these circumstances, I should at least try."

Not ready to let this go, he continued. "Is this the same friend you were speaking to the other day?"

She'd forgotten Reid had spotted her. "Uh… yeah, I think so." That was a poor choice of words, but he had taken her by surprise. She didn't think before she spoke.

"You think so?" He stood up. Reid was worried, looking her over as if the answer was written on her in some indiscernible language. "JJ… what's going on? Who were you talking to?"

"No one you know." He had never seen her so flustered and frazzled.

"Is that so?" He asked. "Then… is it a coincidence that a similar looking woman to your friend has been following me since my family and I were in New York."

So he noticed her. Amanda was going to be petrified, though she had to realize that was the risk of following him.

"What aren't you telling me, JJ?" He asked. "Who is this woman? What kind of trouble is she in?"

Saved by the bell. The phone at last rang. "I have to take that." She replied, casually. "It's important."

Reid wanted to snatch the phone and demand who the person was. He was respectful, though, and decided to drop the subject. "I'll present the briefing for you. Meet us in there when you're done."

"Thank you," she uttered as he stepped out. As soon as he cleared the threshold, she rushed to close the door. The phone continued ringing, over and over, until at last JJ was able to answer.

"Agent Jareau." She said, a bit out of breath.

"Agent Jareau," the voice spoke, a heavy Irish accent. "This is Agent Carson Aleman, with Interpol. Amanda informed you to expect my call, correct?"

"Yes," She said, going to reclaim her chair. "How are you?"

"Shall we skip the pleasantries, Agent? I can't stay on this line long. If my boss notices I'm in contact with the BAU, he could suspect I'm compromising the mission. You understand?"

"Of course, I apologize," JJ replied. "Amanda was vague on the details. What exactly is this about?"

"I can't say for sure, but I think it's safe to assume that Peter Harper's murderer was not by the hand of one of the higher members." She assured. "From what I've learned of the group and what Amanda has told me, a higher member would have given the job to a rookie."

"As a way to gain trust?" JJ wondered.

There was a pause. "Precisely, Agent Jareau. You must be a great skill in your job."

"I've picked up a few things over the years." She said with a weary smile. "So the killer could have been hired by any of them, there's no way to tell."

"True, but the good part is, if they wanted to gain the trust of the person, odds are he expressed qualities that suggested he wasn't worthy to be apart of them." Carson explained. "It should be easy to get him to turn."

"How do we find him?" She wondered, tapping the tip of the pen over and over on the paper, making a kind of constellation of ink.

"Finding him is not as important as finding who he is right now." She explained. "You still have that list of known members of Valhalla, correct?"

"Yes," JJ replied. It was in Hotch's possession right now, but she could get her hands on it. "I have secured it away for safe keeping."

"Excellent." Carson said, "You'll need that. I have some information for you and Amanda. I can get it to you today… can you meet me?"

"Of course… uh, would you like to come by my office?" She suggested.

Carson answered, "Much too risky, I can't risk being spotted. I have a better place in mind… say one o'clock?"

"Uh…" Breaking away from the team again was going to raise a lot of questions, especially in the middle of a case. "I'll have to… think of an excuse but… I can meet you."

"Good. I have a few files on the most suspected members of the group and, more importantly, who recruited them and from where. That's where you come in. Can you make a profile on them?"

Confused and a bit overwhelmed, she answered, "That's not typically how profiling works."

"This is your job, isn't it? You look over cases and decide which is the most severe, the ones in most need of help… this is basically the same thing."

She had a point. "I'll do my best."

"Do better than your best. You owe Amanda that." JJ could tell this girl really cared about her old friend. "You really have no idea how much that girl loves all of you. She's risking so much staying here, to help you. What she needs is to get away from it in order to live a real life. Do you understand? If Valhalla finds out she's alive, if they catch her, they'll not only kill her, they'll torture her in ways you can't even imagine. It's what they do with traitors. I tried to convince her to leave, I'm still trying… but she's too connected to you and your team to think of herself."

"I know…" JJ could feel tears in her eyes, thinking of what Amanda was jeopardizing. "Where should I meet you?"

After two simple words, the line went dead. JJ took an unsteady breath as she set the receiver down.

…

"Ready to go?" Ashley asked as Reid gathered his things. He couldn't ignore the empathetic look on her face, the soft tone in her voice. This week was going to be hard enough; the added pity from the others wasn't going to help.

"Uh… can you give me a half an hour?" he asked. "I need to take care of a few things."

"Sure, no problem," She replied. "I'll meet you in the bull pen."

After the briefing, Morgan gave assignments out to everyone. Preston and Elliot were heading to the morgue, Morgan would be heading to set up at the police station in Bethesda with JJ while Reid and Ashley were heading to check out the crime scene. However, Reid still had a few things on his mind, and his previous conversation with JJ hadn't helped.

He had spent most of the weekend trying to determine the identity of his mystery woman. Luckily, he hadn't seen her since his trip to the graveyard on Friday. He wanted to just forget about it and normally he would, but the fact that she had gotten so close to his children made him ill. She'd spoken to his son, she listened in on his daughter's conversation… either she was trying to get to him through his children or she had a sick fascination in them. Until he was certain this person wasn't a danger, he wouldn't let up until he found her.

But he didn't have much information on her. She was Caucasian, mid to late fifties, dark hair with a bit of gray, average build and height. There was nothing distinguishable about her. He asked around at the restaurant, but no one recognized her, paying for both her drinks in cash. Since he'd seen her at Emily's grave, he thought maybe she might have been a family member. But unless she was estranged, the only female family member he knew of was Elizabeth Prentiss, and she was in a nursing home with severe Alzheimer's. She wouldn't be lucid long enough to stalk him this long.

His only hope to identify her was to confront her when he encountered her again. Perhaps he should warn Emmy and Jason… but he didn't want them to worry. Besides, he had no reason to believe at this point she would harm them. Reid would track her down before it came to that. He just had to watch out for her.

There was a knock on his open door. Reid looked up to find JJ standing there. "Hey, what's up?"

She muttered as she stepped in. "I just wanted to say thanks for covering for me this morning."

"You're welcome," Reid replied. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah…" she answered. She was troubled and stressed. No one could miss that, especially such a brilliant profiler. "Uh… I just spoke to Morgan… I have some things to take care of today… so you guys will be on your own until tomorrow."

Reid got to his feet, concerned. "Where are you going?"

"I need to meet someone today." She replied quickly. JJ was inching away from the door, wanting to run.

"Who?" He pressed. "JJ what's going on? Are you in trouble?"

"No," she shook her head, "I'm just helping someone."

"Right… your friend." If she were further inside, he would be able to close the door. But she'd be able to slip out if he tried. "Who is she? What's her name?"

She hesitated much too long. She opened her mouth several times to reply, but no sound came out.

"You can't even tell me her name?" He asked in disbelief.

"Amanda," she stated. "That's all I can tell you."

"Hmm…" He had never once heard of this Amanda. "What's going on with her?"

"Nothing," she hissed. JJ checked behind her to make sure no one was listening. Everyone in the unit was much too busy to care about their hushed, out of the way conversation.

"If it really were nothing, you'd tell me what it is." He pointed out. "Which either means you're involved in this or you're lying to me… or is it both?"

"Spence… please, I can't tell you." She whimpered, "I'm begging you to let this go. I'm one of your oldest friends, so you know when my friends need me and ask me to keep something private… I do it."

"I see," Reid assented. "Because I don't offer the same courtesy. I guess in the 25 years you've known me, I've given you no reason to trust me with a secret like that. That's fine… I'd better get to the crime scene."

Reid pushed past her out of his office. Ashley spotted him coming towards her and stood to gather her things. JJ wanted to call after him, to apologize and explain everything. If he did know the truth, she was certain he would understand… but all she could do was watch him leave, blissfully unaware of the oncoming storm.


	21. Ginny's Funeral

JJ was not a jumpy person. The only things that truly bothered her were barking dogs and the woods. Maybe it was just the upcoming holiday, glorifying death and rising from the grave, but the cemetery bothered her. Like there was something truly evil here, haunting her. Which was ridiculous, considering her intended destination was the least likely to have a spirit connected to it. Wrapping her scarf tighter, she clutched her bundle of flowers and headed inside.

She had only been to Emily Prentiss's grave a few times. The funeral, and a few times with Garcia and Reid, but that was it. She hadn't been here in years, but it looked just the same.

No one was at the grave when she arrived. JJ stood there, wondering if she were being watched right now… by Interpol… or maybe evenValhalla. She read over the headstone, feeling that familiar pain in her stomach at the name. Even though she knew her friend was alive, it was so awful seeing it written like this. Something about the name on a tombstone was so final. An indication this person was once a living, breathing, beautiful human being, with hopes and dreams, interests and hobbies, with people who loved him… and now he were nothing but a carved name on a polished rock. As if humanity could be so final.

A bundle of white roses sat on the grave. Reid had been here. He always brought white roses, she knew. They were browning slightly, but still pretty enough to sit here. JJ bent down and laid her bundle of red roses beside them. She stood up, as if in silent prayer for her friend.

The presence of another human being stood next to her. "Those must have set you back a few dollars."

The Irish accent was undeniable. "CarsonAleman?"

She glanced over, meeting the young face of the girl, framed by her blonde curls. She wore a black jacket against the cold. She offered her hand, "Nice to meet you Agent Jareau. Amanda's told me a lot about you."

JJ accepted her hand. "I can't express how grateful I am to you, protecting her like this."

"It's my job." Carson said with a smile. "And I'm happy to do this for Amanda. I want her to get all she deserves."

"I do, too." JJ replied. "What she deserves is to come home."

"I agree, but until we know she's safe, I wouldn't advise that."Carsonstated sternly.

JJ nodded, though she didn't agree. If Amanda suggested she wanted to see the team, she wouldn't hesitate to make that happen. "You have the information?"

Her fingers absentmindedly pulled the sleeve of her coat down just before she reached inside to remove a concealed envelope. "I sure I'm correct in thinking the previous information wasn't destroyed."

"Yes," JJ admitted. "We felt it better to keep it, in case we need reference."

Annoyed, she didn't reply. "This is everything you should need to create a profile. I trust you'll be able to get that to Amanda in a timely matter?"

"I'm meeting her tonight." JJ clarified.

"Excellent. I shouldn't need to contact you again without warning Amanda first, but in the meantime, you'll have to reach me through Interpol. I can't give my direct line; you'll have to go through the system."

"Understood," She the sealed envelope into her hands. "We'll do everything we can to create a profile."

She gave a small smile. "I have faith in you, Agent Jareau… though I do wish you could pull the rest of your team in. I've heard they're excellent."

"They're the best." JJ smiled. "I'll speak with you soon."

With one last look over the stone, JJ turned and headed out of the graveyard. She hurried as fast as possible without running. The sensation of a hundred eyes followed her to the gate.

Carsonstood over Emily's grave until Agent Jareau was out of sight. At that, she started through the graveyard, searching for her next destination.

Doyle stood at another stone, another bundle of red roses wilting before up beside him, reaching to place a kiss on his cheek. "It's done."

"Good," he muttered, observing the headstone.

She turned to read. "Who is this?"

He hesitated a moment, replying with a soft, "She's the mother."

It was the first time since they set the plan in motion didCarsonfeel a stab of guilt. She read over the name of Virginia Isabelle Reid. This woman would be rolling over below them if she knew what the two were setting out to do.

"What are you doing here? Why are you doing this to yourself?" She asked, slipping her hand into his.

"Seeking forgiveness, perhaps." He replied. "Our plan is perfection… I don't wish to change it… but I do still feel a bit of blame. Regardless of the past, I don't enjoy making the innocent pay."

They stood in a respective silence for a few moments, admiring the grave. This woman wouldn't be alone in death for much longer at least. "Let's go," Doyle said, leading her away.

…

"What are you thinking about?" Ashley asked later that afternoon. They drove slowly through the woods back to the main road, at last finished with the crime scene.

"My wife's funeral." He answered.

It was such a nonchalant comment, Ashley felt a shiver go down her spine. "Oh," she managed to squeak. "I was thinking… where the unsub killed the victim before dumping him in the woods… but we can talk about that if you'd like."

Reid let out a chuckle. "I'm not torturing myself… I'm just… something doesn't make sense."

"What?" She was confused. "After seven years, you're realizing something isn't right about your wife's funeral?"

"No, not Ginny's." Reid corrected. "Emily's."

That bothered her more. Ashley hadn't known Emily that long, but in the few weeks she worked with her, she had begun to grow very fond of her. Ashley had been so reluctant to work with this team, and she sensed some of the others felt the same way working with her. A small amount, but evident just the same. Emily hadn't been like that. She accepted her. Ashley always felt guilty, not having the chance to get to know her better.

"What about it?" She asked.

"Something about Ginny's funeral sticks out in my mind." He explained. "You remember… I wanted some time by myself before it started."

"Yeah, I remember… sort of." He glanced at her and she gave a shrug. "I'm sorry; it was a long time ago."

"It's okay." Reid replied. "It was… close to the beginning of the service… I was by myself and the kids were with you and the others in the next room…"

_He kept wishing he would wake up from this nightmare. This last week had been torture. It was amazing how one minute, everything was perfect and the next, his life was in shambles. And it wasn't just his life… but two others, both of which couldn't understand why their mother was suddenly gone._

_If it wasn't for Jason and Emmy, Reid didn't believe he would have made it through this last week. He wanted to just collapse into himself, but he had those children to feed and bathe and care for. He had to stay strong for them._

_At least he wasn't alone. Reid had never been so grateful for his friends this last week. They had been so helpful and supportive. Morgan had even camped out on the Reids' living room couch every night, just so he wouldn't be alone._

_"Reid?" a voice said behind him. He'd been sitting by himself in a leather chair, sitting next to a closed door, still as a statue. His mind could not figure out how to find the strength to get through today. Part of him just wanted it to be over… and the other couldn't bear to think once it was, he had to figure out how to get on with the rest of his life._

_But at the sound of his name, he turned around. Hotch was standing there, dressed in a similar black suit. "How are you doing?"_

_He hated when people asked him that. How was he supposed to be doing? His wife was dead, he was laying her in a box and putting her in the ground. This was something he never dreamed of doing. He had fears bad things would plague them… the biggest fear being that something would happen to him in his job, leaving Ginny alone with two kids… but nothing like this ever crossed his genius mind. _

_But Hotch could understand better than anyone what this was like. It had been a little over ten years since Haley died, but Reid knew he still carried that pain. They may not have been married… but he still loved her dearly._

_Reid was unable to say anything. Words could not express how distraught he felt… and that just reminded him of music. The quote he said to her on the stage the night they first kissed. At last he managed a shrug._

_"Daddy?" a voice called, standing in the doorway. The rest of the team had been entertaining the children in the next room. Emmy, in a black velvet dress, had managed to get away from them and came looking for her father._

_"Emmy," Ashley cried, hurrying over to get her. "Let's leave Daddy alone."_

_"No, Ashley, she's okay." Reid explained. "Come here, Baby, come sit on my lap."_

_The eight year old excitedly ran to her father, pulled up into the chair with him. He held her close, letting a few tears drip into her hair. He knew he was holding her a little too tight, but she didn't complain, her little hand gripping the fabric of his suit._

_At least the children were old enough to understand the concept of death, but still having the innocence to accept Mommy was in Heaven. They were too young to be angry and bitter, just sad. Even Emmy, who's mind was developing a lot faster than the average child… they had noticed that when she was reading at 14 months old, but only recently was it becoming evident._

_Reid leaned back, wiping away the tears before he looked over his little girl. "You look very pretty today, by the way. Aunt JJ bought you a very nice dress." The only funeral the children had ever been to before hand was their maternal grandfather's. They were both too young at the time to remember it, let alone have funeral clothes._

_"Do you think Mommy thinks I'm pretty?" She wondered._

_That hurt, like his chest was splitting open. He liked to believe Ginny was watching over them, wherever she was, but it wasn't the same. Maybe it was selfish; he'd rather she be here._

_"I'm sure she thinks you're beautiful." Reid said, pushing a few fly away pieces of hair aside. "Mommy always thought you were beautiful."_

_The door beside them at last opened and out stepped the son of the funeral director. He looked at the three adults empathetically._

_"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt," He informed, "But… the body needs to be identified before the casket is sealed."_

_Hotch immediately stepped forward. "I can do that."_

_"No," Reid shook his head, standing up. "I appreciate it, but I'll do it."_

_"Are you sure, Reid?" Hotch asked._

_He placed a kiss on Emmy's cheek and set her on the ground. Immediately, in the sight of the stranger, she clung to Ashley in fear. Reid looked at Hotch and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure… she was my wife… I should be the last one to see her."_

_Reid followed the young man into the next room._

_Everything was set up for the service. At least two hundred white folding chairs sat in rows, waiting for the guests to arrive. A few candles were lit around the room. Despite the morbid feeling, the room smelled wonderful with the heavy scent of flowers. Dozens and dozens of bouquets, all with messages of sympathy for the loss of such a beloved teacher. Reid expected there would be a large turnout today, with many teachers and students from the district._

_Right now, though, the room was empty. A large mahogany coffin sat up in the front of the room. The lid was closed right now. There was a kind of force around it, trying to keep Reid away, like as soon as he got there… there would be no chance of ever having Ginny back. That was irrational. Once a person was dead… she could never come back. No matter how many people loved her… no matter how good a person she was in this world._

_At last, what felt like a day's journey, Reid and the son reached the casket. His hands went to the lid, looking at the grieving husband. "I just need a yes or a no." He informed._

_Reid gave a nod, understanding. With a deep breath, the man slowly lifted the lid, allowing the light to expose what lay inside._

_Surrounded by the white satin lining, Ginny lay motionless. Her eyes were closed with arms stiff at her side. Her hair was loose and perfect around her. She was dressed in a sapphire blue dress. It was appropriate for Ginny, having been such a warm and caring person in life. _

_So many people would say a person looked like he were sleeping in death… but Reid wasn't getting that feeling. She looked too still to be sleeping. He was used to her hair a mess snoring like a trucker. He liked her like that. She was natural. Like this, she looked too perfect and bizarre… like some kind of porcelain doll._

_"Sir?" the son pressed. "Is this your wife?"_

_Reid choked back his tears. "Yes… this is Virginia Reid."_

_With a nod, the man lowered the casket, shutting Ginny out from the world forever. "We're ready to start the service now. Would you like a moment alone with her, sir?"_

_"Please," His voice came out in a harsh whisper._

_"I'll be waiting outside," He informed, "And I'm very sorry for your loss, sir."_

_With that, the son left Reid alone with the coffin. It was hard to believe the cold, preserved body inside it was once a loving and kind woman._

_Ginny was really gone. Reid would never kiss her again. She would never take him in her warm arms when he returned from a horrifying case. She would never sing softly in his ear while he was falling asleep. He would never watch her nose wrinkle as she sipped coffee and read the paper on Sunday morning, listen to her play Beethoven on her piano on a rainy afternoon, stay up late on Christmas Eve as they finished wrapping presents from Santa Claus… it was all over. Perhaps their life had been too perfect to last forever… maybe Reid was meant to be alone._

_This was not fair. This should not be the way the world worked. Horrible people who didn't give a damn about anyone but themselves lived long and happy lives while young women with children who gave little thought to their own wellbeing died suddenly. Indeed, if she had taken herself into consideration every once in awhile… she'd probably be alive right now._

_"Why didn't you listen to me?" Reid asked, his hand stroking over the wood, feeling the veneer beneath his fingers. "I told you that you needed help… you needed to see someone… you made me see someone when I was sick, I should have forced you… I should have known something was wrong. What kind of husband am I, not noticing…"_

_A few tears dripped onto the wood as his words trailed off. With his hand, Reid wiped them away. Everyone kept telling him this wasn't his fault, no one could have suspected what would happen. He could hear Ginny's plea in his head not to blame himself… but he couldn't help it. If he had been there…_

_"I'm sorry," he whispered, letting a few more tears fall. "Ginny… I am so sorry… you did not deserve this… we were so happy… maybe it was foolish, but I thought it would always be that way… I thought we were going to grow old together… I was always so certain I would go first… I wanted to die at 110 in your arms…"_

_He took a deep breath, wishing he had a tissue. "I promise you, though… you don't have to worry… Jason and Emmy will be fine… they miss you so much, but I promise our babies will be alright… they'll grow up happy and healthy… I don't know how I'm going to do it without you, but I'll figure it out… men of lesser intelligence have managed it, I think I can… and I'll make sure they think of you and remember you… especially how much you love them…"_

_Reid couldn't stay in here much longer without breaking down. "I miss you so much, Sweetheart… but as badly as I want you with me… I hope you're content where you are. I'm sure you're watching over us… and… I know… I'll see you again someday." _

_For some unexplained reason, he felt better when he said that. He'd had enough, though. It was time to let her go. "I love you, Ginny."_

_With that Reid turned and walked back down the aisle. He opened the door and froze, wanting desperately to look back one last time… as if he were, she would be standing there, smiling at him. But he didn't. Quickly, he exited the room and returned to the living._

Ashley was almost in tears as he finished. Secretly, saying a silent thank you that she still had her husband to go home to. "I'm sorry, Reid… I know you're going through a hard time."

"It's not that." He replied, and left it at that. He was suddenly too busy thinking, he couldn't even speak. His mind worked faster than even he could imagine possible, piecing things together. Ashley watched him in worry.

"But that's crazy…" he muttered quietly.

"What's crazy?" She asked.

"At a funeral… a person has to identify the body… before it's officially sealed so it can be taken to the gravesite." He explained. "I did it at Ginny's funeral."

"I'm… waiting for the punch line, Reid." Ashley was getting more nervous by the second.

Reid at last made it to the main road. He hit the blinker, checking carefully to make sure it was clear. Safe, he pulled out onto the road, driving back to the police station.

"I'm starting to wonder… who did it at Emily's funeral?" He asked, taking a glance at her.

She didn't have an answer for that. "I… I don't know… probably JJ."

"No, it couldn't have been… JJ drove me there… I was with her until all the pall bearers carried the casket to the hearse… maybe it was Hotch…"

"Why is this suddenly a concern, Reid?" Ashley asked. "Are you suddenly thinking… Emily wasn't buried that day? That she was buried somewhere else?"

"No… I'm thinking… what if Emily's not buried at all…" He corrected. "What if… Emily's still alive?"

After a very long silence, Reid glanced at Ashley again. She stared at him, white as a sheet, her eyes almost frightened. "Reid… have you considered… going back to therapy?"

"What?" he asked, his voice an octave higher. "I'm not losing my mind, Ashley."

"Reid, I know you're not your usual self this time of year, but…" she took a deep breath, not wanting to upset him, "…I think you're just… trying to find a distraction from Ginny."

"That's not it." He snapped. Some things can sound completely lucid in a person's mind, but then utterly ridiculous when it's spoken. This wasn't like that. As he said it, Reid felt an enormous pressure lifted off his shoulders, like he'd been carrying the weight of a secret for nineteen years, growing heavier and heavier and now it was gone. "It's improbable… but it's not impossible."

"No, Reid, it is impossible!" Ashley snapped. "I know I wasn't as close to Emily as all of you… but this is a box Pandora wouldn't even open. You need to let this go."

There was a spark in his eyes she hadn't seen in seven years. Reid's mind was wild with this idea… and there was no way to stop it. Unless Ashley did something.


	22. Some Things Never Change

By five, most of the team was back in Quantico. JJ wanted to make amends with Reid. She hated lying to him, keeping secrets from him… especially considering how much he cared about Emily. He'd named his daughter after her, for goodness sake. He'd probably hate her if he knew JJ had kept this for twenty years… but she'd take that in order to ease the guilt and pain he still carried in losing her.

"Hey," she said, walking over to the coffee pot. "How's the case?"

She reached to grab an empty mug, waiting for his reply. There was no answer, but she smiled at the gesture of him filling her cup.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile. He wouldn't meet her eyes, but he didn't seem upset. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"I understand," He said, and left it at that.

"If I could tell you… if I could confide in you…" she brushed his arm comfortingly. "I would. You know I trust you with my life… with my children's lives… I just promised."

"I just want to help you, JJ," He finally turned to her.

"I know," She nodded. "But this isn't about me. It's… my friend. She doesn't even want to put me in this danger… let alone you."

"Why should that bother her? She doesn't even know me." Reid replied.

Or did she?

With the lack of answer from JJ, he could feel his theory being confirmed. Reid needed some place to think this over, without distractions or questions. He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, JJ," he said. "I understand… you can't betray a friend's confidence." He took a sip of coffee, heading out of the break room. "I'm going to go work on the case, I'll be in my office if you need anything."

She let him go without a word. Suddenly, he wasn't pressing her for the truth. He was just letting it go. Reid was respecting the privacy of the situation. That did not sound like Reid. He wasn't nosey, but when he had instincts about something, he didn't give up that easily.

But, foolish perhaps, she accepted it and went back to her office. After all, it hadn't been the first time Reid had shocked her…

"_I seriously can't wrap my head around this," JJ exclaimed. Her hand absentmindedly caressed the bump on her stomach, in her sixth month at the time._

_Reid had called that morning and asked for a special audience with the team. That Sunday evening, the group gathered at the LaMontagne household, wondering what he could possibly have to tell them. Naturally, he brought Ginny. For the last three months, the two were practically joined at the hip. _

"_I thought you guys would be a little more supportive," Reid said, clutching Ginny's hand._

"_Reid… don't get us wrong, we're happy for you." Ashley corrected, just as stunned as the others. "We know you love each other and all, but… it's just not something we expected so soon."_

"_Yeah, kid, you two have only been dating for three months." Morgan agreed, "I have a carton of milk that's been in my fridge longer than this relationship."_

"_Okay, first of all," Garcia spoke up, looking at Morgan, "You really need to clean out your refrigerator. Second of all, we're just a little shocked… you guys took off for a long weekend… we didn't expect you to come back married."_

_Reid and Ginny met Hotch's eyes. They felt like a couple of teenagers who got a little crazy after prom, and he was a distressed father. "I don't want to offend either of you when I ask." He began slowly, leaning back in his chair, surveying the couple. "You can tell us the truth, you know won't judge you… Is Ginny pregnant?"_

"_No!" Reid exclaimed. Despite his plea, Reid was still a little insulted. "It wasn't like that, Hotch! We had no ulterior motives. We didn't get married because we're in trouble or we were drunk… and it's not like either of us make a lot of money."_

_That seemed to soften the mood. "So… you two did this… just because you love each other." Ashley stated_

"_Honestly, we didn't plan this. It wasn't our intention when we left on Thursday." Ginny replied, pulling Reid's hand into her lap, sandwiching it with the other. "We went to Vegas… simply just to meet Spencer's mother."_

"_How did that go?" Rossi wondered, having met Diana Reid once before._

"_Oh, she loves her," Reid exclaimed pleasantly, "I was sure she would. They have a lot in common, they're both teachers and love kids and know a lot about music."_

"_She showed me all her photo albums of when Spencer was a little boy," She smiled at him, "He was so adorable."_

_Reid blushed, "Anyway… yesterday morning, Saturday… it was almost ten, we were planning on getting dressed and going out for brunch…" He smiled at her, resting his brow on hers, looking deeply into her warm blue eyes. "I was lying in bed, staring at her… she was searching through her bag, getting ready to take a shower. I just couldn't get over how beautiful she was… and that this woman cared about me as much as I did about her. So when she looked at me and asked if I had anything in mind for the day… I thought about it for a few seconds and I said… 'You know what I want to do today? I want to marry you.'"_

"_Oh, that is so sweet," Garcia twitted._

_Ginny turned to her, "Remember, I had just woken up. I did not look cute." She smiled, meeting his hazel eyes again. "That's how I knew he meant it."_

_The others laughed a bit as Ginny smile, pleased as the pink in his cheeks glowed brighter. Both knew full well they were going to tease him about this for a long time. Still, he grinned, much too happy to care what his friends would say. "Honestly, thought, I didn't know what to say… at first I thought he was joking."_

"_We discussed it for… several hours, which I know doesn't sound like a lot… and yes, it is impulsive. It's not something either of us had ever planned to do… before now, we wouldn't even think it was wise." Reid looked at his friends, begging them to accept this. "I could never appreciate when people say how they knew one person was the one they wanted to spend their life with… that there is no explanation for it, that you just… know. I couldn't understand how that could make sense… but now I do."_

"_Reid," JJ smiled, glancing at her husband. "It's not just you. No one can understand how that feels until he finds it."_

"_Really, we're just surprised," Hotch stipulated. "I've heard stories of people getting married quickly. I knew someone once who married a girl the day he met her. The fact is, it just seems so out of character for both of you."_

"_Yeah, seriously, it sounds like something I would do." Morgan added with a laugh, "Or Rossi, or Pren-."_

_He cut himself off, but it was too late. The shocked but pleasant atmosphere suddenly became solemn and sad. Even Ginny, whose knowledge of her was mostly hearsay, couldn't help but be think about the one of the group who wasn't here._

_But instead of letting themselves get angry or upset, Garcia replied, "Yeah, it does sound like something Emily would do."_

"_She was a little bit impetuous. I'm sure she was a party girl in her day. Remember we stayed over in Vegas, after that kidnapping case, right before Henry was born." Rossi mentioned. "She got so drunk, she was hung over for at least… 24 hours."_

_There was no stopping it now; the group began to reminisce about her. It was the first time since Emily's death they had talked about her and not a single tear was shed. There was no doubt they all missed her, but it seemed they were finally starting to move on._

"_I remember Emily was the only person who could beat me at poker." Reid laughed, squeezing Ginny's hand a bit too tightly. "I still don't know how she did that."_

_JJ secretly met Hotch's eyes, both thinking the same thing. The others were finally getting on without her. They could only hope she was doing the same… wherever she was._

_A cry from Henry upstairs brought the conversation to an end. "I'll go check on him," Will said, who had been holding eleven month old Teddy._

_JJ struggled to get out of her chair. "I'd better put that little one to bed, anyway."  
_

"_No, JJ, you sit. I can help him," Ginny said, releasing Reid's hand._

"_Thanks, Ginny," JJ replied appreciatively, thankful she didn't have to get up._

_Will handed the tired little thing to Ginny. "Hi, Teddy," she cooed, rocking him gently in her arms. "You look so tired; you ready to go to bed, Cutie?"_

_She glanced at Reid who was smiling at her. She looked so natural with a baby. "Get used to it," she informed with a grin. "I want like… a million."_

_With that, Ginny followed Will up the stairs. The rest of the group looked to Reid, who seemed a little surprise by that news._

"_Wow… a million…" He looked at each of the others. "What does she mean by a million?"_

"_Well, kid, that's usually something two people discuss while they're dating." Morgan said with a sneer. "You having some second thoughts yet?"_

_Kids. He liked kids… but raising them? The only thing he knew about being a father was walking out on your family… raising a child with that knowledge might be impossible. And what if they had a child that turned out like him? Skinny and awkward… and mentally ill. Ginny may not have realized what she had gotten herself into._

_But Reid realized he was being selfish. He was sure he wanted Ginny for the rest of his life; he wouldn't have asked yesterday morning if he weren't. Just because the act was spontaneous didn't mean they hadn't put enough thought into it. He could be a father. When the time came, he would do his best to be a good one, but Ginny… Ginny was already a mother. She was a mother without a child. He'd be damned if he would deny her the one thing she'd dreamed of since she was a little girl._

_He met Morgan's eyes, answering with a determined, "No."_

…

It was late and Morgan was ready to go home. Since Elliot and Preston were the only two without families, he ordered them to get rooms and stay in town until morning. Everyone else went home. Close to nine, Morgan was gather a few things in his office, about to head home and see his son for ten minutes before getting a few hours sleep. As he was about to pull on his coat, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," He called, thinking everyone else had gone home.

Ashley stepped in, ready to head out herself. "Can I speak to you?"

"Can it wait until morning?" Morgan requested.

"It'll just take a second," she replied, stepping in. "I'm really worried about Reid."

"Seaver, we've been through this before. He'll be fine by the end of the week." He replied.

"No," she spoke up. "It's… worse than that. I think… he might need some help or something. Like maybe going back to therapy."

He couldn't comprehend why she was so concerned. "You think he's close to a meltdown?"

"You tell me. After we left the crime scene, we had a conversation that was a little… disturbing."

"What did you talk about?" He wondered.

Ashley wouldn't betray him and repeat his thoughts. She could warn Morgan without revealing anything. "The context of the conversation isn't important… he's just not thinking clearly. And considering his brain power, that's saying something." She paused, wondering if maybe she were just jumping to conclusions. "Look… I'm sure he's just… bottling his grief like he usually does. And after all this time, it's building up and finally affecting him… I'm not saying he definitely needs counseling… but he might."

"Okay," Morgan thought. "Tell you what… I'll keep an eye on him over the next few days… if he's still like this in a week or so, we'll… talk to him about getting some professional help. But don't jump to conclusions just yet."

"Thank you," Ashley replied. A bit of her anxiety relieved. "I'll see you in the morning, then."

"Night," Morgan called as she stepped out. Gathering the rest of his belongings, he prepared to head out himself. He'd speak to Reid in the morning… which meant getting up earlier than usual. This job never ends.

…

For the rest of the evening, Reid contemplated every detail in his mind. The more and more he considered this theory… the more likely it seemed. His dreams about Ginny were only dreams, he knew that. But that was what bothered him. If he truly and completely believed that Emily was dead… why had he never dreamed of her? What if this was Riley Jenkins all over again? What if he'd known the truth all along… but his subconscious hid it in order to protect him.

Not to mention, it seemed more likely Emily would be following him than a complete stranger. And if she had seen his children, of course she would interested. She probably never suspected Reid would have kids and would want to learn as much about them as possible.

The only way he could find the answer was to follow JJ. She knew something and at some point she had to be meeting this mysterious Amanda. He knew she hadn't left yet, so by seven, Reid switched off the lights in his office and waited diligently for her departure.

Still… even determining all the facts and possibilities… it seemed too good to be true. Emily had been gone so long… and maybe this woman he kept spotting just made his already strained psyche make up a story… maybe this was just mourning his wife after all.

Reid wouldn't admit that until he knew the truth. And considering every member of the group, JJ was the most likely to know. At last, coat on and bag on her shoulder, JJ was leaving the unit, heading to the stairwell. Reid had to be fast if he was going to catch up to her, but still stay back enough not to be noticed. As carefully as possible, he grabbed his things and followed her direction. He knew her car was parked close to his; hopefully he'd be able to get in and follow her without her noticing.

The problem was, she wasn't leaving. She went into the stairwell and went down several floors. On a landing, she waited, with nothing but the security lights for company. As carefully as possible, he waited a floor about in silence. Still as can be. Reid was not used to being so perfectly still and quiet.

Checking his watch, nestled over his sleeve as usual, he saw it was almost midnight. His kids must be worried by now; he had said he'd probably be home before nine. His phone had been switched off so it wouldn't ring and alert JJ and her anonymous friend to his position. At last, just after twelve, he sensed someone else had arrived.

In the echo of the stairwell, a conversation was taking place. The ricochet of sound made it difficult to discern what they were talking about. But, at least they were distracted enough, they wouldn't notice anything. On light feet, he snuck over to the railing, staring down into the pit below.

They were two floors up from the main floor. He could see JJ… but no matter how he angled himself, he couldn't see the other woman. Deciding to take a risk, Reid headed to the steps, making his way down. Never before had he been so grateful he still wore sneakers. Some things never change.

A few floors lower now, he was beginning to make out a bit of the conversation. He stood back, listening.

"Well… I might be a little rusty, but I'll give it my best shot." A voice replied. Reid felt a surge in his chest, like he might have a heart attack. Oh, that couldn't be her. No… she was dead.

He may have considered it, but it was the first time he had actually believed it were true. He listened, savoring her voice, barely hearing JJ's response.

"I don't know how much help I can be… this isn't really my area of expertise."

"I appreciate your help anyway." She replied. "I'll take some time to look over this… when can we meet again?"

"As soon as you can," JJ answered. "Tomorrow night?"

"Don't you have a family?" She asked.

"Yeah…" she uttered, "I'm make time for all of my family… including waiting in a stairwell in the wee hours of the morning to help them."

There was a pause. "Thank you… I should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then, please be careful." JJ replied. Reid leaned over the stair, hoping they wouldn't notice their watcher from above.

The view was much better now. The back of JJ's golden hair came into view. She was embracing another woman, slightly older.

Even without the sunglasses, Reid recognized her immediately.

They said their goodbyes and JJ slipped through the door to the second floor. Emily, however, headed back down the stairwell towards the parking garage. Reid followed, trying to catch up to her. She was so fast, like she sensed she was being watched. If she kept this up, he was going to lose her. He couldn't lose her again.

He had one chance at this. Leaning over the side, he took a deep breath and called sharply.

"Emily."

The gasp and stumble that followed was enough for him. She froze for a moment, about to look up but stopped. Panicked, she quickly collected herself, heading with great speed further and further down the stairs.

Reid followed, refusing to let her go.

She tried to lose him through a door to a basement level, but Reid spotted. He practically threw himself down… down… down until he reached it, pushing it open with amazing force, something his scrawny body never seemed capable of, even in his youth.

Immediately, he spotted the body rushing down the hall. "Emily!" He screamed.

She stopped in her tracks. There was no way she couldn't outrun him now. Still, though, she wouldn't turn around. Reid wasn't sure now if he could go to her, to prove that the last nineteen years were a lie. But curiosity was powerful, taking control of his body. He couldn't stop himself even if he tried. Reid walked slowly toward her.

She wasn't even trying to get away, like she wanted to be found. "Emily?" he asked seriously. "Emily Prentiss?"

"Emily Prentiss is dead." She stated. "My name is Amanda… please, just let me go, Dr. Reid." She begged.

The way she said his name… it was just as he remembered. "Amanda," He repeated. The name was bitter in his mouth. It didn't belong on her.

Silence. She could sense him getting closer and wanted desperately to run. Her brain couldn't get a message to the rest of her to breathe, let alone move. But Amanda had to stay hidden… he couldn't see her. She wasn't Emily anymore… she had to get away. She had to run, why couldn't she run?

His long fingers draped onto her shoulder, and Amanda could feel the last of herself melting away. Reid gently turned her, pulling her to his gaze. Even in the dim light of the basement, he could make out her face. Older… but it was her.

As soon as their eyes met, he squeaked. "Oh my God… Emily?"

She could hold herself back no longer. Her tears spilled from her eyes as she sobbed. "Reid…"

His reaction was a surprise. She expected him to yell in fury, maybe even slap her. But he didn't. Except for his tears, he was completely calm. He didn't back away in fear… or look at her with disgust and anger.

"Is it really you?" He managed to murmur.

With a nod, "I am so sorry, Reid."

She could barely comprehend his next move. Without another word, he reached down to take her in his arms. She responded at once, enfolding him into her. Her head rested on his shoulder as she let her tears go. Emily clung to him, as if her life depended on it.

…

A/N: I know, it's about time! But there is so much more in store! Lots of twists and the case has yet to start getting exciting so stay tuned! And review!


	23. House Guest

A/N: I am so ecstatic to see you guys liked the reunion so much! (If you guys liked that, just wait until Morgan sees her.)

Bonus points to mosylu, who was the only one who got the Dharma and Greg reference. Kudos!

…

It felt like hours before Reid pulled away. Emily didn't want to let him go. But he only went to reach in his bag and grab a package of tissues. Removing one, he handed it to her. "Here."

"Thank you," she uttered, wiping her eyes. The tears were long from over, however, with more streaming down.

Reid just stood there. Emily was terrified to look at him. The initial reaction was wearing off, and that meant anger and hatred was going to come through. But there was no avoiding it. He had found her and that meant she had to face the consequences. At last, her breathing relaxed, she met his gaze.

He was smiling at her.

"You're scaring me, being this calm." She uttered, nervously folding the tissue over and over in her hands, trying to focus on something else. "You should be angry or… shocked at least."

He shrugged. "I probably would be shocked if I didn't… kind of… figure it out earlier."

"When did you know? You visit my grave… why would you go there if you knew?"

"I haven't known that long," He corrected, "A few hours, to be… entirely accurate… but… in another way… I think somehow I always knew. Just, something protected me from it so I wouldn't miss you so much."

She let out a short chortle. "I should have known you'd be to smart to fool." She gave a smile. "I'm sorry…"

"Emily… don't be sorry," Reid's smile faded, amazed she felt the need to apologize for protecting herself. "You weren't safe… I mean, I wish… I wish we hadn't had to go through all the pain of losing you, saying goodbye to you… but if it meant you were protected, I'm glad."

That brought another wave of tears. "I'm still sorry,"

Reid pulled her into his arms, letting her rest her head on his shoulder again. "Emily, it's okay… why don't we go somewhere to talk. Are you hungry?"

"No," she replied. "I have been… too stressed to eat lately."

"Alright, well… I'm parked in the lot outside. What hotel are you staying at? I can drive you and… we can talk this out in your room."

Emily pulled away. "Uh… Reid… maybe we can make plans to meet tomorrow. You could… talk to JJ and meet me then. I'll tell you everything, I promise… it's just late and… I know you have a family to get home to."

Reid folded his arms, fixing her with a knowing stare. "Emily… where are you staying?"

Her hesitation was enough to tell she was lying. "A motel by the airport."

"What room? If you don't want to talk tonight, that's fine… but at least let me drive you." He replied.

"I can drive myself." That was a lie. She was planning to walk to where she left her car, unable to move it since it was almost out of gas. "Reid, you need to get home."

"Emily…" he pressed. "You've been gone nineteen years, the least you can do is tell me the truth. What's going on?"

Let out a conceding sigh, "I'm not staying anywhere… I'm out of money."

Shocked, "What were you planning to do tonight? Sleep in your car?"

"Yes…" her head hung down as she stared at the dirty concrete floor. "I've been doing that for a few nights now."

"Oh, Emily, absolutely not." Reid replied, tugging on her arm. "Come on, you're staying with me."

"Reid," she hissed, checking around as if someone had been observing their reunion. "I can't stay with you. I have to keep a low profile… and… you have kids who, no offense, probably won't understand why I have to stay hidden."

"They don't have to know." Reid replied. "They'll probably be asleep by the time we get there, and they leave early in the morning. It's fine."

"Reid…" she urged, "I can't impose on you like that."

"It's not an imposition." He explained. "You're my friend, you need help. I'm not going to let you sleep out on the street."

She sniffled. He was offering this like she needed a ride to a doctor's appointment. "Are you sure?"

"I have a spare room with a bed… provided you don't mind a bit of clutter, you're welcome to use it as long as you like." He added.

She reached to wrap him in her arms again. "I really don't deserve a friend like you."

"Funny… I was thinking the same thing." He held her warmly in return. In her arms, it felt like no time had passed at all.

…

The car ride was basically silent, like neither one could believe this was happening. The ticking of the windshield wipers cut through the quiet, wiping away streaks of the gentle rain. They drove through a quiet suburban DC neighborhood. Emily could never believe Reid would take to a life like this, but after observing him these last few weeks, it seemed the perfect fit.

"What are thinking about?" Emily asked into the silence as they waited at a red light.

"Oh…" he said casually with a smile, "I'm just… calculating all the thousands of dollars I've spent over the years… buying flowers for your grave."

She couldn't help but give a giggle, "I'll write you a check."

Reid smiled, chuckling. Nineteen years, they may have changed individually… but together, they were still the same.

They drove down Milhouse Avenue, pulling into a driveway halfway down. Emily was surprised to see the lights in an upstairs bedroom. But an annoyed sigh from Reid told her it was normal. Without a word, they climbed out of the car, heading to the front entrance.

Pulling out his keys, he carefully unlocked the door and led them inside. Stepping into the front hall, they immediately noticed the light in the kitchen. A wave of Reid's hand indicated he wanted Emily to stay back. She slipped against the wall into the shadows, listening as Reid headed towards the light.

"Well… look who decided to pull himself in at 1 o'clock in the morning." A familiar voice sounded. Emily hadn't noticed before how much he sounded like Reid when she'd first met him.

"Well, that's the beauty of being an adult. I don't have a curfew." Reid said as he joined him in the kitchen. Emily heard the sound of cupboard doors opening. "What are you doing down here?"

"Just finishing this paper… I, uh… got a little behind on a book report for English." He sounded a bit guilty by it, though Emily sensed that was just an act so his father wouldn't lecture him.

"You didn't make your sister read the book again, did you?" Reid wondered. There was a long silence as he continued. "That's cheating."

"Come on, it's thirty minutes out of her day." Jason replied.

"_You_ are the one who's supposed to read the book." Reid explained.

"Yeah… but it was either this or fail." He continued, "Would you rather I repeat the 11th grade?"

Another cupboard closed as Reid retorted with, "No, but I wonder what would happen if you take all the energy and creativity for your excuses and put them into your homework."

"What are you doing, anyway?" Jason asked. A chair scrapping on the floor suggested he was standing up.

"Just… doing something so I can try to get some sleep." Reid informed. "I won't be able to function if I don't get some real rest. Which is what you should be doing, why don't you head on up to bed?"

After a pause, "Are you okay, Dad?"

Reid didn't answer right away. "Why would you ask that?"

"You just… seem… remarkable calm right now. Like… your brain is processing something." He admitted. It seemed a few profiling skills had passed down to his son. "You only have that look when Emmy or me hit you with some serious unexpected news. What's going on?"

Another pause, "You need to get to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Jason conceded to his father. "Night, Dad."

"Night, Jace." He said softly. Emily noticed the shadow appear in the spilling light from the kitchen. She pressed to conceal herself as best as possible in the darkness.

Emily remained motionless, seeing the long-limbed form of Jason Reid walk through the dark house up the stairs. He never noticed her. Once the sound of his bedroom door closed, Emily came out of hiding, heading into the safety of the kitchen.

Reid had some things on the counter, including a couple of different canisters and a carton of milk. He stood at the stove with his back to her. Emily couldn't see what he was doing.

Once he sensed he wasn't alone, Reid glanced over his shoulder. "Sorry about that." He said with a small smile. "Teenagers."

"Yeah… I was one once." Emily said, taking a seat at the table. "A lot worse than him, to be honest. I was a terror."

"I remember that picture Garcia found of you." He replied. She watched his fingers open one canister, removing a few scoops and dropping the contents into a pot on the stove.

Emily remembered, too. At the time trying desperately to believe it had been altered, that she hadn't actually been that eccentric. "Well… from what I've seen of them… your kids seem a lot better adjusted than I was."

"So that was you in Central Park." He pointed out, opening a second canister, removing a few spoonfuls of brown powder.

Emily immediately launched into an explanation. "I didn't plan that, Reid. I never expected to ever see any of you again… but suddenly… there you were. All of you."

"Wow," Reid muttered, working along the counter. "That must have been quite a shock."

"'Quite a shock' is a bit of an understatement." Emily corrected. "I mean… I assumed all of you had moved on with your lives… but to actually see it…"

She dabbed away the moisture welling in her eyes as she continued, "Reid… your children…"

"Surprised?" Reid wondered.

"More like… mesmerized. You're children are incredible."

"Thank you," Reid answered. "Most people are amazed I actually reproduced. Twice no less."

"As soon as I saw Jason, I knew they were yours…" admitted Emily, "He reminded me a lot of you when we spoke."

Reid's body tensed a moment. "No…" he muttered softly. "No, Jason's more like his mother."

"Yeah… JJ said the same thing." Emily could tell he wasn't prepared to discuss his wife with her yet. She wouldn't press the subject until he was ready. Looking for a change of subject, "What are you doing over there?"

"Making hot chocolate," He replied, flashing her a smile.

Emily felt guilty again. "Reid… please don't go to any trouble on my account."

"It's no trouble," He corrected. "I doubt you've changed so much, you no longer desire the usual chocolate fix." He caught her smile and pink twinge in her cheeks, remembering their conversation about chocolate and peas. "And besides, the warm milk will help you relax. You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"That's probably because I haven't." She folded her arms, resting on the table, admiring his every move. It was amazing how unique a person was, every gesture and motion exclusive only to him. If she had known she was going to lose him for so long – possibly forever – she would have savored everything about him… she would have accepted his invitation to Solaris, she would have spent as much time with him as possible. She would have had long, pleasant conversations with Garcia until they were crying from laughter. And Morgan… no amount of time would have been enough with him. Her partner, her best friend… she missed him most of all.

Reid at last set down two cups of steaming hot chocolate, taking a seat next to her at the table. "Thank you," she said with a smile. Careful not to burn her mouth, she lifted it to her lips and took a sip. "Oh my God," she uttered, setting the mug down, looking at her friend with shock. "Reid… this is fantastic."

"Thank you… I'm glad you like it." He said with a sad smile. "It was my wife's recipe."

"Really?" She wondered, her cold hands wrapping around the warmth of the porcelain. "She must have been a very good cook."

"She was," He answered, staring into the swirls of his beverage. "My wife made just about everything from scratch." He lifted his mug to take a sip. "Hmm… this is not quite as good as hers, though."

"From what JJ told me… she sounds like an amazing person." Emily noted.

Reid nodded, at last meeting her eyes. "You would have liked her. You did meet her once."

"That's what JJ told me… I'm trying to remember but… I can't." She admitted. "Maybe it'll resurface later… I haven't been Emily Prentiss in a long time; I shoved most of that life aside so I wouldn't be so tormented."

"Do you want to be called Amanda?" Reid asked, hoping she didn't.

He was grateful as she shook her head. "No… Emily… I'm Emily."

"I've missed you, Emily." Reid said. "I don't know how the others will respond to this… but I'm glad you're here."

"The others…" Emily uttered. It was the first time she was actually serious about coming out of hiding. But being with Reid like this, she knew she couldn't deny her desire any longer. "That'll be tricky… they're going to hate me."

"You have so little faith in your friends, Emily." Reid said. "We've all missed you, we love you. Nothing you could have done will change that. They might not take this as easily as I have… but once they come to terms with it, they'll be just as happy."

"You know… even if you had an idea I was alive, you are so surprisingly calm." She said with a grin. "You're creeping me out, to be honest."

He chuckled. "I have two teenagers, Emily. I am constantly prepared to hear the unexpected from either of them… and if I don't remain calm, they can't trust me. It's just one of the many techniques I've picked up."

The atmosphere was starting to feel like old times. "You've changed so much."

"Am I really that different?" He wondered.

"Well… the Spencer Reid I used to know is still there. But it's like… all your best qualities are… amplified. And you have such a great confidence in you now… you were just starting to come of your timid shell before, but now… you're this strong, secure person. It's just something I never imagined about you. It's amazing."

He smiled, blushing a bit. "I know we haven't discussed much about you yet… but you seem like the same Emily to me."

With that came an epiphany. She'd been tortured for weeks over how much she missed everyone… but it wasn't until Reid said that did she realize… she missed Emily, too. Emily was who she was, since birth. It was nice to have her back in her life.

She wouldn't say it, but Emily knew… she wanted to come home.

"I'm going to talk to JJ about… the others." She explained. "I have to see them."

"It'll be hard, but they'll be happy." He agreed. His watch told him it was almost 2. "You know, we can talk more in the morning, we should probably get to bed. I hope you'll be comfortable in the spare room… it's… kind of a mess."

"Oh, I don't mind." Emily assured. "And it's not like you were expecting company."

"No, it's not… sloppy or anything… it's just…" This was difficult to say. "After my wife died… we couldn't part with her things so… we boxed them up and put them in there. It's a little cluttered, but you should be comfortable."

She reached out and took his free hand. "Reid, I don't mind. You didn't even have to open your home to me… I would never complain."

He squeezed her hand as he smiled. "Thank you… I can lend you something to wear for bed and I'll wash the clothes in your bag in the morning."

"Cooking, laundry, domestic duties… Reid, I never thought I'd see this side of you." She beamed at him.

"What can I say?" He shrugged. "I have to take care of my children. It's hard being a single parent, but they're worth it."

It could be contained no longer. "Ginny… how did she die, Reid?"

His answer was silence. He tensed again, staring into his mug. She saw the pain and hurt in his eyes. Emily hated herself for asking… but the longer she waited, the more desperate she was to know.

He wasn't mad, but he wouldn't reveal the truth. He looked up and gave a reassuring smile. "I'll show you upstairs."

Leaving their mugs behind on the table, Emily followed Reid to the second floor. Both were careful to be quiet, not wanting to wake the children. The upstairs consisted of four separate bedrooms. Reid opened the door next to the bathroom, allowing her inside.

The light switched on and she looked around. The place was littered mostly with boxes. Emily caught sight of a few piles of clothes, an acoustic guitar, a sewing machine. She stepped in carefully, taking in the sight. A makeshift, inadvertent shrine to Virginia Reid.

"I'll get you some clothes," Reid said, stepping away. Emily nodded, still looking around. He returned in a few moments with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"I hope you don't mind my stuff… I don't think Emmy's clothes will fit you."

"This is fine," she said, feeling more tears coming on. She reached to pull him into a hug. "Reid… I cannot thank you enough for this."

"You don't have to thank me." He responded, holding her just as close. She hoped the others would be as open and understanding as Reid… but even if they weren't, she did have him on her side. It was hard to believe a few hours ago she was denying this.

They pulled apart and Reid gave a reassuring grin. "Emily, don't worry, everything's going to be fine. We'll handle it in the morning. I'm just going to check on the kids and then I'm going to bed. My room is at the very end of the hall next to the stairs. If you need anything, you don't even have to knock."

She nodded, more tears coming. "Thank you… I'll see you in the morning?"

"First thing," he replied. "Sleep well."

He closed the door carefully. Emily set the clothes down, getting ready to change. First she had to remove the boxes sitting on the bed. They were light, perhaps filled with some kind of paper. Emily knew she shouldn't… it would be like invading this woman's privacy.

It wasn't like the boxes were sealed. Carefully, sitting on the edge of the bed, she lifted the flap of the closest one, her suspicions confirmed at once. It was filled almost to the top with photographs. Emily reached in for a handful.

Each one revealed the Reids in candid poses; birthday parties, Christmas, weekend trips to the park and the beach, first days of school. Reid looked so happy with the children… fatherhood definitely suited him. But the woman caught Emily's eye… no doubt Ginny… she recognized her from her daughter.

She was beautiful. Honey blonde hair and blue eyes, with a bright smile. She seemed like a naturally pleasant person, someone who would be easy to talk to. Emily still couldn't place her in her memory. What she could see, however, was how much she loved her children.

But it was the pictures of her with Reid that intrigued Emily most. Ginny clearly adored him. And the two together seemed so incredibly happy and in love. Any other couple, Emily would always claim they couldn't be as happy as they looked… but Emily knew her friend. She knew Reid was not one to fall into something like this over an infatuation… and she had an idea of what kind of girl he'd end up with… they appeared perfect for each other.

She continued to flip through the pictures, each one filling her with more and more sadness. Something ripped this happy couple apart… something awful ruined this family.

"What happened to you, Ginny?" Emily whispered.


	24. Miss Me, Princess

The hot water washed over her, soaking through her greasy hair, wiping the dirt and grim from her body. Cleaning up in a gas station bathroom every morning did not do justice. A real shower felt like Heaven.

Reid had woken Emily up a half an hour ago. He told her he'd already thrown her clothes in the wash and allowed her time in his bathroom to shower. He'd come up to tell her when the kids left so she could come down for breakfast. Then they would talk. Emily felt so comfortable here, she didn't dread their upcoming conversation one bit.

Out in the hall, Jason stepped out of his room, dressed and ready for the day. He wasn't too tired, usually staying up to the wee hours of the morning, even on a school night. His back pack was swung over one shoulder, a bag of dirty laundry on his other. As he came into the hall, he noticed something strange about the spare room across from his door.

It stood ajar. Inside the light was off, meaning no one was in there. Jason couldn't understand what his father or sister would need in that room. No one went in there. Maybe they'd go in every other month to vacuum, but most of the time it and the contents inside remained undisturbed.

Were Jason to look inside, he may not have noticed the items and boxes out of place like his sister would, but even he would see the disheveled bed sheets, indicating someone had slept there. Instead, he brushed it aside. Jason took the handle and closed the door without another thought. He walked down the hall, stopping again outside his father's door.

It sounded like the shower was on. That wasn't as odd as the spare room, but if that were his father, he was definitely going to be late for work. Maybe he'd overslept. Again, he pushed it out of his mind and he hurried down the stairs for breakfast.

Reid was pouring himself a second cup of coffee while Emmy ate cereal at the table, absentmindedly reading a page out of the morning paper. Neither one noticed Jason had arrived, and seeing his presence was undetected, he had an idea to mess with his sister. Careful to not make a sound, he set his bags down, reaching into his bag of dirty laundry, removing one of his filthy socks. Clutched in hand, he tiptoed so he was right behind his sister.

"Hey, does this smell funny to you?" He asked, slipping the sock in her face.

Immediately, Emmy started sputtering and choking, jumping out of her chair. Reid spun around as Jason burst into laughter, his first prank of the day on his sister.

"Oh my God!" Emmy cried, trying to catch her breath. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Jason," Reid said, though he was laughing so hard, Reid doubt he'd heard him. "That wasn't nice."

"I'm sorry," He uttered in his laughter. "I couldn't resist."

"Yeah, well… you need to see a doctor about your feet." Emmy declared, glaring at him. "You have some kind of fungus or something."

His laughter quieted as he sat down to breakfast and Reid went back to his coffee. He envied his kids a little bit. There may be perks to being an only child, even with a childhood like his, but Reid would have liked to have a sibling or two. A big brother to protect him or a baby sister to tease. They acted like they hated the other; both probably believed they did, but Reid knew his children loved each other. It was why Jason was fighting so much about Emmy leaving next year.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the back door opening. Sure enough, Chase arrived at his usual time and, Reid was surprised, Morgan came in with him.

"Hey," Reid uttered in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Sarah's car broke down, I'm letting her use mine. You don't mind I ride in with you, do you?" He wondered.

He sounded sincere, but a curious glance at him from Chase told Reid he was lying. "Uh… sure, no problem."

"Great, thanks." Morgan replied and went to get himself a cup of coffee. "You feeling alright this morning?"

"Yeah," Reid answered. He wanted to press what this really was about, but wouldn't while the kids were in the room. Besides, he had other things to worry about. One of which was secretly bathing upstairs.

Unfortunately, that suddenly was in danger of being revealed. "Dad," Jason said as he poured milk into his cereal, plain this time. "Did you know you left your shower running?"

Both Emmy and Chase looked up for his response. "I did?" he asked, pretending to be oblivious. It would be easier to explain.

"Yeah…" Jason said, "I thought you were still in there. The water's still on."

"Imagine that," Reid said, noticing how Morgan's eyes were fixed on him curiously. "I'll run up and turn it off."

"I can do it for you, Daddy." Emmy said.

"No!" Reid said instantly, trying to avoid the prying gaze from his friend. "No, Baby, I have to go up there anyway. I'll take care of it. You guys better go; you'll be late for school and you still have to pick up Mike and Sam."

"Late for school; what a tragedy that would be." Chase replied.

"We'll go in a minute," Jason told the two, taking a bite of his cereal.

"You should go now." Reid pressed.

Jason looked to his father curiously. "I'm not done with my breakfast."

Reid wouldn't take no for answer. "You're right, go to school."

"That's some logic," Chase said as Emmy stood up and went to grab her coat. "I can't wait until I have kids. I'll just tell them they're right and they'll have to do everything I say."

Emmy giggled, "Hang on, I've got to grab my lunch."

"Ugh, packing your lunch is so lame. Why don't you buy, like me?" Jason inquired, pulling on his jacket.

"Buying your lunch is fine if you like eating crap." Emmy followed them to the door.

"As a matter of fact, I love crap, Emmy, thank you." And with that comment, the back door closed. The kids were gone.

Alone now, Morgan looked around, noticing the two cups sitting on the table. Both in different spots from where the children were sitting. He observed Reid, avoiding his eyes and looking slightly panicked.

"Reid," Morgan indicated. "The shower, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" He sputtered. "I'll… take care of that in a minute."

Something was definitely odd here. It was like he was bothered by Morgan's very presence. Maybe Ashley was right in thinking there was something wrong with him.

Morgan asked, "Reid, what's going on?"

He took a slow sip of his coffee, like he were avoiding the question. "Nothing," he finally answered, giving an uneasy smile. "You know, I have some things I have to take care of here. Mundane things, you'll be bored. Why don't you just… head back to your place and I'll call you when I'm on the way."

With one last look at the mugs, Morgan started piecing everything together. At last, he looked to his boy with a smile. "Oh my God," he inferred.

"What?" Reid asked.

"You've got a girl here, don't you?" The satisfaction in his voice was evident.

If only it were that simple, it would be a lot easier to deal with. "In a sense… but it's really not something I can talk about right now."

"I'm proud of you, kid." Morgan grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "You're starting to move on with your life."

"Morgan, believe me, it's not like that." Reid tried to make clear. "The thing is, you can't be here."

"Oh, please, I'm not going to tell anybody." He said, still grinning. "What's her name?"

"Don't worry about it, I need you to leave." He urged. It wouldn't be much longer before Emily was ready to come down. Morgan's fuse was a lot shorter than Reid's, he might not respond to this well. The added stress of this was not what she needed this morning.

"Come on, Reid, it's nothing to be ashamed now." Morgan informed. "If you're bothered by this, you'd be probably faint at how many girls I've been with since Melinda."

Reid hadn't been this nervous in a long time. "I did not sleep with a girl last night, Morgan. It's… a lot more complicated than that."

He didn't seem to take the hint. "I want to meet her, how long until she comes down?"

"Morgan-"

"Forget it, I'll just go up." He hurried from the kitchen, heading to the stairs. Reid immediately chased after him.

"No, Morgan, you can't see her! You have to leave, please!" Reid grabbed his arm as he reached the steps. A frivolous attempt to stop him.

"Reid," Morgan paused, looking back to him. He tried to be sympathetic with him. "You know this is okay. Ginny's been gone seven years; it's about time you started to move on."

He felt slightly offended by that, like he were still healing from a bad break up. "Morgan, you're not listening. You're not even thinking clearly. Do you think I would spend the night with a woman down the hall from the children, let alone in the bed I shared with my wife?"

"Than what is she doing up there?" His grin was mischievous, and started up the stairs again.

"Morgan, I'm asking you not to go up there." Reid cried, hounding after him. He was surprisingly fast, getting out of reach quickly. "Morgan, stop!"

"I just want a say a quick hello, I won't embarrass you, don't worry." He reached the closed door, tapping. "Ma'am…"

There was no answer inside. Reid listened, but was unable to tell if she were still in the shower. Morgan wasn't stopped by a slab of wood. He tested the knob. "Should have locked it."

"Morgan!" He cried as he opened the door.

The only solace in the situation was Emily wasn't completely indecent. The door opened as she stepped into the bedroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel.

As she spotted him, she shrieked lightly. Emily stared at Morgan with wide, frightened eyes. But it was nothing to the shock on Morgan's face. He stared at her for a long moment, as if he'd simply forgotten her name.

At last, Morgan turned to Reid for confirmation she was indeed who he suspected. Reid stared at him warily, waiting for his reaction. Reid's expression alone was enough for him.

He turned, taking a step closer. Emily didn't know what to do. She was standing before the man who used to be the most important person in her life, the last one of the group she'd spoken to before she died. Being naked was the icing on the cake.

"Prentiss?" He muttered, barely audible.

She couldn't reply. She'd probably be sweating were she not already dripping wet. A twinge of guilt hit her, thinking of the water collecting on Reid's carpet.

"You're alive?" He asked.

Closing her eyes, she nodded. Her chest was starting to feel tight. Emily hoped she wasn't about to have an anxiety attack. She wanted to say something, to explain herself to him, but she could barely breathe let alone talk.

"I don't believe this." She sensed his presence moving closer and she opened her eyes again, meeting his. They were filled with such emotion… hurt and shock and, to her fear, anger. Emily felt like bursting into tears, her greatest horror realized.

With a shake of his head, he rushed past Reid to the door, slamming his fist on the wood as he charged out. Emily wanted to burst into tears again.

"I'm sorry," Reid said, stepping over to her. "I tried to stop him; I didn't know he was going to come here this morning."

A fear tears dripped onto her damp cheeks. "I knew this was going to happen." She whimpered, hiding her face with her hands.

"It'll be alright." Reid assured. "He's… just… a little surprised." She half glared at him through her fingers. "I mean, he just needs to calm down. I'll talk to him. You dry off and get dressed and come down when you're ready."

Still unable to talk, she gave a slow nod, pulling her hand away. Reid's encouraging smile made her feel a little better. "It's going to be okay."

Emily could only hope he was right.

…

Morgan made it back to the kitchen. He leaned on the counter, staring at the granite as he tried to make sense of what he had just seen. He had that nauseas feeling, like he'd been spinning in circles and suddenly stopped.

It was fantastic; unreal. He'd spent years trying to move past her death, to adjust to a life without her. To this day he still blamed himself for not getting to her sooner… and all this time, she'd been alive.

"You okay?" Reid asked, having returned to the kitchen.

Morgan slowly turned to meet his gaze. This could explain why he was acting so strangely. He wanted to punch him. "How long have you known about this?"

"Eight hours, approximately." He replied. "I had a few suspicions about… something a friend of mine is involved in. I took it upon myself to investigate… when I found her, she was talking to Emily."

"Please tell me this friend is not someone I know." Morgan begged.

Lying would do no good. "JJ."

"I can't believe this." Morgan whispered. He started pacing the kitchen, slamming shut the only open cupboard, shouting, "I cannot believe this!"

"You need to stay calm." Urged Reid.

"Do not tell me what to be, Reid!" He retorted. "Why is she even here?"

"I caught up to her last night. I brought her home and let her stay in the spare room." He looked at Reid in kind of disgust, like Emily were a perverted unsub. "Morgan, she was sleeping in her car. She had no money, no place to stay. She's my friend, I had to help her."

"She's been gone for twenty years, what makes you think she's still our friend?" He asked. The bitterness dripped from his tongue.

"Because she's Emily." Reid stated, getting angry himself. "And the last thing Emily needs is to be shunned and ridiculed by the only people she trusts, two of which are us."

"I guess you can forgive someone a lot more easily than I can." He upbraided.

Aggravated, Reid responded. "There's nothing to forgive, Morgan. She didn't abandon us; she went into hiding to save her life. I was hurt and shocked too, but I'm not about to scorn her for trying to stay alive. She's been living in terror for twenty years. You have no idea what she's been through. I have no idea what she's been through. We planned to sit down this morning and discuss it. I'm more than willing to listen to her. You should give her the same courtesy."

"Reid…" he uttered. "I don't… I can't even look at her. I am…" he paused, not wanting to yell. "I am so pissed at her."

"Morgan," Reid said softly. He spoke the same way he did to suspects in the interrogation room. It was a very deadly tone. "This isn't about you. This isn't about how you feel. This is about our friend. She needs our understanding and our support, now more than ever. And if you can't give her that, Morgan, then you need to get out of my house."

He had no response to that. Reid moved to the cupboard to get a third mug, no doubt for Emily. Morgan leaned against the counter, seriously considering walking out and going home. He almost did.

Emily finally came down, wearing the sweats and t-shirt from last night. Reid's clothes fit her almost perfectly. It was really amazing how thin and scrawny he was. Her bare feet timidly stepped into the room, avoiding Morgan's gaze. She nervously pushed a lock of her freshly dried raven hair behind her ear, unsure what to do.

He thought he wouldn't be able to look at Emily, but now he couldn't take his eyes off her. Morgan took Reid's words to heart. She was his friend when she was dead, it shouldn't change now that she was alive. The pain and longing he carried all this time was so much to bear, and now he had the chance to let it go. He would have given anything for this to be true twenty years ago. He would have given anything yesterday. Now he had it… and he was about to throw it away.

"How did you sleep?" Reid asked, pulling a few items out of another cupboard.

"Great," was her soft, timorous answer. "Forgot where I was."

Morgan wasn't saying anything to her. The quiet was frightening. It was amazing just how deafening silence could be. She would have to be the one to speak first, dreading what the outcome of that would be.

Still unable to look at him, "You know… I've had a lot of fantasies about us being reunited… but not in one did I expect to be naked."

"Really?" He asked. "In a few of my fantasies, you were."

Her jaw dropped a bit as she looked to him, meeting his mischievous smile and sparkling eyes. "Miss me, Princess?"

Her throat felt tight and tears were damming in her eyes. Emily could only nod. She rushed to him, partially knocking the wind out of him as she threw her arms around his torso.

"Whoa," Morgan chuckled, enveloping her as tight as possible. "I'd call that a big yes."

She sobbed quietly into his chest, her warm tears soaking into his dress shirt. Morgan caressed a hand on her back, soothing her for several minutes. For so many years, he relived their last moments together. Now he finally had a second chance. He couldn't believe he had almost thrown that away over a few minutes of shock.

Reid busied himself with breakfast. He hid his joy for his friends' sakes, pretending this was no big deal. Still, he couldn't hide his smile.


	25. Emily's Story

Emily cried for over five minutes. Morgan simple held her and comforted her, trying with all his strength to stop his own tears escaping. At last she pulled away, wiping the last dripping remnants from her cheeks.

"Oh," she brushed the soaked spot on his chest. "I got your shirt all wet."

"It'll dry," Morgan informed with a smile.

"Morgan…" she uttered in a partial sob. "Please… please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." He assured. "I'm not. I'm sorry I acted like that, it was just… a moment of temporary insanity."

"That happens a lot to Morgan in his old age." Reid informed, mixing batter in a bowl.

She glanced at him, giggling through her tears. Turning back to Morgan, she engulfed him in another hug, "I missed you so much!"

"I know the feeling." He mumbled into her shoulder. At last, a few tears dropped onto her t-shirt, absorbed into the cotton. Holding her familiar form was proof. This was really Emily.

They pulled apart, both beaming at each other. "Coffee?" Reid interrupted.

"Please," She said with a smile. "What are you making?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes." He informed, grabbing the cup to pour her some. "I thought you could use some comfort food. It always makes my kids feel better when they're upset."

He didn't notice Emily looking to Morgan, mouthing a silent Oh my God.

"I know," He whispered, leading her over to a chair at the table. "He still shocks me sometimes."

Morgan informed the team they would be late and to head to Bethesda without them. They'd worry about an excuse later. Even this took precedence over an elusive killer. A half hour later, breakfast was ready. The three decided to relax and eat while getting reacquainted. It was the first time she'd had an appetite in weeks. Emily felt so wonderful sitting here with her boys, and at the same time, couldn't remember once feeling this good as Amanda.

Once they had their fill, Reid cleared the table while Morgan went to get him and Emily another cup of coffee. "I must say, Derek Morgan," she said pleasantly, "from what I've seen, you've got a pretty good looking boy there."

He lot out conceited sigh. "I know," he agreed with a prideful smile. "And that apple has not fallen far from the tree."

"Why am I not surprised?" She said, taking the cup. "JJ… also told me about… Melinda. I'm sorry."

He didn't seem too upset. He didn't act distant and disturbed as Reid did when she mentioned Ginny. "Eh… she's no loss. We're better off without her."

"Still… I'm sorry I was gone." She added sadly. "I know there must have been a lot of times when my friends needed me, and I'm sick with guilt that I wasn't here."

Morgan noticed her glance at Reid's back as he placed the plates into the dishwasher. When she met Morgan's eyes again, he knew exactly what she was thinking. He responded with a subtle nod. They would discuss it later.

"Well… you know pretty much what we've been up to for the last two decades." Morgan pointed. "Why don't you fill us in on what happened to you."

Now that she was here, with Reid and Morgan, the last nineteen years felt like a dream. It would have been easy to believe she'd simply been in a coma since her surgery. Reid reclaimed his seat, just as eager to hear her tale as Morgan. Brushing a piece of hair aside, she closed her eyes, thinking back to twenty years ago.

"The last thing I remember… was you, Morgan. Trying to keep me awake. You were squeezing my hand…" She didn't want to relive that moment right now; to admit how close she'd been to giving up. Had Morgan not been there, she would be dead. "The next time I opened my eyes… I expected to see you, but… I was in this white room with these… nurses and doctors. And these government officials came in and told me Emily Prentiss was dead." Her arms folded, leaning on the table. "I was so disoriented, I didn't even know who Emily Prentiss was."

Reid brushed her shoulder, a gesture to let her know they were here for her. Emily found enough strength from his touch not to break down just yet. "They explained to me that… while the surgery was a success… they had to indicate I died in order to protect me. If Doyle knew I was alive… he would do anything to come after me. And the security of the American prison is like a child's daycare compared to North Korea. He would be out in a month. They had to do something. They told me that I had to disappear… I asked to see all of you… I begged to see you just one last time… but they said you were all in just as much danger as I was… the less you knew about my existence, the better."

"They should have told us." Morgan said, looking at Reid, who was thinking the exact same thing. "It would have been painful enough to never see you again… but we had to think you were dead. That we failed you so bad, it cost you your life… sometimes, I swear, these Bureaucrats don't have souls."

"Some of them do…" Emily met his gaze. "For instance… a certain media liaison."

"So JJ knew the whole time." Morgan clarified. "The entire nineteen years."

"And Hotch." Emily added.

At that, Morgan's jaw drop. "Oh, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Morgan-"

"No, Reid, he sat us on that couch like we were mental patients – no offense – to talk about it!" He yelled. "He knew how horrible I felt, he knew how much I blamed myself, he could have said something."

"National Security," Emily urged. "It wasn't his place to tell. Only those on a 'need-to-know' basis were allowed to know, and even fewer with the privilege to say anything. Another reason why JJ didn't tell."

"Well, you have the freedom to come back. She could have told us then." Morgan pointed out.

At that, Emily sat up. "Now that's my fault." She insisted. "I asked her not to… I didn't… I knew you all had moved on and… I didn't want to disrupt your lives. I figured you were better off without me."

"Emily…" Reid said, carefully, "you thought that last time, when you went after Doyle. It almost cost you your life. Don't you learn from your mistakes?"

At that she burst into tears again. All that emotion of being without them for twenty years could be contained as easily as an erupting volcano. She reached to pull him into her arms. "You're right, I'm sorry."

After a moment, she calmed down. Wiping her eyes, she continued. "Anyway… they gave me a few names and locations I could go to. I chose to live as Amanda Labeau in Paris. Once they knew I was safe, I was told to meet with a Pentagon representative in the city: someone who would give me all the information I needed. I arrived on time, I waited… and there I met JJ.

"She gave me information, containing contacts and safe havens in case I needed help. I got three passports and bank accounts… three in case I needed to disappear quickly. I never had to use the other two. JJ wished me luck… and that was the last time I saw her until a week and a half ago.

"I got a menial job in a vintage book store. I stayed out of the way, avoided the spotlight… I refused to travel or even go to the hospital for fear I'd be discovered." She looked at the boys, her eyes glistening again. "I became this new person... and yet, wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you… all of you."

"Same here," Morgan replied. He reached over and took her hand. "Glad your back, Prentiss."

Reid had a sinking feeling, though, like this was too good to last. "How long?"

"How long until what?" She wondered.

"Until you leave again." He explained. "If you were planning on coming back for good… you would have wanted us to know, a lot sooner. You're planning to leave again, aren't you?"

Morgan looked at her in worry, unwilling to let her go. "Well…" she said slowly. "That's the thing… I'm… not exactly safe yet. Until I am… I can't officially return."

"You're still in danger?" Morgan asked.

She met his eyes, matching the anxiety and panic he had in his. "Yes… and you are, too."

Reid and Morgan exchanged worried looks. "What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"Valhalla doesn't know I'm alive." She said plainly. "If they did, there's no doubt I'd have seen one of them by now. But… Doyle's dead. They couldn't let someone take over before because they wanted him to get out of jail… but now someone else has taken over. He needs to make a statement… he intends to do that by going after the BAU."

The truth was now out, but Emily didn't feel any relief. It hung around them like a foul stench. So that was what JJ was involved with, and Reid was right to worry for her. Valhalla was dangerous before when the whole group was involved. They wouldn't hesitate to remove one woman if they believed she was a threat. At least they knew what was going on before they were in too deep.

"How did you find out about this?" Morgan asked.

"I have a contact in Interpol." She explained. "For fourteen years, I was protected by an old friend of the family's, but he died. Five years ago, I was handed over to Agent Carson Aleman. She's been a little reluctant, but she has been keeping us informed."

Reid wondered, "What do you know so far?"

"Not much," she said. "We know Doyle's son was murdered, supposedly by someone in the group. We have limited information on the known members. We know their businesses and the fronts they're using. We also have a vague idea of how Interpol plans to take them down. JJ and I have been working on this… but we've only been capable of partial investigation."

Neither one knew how to respond. If the group was after them, even at this stage, it couldn't be ignored. But they couldn't justify the unit or the FBI getting involved with an Interpol case without permission. For an agency with so much power, they certainly had a lot of limitations.

"Emily…" Morgan began, "We're in the middle of a case right now… we can't just drop it to work on this."

"I know," she nodded. "This shouldn't be your problem; I'm the one who got in the middle of this and all of you have to pay for it. I'll handle it with Interpol, if it gets too serious-"

"That's not what he means, Emily," Reid clarified, reaching to take her free hand. "We want to help you, even without the threat on our lives. It's just… until we have permission, we can't work on this during regular office time."

She met his eyes, not daring to believe his words. Unsure if he were saying what she thought he were saying.

"Until we finish this case and get official permission… we'll have to work on it after hours." Morgan explained.

"Guys…" She looked between them. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Once we get the rest of the team involved, yes." Morgan replied. He said it so easily, like they were simply planning a friend's surprise party.

"How do you want to go about this?" Reid wondered.

"Elliot and Preston will be safer in Bethesda until the end of the case. Let's keep their involvement to a minimum as long as possible." Morgan said. "I'll speak to the chief in the morning, explain the situation and get official allowance to pursue this."

Emily cringed at the thought. The last thing she needed was Strauss breathing down their necks about this. She'd been on vacation the last time they did this, she'd be snapping at them like a nervous dog this time. One thing Emily did not miss in the last twenty years was Erin Strauss.

"We'll start on it tonight," Morgan continued. "Even if it's just us and JJ."

"JJ," Emily repeated. "Oh, I was supposed to call her this morning." She usually called collect on a pay phone or begged some diner or restaurant to let them us theirs for free.

Before she could ask to use Reid's, he already had out his cell phone. But, to her horror, Reid was punching the contact number and waiting to speak to her himself.

She had to find out anyway. "Don't be too hard on her," Emily said, squeezing Morgan's hand again. He secretly savored the feel. So many nights, he'd been haunted by that feeling, the last contact they'd ever had . Now she was back. Morgan would give his own life before he'd lose her again.

"JJ," Reid said as she picked up. "How's the case going?"

"Fine," she replied, "Garcia, Ashley, and I are working from Quantico. Whenever you get in, you and Ashley can go speak to the therapist of the most recent victim."

"No problem," Reid replied. "We shouldn't be too much longer here."

"Are you and Morgan alright?" She asked. "What's going on?"

He smiled. "Nothing serious… we just ran into someone. I think we met your friend Amanda."

There was a stunned silence on the other end. Emily couldn't help but cover her mouth to stifle her giggles. She felt bad, after everything JJ had done, but still… it felt so good to joke with her friends again.

"That's impossible, Reid." JJ answered. "Maybe you're just jumping to conclusions… lots of girls are named Amanda."

"Yes, but most of them don't also go by the name Emily." He replied.

Another faltering in her speech. "Oh God… you found her?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." He affirmed. "Morgan's here, too. We've been… getting reacquainted."

There was a pause as Reid smiled, taking the phone away. He held it out to her, "She wants to talk to you."

Emily took it, "Hey, JJ," she said.

"Hi," she said, sounding slightly stunned. "Sounds like you had an interesting night."

"Yeah, better than I'd had in a long time." Emily corrected. "I… told the boys about Valhalla… they can help us now, at least."

"Good," JJ replied. "I'll get all the information and show it to them. At least once Reid reads it, we can destroy it like Carson asked."

"JJ… Ashley and Garcia…" she began, unsure how to ask for this, having denied JJ's offer so many times.

She knew what Emily was about to ask. "Yes?" she pressed.

"How soon can I see them?" Her tone was soft with anticipation.

The smile was evident in her voice. "How soon can you get here?"


	26. Unfinished Business

A/N: This is kind of a long one. There won't be any updates for a few days, I've got a big event at work this weekend so I probably can't post until Monday. Maybe Sunday, it depends on how tired I am. Review! :)

…

Meanwhile in Bethesda, Preston and Elliot were working the field. Their first stop that day had been the morgue to see the latest body. It had been discovered this morning, killed the night before.

Four drawers stood open in the freezing room. The smell of formaldehyde hung around them, covering the stench of death. Loretta could never get used to that scent, trying desperately to breathe through her mouth.

Elliot, however, was more concerned about the newest body, opened next to the three recent ones for comparison. It was a young man, the same age as the other boys and girl beside him. All his wounds and injuries matched, but one tiny detail stuck out. Pulling on a pair of rubber gloves, he handled the arm the coroner was indicating.

"What is that?" he asked, a finger lingering around the round abrasion on his wrist. "A cigar burn?"

"Much deeper than that." The coroner corrected. "It's a bullet wound."

"On his wrist?" He was getting further and further confused. "None of the other victims were shot, why this one? And what purpose does shooting his wrist prove?"

"Perhaps this one tried to run and the unsub shot at him to stop him. He probably wasn't a good shot and nicked his wrist. It's enough to slow him down and he catches him." Loretta suggested, stepping forward to see for herself.

"No, look at the powder burns." Elliot pointed out. "This was at close range. This was something personal. This was a message."

"But the other victims were random." Loretta explained. "They were abducted off the street, why is the unsub suddenly shifting to someone he knows?"

"He could be evolving." Suggested Elliot, "The previous victims were surrogates to his real target, by choosing people he's connected to personally, he's moving closer and closer to the one he wants the most. Maybe a parent or an ex." Elliot had an idea. "Call Garcia, tell her to run a check on all the people this guy's been closest to in the last two months, specifically the last two weeks since the body count has risen."

Loretta pulled out her cell, hitting a few buttons and waiting for the connection.

"You've reached the mystical office of all known and unknown truth, ask and be amazed." The chipper voice of Penelope Garcia greeted.

"Hey, Garcia," Loretta said, "I need you to run a background check for me."

"Oh, come on, give me a challenge." She playfully whined. "Whose my target?"

"Kevin Kensington. He's our most recent victim, we need to know people he's been closest to in the last eight weeks; friends, family, coworkers, anybody significantly close to him. Especially anyone who looks suspicious."

"You got it." Garcia replied. "How's it going over there?

"Oh, just fine, considering we're carrying most of the work load." She replied. "When exactly do the others plan to drive over?"

"Not sure, Reid and Morgan aren't even in yet. I have no idea what they're up to this lovely October morning, but I'm half tempted to do a little snooping."

In the background, there was a knock on Garcia's office door. There was a witty call of greeting and another voice answered. "Hey, guys, I got to go. I'll call as soon as I've got your search results."

"Thanks Garcia," She answered.

"No problem, my beauties. Talk to you soon!" She quickly hung up and turned to Ashley. "Now, what can I do for you, milady?"

"Not me, it's JJ." Ashley corrected. "She needs us in the conference room. Says it's important."

That was curious, and Garcia had a sudden suspicion it had nothing to do with the case. She had very good intuition. "Alrighty then, let me get these searches going and I'll be there. Give me about thirty minutes."

"No," Ashley stated sternly, a tone that startled her friend. "She said to drop what your doing and get yourself in there."

Now she knew it wasn't about the case. Standing up, "Okay… let's go."

…

"They really are spectacular, Reid." Emily smiled, a framed picture in hand. She and Reid sat in his office, waiting for Morgan. He would come to get them once JJ had sat down and prepped the girls for this, trying to soften the shock as much as possible. Reid was sitting on his couch, admiring Emily as she sat in his chair. She was examining the photograph of Emmy and Jason that sat on his desk. "They're absolutely beautiful, you must be so proud."

"That was taken last May." Reid explained, nodding in agreement. "The only time I can get them to sit together without bickering is when I'm getting their photos done."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way, would you?" She wondered, giving him knowing smirk.

"Not at all." He agreed. "I can't wait for you to meet them."

Emily's smile faded, surprised. "You really want me to meet your children?"

"I don't see why not." He shrugged. "They've heard lots of stories about their Aunt Emily, and now they finally get to see you in person."

"Aunt Emily?" She asked, shocked. She hardly expected the kids to know about her, let alone have an honorary title.

Reid was surprised she was so startled by that. "Of course. Just because you were dead didn't mean you weren't apart of the family. We always told the kids you were watching over them… that you were their guardian angel."

Unwilling to let herself get emotional, she set the picture back it its place. Emily forced back her tears and replied, "Well… I would certainly like to thank Jason for returning my glasses."

Reid had to laugh at that. But it didn't last long. Emily gasped, spotting Garcia and Ashley and quickly pulled herself out of sight from the window. Her face ashen, it looked like she was starting to have second thoughts about this.

"I don't know if I can do this." She admitted with a shallow breath.

"Yes, you can." Reid went over to his desk, taking one of the chairs in front of it. "You didn't want to see any of us before… but now that you've spoken to Morgan and me, you feel better, don't you?"

"Morgan was furious with me before you talked to him, don't forget." Emily corrected. "I can't expect they'll be as understanding as you."

He wouldn't let her back out of this. She needed this a lot more than they did. They at least had each other. Without this team, Emily was alone. "Look…" he spoke slowly; his tone was gentle. "I'm not going to pretend this is going to be easy. I'm not going to try to send you in there with any false ideas of what to suspect in there, because… let's be honest, it could turn out badly. This isn't something most people expect to experience in their lifetime. But it's best to get it over with. Like ripping off a band aid. It'll be uncomfortable, maybe a little painful… but once you move past it, it's over. And you can't begin to move on until you do this. They'll be so grateful that you're back in their lives, you'll see."

Emily looked at him with interest, wondering how knowledgeable he was about circumstances like this. Reid seemed to sense what she was thinking. "I have a bit of experience in this area… and I was able to forgive him for leaving me… and the BAU."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and if I give Garcia and Ashley a large sum of money, they'd welcome me back with open arms."

"JJ certainly brought you up to speed." Reid replied, a little amazed she thought he was that shallow. "And that's not why I forgave him. If I hadn't before he died, I never would have accepted that money."

She was intrigued. "You saw Gideon before he died?"

Perhaps it was what she needed to build a little confidence. He recalled the visit like it were yesterday. "Once…"

_Jason was giggling in the backseat. Listening to it eased Reid's anxiety. He couldn't feel nervous when his son made him feel so comfortable. He smiled at him in the rearview mirror._

_"What are you laughing at?" He teased with a grin. "What's so funny?"_

_One thing even a genius couldn't understand was the innocence of a child's mind; the simple things that pleased him and made him smile. What was even more a mystery was how happy he made his father. Reid had spent time with his friend's children. He babysat JJ's kids almost as much as Garcia, but that was different. People always said parents had a special bond with their children, but Reid didn't believe that._

_Until now. He never could have guessed he would take to this lifestyle, considering his role model, but fatherhood fit him. Like falling in love, he had never planned on having a family. Now he couldn't imagine his life without his son… and in a few weeks, he'd have a daughter, too._

_The thoughts of his wonderful family faded from his mind as he made it to the designated street. He slowed the car, checking each house for the right address. Butterflies were beginning to hatch and flutter in his stomach. He hadn't seen him in about six years… what was he supposed to say to him?_

_The right house came into view and Reid pulled into the driveway. He turned off the engine and sat in the silence for a long time, working up the courage to go in there._

_His eyes landed on the two year old in the backseat, his little fingers playing in his mouth. His nerves settled again. At least he was with him. With Ginny being so far along, he didn't want to leave her with a two year old to look after. He could have left him with one of his friends, but for some reason, Reid felt stronger having him here._

_"You're going to help me through this, Buddy?" He asked._

_Jason didn't understand how serious this was, but Reid was glad he was here just the same. With a deep breath, he got out of the car and opened the back door. He carefully unbuckled his son from his car seat, pulling the diaper bag out with him._

_"Come on, Buddy," He said, carrying him under his arm. He clung to him as if the toddler were the one supporting him. He shut the door and walked them up to the porch, hoping it was just the cold that was making him shake._

_He rang the doorbell and waited in silence. There were lights on inside, but he didn't hear any movement. Despite the cold Milwaukee winter, Reid stood still in his patience, not wanting to ring a second time._

_At last the door opened. A woman approximately the same age as himself answered. "Dr. Reid?" she asked, pushing the storm door open a bit, not wanting to let the frigid air in._

_"Yes," he said with a small smile._

_She opened the door wider. "Hi, I'm Julia, Steven's wife." She had her own sad smile, and Reid could see the whole situation was a toll on her. "Please come in."_

_He and Jason came inside, grateful to be in the warmth. A man in his thirties stood at Reid's entrance, looking him over without emotion. The resemblance was strong in him. Reid wondered how much this man had heard of him._

_"Who's this?" Julia asked brightly at the toddler, resting his head on his father's shoulder._

_"This is my son… Jason." He spoke slowly, wondering how they both would respond to that._

_"Jason," the man repeated. "Coincidence?"_

_Reid hesitated, "No."_

_To his surprise, the man seemed a bit embarrassed. "Well… he'll be pleased to see him, too, I think." He offered his hand. "I'm Steven, we spoke on the phone. Nice to meet you, Dr. Reid."_

_"Spencer." He said, shaking his hand._

_"Nice to meet you, Spencer," He said sadly, "Finally."_

_"You, too," Reid heard a bit about Steven, but not much. And after all this time, he never imagined he'd hear from him._

_"Here, Spencer, I can take him if you'd like to take your coat off." Julia offered her arms to the little boy. Reid complied, handing over his son. He set down the diaper bag and removed his coat and gloves._

_Julia went to get coffee while the men got settled in the living room. Now that he was here, Reid didn't want to rush this visit. He pulled Jason onto his lap as he asked, "Is he here?"_

_Steven nodded. "He spends most of his time upstairs; he's comfortable in his room. He sleeps a lot, but he likes to come down for a few hours in the afternoon. Don't worry, he'll be up soon."_

_"I'm in no hurry," Reid said with a smile. "I haven't seen him in a long time… If I had known he was sick…"_

_"He didn't want anyone to know." Steven explained. "We knew… right from the beginning there wasn't much hope. There isn't much chance of a heart transplant for a man his age… but now that he's reaching the end, he wants to complete any… unfinished business."_

_Is that all Reid was, unfinished business? "I wish he would have kept in touch. What did he do… after he left the FBI?"_

_"I'm not really sure…" Steven admitted, "I know he traveled a lot, but I'm not certain what he did or even where he went. You know my father… he doesn't reveal much about himself. But… it was right after I got married, he found I was living up here… he wanted us to be closer." He shrugged, feeling a bit guilty. "I didn't want to, with him… walking out and all."_

_"Well… I can appreciate that." Reid admitted. "My father left when I was a kid, too. He was… ten minutes away my entire life, he never contacted me."_

_At that, Steven seemed to have a new respect for the man. "I changed my mind when he got sick. Over the last few months, Julia and I moved him in here to take care of him."_

_"How much time does he have?" Reid wondered. He knew a lot about heart disease, but there were so many different types and everyone's body was different. And he wasn't sure how far it had progressed._

_Steven was thinking for a moment as Julia arrived with coffee and cake. "The doctor made his best approximation…" Steven said. "He said… if he's lucky, maybe six more months."_

_There was a pain in his chest when he heard that. To think, when Steven had called last week and asked for him to come, he almost said no. Everything in him wanted to refuse, but something wouldn't let him. He didn't agree right away, either. He asked for some time to decide, almost certain he would decline. But talking it over with Ginny made him realize he had to go. Otherwise, he'd regret it forever._

_Interrupting his thoughts, Julia handed him a hot cup of coffee. "Thank you," Reid said, claiming it and taking a sip._

_"I'm glad you came, Spencer." Steven continued, as if he knew what was going through his genius mind. "My father always speaks very thoughtfully of you… I think he would have been very upset if he never got to see you again."_

_Julia spoke up, handing him a small bowl, "I brought Jason some animal crackers, if he'd like some."_

_"Thank you, that's very kind." Reid said, taking the bowl. "You want some cookies, Buddy?"_

_His tiny hand grabbed a cookie and hungrily shoved it into his mouth. "What do you say? Say thank you, Julia."_

_With a mouthful of elephant, he gurgled "Tank oo." It brought smiles to all three faces._

_"He's adorable, Spencer." Julia said as she sat next to her husband. "How old is he?"_

_"Two." He answered, tousling the little one's hair. "And in a couple of weeks, he's going to be a big brother."_

_"Congratulations," Steven said, chuckling as Jason attempted to feed his father a half chewed cookie. "He is very cute… he looks like you."_

_"Babies usually resemble their fathers in the first few years of life." Reid explained. "It's an evolutionary effect in nature. The paternal figure sees itself in the offspring and is less likely to abandon it."_

_His bit of knowledge would have impressed his wife, but Steven and Julia felt a bit nervous at that kind of response. With a nod, "Yeah, my father told me you were a little different." At last he got to his feet. "And you know what, he's probably awake by now, so I'll go see if he's ready to come down."_

_As Steven left the room, Reid suddenly began to feel nervous. Jason fidgeting in his lap was not helping his nerves. He sensed the little thing was getting antsy. "What's the matter, you want down?"_

_He let the baby onto the floor where he could toddle about. His legs were already strong and carried him quickly around to explore the room. Julia watched him with awe and wonder. Reid recognized that look. Ginny used to have that same expression of longing when she saw young children. The only cure for that was having her own._

_"Do you and Steven have any children?" Reid voiced._

_"Not yet," She replied. "It's not the right time, with Steven's father needing so much care… but once he…" she didn't want to bring up the inevitability, "but we've got plenty of time to have a family."_

_"I think it's very admirable, you and your husband taking care of him like this." Reid said, watching his son out of the corner of his eye. "I know how hard it is to care for a sick parent."_

_"Is that a fact?" She asked, feeling a bit of sympathy for him._

_"My mother is… mentally ill." He knew how people responded to that on the rare occasions he brought it up. Julia was no different. "After my father left, I took care of her until I was eighteen." _

_"That must have been difficult." Julia admitted. "Where is she now?"_

_"She's in a facility." He said, and left it at that. Even today, Reid still felt guilty for having to put her in a home. He could use the excuse that it was the best place for her, but in honesty, Reid always felt he was weak because he couldn't take care of his mother anymore._

_A soft thud across the room distracted him as Jason fell. He wasn't hurt, laughing at his clumsiness. Something about a child could always make life seem so simple, both Reid and Julia chuckling with the baby's laughter._

_A moment later, there was a rustle at the top of the stairs. "Are you doing alright?" Steven asked, coming down first, helping the old man._

_"Relax, I'm not going to die walking down a flight of stairs." Reid recognized the voice immediately, and that pulled him to his feet. Julia got up as well, quickly fixing up the couch for a comfortable spot for him. As Reid waited, his hands slipped into the pockets of his khakis, as they did when he was nervous._

_Slowly, Steven led the old man down the stairs. He wore a plaid robe over a pair of pajamas. On his feet was a pair of slippers. Reid had never seen him so casual before, considering how much they traveled together._

_At last, they reached the bottom landing. Gideon turned to look, meeting Reid's eyes. One look made the last six years seem so much longer. But he had the same calming presence about him, and Reid felt a little better once they saw each other._

_At last, he came into the living room, taking a few careful steps towards Reid. "Hello, Spencer."_

_"Hello, Gideon," Reid uttered. He tried to give a reassuring grin, but all he managed was a twitch of his mouth._

_Jason Gideon looked him up and down, and from his face, Reid could tell he approved of him. "You've grown up." He mentioned._

_"I don't look fourteen anymore?" At last he managed to smile._

_"No, you do." He said, that same twinkle in his eye. "But you appear much more confident than you used to." He let out a sigh, heading carefully to the couch. "I imagine I don't look quite as good as you remember."_

_"You look great." Reid wasn't exactly lying. "People dying of heart disease appear much paler and more sickly than you do. The only tell tale sign of your illness is the look of exhaustion."_

_"And there's the Spencer I remember," He said, taking a seat next to where Reid had been sitting. "Exceptionally smart and unfailingly kind."_

_"We'll give you both some privacy," Steven informed. He slipped his hand into his wife's and pulled her from the room, leaving the two men and the baby alone._

_Reclaiming his seat, Reid noticed Jason within arms length and picked him up. Gideon looked at the child with great interest. He knew Steven wouldn't have told him Reid had children. He didn't even plan to bring him until a few days ago. But regardless, he didn't seem surprised._

_"Gideon…" Reid mentioned, holding him in his lap. "I'd like you to meet my son… Jason Reid."_

_They sat in silence for a moment. When he said it, he waited for Gideon to meet his eyes. But he never looked away from the child, with his chestnut brown hair curling around his chubby face. He reached for another cracker. Reid handed a giraffe to him and he munched down._

_"Thank you," Gideon said in a whisper, finally looking to him with a slight bit of pride._

_"Well…" Reid admitted, "I wanted him to have a name that meant something to me… you were… a big impact on my life; one of the biggest. I thought it was appropriate." He took a breath, tickling him under his tiny chin. "I hope you don't mind I brought him."_

_"Not at all," Gideon smiled, reaching out his arms. "May I?"_

_He wanted to say no, simply for the sake of his health. But he couldn't deny him. Picking him up, he carefully handed his son into the arms of his old friend. Gideon took him in stride, never once struggling or holding him uncomfortably. Jason took to him immediately, nestling in his lap like he'd known him his entire short life._

_"So where's this little one's mother?" He asked. His glance at the wedding band did not go unnoticed by Reid._

_"She's back home in DC." He said with a smile. "Her name's Ginny, she's a school teacher. I'm sorry she couldn't come… she's too far along in her pregnancy to travel."_

_Gideon gave him another approving smile, "Congratulations. Do you know what it is?"_

_"It's a girl," He said with a smile, "We're thinking of naming her Karen."_

_"Karen?" he wondered._

_"Ginny's older sister. She died when they were young." Gideon made a few silly faces at Jason, making him laugh. Reid couldn't get enough of the sight. He couldn't believe how much he had missed this man, or how happy he was Jason got to meet his namesake._

_"How is everyone?" He wondered, "The team I mean?"_

_"They're doing well." Reid replied. "Hotch is still in charge of the unit, David Rossi took your old space when you left."_

_"David Rossi," Gideon repeated, "He returned to the BAU, after so much time."_

_"It was like he never left." He replied. "Most of the team is the same. JJ's working at the Pentagon now, but Hotch is trying to bring her back. Agent Ashley Seaver is apart of the team now. But other than that… there's me and Morgan and Garcia, as always."_

_"And Prentiss?" He wondered._

_He knew the answer before Reid said it, just from the despondent expression on his face. "She was killed about three years ago."_

_"I'm very sorry," Gideon said, looking down at the tiny thing in his arms. "She was a good woman."_

_"She was a good friend… and I didn't even get to say goodbye." He mentioned. "Of course, that happens a lot in my life."_

_At last, they acknowledged the elephant in the room. They both knew this had to come up if this was going to be as meaningful a visit as Gideon wanted._

_"I'm sorry about that, Spencer," Gideon replied. "If I hadn't left when I did, I probably would have ended up having another melt down. I wanted to talk to you about it… but I just couldn't."_

_"I know." Reid nodded. "It took me awhile to accept that… I just didn't understand at the time… being a genius doesn't help with the wisdom of life." He could have just let it go… but Reid had always had a problem letting go of a grudge. "I hated you for a long time."_

_"You had every right to." He admitted. "You've had enough disappointment in your life; you didn't deserve that."_

_Reid had thought about this for years, and for the first time since the two had discussed it, he brought it up. "Emily… she mentioned to me that… I was the only one you left a note to. She wanted me to consider why that is." He cleared his throat. He was amazed how easy it was to keep his temper. He didn't want to take his resentment out on Gideon, and that made him realize he wasn't quite as angry with him as first perceived. "I have an idea… but, I can't be certain… I'd like to know why."_

_"Well, what's your idea?" He wondered._

_Reid shook his head, sitting back. "That used to work when I was learning from you, but I'm not now. I just want an answer."_

_Gideon wouldn't give in quite so easily. He had the brains, he should use them. "Well… why did you name your son after me?"_

_"I told you," Reid replied, a bit annoyed. "You were an important part of my life… you were… more of a father to me than my own ever was… you didn't just teach me how to be a profiler… you taught me… what it was like to be a man. I want to be that kind of influence on my son… and when I do, I'm going to pull from your wisdom."_

_"I'm glad I was able to affect your life in such a good way." He replied. "Believe it or not… you did the same for me."_

_He was confused, "How? I couldn't have done that, I was too young. I was too inexperienced…"_

_"You did." Gideon corrected. "When you joined the team… you had these incredible gifts and talents, but… you acted like you were nothing special. I felt you needed someone to look out for you… and by looking out for you… I found a better part of myself; I became a better part of myself… I could never repay you for that Spencer. Becoming that person is what drove me away."_

_"I drove you away?" Reid asked. He was on the brink of getting upset._

_"It's a good thing, Spencer. I needed to find a better reason to live my life, to help me reconnect with my family." He smiled. "It might be coming to an end much too soon, but with the little time I have… I am content."_

_That softened him. Every bitter and ugly feeling melted away. "Wow," He muttered. "I'm not sure I can really take credit for that, Gideon."_

_"Well, you should." Both men noticed Jason had fallen asleep in Gideon's lap. "I think he likes me."_

_"He's a good judge of character." He said with a nod._

_"Just like his father." Gideon noted._

_Once they managed to clear the air, their talk went much more smoothly. Reid and Gideon discussed the last six years, work and life alike. He learned all about what Gideon had done once he left, and Reid told about his experiences with the job. Once he got Reid on the subject of Ginny, however, he couldn't stop talking about her. Gideon was so delighted he found someone who not only loved him so much, but managed to give his life stability and normality. After everything he'd been through, after everything he'd done, he deserved some real happiness._

_His energy was fading by the time the sun was setting. Steven seemed to realize it was his usual time to head back upstairs and returned to the room. Reid stood and took the baby from his arms in order for him to get up._

_"I'm very glad you came, Spencer," Gideon said as Steven waited to help him. "It was good to see you… and I liked to see you again."_

_"I'd like that, too." He agreed. Jason was awake, waving his arms a bit, giggling for no reason. "After Ginny has the baby, I'll bring the whole family… I know she'd love to meet you."_

_He fixed him with an approving smile. "Well, I'd certainly love to meet her."_

_They said their goodbyes and the two began their trip upstairs. Reid waited until they were out of sight, alone in the living room with Julia._

_"You're welcome to stay for dinner, Spencer," she pleasantly. "We'd love to have you."_

_"Thank you, Julia," Reid replied, "But I think we're going to leave. We're flying back very early tomorrow; I need to get him to bed."_

_"Next time, then?" She wondered._

_"Definitely." He agreed._

_Julia helped him get Jason's coat on and put him in the car. By the time he was buckled in, Steven had come out to say his own goodbye and thank you._

_"I think you did a lot for him by coming here." Steven said as they shook hands again. "He seems a lot happier than he has in a long time. Thank you."_

_"Thank you for inviting me." Reid replied. "I hope we'll see you soon."_

Reid was looking out the window, recalling that last day with his old friend. "I did see Steven and Julia soon after… at Gideon's funeral. He died a few days after Emmy was born."

"Oh, Reid," Emily felt like crying again, especially learning of yet another time when one of her friends needed her. "I'm sorry… that must have been hard."

"It was." He nodded. "But I can take comfort in the fact that our final interaction was not through a note. We said things we needed to say… and our last memory together is a good one. I would have liked more, but I wouldn't trade it."

Taking a deep, cleansing breath. "Well… this is definitely ten times harder… but I certainly don't want their last memory of me to be a sham funeral."

They hadn't even noticed Morgan walking past the window. They both jumped a bit at the knock. He opened the door, looking almost as nervous as she was. "You ready, girl?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied, standing up.

"You know it's going to be okay." Reid assured. As she came into reach, he put his arm around her. Emily couldn't speak, but nodded as she leaned into him. Morgan gave her a wink and a smile as she met his eye. Slowly, they followed him out of the office, ready to remove the band aid.


	27. My Friend Emily

The tension in the air was thick. JJ and Morgan had been awfully vague on this and that made the girls nervous. "Are you going to give us any idea what this is about, JJ?" Garcia whined, getting too antsy to sit here patiently. "You and Morgan telling us we're needed in a delicate matter and it has to be handled with the upmost respect is hardly a pep talk. And I think Ashley would agree."

Ashley was twice as anxious as Garcia, having just spoken to Morgan last night at Reid. What if he had talked to Reid and he brought up the same subject as yesterday. Was this supposed to be some kind of intervention? Ashley wasn't sure if she could handle this. She cared very deeply about Reid. They had become very good friends over the years; he'd made her Emmy's godmother for goodness sake. How could she sit here and tell him she and the others thought he were crazy.

It might go over better if she prepared them both a bit. JJ leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. She lowered her voice as if in danger of eavesdroppers. "You remember last week… when my friend needed your help?"

"Of course," Garcia nodded, suddenly intrigued.

"Well… she's… finally come out of hiding. And she needs our help." She explained with a smile. JJ took a glance at Ashley. Though she didn't know what they were talking about, this news definitely eased her fear. "She's here."

"I thought she had to stay in hiding." Garcia argued. "To protect her family."

"Well, it seems her family is in just as much danger without her." She continued to explain. "And she's reconnected with some of them. Now that her identity is partially compromised, there's no reason we can't see her. And we have to do everything in our power to save her."

Pleased, Garcia smiled. "Well, good… this team is the best. If anyone can save her, it's us."

But JJ was too serious to immediately agree. "You do remember what I said, Garcia." Again, she met Ashley's eye. "Neither of you may agree with some of the things she did. But you need to remember… she didn't just do it for herself… she had to do the right thing. She had to do everything possible to save the people she loves. You both need to take that into consideration when you see her."

"You mean meet her?" Ashley wasn't sure why she was a sudden stickler for grammar. But it still seemed an odd way for JJ to phrase that.

She neither agreed nor disagreed. Leaning back in her chair, she said not another word.

At last, Morgan returned. He came back into the room but refused to sit down. "Are we ready?" JJ asked.

"We're all set." He admitted. "Alright, Reid, bring her in."

Garcia and Ashley waited with thudding hearts for the arrival of their guest. Reid entered alone, looking back at the unseen person outside.

"Come on," He said with sympathy. "It'll be alright, but you have to come in here first."

Morgan watched with care as at last, she entered, head held low. Morgan immediately went to the door, closing it carefully so as not to attract any attention from outside. Neither of the girls seem to realize who this was, her face hidden by her raven and silver hair.

Just like with the other two, silence hung around them, blaring in her ears. At last, she took a deep breath and looked up at the girls, allowing the fluorescent lights to shine on her face.

Like clockwork, the girls both became identically shocked.

Emily couldn't meet their eyes, but she wouldn't hide her face again. Her chest heaved, trying to bring more air into her body, feeling like she may hyperventilate this time. She was mentally begging them to say something, to yell or shout or scream. The quiet was killing her.

"Please tell me that is just someone who looks like her." Garcia muttered, anger beginning to bubble in her eyes.

"Baby Girl, I know this is a lot to take in." Morgan assured. His presence moving beside her, Emily suddenly felt a bit braver. "Believe me, it was a shock to us, too. Don't think it wasn't."

Ashley was stunned, and partially guilty. She looked to Reid, "Were you trying to tell me this? I mean… were you trying to get me to figure this out?"

Everyone but Reid looked to her, confused. Reid shook his head. "I didn't know then. I had a feeling but… I didn't know until I finally caught up to her."

"Wow," Ashley exhaled. Though Garcia was becoming furious, Ashley's shock was melting in surprise… and to Emily's amazement, joy.

As she stepped closer, she gave a smile. "Hi, Emily."

She could feel tears building as she gave a small grin. "Hi, Ashley… it's so good to see you."

Truly, in their short time together in the BAU, Ashley could never remember her looking so… relaxed. Her smile widened as, like Reid, she reached to wrap her into a hug.

It took a moment for the astonishment to lift, but at last Emily embraced her in return. It was short lived and Ashley pulled away. She looked the older lady up and down, giving an improving smile. "You look great. Where have you been?"

"In hiding." She said simply. "It's really a long story."

"Well… I hope I can hear it later." She voiced.

"Absolutely…" she smiled, at last getting a real sight of the woman that tortured girl had blossomed into. "I can't tell you how proud of you I am… JJ's told me so much and… you've come such a long way. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you" she smiled, much more sincere than she could manage twenty years ago. Believing her time was up for now, she stepped aside to allow Garcia a turn.

But it seemed Garcia wasn't interested. She remained at her seat, trying to ignore the dead girl in the room. Emily was too desperate not to talk to her. She was so close, she wasn't giving up on her now.

"Hi, Garcia," she said timidly. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. I've missed you so much."

It was like she hadn't heard her. She looked from Morgan to Reid and back again. "How long have you boys known about this?"

"Less than twenty four hours, Garcia, I swear." Morgan explained. "If we'd known longer, we'd have told you."

Looking at JJ, "You told us she died on the table… if you told us that… that says to me you've known all along."

JJ had hated the decades of lies and deceit, but it was a small price to pay for the life she helped spare. She would take Garcia's anger with the knowledge that Emily was alive because of those lies. "Yes, I did. And Hotch… but it was necessary."

"Hmm," she uttered, trying to keep from getting upset. "Uh… Preston and Elliot are waiting for me to run some searches for them, so I'd better get back to work." She started towards the door.

"Garcia, please!" Emily begged, intercepting her. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. Please talk to me."

Her eyes glowed with pure loathing, frowning at her. "What do you want to talk about? How it felt to stand next to your coffin in the cemetery? How the sight of your picture on the wall of fallen heroes still makes me break into tears when I look at it… or maybe how I felt when I cleaned out your desk after your funeral. I have so many stories about your death that I'd be so willing to share with you. Very painful memories that I now learn were completely unnecessary. Which one would you like to discuss?"

"Garcia, I had to do this." She explained. "I didn't do it for just for me… I did it for all of you. You're my friend and I had to protect you."

With a shake of her head. "Well… I may be your friend, but you are certainly not mine. I don't even know you. A friend of mine wouldn't let us miss her for twenty years, she would have found a way back to us, no matter what protocols were in her way. She at least would have let us know she was alive, that she was alright. I don't know who are, but you are not my friend Emily. My friend Emily is dead."

"No, she's not, Garcia." Reid urged.

"She's dead to me." She said plainly, and with that, pushed past the others to the door.

With a soft snap, Garcia removed herself from the room. Without missing a beat, she hurried down the steps and through the bull pen, managing to make it to the hall before she burst into tears.

…

Emmy was flipping through another book in the library during study hall. She read much faster than the average person. Almost 4,000 words per minute. Currently, she was researching another paper for AP English. Most of her class grumbled and complained through these assignments, the constant stress of papers, but Emmy found it enjoyable. There was something so meditative about searching through books for information. She got the same relaxing pleasure from knitting.

She'd been so engrossed in her work, she hadn't noticed Sam enter the library. Her bag dropped loudly in the seat across from her made her practically jump out of her seat.

"Please tell me you're coming to my party." She said in a loud whisper.

"I… um…" Emmy wasn't sure exactly how to say this.

"He said no?" She wondered, despondent.

"Well, I sort of didn't ask him yet." She admitted.

"Okay," Sam leaned on the table, fixing her with an annoyed stare. "You can't 'sort of' ask a person someone. It's like 'sort of' dead or 'sort of' pregnant."

"I'm sorry, I was all set to do it last night, and then he called and said he'd be home late." She explained. "He didn't get home until, like, one, and I was already asleep."

Sam's thought suddenly shifted. "That's weird."

"I know, right? He's never comes home that late unless he's flying home from a case." Emmy looked back at her book, turning to another page.

"No, it's not that. It's just… my mom got home around the same time." She explained. "But when I asked her, she said she was helping a friend."

"Well, maybe they were together." Emmy thought.

"No… if they were together, wouldn't she just say that?" Sam brushed it aside. It was none of her business and she had more important things to worry about. "Are you going to ask him tonight?"

"I will, I promise. I will ask him the next chance I get." Emmy assured.

With a curious glance. "You do want to go, don't you?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, sounding much more confident than she felt. "I have a costume idea and everything. I definitely want to go."

"Good." Sam said with a smile. "And Jason will have fun, too, if he wants to come. I mean, Mike will be there and I think he invited Chase. Plus, we haven't been roller skating in years."

"I can't believe your party is at the roller rink." She said, feeling a bit more excited. "That's going to be awesome."

"I know." She nodded. "Trust me, it's going to be an awesome night."

It was such a blissful thing, being a teenager. The girls had no worries except for passing their next exam and whether or not they'd get to go to a party together. Unaware that there was something much more serious and much more deadly to be concerned about.

…

It was the first time Emily truly believed coming back was a mistake. She had been terrified every single one of them would hate her, they would despise her and shun her, never letting her back into their lives. But out of all them… something always told her Garcia would be the most understanding. Emily had never been more wrong.

"You know, Ashley," Reid sensed Emily was feeling a bit overwhelmed. "We've wasted enough time today. Why don't we head to our assignment?"

"Sure," She agreed, thankful he took the intuitive. "I'll just grab my stuff."

"Call Elliot, let him know you guys are on the way." Morgan informed. "Let us know if you find anything."

Reid placed a hand on Emily's shoulder. Sadly, she met his eyes, suddenly feeling a bit alleviated. "We'll be back by late afternoon. Don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

All she could do was nod. Reid gave a reassuring smile, following Ashley out. Morgan led Emily to a chair. She seemed to be on autopilot, processing the last scene in her head.

"I've never seen her so angry." She finally uttered as Morgan and JJ sat on either side of her.

"That?" Morgan asked. "That was nothing. You should have seen her when I told her I was going to be a father. It wasn't until Melinda's fifth month did I reveal anything… she looked ready to go on a killing rampage knowing I'd kept that from her."

She could see how Garcia would be upset about that, "But at least she didn't tell say you were dead to her."

"Give her a day or so, Sweetie, she'll come around." JJ avowed, reinforcing it with a strong smile. "We didn't accept your death in one day… you can't expect us to accept this quickly either."

"Yeah, we can't all be as cool and collected as me." Morgan flashed her a smug smirk.

Emily shot him a playful glare. "Oh, you mean after your moment of temporary insanity?"

He felt a bit shameful about that. "Well… yeah, besides that."

But it at least made her laugh. JJ and Morgan secretly glanced at each other, both noticing just how emotionally exhausted she was. The last thing she needed was to open old wounds by researching and discussing Valhalla.

"You know what, ladies," Morgan said, "Let's put off any investigating on this for now. Let me talk to the chief, get official permission, that way we can devote our full attention and resources to it."

"Won't that take awhile?" Emily wondered.

"You got somewhere you need to be?" He said with a wink.

"No," She smiled. "Not if I can help it."

"I think you'll feel better once we all adjust to this." JJ added. "Why don't I give Rossi and Hotch a call, see when they'll be available to see you."

"Yeah, Prentiss, you've been here far too long." Morgan agreed, grabbing her hand. "It's about time we had a little welcome home party."


	28. Grief

A knock sounded on Garcia's door about an hour later. She gave no answer. Whoever it was needed to go away and leave her to her fury.

"Garcia?" JJ's voice cried. She had expected it to be her, but she gave no response. "Can I come in, please?"

"Are you alone?" She pressed.

"Yes." She revealed.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She cried. "You've lied for twenty years, why should today be any different?"

JJ would wait no longer. She pushed the door opened, giving her a serious look. "Alright, fine, I deserved that. Now, have you cooled down at all or are you still steaming?"

"Hmm, I'm sorry?" she snapped, looking away. Her attention focused on the screens, flashing with the result of the search process. "I couldn't hear over all the lies!"

Carefully, JJ shut the door. She knew this would be hard and she knew her friends would be hurt, but Garcia was being downright unreasonable. "Garcia, you know that I've dealt with enough bratty five year olds in my lifetime that nothing you say is going to offend me. You can be mad at me. You can be mad at me as bad and as long as you want. I can handle it. I'm the one who lied to you for nineteen years… but don't you think you're being a little hard on Emily?"

"Who?" Garcia finally flashed her a glance. "Who's Emily?"

She glared at her, a very deadly stare that no one wanted to be on the other end of. And Garcia knew she was toeing the line. Her anger ebbed away slightly.

"You understand why we had to do this, right?"

"I suppose." She uttered, typing a few key words into the search.

She began to explain it anyway. "It was necessary to keep Emily safe, Garcia. She's scared and feels so alone and vulnerable right now. She's not herself and she needs us to help her feel safe if she's ever going to be the Emily we used to know. You treating her like she did something so horrible and selfish is just making matters worse."

"I'm allowed to be angry, JJ." Garcia finally met her eyes again, though it was obvious the fury had diluted a bit. "We went through Hell because of her. Does she even realize everything we did for her? We tried so hard to save her and for years, believed we were just seconds shy of saving her life. We've been in torment all this time… you expect me to just let it go in a matter of minutes?"

"No, I don't." JJ corrected. "You need time to process this, I know that. And you can take all the time you want. And you can be angry, but not at her because she did nothing wrong... I just hope by tomorrow night, you'll look at this with a better attitude."

She started towards the door. "What do you mean?" Garcia asked, stopping her in her tracks.  
Perhaps making her feel guilty wasn't the best course of action, but it seemed the only way to get through to her. "The rest of us have decided we're going to welcome Emily home in a more festive way. Nothing too fancy, just a little get together so we can get reacquainted. In that sense, we're having everyone over to Reid's tomorrow night. Rossi's in town, it seems the perfect time to have everyone together. And it'll give us a chance to introduce Emily to the kids. You will be there, right?"

Garcia wanted to go. She wasn't soulless, because she did want to forgive Emily, to have her dear old friend back. But together, anger and betrayal bred a nasty monster inside a person and it didn't die just because a person wanted it to. "No… I don't think so, JJ."

"Alright, you don't have to come." She assured. "After all, it's not like we're a family or anything… right?"

The perfectly worded phrase had her. If she didn't go, she'd be abandoning her entire principle. Indeed, not showing up would make Garcia a hypocrite. They hunted the most evil things on the planet, and yet being a hypocrite seemed so much worse. With a roll of her eyes, she relented. "I'll bring dessert."

"That's what I thought you'd say." JJ smiled, heading towards the door.

* * *

"Well, it's about time!" Elliot exclaimed as Reid and Ashley walked into the Bethesda police station close the two that afternoon.

"We were beginning to think you forgot about us." Loretta added. "Where's Morgan?"

"Uh…" Reid began, "Well… something… came up."

"Everything alright?" She asked, glancing at Elliot with worry.

"There's a… a bit of a situation." He said, leaving it at that. "It's kind of complicated, let's talk about the case for now. Did Garcia call you guys yet?"

Reluctantly, they both agreed. "Well, unfortunately, there wasn't much to know about Kevin Kensington. His records are spotty his entire life, starting with his incomplete birth certificate. He was in and out of foster care his entire childhood, shows up in juvy a few times, the only time he has a consistent paper trail is the five years he spent in jail. He was released about eighteen months ago and sent to court appointed therapy. He fell off the grid three months ago until he showed up in the woods."

"My guess would be he met somebody in jail." Ashley voiced. "Were there any inmates that were released from jail around or recently before Kensington got out?"

"Yes, actually." Elliot responded. "Garcia said he met Collin Erikson in prison, he was convicted of drug trafficking. After he got released, however, he skipped parole and went back to Ireland. If he returns to the US, he will be prosecuted."

"Well, that's out." Ashley muttered. "Anybody else."

"No one that he was close to." Loretta tossed the file aside that she was holding. "We've tried contacting the few people it appears he's closest to, but they haven't heard from him in those three months. Most claim if they did, they wouldn't speak to him."

"What did his therapist say?" Elliot wondered, looking to Reid.

"Dr. McKannis was reluctant to speak to us." Reid revealed. "Even when we confessed that Kensington was dead. But, after that, the confidentiality agreement is invalid, he had to, other wise it's withholding evidence."

"When he told us about his treatment and sessions," Ashley continued, "the way he spoke of him was odd. Almost like he was… reciting from memory." She looked to Reid, who met her agreement.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"Like he didn't know him at all." Reid explained. "Something he memorized should the authorities come asking about him."

Loretta wondered, "You think he didn't have any real sessions with him?"

"More like we're thinking he's involved with his murder." He further clarified. "He may not have killed him, he may not have helped, but there's a chance he might know who did it."

"Okay, let's call Garcia again." Elliot thought, grabbing the file Loretta discarded. "She should do a background check on McKannis, get his credentials and records, see if anything stands out."

"Get a patient list, too." Reid ordered. "We can speak to some of them, see if they've noticed anything suspicious. Besides, if his list is short, that'll definitely send up a red flag."

Elliot agreed. Grabbing his cell, he went off to place the call, leaving the three alone. Reid, his energy running low on minimal sleep, decided he was long overdue for another caffeine fix. He headed to the break room, leaving the women alone.

"So what happened this morning?" Loretta asked Ashley as she grabbed a file from the table.

Loretta asked so calmly, expecting it to be some mundane reason. "You won't believe it." She replied, leaning back in her chair. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it."

Her sparkling green eyes met hers. "Okay, now I'm interested."

Before she could reveal the truth, Ashley stopped herself. "You know, though… it is a delicate situation. I probably shouldn't tell you."

"You don't trust me?" She asked, insulted.

"No, it's not that." She assured. She did trust Loretta. She trusted everyone on her team. When you face extreme danger almost every day of your life, you couldn't help but develop a strong faith. "It's just… it's a really extreme circumstance and I'm not sure it's my place to talk about it like it's regular gossip."

It was obvious how hurt and offended she was. "Well… alright then."

"I'm sure JJ will want to tell you soon." Ashley promised. Though she and Elliot would be amazed about this, they couldn't possibly understand how wonderful this was. She didn't want to exaggerate… but to her, this practically a miracle.

"Great," She mumbled, standing up. "I'm going to see Elliot. If you don't mind, he and I have been working all morning. We would like to take a break for lunch."

"Sure," Ashley said, her bitter tone did not go unnoticed. It was obvious her friends were feeling a bit under appreciated. It was also obvious how she was hurrying from the room. "We'll man the fort here."

Without another word, Loretta walked out after her partner. She may have offended her friend, but Ashley still felt she made the right decision. The existence of Emily Prentiss could not be revealed to just anyone, especially in the middle of an unknown setting where anyone could overhear.

"You can say it any time, you know." Reid said, setting a steaming cup of coffee before her. He reclaimed his seat, taking a sip out of his.

"What?" Ashley asked, wondering if her thoughts had been that obvious.

"You know, 'I'm sorry', generally apologies, groveling for forgiveness." He said, flashing her a smile.

"I didn't think you were crazy." Ashley assured, sitting up. "I was just worried about you. Grief can manifest itself in strange, sometimes even dangerous ways… I was just trying to look out for you."

"I know," he replied. "Don't think I don't appreciate it. We've seen some of the lethal things people can do when their in mourning. It's nice to know I have all of you looking out for me."

Her thoughts shifting, Ashley grabbed a file, trying to show him that discussing this is no big deal. "You know, Reid… if you wanted to talk… I'll listen."

"I know that." He shrugged.

"No, I mean…" she glanced at him. "If you wanted to talk about Ginny."

Reid tensed up, shifting a bit in his seat to try and loosen his muscles. He seemed to get a nervous twitch whenever someone brought her up so plainly. "I think we should focus on the case."

"It's just… you never talk about her." She pointed out.

"I talk about her all the time." His voice was up an octave again, indicating he was getting offended and annoyed.

"No you don't, not really." She urged him to see. "You don't ignore her. You might use her for an example for something or mention her in passing when you're telling us something about the kids… but you don't talk about her. Just her."

He took a deep breath, keeping himself calm. If he were calm, he wouldn't yell or lose his temper "Well… I don't want to be miserable. I have better things to do than to flounder in my misery."

"Yeah…" Ashley nodded. "Reid, I used to be like that, too… I know it's not the same thing, but… you know how I was when we first met. I was tormented in self pity. But Rossi… if I hadn't talked to him about it, if I didn't let myself lean on him… I might never have been able to let that pain go."

"So you do think I should go back into therapy?" He asked.

"No, I think you should talk to us." She explained. "We're your friends… and we loved Ginny. We knew her just as long as you did, we saw just how important she was to you, how much she changed you… I know as well as the rest of the team that you would not be the man you are today without her… and when a person has that kind of impact on your life, good or bad, you can't just brush her aside when she's gone."

There were rarely a time when words held such a truth with him. She was right, Reid knew. But fear of pain could be a bigger motivator than pain itself. He wouldn't give in to anything right now… if ever.

"You know," She continued. The expression on his face told her everything; how much he was bottling up, refusing to release. "You unwilling to talk about this is the same as Emmy not wanting to go to Ginny's grave. Look at the example you're setting for her."

"She's not going because she's scared." Reid corrected. "Death is troubling to her… like the dark used to be for me."

Reid was still afraid of the dark, but he would never admit that. "Death is troubling for everybody. She doesn't want to visit her mother because she's in a lot of pain and she's too afraid to feel it.  
What she doesn't realize is that if she doesn't feel it, she can't let it go, that's why she's so angry."

"She is not angry." Reid corrected. "Emmy is sweet and happy and the most even-tempered person I know. If she were angry, she'd have expressed it."

"Right, kind of the same way you used to express your anger." Ashley pointed out. "What did you say causes your headaches? Stress with pent up emotions. That's why your migraines get worse this time of year, why they were almost non-existent after the kids were born. And besides, Emmy's a girl. We're taught to be pleasant and pleasing, we're not allowed to take out our frustrations like boys are. Why do you think we're so vindictive in high school?"

"I'm done talking about this." Reid said, standing up. "And I don't want to talk about it again. I'm fine, my family is fine. Stop worrying about us."

"Reid…" she stood up with him, grabbing his arm to hold him back. "I'm apart of your family, remember? I can't help but worry. I love you and those kids the same way I love my girls… I just wish you would talk to me."

He looked back to meet her eyes. They were heavy and stern, like he were staring into the eyes of a cold blooded unsub. "I'm fine."

She fixed him with the same exasperated stare. "Funny," she uttered, dropping his arm, "how the more you hear a phrase from someone… the less the words make any sense."

Ashley wanted him to retaliate, but he was silent. Coffee in hand, Reid headed out of the room.

And he didn't return until Elliot and Loretta came back from lunch.


	29. Wednesday Night

"3 Threes." Sam said, setting down her cards.

"2 Fours." Chase said next, his own joining the pile.

"2 Fives." Michael went next.

"Bullshit!" Sam cried.

Muttering a 'damn' under his breath, Michael reached over and took the pile of playing cards, adding them to his own. His hand was considerably large, indicating he was currently losing the game.

The last day was spent working on the case in Bethesda. It seemed their suspicions against Dr. McKannis was accurate, as Garcia's results had shown. They discovered his medical license had been revoked three years ago and the practice itself was not even legal. It seemed the establishment was a front for criminal activity. What that activity was wasn't as important as finding who McKannis was working for. Unfortunately, they seemed to be at a standstill, investigating long, grueling hours which led to dead ends. No one on the team got home until after midnight. Today had little difference, which possibly could had lead to another night of searching. But tonight, the team had other plans.

Morgan sat with Ashley on Wednesday evening, watching the kids as they played their card game. They seemed oddly curious why they were suddenly all gathering at the Reids', on a weekday, no less. But they didn't seem too nervous, considering their parents were all in a rather good mood. In fact, each noticed they seemed to be a better mood than usual, especially Reid, which was saying something.

"1 King," Emmy said, setting her card down.

"2 Queens." Jason continued.

"Bullshit!" Chase cried.

Jason flipped over the cards he'd just set down, indicating he was indeed telling the truth. Thus forcing Chase to take the pile and add it to his hand.

"I need a break," Michael said, standing up. "Nobody cheat."

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked as he headed to the swinging door, oddly closed for once.

"I need a soda." He indicated as if it were obvious.

"I'll get it," Morgan informed, standing up. "You sit."

He headed out of sight into the next room. Michael was a little confused, heading over to reclaim his spot in front of the coffee table. "That was weird." He whispered so only his friends could hear.

"I know," Chase agreed. "Since when do the 'rents actually wait on us?"

Morgan, however, came into the kitchen spotting Emily. She sat at the table with a cup of coffee, too nervous to drink. "You doing okay?" He asked, going to the fridge.

She nodded slowly. "I don't know why I'm so nervous." She uttered, staring at the table. "The only one I should be worried about is Rossi… the others don't even know me… it's not like they're going to be mad."

He grabbed a soda and carefully closed the fridge as he overlooked his friend. She looked so exhausted. What she needed was rest and time to adjust to coming home. Not the ordeal of  
being introduced to new people and dealing with Irish mobsters who wanted to torture and kill her. Morgan wished he could go through it for her. She didn't deserve this.

You're making it out to be more than it is." He assured, setting the drink on the table. He grabbed a chair, spinning it and sitting down, his arms resting over the back. "Just relax… Rossi will be happy to see you and the others are going to love you."

"Even the kids?" She asked, meeting his eyes. "Are they even going to understand why this happened?"

"One thing I learned as a father, teenagers are a lot smarter than you give them credit for." He explained. "And these kids are a special breed… they understand things better than you'd expect. A lot more than I did at that age."

His words did nothing to ease his anxiety. She still couldn't get over what to expect in that room. She cared more about the children's reaction than she did about the other agents on the team. Emily believed she'd probably feel better if the kids had heard nothing about her. What kind of romanticized person had they created in their minds?

"I'd better get back in there before Mike comes looking for me." He informed standing up. "It's going to be okay."

She nodded, "I'd probably feel better if all the reunions had gone well… certain people are still giving me the cold shoulder and the stink eye every time I'm in the room."

"Give it time," Morgan laughed with a smile, "That anger will burn off eventually… just keep telling her how much you missed her and she'll come around."

She gave a weak smile and Morgan returned to the living room. Emily took a deep breath, listening to the conversation in the next room to calm her nerves.

Morgan handed a suspicious Michael his drink and reclaimed his seat next to Ashley. "What exactly is this about?" Chase asked, fixing his father with a questioning stare.

"You'll find out, just play your game." He said simply.

At that, the front door opened. The adults had been waiting outside, giving a vague reason for it. The first to enter was a disdainful Garcia, going over to sit on the couch. "They're here." She said plainly, the scowl on her face indicated this was the last place she wanted to be.

Emmy looked to her with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Baby Doll," she said with a soft smile. "Nothing you need to worry about."

JJ came in next with Loretta and Elliot. Both looked a bit nervous, considering they still hadn't been brought up to speed on the situation. Rossi came in behind them with Reid, talking pleasantly. At the sight of her father, Sam nudged Emmy in the ribs almost forcefully, giving her an urging look.

"I'll ask him later," She whispered, looking to her cards.

"Ask him now, the party is tomorrow night!" She hissed.

Scared, Emmy tried to think of an excuse. She watched as Morgan and Ashley followed the others into the kitchen, no one acknowledging the children at all. "You ask him or I'm asking him for you!"

Not wanting to seem like a coward who couldn't handle her own father, Emmy slammed down her cards. "You are so bossy!" she snapped, standing up and hurrying to intercept her father before he went into the kitchen.

"Daddy," she said quickly, hating how sharp her voice went when she was nervous. "Can I… ask you a question?"

"Is something wrong?" He asked, knowing exactly what this was about. He was wondering when she was going to get around to asking him. He had already made his decision.

"Um… tomorrow night… Sam is throwing a Halloween party. I was… wondering if… I could go." She stammered, wishing she could have sounded much more confident.

"Tomorrow night?" He asked, folding his arms. "That's a school night, isn't it?"

"No!" Sam exclaimed, standing up. "Friday is a Teacher Work Day, we have a three day weekend."

"Is that a fact," He said, glancing at Sam. "Well… Sweetheart, it is Halloween."

",I for one, am appalled she would ask." Jason exclaimed, getting a glare from his sister. "It's very disrespectful. She lacks character, Dad."

"Wow, thanks, you know you're invited, too!" Emmy snapped.

He hadn't been expecting that. Silent for a moment as he tried to get his foot out of his mouth.  
Emmy looked back to her father, feeling a bit more confident as she argued her point. "Please, can I go, Daddy? I know it's Halloween, but I'd rather go out and try to have fun with my friends than-"

"Emmy…" he interrupted, brushing her shoulder. "It's okay. You can go."

"Really?" She had been certain he was going to refuse, even become angry for asking.

"Yes," he assured.

Jason sat up, curious. "Well… does that mean I can go?"

"Funny how your feelings change when things work in your favor." Reid pointed out, lighthearted. "Why should I let you go?"

"Because… I… love you, Daddy." He said, trying to sound innocent.

"Word of advice, Jace. The cute 'I love you, Daddy' only works with me." Emmy explained.

Reid wouldn't deny him anyway. In fact, he felt better knowing her protective older brother would be there. "Yes, you can go. But you both are to be back by 11. And I want one of you to call when you're on your way home."

"We will." Emmy smiled brightly, an incredible relief flowing through her.

"Good, now sit down. The rest of us will be out in a minute." Reid explained.

"Are you ever going to tell us what this is about?" Michael wondered.

"Soon, just sit tight." Reid smiled, his hand on the door. With that, he went to join the others in the kitchen. Garcia remained with the children, having no desire to experience this with the others.

* * *

While Reid was discussing with his daughter, the others were conversing in the next room. Emily stood up as Morgan stood next to her. She appreciated his support, feeling braver with him on her side. Her focus was on the two new members. She was too afraid to look at Rossi, though if she had, she'd have seen his pleasant expression at finally getting to see her again. And this time speak to her.

"I know you both are wondering what we've been keeping from you." Ashley explained, still guilty about brushing Loretta off yesterday in Bethesda. "But… it's a private matter and we thought it would be best to bring this up in a safe place… a place we knew would be free of prying eyes and eavesdroppers."

Morgan took over, putting a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Guys… we wanted to introduce you to Emily… Emily Prentiss."

Their curious expressions shifted to shock and confusion. The two glanced at each other, wondering if this was sincere or some kind of prank. "I thought she was dead."

"You're not the only one." Ashley replied with a light laugh.

"I should explain." JJ spoke up. "Emily's last case with the unit dealt with a dangerous mafia group with a grudge against her."

"I remember you telling us that once." Loretta agreed. "It was a long time ago, though. Right after I started, I think."

"Well, I was working at the Pentagon at the time. In order to protect Emily, the government had us fake her death and change her identity. Only I and Agent Hotchner knew the truth until a few days ago."

"I take it that's when Hotchner worked for the BAU?" Elliot asked.

"He was the Unit Chief, actually." Morgan explained.

JJ continued. "After the death of the group's leader, Emily was safe enough to return to America… and after some convincing, she agreed to have her old friends see her."

"Since the two of you are apart of the team now, we thought you'd like to meet her." Morgan explained.

They seemed to understand why this was so serious, both seeming a bit more relaxed about this. "Well, we would." Elliot agreed.

Morgan's hand went to the small of Emily's back guiding her closer. "This is SSA Richard Elliot," he indicated.

"Hi, Emily." He smiled, offering his hand.

"Hi," she smiled, accepting his shake.

"And SSA Loretta Preston."

"Hi, Loretta," Emily said, shaking her hand as well.  
"Wow, it's… really nice to meet you." She said through a nervous laugh. "You know, we've seen a lot of things in this job, but… someone coming back from the dead, that's a new one."

"It seems appropriate for this time of year." Elliot joked. "We have heard… quite a bit about you. These people seem pretty fond of you."

The two stood awkwardly, like they didn't really belong at this gathering at all. Emily seemed to sense this. She had felt the same way when joining the BAU, and she hadn't even chosen to work there. "Well… I hope when things calm down… I'll have a chance to get to know both of you."

Morgan grinned, directing her to the only person yet to speak. "And this guy you know." He indicated Rossi, standing out of the way.

At last, Emily's eyes looked at him, both relieved and stunned to see how calm and delighted he was. He was so much older now, but Emily felt like he hadn't changed a bit. "Hi," she uttered in a whisper.

"Hello, Emily," he said with a smile. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

"I know." She nodded, her direction going to the floor. Rossi seemed much less passionate than Garcia, she doubted he would get as upset as her. But still, she expected him to be bitter and angry.

"How's business?" he wondered.

Confused, her tired, anxious eyes met his. "What do you mean?" she wondered.

"That little shop you work in. Livres De Cru in Paris? You're a book keeper there? Correct?" He wondered.

Emily glanced at JJ, who shrugged, just as confused as she. Turning back to Rossi, he explained. "I was on a trip there about twelve years ago… I saw you stacking a few shelves inside."

Her jaw sank like a stone. Before she ask, Rossi explained. "I didn't want to scare you so I never said anything. I thought you'd be paranoid if you knew someone had compromised your identity."

"Well… that was probably the smart thing to do." Emily agreed. "But...I wish you had said something."

She could feel tears forming and Rossi stepped forward. He was not one she remembered as a tactical person, having never hugged him before. Emily was a bit surprised as he took her in his arms and held her a minute. Regardless, she felt comforted in his embrace.

Reid at last walked in, spotting the reunion. He smiled, glad to see things were going smoothly.  
"Everything okay?" JJ whispered, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah," he explained. "Emmy just had to ask me a question."

JJ grinned, suspecting he'd taken her advice. "You promise she'll be okay?"

"Reid, do you really think anything's going to happen to her?" She raised her eyebrow at him, wondering why he was so worried. "She'll be fine. And she'll have fun. And she'll be thankful you've started to give her a bit of freedom."

"I know," he sighed. "She can't stay a little girl forever."

Maybe this wasn't just his intuition. Maybe he was just trying to stop her from growing up. His attention shifted back to Emily and Rossi as they pulled apart. "You look so good." She smiled.

"I thought you didn't like to lie, Emily." He teased, pulling a laugh out of her.

"Okay, why don't we move this back into the living room." Reid explained. "JJ and I are going to try and explain this to the kids and then Morgan, you can bring her in."

He nodded, both he and Emily claiming a seat at the table. The others headed out of the kitchen.  
"You okay?" Morgan asked as she leaned on her hand.

"Yeah…" She leaned on her hand, wondering how the next phase of the evening was going to go. "I'm just really tired. You have no idea how exhausting, coming back from the dead."

* * *

The teens had abandoned their card game. The girls were chatting about tomorrow night's party with Garcia, leaving the boys to themselves on the other side of the room. Michael and Chase had been tossing the playing cards into a crystal bowl sitting on the coffee table. Jason was the only one not joining, sitting back, apparently lost in his own thoughts.

Michael stood up for a trip to the bathroom. He wouldn't say this with her brother in the room. Chase claimed the seat next to his friend, knowing where his gaze was fixated. "Never gonna happen." He muttered, continuing to toss the cards.

"What are you babbling about?" Jason glared at him.

"Just you drooling over Sam," He hissed. "It's kind of pathetic. If you want a girl to come to you, you've got to give the impression you're always lookin'."

"And you're supposed to be looking?" He asked.

"No, 'lookin''." Chase corrected. "It's sounds way dirtier without the 'g'."

Jason rolled his eyes, knowing his best friend could be so ridiculous. That life might be fine for him, but he was different from the other boys his age. Was it so wrong to only want one girl? And she wasn't just any girl... she was special.

Michael returned to the living room after a few minutes, reclaiming his spot with the boys. "What exactly are you girls talking about over there?" He asked, grabbing more cards to toss.

"Uh, none of your business." Sam retorted.

"It's not like we'd interested." Chase replied. "The only reason I ever want to talk about girl stuff is to get a girl into the backseat."

"Yeah, right, Chase," Emmy laughed. "When we all know, in actuality, you're terrified of women?"

"See, Little Reid, I tease, but you hurt." He joked, tossing a card at her. It brushed the top of her head as she giggled.

At that, the other adults minus Morgan walked in. Reid looked around at the disheveled living room. "What is this? Pick these up, we have company."

The boys immediately went to fetch the cards while the other adults took seats around the living room. They could bring in a few more chairs in a minute, right now Reid wanted to get this out.

"Here," JJ said, "Kids… everyone sit here. We need to talk."

"Chase did it." Jason informed, setting the cards down and falling onto the couch. One card remained in his hand, which he absentmindedly flipped through his nimble fingers.

"Screw you, you probably did it." Chase yelled, shoving him in his arm.

"No one's in trouble, just sit." Reid said sternly. He and JJ stood in front of the group as Emmy sat next to Jason and Sam on Michael's other side. "I know you five are wondering why we're all here tonight."

"Who's sick this time?" Emmy wondered nervously.

"Nobody's sick." JJ assured. "It's nothing that serious."

"Oh my God, are you pregnant?" Sam blurted, getting an annoyed expression from her mother.

"No," Reid tried not laugh. "Just let us talk, okay? Now… you kids remember… we told you about… Aunt Emily."

The joking, disrespectful attitude shifted at once. It was funny how a person's attitude shifted when talking about a deceased person. Like they were trying to show as much respect as possible. Indeed, he was right; everyone one of them knew about her. They knew she was a very important person to their parents, each having their own idea of what kind of woman she had been.

"Yeah… she died before any of us were born." Michael spoke.

"Well," JJ corrected. "She was here when Henry was born… and I was pregnant with Teddy when we lost her… but the rest of you… she's never met."

This seemed very out of the blue, bringing up a dead woman. It wasn't like they discussed work with the kids and subjects like these didn't come around without a reason. Despite their growing interest, they waited in silence. The others sat with interest, waiting for the ball to drop. They hated to admit it, but they were curious as to how the kids were going to take this. Even Garcia had a great anticipation.

"The thing is… Emily's death was a bit… exaggerated." JJ tried to clarify.

"How do you exaggerate someone's death?" Jason wondered. "Either you're dead or you're not."

"Well, in that case… she's not." Reid said.

They all seemed puzzled and stunned, partially wondering what kind of riddle this was. "She's alive?" Chase asked.

"Yes," JJ smiled. "She's in the kitchen with your dad."

"Why is she here?" voiced Michael.

"Because we want her to meet all of you." Ashley piped up. "She's missed out on so much of your lives… it wasn't her choice to leave. We've always considered she was apart of this family... and now that she's back, we want her to get to know all of you."

They were surprised. None of them could have guessed this, but they took the news much more easily than the old team did… all except Emmy, the only one who seemed like she'd rather call it a night and run up to her room. Like her mind was searching for a thousand other things she could use as an excuse to looked like she wanted to conceal herself in the cushions of the sofa.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily and Morgan talked in the kitchen during the introduction. He observed her, worried by her behavior. If they didn't have more pressing matters they needed to worry about, Morgan would be devoted to getting her back, mentally.

"I know it's going to take you awhile to relax, but you know you can let your guard down a little. A least here, with us." Morgan assured, taking her hand.

She gave him a bothered expression. "I'm relaxed."

"Prentiss, you look like your heart is beating like a humming bird." Morgan pointed out. "You can act like you're not, but you are. When you sit, you keep her back against the wall, your eyes check the closest exit every five minutes or so, just to make sure you have a clear path. And your nails are enough evidence in themselves. It doesn't take a profiler to figure it out. You have PTSD."

Emily let out a sigh, not wanting to admit he was right. "I do not, Morgan."

"After nineteen years in hiding, Prentiss, I'd be surprised if you didn't." He said, his other hand wrapping around the one he already clasped. "I know most important, though, that you're pretending you don't need - or want - help. But you do."

Inside, her heart swelled and wanted to tell him just how touched she was at his concern. But Emily had never been comfortable with her emotions, and instead gave him a teasing glare. "What did I tell you about profiling me, Morgan?"

He smiled and laughed, but despite her reply, noticed how she hung onto Morgan's hand. Her squeeze was tight, like if she let go, she'd disappear again. Morgan savored it… at last this time she wasn't slipping away from him.

"You ready?" JJ asked, pushing open the door. "They're waiting for you."

Morgan gave her a smile. "Ready to meet the Scooby Gang?"

Surprisingly, Emily suddenly felt a bit more confident. Now that they knew what to expect, maybe this wouldn't go over so bad. "Yeah," she uttered. "Let's go."


	30. Garcia's Message

It was the first time she was seeing most of the children up close, and it was even more disconcerting to actually have their undivided attention. They stood up respectfully as she came into the room. Emily could feel their eyes on her, taking in everything about her. Jason's shocked expression did not go unnoticed, either. She had some explaining to do with him.

"Guys," Reid said, bringing her closer. "This is Emily."

Emily took a deep breath, but that was all that managed to get through her mouth. She couldn't speak, so overwhelmed by the circumstance. Watching them in shadows had been so hard, so certain she'd never know these children or be apart of their lives. Her dream had come true and while it was much less painful to be with them, it was so much more emotional.

Reid led her over to the first of the group. "This is Sam," he said. "JJ's youngest."

At last, Emily uttered breathlessly. "Hi, Sam."

Emily was relieved to hear the pleasant tone in her surprise. "Hi," she smiled. "It's... nice to finally meet you."

"You, too." She said with a more relaxed grin.

"And this is Michael." He pointed out, bringing her attention to her brother.

"Hi," Michael responded, just as delighted as his sister.

"Hi, Michael." Emily said, "It's really uncanny just how much you and Sam look like your mother."

"Is that good or bad?" Michael asked, noticing the partial glare he got from JJ.

"It's most certainly good." She assured, smiling brighter.

She moved to the next teen. This was a lot easier than she thought it would be, and it was so wonderful getting to actually speak to all of them. Emily really couldn't understand what she'd been so nervous about.

"Just one look at you, I know who you belong to." She said to Chase. "You look just like your father.''

Chase rolled his eyes, giving that trademark Morgan smile. "Geez, lady, you just met me and you're already insulting me."

With a giggle, Emily looked back to Morgan. "Oh, yeah, he's definitely yours!"

He gave a satisfied smile and Emily returned her attention to Chase. "Well, I didn't mean to insult you, because it's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise, ma'am." Chase said with a cheery awkwardness.

And now it was Jason's turn. Emily could feel a slight lump form in her stomach, but wanted to speak to him just the same. "And you are... Jason..."

"Yeah..." he nodded. Stunned, her stared at her like he were studying her, that familiar analytical sparkle in his unfamiliar eyes. "You're that lady from Central Park."

"Yes, I am." Emily agreed.

To her relief, he was very intrigued. "I guess you're not French after all."

"No, I'm not." She replied. "I told you I wasn't... I was born in DC, just like you."

"Interesting," Jason responded. "How come you didn't talk to us or say hello?"

"Believe me, I wanted to... but your dad thought I was dead, it would just have been... to much to explain then." She explained.

Teenagers could so rarely see how serious a situation like this could be. Truly, Jason and his friends could only see the joy and wonder in this, and he gave another warm smile. "It is nice to see you again, though."

"Oh, kiddo, you have no idea." Emily said. "And... thank you again... for returning my glasses."

"No problem," He reached over to give Chase a tap. "I told you I recognized her from that photo."

Lastly, Reid directed Emily's attention to his daughter. She didn't do well with strangers like this, but Reid had confidence it would be alright. "And this is my daughter... Emily."

Her heart was beating rapidly as she finally stood face to face with the young girl. "Hello, Emily." She said softly.

Emmy couldn't even look at her. Her eyes remained on the floor and her breathing was heavy, like she couldn't catch it.

"Emmy," Reid spoke up. "When someone says 'Hello' to you, it's polite to say it back."

She swallowed to clear her throat. "Hello," she said timidly, still unable to meet her gaze.

"It's nice to meet you. You're a very pretty young lady." Emily said, hoping that might get on her good side.

Emmy gave a nod, silent. Her eyes darted into the hall, looking at the stairs, just wanting to hurry to her room.

"That's alright, Sweetie, I don't want to talk to her, either." Garcia cried, standing up. "Baby Doll, why don't you come help me get the dessert for everyone."

"That sounds like a good idea," JJ agreed. She, like the others, ignored how fast Emmy hurried from the room. "The rest of us can get settled and reacquainted."

The other kids took a seat as Garcia followed the young girl. Emily watched the swinging door, removing them from sight. The others got comfortable, waiting for her to join them.

Slowly, her eyes on the door, Emily took Emmy's empty seat, sitting at attention, as if she were waiting for her named to be called. She didn't notice the kids looking at her curiously or the adults glancing at each other with their worried expressions, all trying to understand what was going through her mind right now. This was a lot to take in.

* * *

Garcia was able to ignore her problems while dealing with the troubled teen in the room. A sweet and gentle girl could be twice as dangerous when her negative emotions were seeping through. She wasn't sure why Emmy was upset, but then again, Garcia didn't understand her own feelings at that age most of the time.

She watched the young girl as she served out each piece. Emmy forcefully set a few more plates down, stabbing a few forks straight down in the sitting slices. Garcia stifled a giggle. "Sweetie, I know you're all angsty right now, but don't take things out on an innocent cheesecake."

"There's just... so many other things I could have been doing tonight than dealing with this. What a waste of time." She grumbled, pulling down a few more plates from the cupboard.

"If it's a waste of time, it is a nice one." She said, giving her a nudge in the arm. It didn't lighten her mood at all. "What would you be doing if you weren't spending time with your family?"

"I don't know, but it's not really spending time if somebody intervenes it, isn't it?" Emmy set a few plates on the counter forcefully, giving the impression this was some busy restaurant.

She couldn't ignore the guilt beginning to bubble in her stomach as she looked at Emmy. "I thought you liked your Aunt Emily."

"I don't really know her, do I? She hasn't been there, like you guys have." She replied. "We were always told she was dead and she shows up out of nowhere after all this time? What, she didn't make any new friends wherever she was?"

Garcia was getting a sense what this was about, that it just reminded her of death, but she wouldn't dare embarrass or upset the girl by saying it. "I think you're just confused," she lied. "Your mom and dad built up this divine woman in your mind and now you discover she's human."

"Why are you defending her?" Emily snapped. "You hate her, too."

"Hey," Garcia hissed, not wanting anyone outside to overhear. "I do not hate Emily."

"Well you certainly don't like her, Garcia." argued Emmy. "The entire night you've been acting like you're being forced into a root canal."

"Baby Doll," She began, continuing to cut the slices of cake. "I'm just... angry right now. Not at Emily," she urged, seeing Emmy about to retaliate. "I'm not mad at her... I'm just mad. I've lost so much time with one of my best friends, who I thought was dead. It's a lot to take. And you do not hate her, Emmy. You don't know her enough to hate her. Because if you did, if you really knew her... believe me, you would love her. You wouldn't be able to help it."

Emmy let out an annoyed sigh. The typical teen response when she didn't want to admit an elder was right. Before she could retaliate, however, she caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye. Immediately spotting they weren't alone.

Following her gaze, Garcia spotted Emily had come in at some point during their conversation. The three stood in silence, the two adults staring at each other while Emmy looked away.

"Okay, Baby Doll," Garcia said, setting several plates onto a tray. "Take these in, I'll be in with the rest in a minute."

Silent again, Emmy nodded. She took the tray with several plates of dessert and eagerly disappeared into the next room, leaving the long lost friends alone. Before Emily could get a word out, Garcia's back was to her.

"Can I give you a hand?" Emily asked.

"No, thank you," She snapped, still too aggravated to have a real conversation with her.

But Emily wasn't going to give up this time. She'd missed her too much. "I know you're angry, Garcia... but you wouldn't believe how much I missed you. I thought about you all the time... twenty times a day."

"I doubt that." She replied quickly, feeling a great pressure in her eyes. "Maybe at first but... I'm sure you found a new life. New friends, new... people who love you."

"No, I didn't." Emily found the courage to step closer. "I was too frightened to get too close to anyone... but it wouldn't matter. I could never have friends I loved more than the ones I left behind... especially you."

By now, Garcia was just pretending to busy herself with the cake. She glanced back, urging her eyes not to cry in front of her. "Emily, please... I don't want to talk about it. It's not that you were dead... it's that you were gone. We thought we failed you... we tried so hard to get to you... you have no idea what we went through, how hard we worked to save you... all this time, thinking it was our fault you were dead."

She turned back around. Her fingers dabbed at her eyes, stopping the tears from escaping. There was a long moment of silence and Garica began to believe Emily had given up and stepped back with the others. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Hey, it's me... Hotch asked me to try all your numbers, and I have this as an old listing and you probably don't even use it anymore, but if it is you and you're out there... come home, please. God, Emily, what did you think? That we would just let you walk out of our lives? I am so furious at you right now!"

The tears were unstoppable now, pouring from Garcia's eyes. She listened to her long lost words, ones she believed had never reached Emily's ears. "But then I think about how scared you must be in some dark place all alone... but you're not alone, okay? You are not alone. We are in that dark place with you. We are waving flashlights and calling your name, so if you can see us, come home. But if you can't, then... then you stay alive because we're coming."

Once again, the silence hung around them. With a trembling hand, Garcia wiped her cheeks a bit, turning around slowly. Emily's face was neutral, like she were trying to keep her composure before a crowd. "You got my message?"

"Garcia... I listened to that message every night for... sixteen years, I think." Emily admitted. "Sometimes more than once... until finally the battery gave out. They don't make batteries for that phone anymore; I couldn't replace it... but I remember every word."

"Why didn't you come home?" Garcia exclaimed. "We would have done anything to help you."

"Yeah... and get yourselves killed in the process?" She shook her head, closing her eyes, remembering the last day she stood in the bull pen with the others, her eyes landing on her teammates, knowing exactly what she was putting at stake. "If anything happen to all of you... I would never forgive myself."

"Hey, if we wanted to risk our lives for yours, that's our decision." She stated.

"I didn't want to have you make that decision." She clarified. Emily's eyes looked around the kitchen... Reid's kitchen, in Reid's house... it was just one example of the good that came from her leaving. "You all got to have such wonderful lives because I sacrificed mine. I gave up being Emily and look at what everyone's become. You have families and spouses and homes... things I gave up for you. Because of me, the rest of you got to live."

Her grudge was dripping with remorse and guilt, but Garcia was not one who gave up easily. Her eyes glistened again as she looked to the ceiling. "I suppose we got a lot... but it wasn't like we wouldn't have it if you were here. If you'd come back sooner..."

Emily nodded. "I know... I wish I had tried harder to come home. Believe me, seeing all this, I can't help but see how much I missed. I would have loved to watch these children grow up... to play with and laugh and love them."

"Yeah..." she uttered, remembering her babies when they were little. So often, Garcia would wish she could go back to that time, just for one day. "They're really amazing."

"I am so thrilled to meet them... and I can't wait to meet Ashley's twins."

With a small smile, Garcia replied, "You'll love them. Melanie's a little shy at first, but it doesn't take her long to come around... and Phoebe loves to talk. I've had better conversations with her at six-years-old than most of the adults I know."

Emily giggled, "Sounds like you know them pretty well."

"I know all my kids very well... probably better than their own parents at times." The familiar passionate glint in her eye had returned for a brief moment, dispersing almost as quickly as it had come.

But that made Emily wonder something. JJ had never mentioned it, though she herself had never asked. "What about you?" she asked with a smile. "No Little Kevins or Penelopes running around?"

Her face fell even more at that question. At last, she turned back to the counter, pretending to busy herself once again. "Uh... no, Kevin and I never had children."

It wasn't polite to ask, but her instincts told her it wasn't something simple. "How come? You guys just... never wanted them?"

"No... we did." She wished Emily would just let it go. "It just... wasn't in the cards for us."

"You're still young, Garcia," Emily continued. "You could try again if you really wanted to-"

"No, I can't, Emily," Her eyes were cold and bitter as she looked to her. "I can't have children."

Surprised, "I never knew that."

"Well... it didn't happen until... after you a left." She explained, looking away again. "About six years ago."

"What happened?" She asked.

But Garcia didn't want to answer. She didn't want to tell her, but it surprised Garcia to realize it was simply to protect her. Once she knew this... it would really hurt her.

"Garcia..." she pressed, stepping a bit closer. "What happened?"

"Kevin and I... were trying to get pregnant for a long time. Years. Finally, we decided to get ourselves tested. Kevin was fine, but... the doctors found... several..." she gasped at her breath, still have trouble forming the word, "...tumors... in my uterus."

She expected to here her gasp or shriek in shock, but there was nothing. Absolute silence. Garcia wouldn't have been surprised if she hadn't heard her; she had said it very softly. Turning slowly, like she were expecting to see a chainsaw murderer behind her, Garcia's eyes landed on Emily. Her hands covered her mouth as her eyes shined with tears.

She wanted to launch into an explanation, but Garcia couldn't get herself to speak. "Oh my God," Emily moaned into her hands. She pulled them away slowly, her lips trembling a bit. "Oh my God... Garcia, you had cancer?"

At last, she found her voice. "It's okay." She exclaimed, her hand offered gently as she stepped forward.

"No, it's not okay!" Emily stammered, her words stuttering as she struggled to keep her composure. "Garcia, you were sick. You had cancer and I wasn't here, that is not okay!"

Garcia tried to remain strong as well. "Sweetie, please don't cry." She begged, her throat choking her a bit. "Because if you start crying... then I'm going to start crying."

"I am so sorry!" Her hand covered her eyes, letting herself let go. "I should have been here for you... you must have been so scared."

"I was scared... but I wasn't alone. And it's over now." She explained. Garcia hurried forward as Emily began to cry, stroking her arms comfortingly.

"What happened?" Emily asked sternly, pulling her hand away. "I want to know everything, what did you do?"

This was the last thing Garcia expected to relive tonight. "Well... they found about five malignent tumors in my uterus, but it didn't appear to be spreading beyond there. Not the lymph nodes, nothing, it was nowhere else in my body. So they did a hysterectomy and followed that up with chemotherapy, just in case... I lost my hair, but... it was a success. I went into remission and... three years ago, I was declared cancer free. I have a better chance of getting breast cancer or cervical cancer, but... I'm okay."

"I should have been here." She shook her head. "I am so sorry... If I had known... I would have done anything to get to you."

Whatever torch of anger she was holding, it was burned out. Garcia was crying right along with her. "You were here, Emily... you've always been with me. I could feel you there... there's a part of you that touched my life and I've carried that with me always." She took a breath, finding difficult to speak, her tears taking over. "I'm sorry I got angry. I just missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." She sobbed as Garcia took her in her arms.

She had to admit, it felt wonderful to finally let this go. Why couldn't she just do that in the first place, to just accept having her friend back? Garcia held her like she were one of her kids, needing assurance she was loved. Like with Morgan and Reid, Emily felt like nothing had changed, that they hadn't been apart for decades. She recalled their last conversation, in the Ladies' Room, trying to protect her from the evil that was coming. Maybe running away wasn't right, but given the chance, she'd do it again. The decision had kept her friends safe and Emily stood by it.

As they finally pulled apart, Emily wiped her streaming eyes, meeting Garcia's grin. "You look so good, you know." She grinned with a wink, that bubbly girl had finally returned. "Please don't tell me you're not going to waste."

"Well, you'll be disappointed then." She replied.

"Oh, come on, you've been living in Paris!" Garcia cried. "It's a world of sexy French men who know how to please women, you had to have been taking advantage of that."

She laughed, at last feeling a bit relaxed. "Well... I'm not going to lie and say there was no one... but no one serious, I didn't want that. All I ever wanted... was to come home."

"Well, you're home now." Garcia stated. "We're not letting you go again... we will fight tooth and nail to keep you here."

"I'm not leaving, Garcia, I promise... to the best of my ability, I am not leaving." She felt strangely like her words were true. This wasn't going to come crashing around her, that she really was coming home."

"Good..." Garcia beamed at her. "We're so glad to have you back... and the kids seem to really like you."

"Yeah," Emily muttered, brushing some of her hair aside, her eyes darting away. "Most of them."

Garcia gasped, "Oh, Sweetie... please don't take that to heart. She's a very sweet girl, a wonderful girl. If you could see who she really is, you'd just adore her. She's just... a little confused right now. And the whole family's going through a hard time."

"I know..." Emily nodded. "JJ told me a bit about it."

"She told you?" Garcia wondered, a little amazed. The group didn't particularly like to talk about it, even without Reid around. "Poor Reid, he's never really gotten over it... and Emmy and Jason... it's hard enough to lose your mother, but seeing her like that... with her blood on the carpet, I can't even imagine..."

"Blood?" Emily repeated, shocked. "How exactly did she die, Garcia? I never asked JJ and Reid... changed the subject."

"I'm not surprised, he never wants to talk about her. Especially that night." Garcia explained. "Well... you know, it was seven years ago... you remember how much he loved Halloween-"

Before she could continue, the door to the kitchen swung open, bringing their conversation to an end. Reid stood before them with JJ, both looking at them interestedly. "Hey," Reid smiled, "We were wondering what's taking you guys so long. You need some help?"

"Just... getting reacquainted." Garcia smiled, putting her arm around Emily. She closed her eyes, trying to keep from crying again. It was so wonderful having her friend back.

"Well, it's nice to see the two of you made up." JJ noted, delighted everything was working for the best.

With a brush on her shoulder. "Yeah, I can't stay mad at her... you guys know that."

JJ and Reid went to bring some more chairs into the next room while Garcia returned to getting the rest of the dessert. Emily at last went to assist her, place a few plates on the second tray. She leaned into Emily's ear, whispering. "We'll talk about it later."

Emily nodded in agreement, following her into the next room.


	31. Priceless

A/N: Yay! Emily's coming back! I'm sure this is old news to most of you by now, but I've just got to say it! 1 year is a hell of a lot better than 20! (But don't think I'm just going to abandon the story.) I'm dying to see their reactions when she returns, and how are they going to do it. (It's times like this, I really wish I wrote for the show!) Maybe I'll start a summer poll on it or something, that might be fun!

Okay, I probably should have said this at the beginning, but I'm saying it now. I've been getting a lot of questions and suggestions for romance in this story and, I hope this doesn't take any readers away, but there isn't going to be any romance between the canon characters in this story. It's all friendship. I thought about, I even considered it, but I just didn't feel it with this story and, with my writing, I try to follow my instincts.

I have a Morgan/Prentiss paring in my Reid/OFC series, starting with the third story. So if anyone is a fan of that, check that out. Also, I've been toying around with an idea to do a Reid/Prentiss story, possibly even a series, but I haven't officially decided yet. If I do, it won't be until this story is finished. If you guys have any opinions on that, my inbox is always open! :)

* * *

The rest of the evening was much more relaxed. The kids were mostly quiet, just observing the scene they'd been presented. It was like the first time they were noticing their parents had lives before they came into the world. Bored, they eventually migrated onto the floor into a game of rummi.

"How come Hotch couldn't make it tonight?" Rossi wondered.

"Oh, did he know you, too, Emily?" Loretta asked, setting her plate on the table.

"Yeah, he was the unit chief when I was here." She answered.

"He apologized, but he's swamped with work right now." JJ explained. "But, he should be stopping by the BAU within a few days."

"Great," Elliot groaned, and Emily wondered if there was bad blood between Aaron Hotchner and some of the BAU. It could explain why he was gone. But, she decided to drop the subject for now. No reason why everyone should get upset over her curiosity.

Just like over pancakes, Emily couldn't remember in twenty years being this happy. Sitting her, back with the people she loved, hearing about everything she'd missed over the years. It was so hard to believe she survived nineteen years without them. She didn't know how she did it and was certain she'd never be able to do it again. This had been exactly what Emily was afraid of, getting attached to these people again... but she wouldn't give it up for anything.

"Em, I wish you would have said something," JJ exclaimed after finding out she had been reduced to sleeping in her car. "I would have given you some money, found you a place to stay."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that." Emily explained. "JJ, you were doing so much for me already, and I felt guilty enough."

"Oh, and learning my friend was sleeping on the street, that makes me feel great." She replied. "You don't always need to be a martyr."

"Thank God Reid found you and brought you home." Ashley mentioned, taking a sip of her coffee.

The kids hadn't been paying much attention, but bits and pieces of their conversation seemed to infect their world. At that sentence, Emmy sat up, curious. "What do you mean 'brought her home'?"

Reid looked at the kids, realizing he had yet to explain. "Well... I probably shoud have told you guys sooner, but... I let Emily stay in the spare room. No one was using it, I didn't think you kids would mind."

Jason shook his head, who avoided that room like the plague. Emmy however, was shocked, looking at her father like he'd forgotten he had a third child. "But that's Mommy's room."

It was like the room had been put on mute. No one dared make a sound, especially Emily. Reid took a moment to clear his throat.

"It's not Mommy's room..." Reid corrected. "Her things are being there... Emily's not going to bother them.

"She can't stay in there." She stated, looking at him like the very idea was insane. "No, she has to go somewhere else."

"No she doesn't, Emmy, it's fine." Reid spoke sternly, which was usually enough to sway either of them. "She's not going to bother anything, she just needs a place to stay."

"I don't care!" Emmy cried, standing up. Her eyes were cold as they fixed on Emily. "I'm not letting some lying stranger stay in the room with my mother's things!"

Sam tugged on her hem of sweater, trying to get her to sit back down. "Emmy, that's uncalled for." Reid stated.

She hurried from the room to the foyer. "I thought you cared more about Mommy than this, but apparently not!"

Reid was rarely furious with his children, especially his little girl, but he couldn't control his anger this time, hurrying after her. "Emily!" He yelled. "You do not speak to me like that in my house! If I say my friend can stay here, she can, end of discussion."

She looked at her father with tears in her eyes. "Fine... but if she stays her tonight, I'm not!"

And with that, she hurried up the stairs. Reid listened until he heard the sound of a door slam. Of all the people he thought would get so emotional about Emily's return, his daughter didn't even make the list.

At last he returned to the living room. "JJ... would you mind taking her? For at least tonight."

JJ was about to agree when Emily spoke up. "No, Reid. I don't want to kick your daughter of her house. I'll... find somewhere else to stay."

"You can stay with us, Prentiss." Morgan offered. "My place isn't as big, but I don't think Chase or Sarah will have a problem."

"Do I have to give up my room?" He asked.

Morgan gave him a glare. "You mean do you have to give up the room in my house I let you sleep in? No, I would never subject her to that wasteland you call a bedroom."

Emily tried not to laugh, still amazed at just how much that boy was like his father. "I'd like that, Morgan, thank you."

Still, though, Emily couldn't help but be hurt. She wasn't sure why Reid's daughter hated her so much, hoping she could find a way to make her come around.

* * *

It was close to midnight. Everyone had gone home a few hours ago. Since her outburst, Emmy had remained upstairs, but hadn't gone to her room. She went into the spare room. She hadn't been in her for so long, even her memory couldn't remember when.

But she was here now, sitting on the bed cross legged. After coming in, her eyes had spotted her mother's old guitar. She had picked it up, laying it across her lap the way her mother used to, trying to remember the few chords she had been taught. Her hands had been so much smaller then; playing had been painful. Emmy could hear her mother's reassurance that the pain would go away, but she had to work at it. Unlike her brother, Emmy had given up on music after her mother died... a part of her always felt guilty for that.

Her early memories were vague... but could remember, waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares. Daddy would be away and Mommy would be awake, playing this guitar softly. Usually songs about missing the one you loved. Emmy couldn't understand then why she would choose to sing something so sad... but she hadn't realized then just how much her mother loved her father.

A few tears streamed down her cheeks as she remembered... her mother picking her up and carrying her to bed, assuring her that no monsters would get her. She was safe in her bed, and when Mommy and Daddy weren't with her... Aunt Emily was protecting her... watching over her, keeping her safe. She would dream about her sweet Aunt Emily... she looked a lot different than she pictured.

But that had all been a lie. She had been living in a fantasy. The world suddenly felt like such a dangerous place. It was amazing just how one little lie could turn a life out of control.

She strummed over the chords a few times, listening to the music. It didn't make much sense, just random notes in the air.

"Ugh, that really needs tuned." Jason said, leaning on the door frame.

Emmy jumped, not realizing she wasn't alone anymore. "What do you want?" she asked, immediately going on defense.

"Just wondering why what that little emotional meltdown was before." He mentioned.

"I don't want to talk about it." She grumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"So what?" He asked, "You're just going to keep watch in here all night? You're going to be exhausted for school tomorrow. If it were me, I wouldn't care, I can sleep in Biology, but you actually like school."

Glaring at him, "Do you have a point Jason, or do you just want to make me feel worse than I already do?"

"Oh, give me a break!" He cried. "What's your problem with Emily? She seems nice. You didn't even give her a chance."

"I don't have a problem with her, now just leave me alone!" She yelled, setting the guitar aside.

"Right, okay, whatever." He was not in the mood to deal with another pity party from his little sister. "You know something, Emmy, you need to grow up! I don't know why Dad won't say it to you, but I will. You walk around acting like the world is so unfair to you. You're not the only person in the world who lost someone. You're not the only one who misses Mom and this constant need for attention you have is getting really old!"

With that, Jason turned and slammed the door. He was so sick of her acting like a brat. People bent over backwards for her, just to protect her feelings. No wonder she was always acting like a baby.

Jason had every intention of telling her that once they got into their second wind. He waited in his room for several minutes, but there was nothing but quiet. Their dad was down in the kitchen, but even if he'd heard them, he usually let them work out their disputes on their own. Probably after another five minutes of yelling, he'd come to break it up.

But there was nothing. Emmy never came to defend herself, to scream at him for being a jerk. That was not like her. Worried, Jason hurried from his room back across the hall.

Wrenching open the door, he spotted Emmy sitting on the bed, her face in her hands as she cried quietly.

"You're really scared, aren't you?" He asked.

"Please... just leave me alone." She sobbed into her hands.

He wouldn't listen, though. "Hey," he said softly, stepping over to the bed. Putting his arm around her, he pulled her closer. "Emmy, it's okay."

Without a word, Emmy turned to lean on her big brother. She cried softly on his shoulder as Jason wrapped his other arm around her. "Emmy, you're shaking like a leaf... what's wrong?"

"I don't know," she mumbled. "I just... I'm so confused. All I can think about is Mommy... I used to get scared at night and she'd tell me that Aunt Emily was my guardian angel. That she was protecting me, nothing could hurt me because she was there... and after Mommy died, I knew I was still safe because I had her."

"And now you're terrified because... you feel like you're not safe anymore." He asked, holding her closer. He felt her nod onto his shoulder, continuing to cry. "Emmy... I think you're just... overwhelmed right now."

"What do you mean?" she asked, leaning back to look at him.

"Because... we've been told our whole lives that Aunt Emily was dead... and Mommy's been dead..." he took a deep breath, counting the years. It felt like no time at all, "seven years tomorrow. And you're emotions are confused... if Emily can come back, why can't Mom?"

Hearing that made her know that was true. "I feel so insecure right now... like anything can get me... everything I've ever believed is just an illusion."

Jason shook his head. Emmy had always been such a mystery to him. "Hey... you don't have to be afraid. Because I'm here and I'm not going to let anyone hurt my baby sister. And that's proof you can see."

"Yeah," she mumbled, trying not to cry again.

"And you know," he smiled, having a sudden idea. "Just because something's an illusion..." he flicked his hand, making one of the playing cards from earlier appear out of nowhere. "Doesn't mean it's not real."

With that, his tricky hands made the card vanish from sight. Emmy smiled, always amazed how her brother could do that. She could never master magic the way he could.

Reaching over, she took him in her arms again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he muttered.

As they pulled apart, Emmy fixed him with a serious stare. "And, by the way... I uh... I know how you feel about Sam."

He felt panicked for a moment, that perhaps the girls had overheard Chase earlier. "What? I don't... know what you're... talking about."

"Jace," she raised an eyebrow at him. "We share a wall. Either you're writing songs about my best friend or you're confused about your sexuality. Which I would be okay with, too, by the way, but I suspect it's the former."

His face was turning red, humiliated. "Oh, God, she doesn't know, does she?"

"I wouldn't do that to you." She brushed his shoulder. "Believe me, though, I wish she did... I'd rather she'd be with a nice guy like you than that jackass jock she's dating."

Her tone was curious, and Jason suspected there was more there than a dislike for a member of the football team. "What are you talking about?"

"You yelled at Sam because she didn't talk to her boyfriend about telling the team to layoff me... well... what you didn't know was... she did. She has several times, but her boyfriend couldn't care less. He treats Sam like dirt."

"How do you mean? He... insults her?" He wondered, hoping it wasn't anything too extreme.

"Yeah... a lot worse than they do to me... in a subtle kind of way that almost seems like he's teasing. And he's also a bit... forceful with her."

It was obvious Jason had been jealous, but it was the first time he'd felt such a hot burning anger over this. Emmy continued to explain. "He's never hit her or... forced her to do anything... yet... but he does... handle her a bit aggressively. Holds her a little too tight, directs her by grabbing her arm and steering her... gets mad if she pays too much attention to another guy..."

"And she's just letting him?" He wondered. He knew Sam was smarter than that.

"She always says it's nothing. I try to tell her that if he's acting like this now, it's only going to get worse, especially if... you know."

"Yeah," Jason could only imagine, and that just made him nasueas.

"You okay?" she asked, seeing the red in his face had been replaced by ashen white.

He nodded, considering an idea. "So where's this party tomorrow night?"

"The roller rink," she replied.

If he'd known that before, he'd never want to go. But this could be the perfect opportunity. "Sounds... great."

* * *

Morgan had made up the coach for himself. He'd changed into his usual sweats and t-shirt, all ready for bed. The house was quiet and peaceful. Sarah had gone to bed ages ago after saying a quick hello to Emily. Chase had gone to his room, but whether he was asleep or not yet, he didn't know.

Still, though, Morgan couldn't ignore who else was sleeping upstairs. He'd sacrificed his room for Emily so she would be more comfortable. She needed a good night sleep... but Morgan couldn't leave her alone. He just wanted to check on her one more time... maybe just to assure himself that she was still there.

Quietly, he climbed to the second floor. At the top, he found one person returning from the bathroom. "Don't you have school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Don't you have work?" Chase mumbled. "What are you doing up here?"

"I'm just... saying goodnight to our guest." He explained, going over to his room.

With a sinister smile, Chase nodded, his adolescent mind forever in the gutter. "Right..."

"Not like that," Morgan grumbled.

"Of course not," He smiled, "Just uh... you know, try to keep the noise down, I am a very impressionable teen."

"Go to bed, smartass." Morgan ordered over his son's laughter.

He stepped into his room, adding a quick, "Use a condom," before shutting the door.

Rolling his eyes, Morgan headed down the hall to his bedroom. He knocked softly, waiting for an answer.

"Come in," Emily cried from inside. Slowly, Morgan opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Hey," she smiled. Morgan admired her, wearing his Bears' jersey with her sweatpants. "Do you mind? I don't have that much."

"Not at all. Looks good on you." He nodded, smiling.

"Thanks for knocking this time." She indicated, pulling back the covers to get ready for bed.

"Oh, yeah..." He said, apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay... I'm not mad." She replied, brushing it aside like it never happened. She stood up, fixing him with such a grateful expression. "Thanks for... letting me stay here."

"It's not a problem, Prentiss. I'm just happy to have you back." He explained, edging into his emotions a bit. Something Morgan never could get a grip on in twenty years. Since he last held her hand in that warehouse, he couldn't remember one time since he'd cried in front of someone.

"You okay?" she wondered.

"Yeah... I uh... I just wanted to say goodnight and ask if you wanted anything." He explained.

"Well..." she thought for a moment. "I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to for a little bit... if you're not too tired."

"For you, no way." He assured, stepping fully into the room. He closed the door, shutting them inside. She sat on the bed and Morgan went to the other side to join her.

Suddenly, she felt awkward. With the others, it felt like no time had passed... but Morgan suddenly felt like a stranger to her. Was that because of their last moments together... Emily did not want to relive that again... she'd done it enough over the years.

"So," she finally began, not really sure where to start. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Did you get a new partner after I... left?"

"Well... I worked with Ashley a little... and a little with Elliot, but no one ever became a real partner like you. And then after I took over for Hotch, it's been mostly me and Reid." He met her eyes. "Besides, no one could take your place."

She laid down on her side of the bed. Morgan didn't even notice as he followed suit, lying beside her. "You know," she began. "I missed everyone so much... but I definitely missed you most of all."

"Oh, I'm touched." He smiled, teasing her.

She was so serious, he knew she wasn't joking, or just trying to make him feel better. "I mean it... you were my best friend, I could talk to you about anything... ever since..."

"Kilgore Trout?" he remembered.

She nodded. "I felt so terrible about what I put everyone through... I know I shouldn't have kept things from the team. It was stupid, you all could have been killed."

"More importantly," Morgan corrected. "You could have. You almost did."

"Yeah, well..." she brushed away a tear before it could slip through her lashes. "If you hadn't been there, I would be dead."

"Oh, come on," He said in disbelief. "You are so much stronger than you think you are."

"I don't mean I wasn't strong enough." She admitted. "I wanted to die."

That he did not know. Her words echoed around him once again "Let me go". He'd figured she had just been too tired to hang on. "Emily..."

"I just wanted it to be over." She said, her tears making a break for it. Her eyes closed, unable to see his face as she admitted how weak she was. "I just wanted the pain to be over. But... I heard you pleading for me... I listened to your voice and... I just couldn't go in front of you. After everything I'd put you through, I couldn't make you watch me die." She paused, opening her eyes. "You saved my life, Morgan... and I never got to say thank you."

"I just wish you would have confided in me. I would have done anything to stop Doyle, to protect you." He brushed her cheek, pushing aside some of her soft hair. "I would have given my life for you."

She shook her head. "I'm not worth your life."

"You know what then, Prentiss, you've got a poor idea of yourself." He corrected. "Considering how reckless you've been with your life and all... how you had to use not only your body, but your heart and soul for your job..."

She cringed at that. "I'm not proud of that... but I did what I had to do to get Doyle." She explained.

"I'm not judging you, Emily... I'm just saying, you are worth so much more than that. You didn't have parents or friends or lovers to tell you that before you came to us, but it's true. I should have told you that. But you... are a rare person. You're priceless."

At that, Emily burst into heavy tears. Morgan pulled her to him, his one hand reached to claim hers. Her arms clung to him again as she cried. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Emily, you've got nothing to be sorry for." He whispered into her ear. "I'm not letting you go again. You're back and I will fight with everything in me to keep you."

Looking up, she met his gaze again. "I want to fight, too. I finally have my family back and I'm not giving you up now. I won't give any of you up."

"Good," he smiled, noticing how she clung to his hand. "I'll let you get some sleep."

"Please don't go," she shook her head. "Please don't leave me."

She must have been terrified, begging for him to stay like that. "I'll stay."

Letting out a sigh of relief, she nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

Morgan held her close to him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "Close your eyes and relax." He smiled as she hung onto his hand, refusing to let him go. "...you just keep squeezing."


	32. Halloween Morning

The first thing Reid heard that morning was the pattering of rain on the window. He lay still, not wanting to open his eyes. As soon as he did, it would be morning and he'd be stuck in this horrible day. If he tried really hard, maybe he could stay asleep until Friday... he could avoid this day and everything in it.

He breathed in the light hint of lavender and vanilla... even in his state of half sleep, he could feel tears in his eyes. There was a warm sensation wafting over him... like her arm was wrapping around his stomach.

"_For you... there'll be no more crying... for you... the sun will be shining. And I feel that when I'm with, it's alright... I know it's right._ she sang in his ear, almost feeling her warm breath on his skin.

He listened to her soft voice singing, like she used to do to wake him up, sometimes following it with a gentle kiss. "_And the songbirds are singing, like they know score... and I love you, I love you, I love like never before..._"

Reid didn't want to move, knowing once he did, once he awoke fully, he'd lose her... again.

"_Open your eyes, Spencer._" She whispered. "_You've got to get to work_."

"I don't want to go." He moaned. "I want to stay here with you."

"_I'd love that..._" She agreed. "_Like after we got married in Vegas... we spent all morning in bed, lost in each other's arms... I loved that day."_

"I loved every day." He felt her fingers going through his hair. "Please don't leave me again. I miss you so much, please stay with me."

"_I wish I could._" She pulled herself closer. "_I'd give almost anything for that. I miss you... but I'm always right here."_

That was her kiss, he was certain of it, feeling her lips press on his cheek. She was really here this time... maybe he was coming out of a bad dream. He would wake up and he'd find the last seven years weren't real. Ginny would be here with him and they'd have their perfect life back. Their children would still be little and they'd watch them grow up... they'd grow old and have grandchildren and spend the rest of their lives together.

Reid's body, however, wouldn't let him stay. He reluctantly woke up. He was alone. The perfume was gone, her warmth wasn't surrounding him. He took a few deep breaths to keep himself from crying. All he wanted was this day to be over.

* * *

Emily was sitting in the kitchen by herself with a cup of coffee and toast, relaxing with the morning paper. She was waiting for her turn in the shower, after Morgan. She was starting to feel much calmer now, and begun to think her fears against Valhalla were a little exaggerated. They were indeed after the BAU, but they weren't after her. Provided she remained under the radar, there was no reason to suspect she was in too serious a danger. And they would stop Valhalla before their feet were on solid ground. This was the best team in the world, that group didn't stand a chance. And then Emily could have her life back. Twenty years later, but it was much better than nothing.

She was startled a bit at the sound of the back door opening. Tense, she listened as someone entered in the laundry room, but relaxed as she saw it was Jason, joining her in the kitchen.

"Oh," he said, startled as he spotted Emily. "Morning."

"Morning," she smiled. "Here for Chase?"

"Yeah, I drive everyone to school in the morning." He explained, his hand going through his hair. It seemed like a nervous habit. "I'm the only one with a car. It's a piece of shit, but it gets us around... uh, is Chase down here yet?"

"He hasn't come down, but I know he's up." She told. "He'll probably be down soon."

"He usually makes me wait in the morning... he likes to put off school as long as possible." He looked around a bit awkwardly, but there was nothing to occupy him. "Uh... do you... mind if I wait with you, Miss Prentiss?"

"Not at all," she smiled. "And please, call me Emily."

Jason set his bag down and claimed a seat. "Where's your sister?" she wondered.

"My dad said he wanted to take Emmy to school this morning... he wants to talk to her." He explained. "Sorry she flipped out last night. It wasn't really about you... she's sort of emotional about... stuff."

"I understand." She nodded sympathetically. "I hope she's alright."

Emily admired him silently, taking in everything about him, having never gotten to see him up close for so long. Jason was a bit bothered, unsure why she was so fascinated by him, but he didn't know what to say.

"I"m sorry, I don't mean to stare." Emily sensed his discomfort. "I just... I cannot get over how much you look like your father."

He gave an embarrassed grin. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Except your eyes," She noted, "Which... I assume, are your mother's."

""The bluest blue I'd ever seen.'" He said, and Emily was puzzled. "That's what my dad said, when he first met my mom... I take after her a lot."

"So I"ve heard... but I can definitely see a lot of your father reflected in you." Emily corrected. "It's still such a shock to me."

"Why?" he wondered.

"It's just... when I was last with your dad... he was... different. Spencer Reid and fatherhood were things I never thought would go together."

She wished she hadn't said that. Emily was afraid it would insult him. But, with a famous Reid smile, he replied. "Well, you'd be wrong... because my dad is... the best. He's great, he's always been there for us when we needed him. When I was twelve, I had to have my tonsils out and he was in Seattle. He dropped everything and flew back to be with me. He was demoted to desk duty for a month because of that."

Honestly, that did sound like Reid. When someone he cared about needed him... he was there, no questions asked.

Jason continued, "And you would think he would devote all his attention to Emmy because she's the brain child. Or he would be ashamed of me because I'm not some super genius... but he's not. He's always treated us the same... I mean, I know he has a soft spot for Emmy because she's his little girl, but for the most part... he's never made us feel one was loved more than the other."

"Sounds like you kind of admire him." noted Emily.

"I guess I do..." He looked away, a bit bashful. "Even if he does make me feel like an idiot sometimes."

She giggled. "I think you're dad's done that to everyone in his life."

Jason was intrigued. "Oh, I take it you know from experience?"

"He still says the most random statistics and trivia that you never thought you needed to know?" She wondered.

"Yeah, and he talks, like, a mile a minute and you're, like 'what?' and he looks at you like you drooled on yourself." He cried.

Emily burst into laughter. That was the Reid she knew. She was pleased to see Jason found it just as amusing. At least she found a way to connect with one of the kids.

"Hey," Jason had a sudden idea. "What are you doing tonight?"

That was an odd phrase to hear from him. "I'm... not sure. Why?"

"Well... Sam, you know... Aunt JJ's daughter, is throwing this Halloween party tonight. I don't know if you know, but... tonight is... kind of... sensitive to my family."

"I heard." She wouldn't dare ask him for details. Jason seemed to be functioning well today considering and she wouldn't force him to relive the experience. "I'm very sorry."

He gave a nod, but continued. "It's just... this is the first year my dad is going to be spending it alone... I tried to convince him to come with us, but so far no luck. I was just wondering... you seem to really care about him, so... if you're not doing anything, do you think you could... spend some time with him? Even if it's just to check on him?"

Emily gave a sympathetic smile. "Absolutely. I'd be happy to, Jason."

"Thanks," He replied, relieved. "I think he'd be a little more lenient having you there since... you're not walking on eggshells around him this time of year."

"Your dad is very lucky to have a kid who cares about him so much." She stated. "When I was your age, I couldn't care less how my mother felt."

"Well... things have changed since you were a teenager, what, twenty years ago?" He wondered.

Emily let out a laugh of disbelief. "You're very sweet."

* * *

The rain was pouring down steadily that morning as Reid and Emmy headed to school. They sat at an intersection, waiting for the light to change to green. Reid remembered sitting here just a few days ago, in the dark in a lighter rain... with Emily by his side. It was much more pleasant tension then.

The car ride so far had been silent. If Emmy didn't speak by the time they got to school, he'd park in the lot and bring up his thoughts. But he wanted to give her the opportunity to start the conversation... make her feel like they were just chatting and this wasn't some unsub's interrogation.

"I'm sorry about last night," Emmy finally muttered.

Reid glanced at her a moment. Her arms were folded over her chest, staring at her shoes under the dashboard. "It's okay." He replied. "I just wish I knew why you'd gotten so upset."

"I didn't want her around my mother's stuff." She lied.

"What if I had asked you if Emily could stay in there before I let her? Would you have said yes?"

He knew the answer when no response came. This was more than disturbing Ginny's things or her memory. The conversation he'd had with Ashley two days ago resonated in his head. Maybe he was setting a bad example for Emmy. Bottling up those feelings was making her frustrated and angry. If she didn't let it go, it was just going to get worse.

But Reid didn't know how to let his own feelings go. He was too ashamed to talk to his friends about this... like he couldn't appear weak in front of them. He had certainly changed over the years, but being tormented by his peers during his youth had poisoned him. He was trained to think one appearance of vulnerability would subject him to ridicule. Emmy probably felt that way about him and her own friends.

"Sweetheart..." he said, driving forward as the light changed. "You know, if you wanted to talk to me... you can. You can talk to me about anything."

"I know." She said, innocently.

"...You can... even talk to me... about Mommy." He informed.

He didn't notice how she tensed just like him at the mention of her mother. "I don't need to talk about Mommy."

"But you might want to." He pushed. "Jason and I have talked about her... it feels good to remember her."

"I remember her all the time." She assured. "And frankly, I'm a little tired of it... I wish I could just forget her... I hate her."

Reid was shocked she said that. He remembered what Garcia had said. "_She's fifteen and she misses her mother... that's the extent of it._" But it still hurt, just hearing those words. Knowing Emmy actually believed it.

"If you hate Mommy, why do you care so much if someone stays in that room?" Reid asked, trying to get her to see reason.

"Okay... I don't actually hate her... I just hate her for dying." She corrected.

Letting out a deep breath, he nodded. "I hate her for dying, too."

Emmy glanced at him, a little amazed. But it was a relief to hear that. At least she wasn't completely insane feeling this way.

"Well... it's just one day." She thought. "I can get through today, and I won't think about her so much for another year."

"And you've got the party to look forward to." Reid mentioned as he pulled into the school's parking lot. "Do you need me to get anything for your costume?"

"No, Sam's coming over before hand to help me finish it tonight." She replied. "I'm going to be a ballerina."

"Ah, that will be pretty." He said. Emmy had always loved ballet, ever since she was little. He remembered her wearing her tutu every day for three months in the first grade. The car pulled up to the curb in front of the school. "Well, you have a good day, Sweetie. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Bye," she muttered, seeming all to happy to get out of the car.

"Baby," Reid called before she climbed out. "You know I love you. I love you very much."

With a small smile, Emmy slid over and pulled her father into a hug. "I love you, too, Daddy."

Reid held his baby girl for a few minutes a little too tightly, as he always did when he was upset. Finally, he let her go. She grabbed her back pack from the backseat and went inside. Reid pulled out of the lot, heading to the unit, reluctant to start his own day.

* * *

Around noon, Emily was in the conference room with JJ bringing Morgan, Ashley, and Garcia up to speed on the Valhalla case. They were still waiting on official permission, but Morgan assured them the section chief would approve them by Monday. They would keep a close watch on things until then.

"Seriously, what's their beef with us, anyway?" Garcia grumbled. "They already took one of our own away from us, don't they think we've suffered enough?"

"Apparently not," Morgan replied. "My only wish is that Doyle was alive. I'd love to just-"

"Morgan," Emily pleaded. "Please don't. He's dead. You're better than that, don't sink to his level. Even hypothetically."

He wouldn't, simply because she asked him. Begrudgingly, he pushed it from his mind. Morgan set the file down, stretching in his chair. He checked his watch, a bit startled by the time. "Where the hell is Reid at? He's not actually taking our advice and calling in sick today, is he?"

"He's in his office." JJ corrected. "He can just... read the files himself, it won't take more than a few minutes. His claim was he wants to get a head start on the Bethesda paperwork... I think he just wants to be alone."

"I miss the days he used to show up on Halloween in a mask." Garcia recalled. "He'd hand out candy to everyone, try to convince us to go to some Gothic poetry reading or Alfred Hitchcock movie festival."

"Now he wishes the holiday would be outlawed." Ashley said sadly. "He'd ask the President if he had the chance."

"What are we talking about in here?" Reid asked, standing in the doorway. No one had noticed he'd been listening to them since before Morgan's homicidal fantasy.

"Nothing!" Garcia exclaimed. "How are you feeling, Sweetie?"

"Six," He counted.

"What?" Emily wondered.

"That's the sixth time today Garcia has asked me how I'm feeling." He pointed out. "Which doesn't beat JJ, which is at eight, but Ashley is in the lead with a steady twelve."

"Notice, I didn't ask you." Morgan pointed out.

"Yeah, you've just been avoiding me, probably why you didn't know I was here." Reid pointed out. "I was taking a break and wanted to see if you guys needed anything... but I see you have things under control. So much so, you've found the time to gossip on how pathetic."

"Spence," JJ cried, standing up. "Please... we're just worried about you."

"Why?" He asked. "I'm not the one who's dead."

And with that, he hurried back to his office. The distant sound of the door slam echoed down to them and JJ reclaimed his seat.

Morgan grabbed his empty coffee cup, standing up while heading to the door, muttering "Every damn year," under his breath.

"Guys..." Emily pleaded. "Would someone please tell me what happened to Reid's wife? I know I shouldn't be this curious, but it's killing me being in the dark about this. Please, I have to know."

The three exchanged glances. They wanted to bring Emily up to speed, though they feared Reid would return and overhear. But she cared enough about him to want to know the truth. They owed it to her.

Hearing this, though, would be harder on them as it would be on Emily, having known her so well themselves. She took a deep breath to gather her strength and, just as how he found Ginny, JJ began the tale of how he lost her.


	33. Breathe

_A rainbow of colored foil poured into the large black bowl. Reid reached in and took a fun sized candy bar. One missing piece would not deprive the children of the neighborhood._

_"I'm so glad you made it back in time," Ginny said, ripping open a second bag open. "Are you sure you're not too tired to take them? Because I can go and you can hand out the candy."_

_"No way," Reid argued, chewing on the chocolate. "I will not pass up the chance to make memories with my children. It's not going to be too long before they outgrow all this."_

_"Really, Sweetie?" Ginny giggled, taking in her husband in his pirate outfit, complete with an eye patch and a bandana on his head. He'd even forgone shaving today to give himself a rugged look. "Because it doesn't look like you've outgrown it yet."_

_"You're one to talk," He replied. She herself wasn't completely innocent, wearing a long black dress. On the top of her head, mixed in her honey blonde hair was a pair of cat ears; whiskers and a black nose was painted on her face._

_"I work in an elementary school. What's your excuse?" She asked with a smile. Her hand lifted up the eye patch in order to see both his hazel eyes. "Are you sure it's safe to wear that at night?"_

_"I'll be fine," Reid admitted, fixing it. "Did you know the reason pirates wore an eye patch, not because they were missing an eye, but because they were able to train one eye to see better in the darkness. That way they could watch for enemy ships on the sea."_

_"No, I didn't know that," She admitted, never growing tired of his extensive knowledge. She checked her wrist at the gold watch Reid had given her on their fifth anniversary. "Oh, you guys better get going, it's almost six."_

_Ginny poured out the second bag into the bowl and carried it to the living room. Reid walked a step behind her, meeting the two young children chasing each other in the living room._

_"Okay," Ginny cried, setting the candy on the coffee table. "Let me see my babies."_

_The kids stopped their playing and ran to their mother, both ready for their evening of trick-or-treating, the night they'd been looking forward to for weeks. They were both dressed in the costumes their mother had sewn herself._

_Jason, age ten, was dressed up like Dracula, complete with plastic fangs in his mouth. His mother had helped him make up his face with white paint and red lips, his hair slicked back. "You look so handsome, Sweetie," Ginny said with a smile._

_He removed the teeth. "I'm a vampire, Mommy. I not handsome, I'm scary!"_

_She nodded, trying to look serious. "I meant you were handsome in a very frightening way. Now… you remember, you help Daddy with your baby sister, okay? I'm counting on you."_

_"I will, Mommy," He agreed. Jason was never too happy at always having to look out for his little sister, but he wouldn't deny his mother's request._

_"That's my sweet boy," she said with a smile, "You're getting to be so grown up."_

_She kissed his cheek, careful not to smear his makeup. Next, Ginny looked to her little girl, Emmy, only eight at the time, was dressed like a ballet dancer. Emmy had been ecstatic when she saw the purple tutu and leotard her mother had worked on for a month. She was certain it would make all the girls in her class jealous, including Sam, when she wore it to school for the student parade a few days ago._

_"Do I look like a ballerina, Mommy?" Emmy asked with her glittering hazel eyes._

_"Yes, you do. I don't think there's ever been a ballerina as pretty as you." Her mom said smiling; she pulled her close and also placed a kiss on her cheek. "Now, you be careful. You stay close to Daddy and Jason." She looked to her son as she continued. "Both of you, stay with Daddy. You hold his hand when you cross the street, and what do you do when before you cross?"_

_"Look left, look right, look left again," They repeated, sure enough having been quizzed on this procedure hundreds of times._

_"That's right," Her mother pressed. "And what do you say when someone answers the door?"_

_"Trick or Treat!" they cried, excited and anxious to get going and cry that over and over._

_"Very good, and what do you say after you get your candy?"_

_"Thank you," Each one cried._

_"That's very good," Ginny said with a smile, getting to her feet and moved to Reid. "Now… let me get a good look at you." She said, a much different smile crossing over her face._

_"Do I look cute?" Reid asked._

_"Mm, very," She replied, her arms going over his shoulders and around his neck. Her fingers played with the ends of his hair. "Um… any chance you'll… still be wearing this outfit later?"_

_Reid was intrigued. "A pirate? Really?"_

_"Well… it's like James Dean and his jacket." She leaned up to brush his lips. "It's only sexy on you."_

_He smiled, "Well, anything that will make my kitten purr." He replied, meeting her in a kiss. With two kids present, it was difficult to be flirtatious and seductive without raising a lot of questions._

_"Eww!" Both children cried in disgust._

_They turned to the children interestedly, remaining in each others arms. "Don't ever cry 'Ew' when you're Mommy and Daddy are kissing." Reid informed them, his hands landing on Ginny's hips._

_They pulled apart, fully prepared to continue this later tonight. Ginny grabbed the digital camera waiting on the coffee table. "Now, I want to get some pictures before you go, so let's sit on the couch with Daddy."_

_"Come on, guys," Reid cried, leading them over to the couch. The two hurried over, anxious to get this over with and get on with their candy expedition. Reid picked up Emmy and sat down, placing her on her lap. Jason sat next to him and Reid put his arm around his son._

_"Okay," Ginny got the camera ready. "Say… Halloween!"_

_"Halloween!" Everyone cried. A moment later, a flash filled the room._

_Ginny was pleased with the result. "Alright," Reid said, setting Emmy aside. "You guys stay here, and I'll take a picture of you with Mommy."_

_Ginny got to her feet and handed the camera to her husband. She sat with her children, Emmy crawling into her lap, Jason leaning beside her as close as possible. Ginny's arms went around them both, clutching them close to her._

_"Oh, this is going to be so nice," Reid said smiling. "Okay, let's say… Candy!"_

_"Candy!" They exclaimed, another flash filling the room._

_Reid looked over the picture on the screen. "This one's definitely going on my desk." He declared._

_"Okay, you guys better get going before all the candy's gone!" Ginny exclaimed. Both Jason and Emmy gasped as if that were an actual threat. They grabbed the goodie bags Ginny had sewn a few years ago, their names embroidered on each one respectively. They hurried to the door with their father. Ginny, grabbing the bowl, followed._

_"Okay, remember what I said," She called as they opened the front door. "Have fun, I love you!"_

_"Bye, Mommy!" The kids cried as they hurried onto the porch._

_Reid looked to his wife, standing in the doorway. "We'll be back soon."_

_"Be careful," she said seriously, placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too." Reid said. Each of his hands grasping a tiny one, he lead Jason and Emmy down the pathway to the sidewalk, passing Ginny's first group of Trick-or-Treaters heading to their door._

_A half an hour later, Ginny was searching through the kitchen cabinet for the aspirin. She had another tension headache. Thanks to Reid and his migraines, he knew as much about them as any neurologist would and was very concerned when Ginny started developing them a few months ago. But Ginny's mother had suffered from migraines almost her whole life and they had never been a problem. Despite his fears, she didn't suspect they were anything to worry about._

_A ring of the doorbell pulled Ginny away. She could continue her search in a minute. If she didn't find it before Spencer got home, he was certain to remember where they placed it. Ginny hurried through the house to the front door, grabbing the bowl beside the door._

_"Trick or treat!" the kids yelled._

_"Hi, Mrs. Reid!" a couple of them cried, recognizing her._

_"Hi, kids. You guys look so great!" She said with a smile. No student in Potomac Elementary School could ever remember not seeing their music teacher cheerful. She let the kids grab a few pieces themselves, each one shoving them into his or her bag._

_"Thank you," they said at receiving their prize._

_"You're welcome, have fun, kids!" She called as they took their loot and hurried to the next house. Ginny smiled, watching their retreat before going back into the house._

_She was acting happy, but her headache was rapidly getting worse. Without even bothering to set the candy down, Ginny ran up the steps as fast as her legs would take her._

_Ginny rushed into her bedroom, running to the connecting bathroom. Barely making it, she dropped to her knees and vomited into the toilet. The horrible smell filled the room within seconds. It was several minutes before the urge was completely gone, gagging and retching over and over, expelling whatever was in her stomach._

_At last, she flushed the toilet and got to her feet. Ginny had thrown up from migraines before, but it had never hit her so quickly. Standing at the sink, she rinsed the taste from her mouth. She had to find her medicine. Maybe Spencer's thinking was right and she needed to see a doctor. She'd make an appointment in the morning._

_She grabbed the bowl she abandoned on the sink and turned to leave. Before she'd even taken two steps, Ginny stumbled, barely able to find her footing. Her head was throbbing now, she was unable to think straight. Something warm was dripping down the side of her neck. Dizzy, the whole room felt like it was spinning… she could barely see… she could barely walk… what on Earth was wrong with her?_

_Ginny was just thinking she should go to the phone and call for help when all strength left her body. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed on the floor, the bowl falling beside her, littering the floor in the bright colored candies._

_It was just after 9 o'clock when Reid returned with two tired children. Jason clutched his bag, stuffed with candy and goodies. Reid held Emmy's in one hand, carrying the sleeping eight year old in his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. It was past bedtime for both of them, but Halloween only came once a year._

_"Mommy, we're home," Reid called as they stepped into the living room. She was nowhere to be found._

_"Mommy!" Jason called, "You should see how much candy we got!"_

_Reid set Emmy down on the couch. "You guys wait here." He took Jason's bag and set both out of reach on the top of the bookshelves, not wanting them to eat anything until he and Ginny could check it. "I'm going to find Mommy."_

_But like all little kids, they wouldn't obey after one request._

_Reid headed up the stairs, "Baby," he called, "We're home, Beautiful."_

_She was probably in the bathroom or something. "Sweetie," he cried again. "Can you hear me?"_

_Silence. Ginny wouldn't not answer. Maybe after the last Trick-or-Treaters, she lied down and fell asleep. It had been a long week; she was always on double duty when Reid was out-of-town. "Sweetheart, you awake?"_

_He made it to the open door of the bedroom. Standing in the doorway, he was frozen in shock._

_"Ginny," he whispered, spotting the fallen woman. She lay on her side, with her face partially obstructed. He hurried to her, immediately rolling her over. A puddle of blood had formed under her head, trickling from her ear._

_She didn't look injured, but she was certainly unconscious. "Ginny?" he cried, tapping her face, "Ginny, wake up! Ginny!"_

_He placed his ear against her lips. He didn't hear any breathing, but maybe it was too faint. He felt for a pulse on her neck. There was nothing, but maybe it was just too slow to feel._

_"Ginny!" He called again, "Virginia! Virginia, wake up!"_

_"Mommy?" Jason asked, standing in the doorway._

_Reid turned around immediately. "Jason, get out of this room."_

_"Mommy, what's wrong?" Jason called, attempting to go over to her._

_Getting to his feet, Reid rushed over to his son. Emmy, having woken, stood just behind her brother, terrified at the sight of her mother lying immobile._

_He picked up his daughter again, pulling his son from the room and hurrying them down the hall. _

_"Jason, you stay in here," he opened the door to his son's bedroom. "You keep your sister in here and you keep the door shut. And you don't leave until Daddy comes to get you."_

_"What's wrong?" Jason cried, angry._

_"Where's Mommy?" Emmy asked, absolutely terrified._

_"Do as Daddy says," he demanded, "Stay here."_

_He closed the door and ran back to the bedroom. He grabbed the cordless phone from the bedside table. He waited through the long rings, brushing back the hair from Ginny's face. She was still warm; that was a good sign._

_"Yes, I need an ambulance at 71 Milhouse Avenue, my wife's unconscious… I don't know, I wasn't here… she's 36-years-old… I don't know, it doesn't look like she's hurt. She doesn't drink or do drugs or anything… I told you, I don't know!... Alright, thank you, please hurry." He hung up the phone, noticing her lips were blue. Reid adjusted her to try and perform CPR._

_He breathed into her mouth, the one he had kissed so tenderly millions of times before. He beat on her chest, counting in his head. "Come on, Ginny," he begged, leaning down to breathe in again. "Breathe for me…" he pumped on her chest as hard as he could. "Please… breathe. Please… breathe… please…"_

Emily was crying silently this time as JJ finished the story. She wasn't the only one. Garcia covered her own eyes, trying to hide. Ashley tried to remain strong, but her eyes were shining with their own tears.

"Procedure states that all medical professionals must do everything in their power to save a person's life." JJ continued, amazed she'd gotten through it without choking. "By the same rule, only a doctor can pronounce a person dead. Ginny was pronounced just after midnight... but the doctors suspect she was dead before Reid got home."

"What was it?" Emily asked.

"An aneurysm." Ashley said in a way she'd repeated so many times. "A cerebral aneurysm. Apparently, it had been building up for months."

"That poor woman," Emily muttered. "Reid must have been devastated."

"That's putting it lightly." JJ replied. "He was tormented with guilt, and still is. The doctor's tried to explain to him it wasn't his fault, that there was nothing he could have done. Even if he'd been there, there was little chance they could have saved her in time. They said... the only sure way it could have been stopped was if they'd found it early and operated on it."

"Another reason why Reid felt he was to blame." Ashley added. "He felt like he should have pressed her more to see a doctor... like she did for his migraines."

"Why didn't she just listen?" Emily wondered.

"She didn't think it was anything to worry about." Garcia squeaked. "Ginny wasn't a complainer. She had five classes a day with wild kids and two of her own at home, plus, her husband was out of town most of the time, leaving her with an entire household to run... she just thought the headaches were her body's way of dealing with the stress, it was nothing some aspirin didn't cure... she thought."

Emily was racked with guilt again. She would have given anything to be there for him... she'd really have given her life if it meant Reid could have the woman he loved for the rest of his life.

"And the worst of it all... is Reid has never been able to get over it." JJ continued. "We know there's no getting over losing the person you love most in the world... but he's never let himself grieve for her. Like he's still expecting her to come home."

"Is that what you meant, when you said Ginny saved him from me?" Emily asked.

With a nod, "That's exactly what I meant. He says he's trying to be strong for his kids... but the truth is he's afraid of feeling that pain... because once you feel it, you accept it. And he never wants to admit she's gone."

She was reminded of Jason's request for the evening. Emily could do a lot more than just check on him. Maybe she couldn't have been there when his wife died... but Emily could save him now.


	34. The Piano

As the front door opened, Reid was pulled out of his daydreaming. He hadn't remembered walking over here, but somehow he had wound up on the piano bench. His fingers lingered on the black and white keys, not wanting to play a note.

"I don't care, young lady, that skirt was too short!" JJ cried as she and Sam stepped in, Michael right behind him.

"But Robbie likes me in that skirt." Sam retorted. She held two bags in her hand, one with her costume, the other with supplies for Emmy's.

"Not an argument that's helping your cause." JJ replied. "We're done talking about this. Go upstairs and help Emmy, she's probably waiting for you."

"Whatever," She snapped, hurrying up the stairs.

"You know, Mom," Michael said, nodding, "That one's trouble. You should have saved us all some grief and drowned her at birth."

JJ gave a small laugh and shook her head. "Go get dressed, I want to talk to Uncle Spence and then I'm leaving. I'll see you guys later."

Michael obeyed his mother, following his sister up to the second floor. The adults were alone now. Nervously, JJ headed into the living room, unsure what kind of mood to expect him in.

"Hey," she said softly, having not spoken to him since the conference room. She was pleased when he turned around on the piano bench, a soft expression on his face. "Were you playing?"

"No," he practically whispered. "I don't play anymore, you know that."

"Yeah, and it's a real shame, because you were getting really good." She mentioned stepping into the living room. She took a seat in the arm chair closest to him.

"So..." she gave a soft smile. "What's the plan for the night?"

"Pizza and a movie by myself." He informed. "Nothing too exciting."

"Pizza and a movie?" she questioned. "Let me take a guess what movie you'll be watching."

Reid shrugged, "There's nothing wrong with that movie."

"Reid, it's not a movie a sane person watches by themselves." She replied.

"Wow, you're another person who thinks I've gone insane." He mentioned.

"I didn't mean that, Reid, and you know that... I'm just worried about you." She reached out, able to brush his forearm. "Why don't you come with us to the party tonight? Most of us are going to be there, you might have a good time."

"I can guarantee you, I won't." He affirmed.

"Maybe not, but you shouldn't be alone." JJ pressed. "And you were the one who's been so worried about Emmy, at least this way, you can keep an eye on her."

Standing up, Reid ran a hand through his hair. Shaking his head, he replied. "I appreciate it, JJ, and it's a good idea... but I really... I just want to be alone tonight. The kids don't want their dad hanging around them, anyway, and I know I wouldn't be good company."

"You don't need to be good company, but we'll be good for you." She said, standing up. "You don't realize how worried I am about you, Spence."

He knew she, like the others, were just worried about him. He gave a sad grin, "I know, JJ... I'm really lucky to have all of you... I never would have gotten through the last seven years without you... but I'm okay."

She pulled him into a hug. "Why don't I believe you?"

He smiled, holding her closer. "Because you love me so much."

She laughed a bit, gently patting his back. After a moment, she pulled apart, meeting his eyes. "Well... if you change your mind, you come and join us, okay?"

"I doubt I will, but thank you for the offer." He said. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, I'm heading over to meet Garcia and the guys. The kids are going to go to dinner before the party." She brushed his shoulder, giving him a smile. "Thank you for letting Jason and Emmy come."

"They're good kids, they deserve to have fun on Halloween." He said with a twitch of his mouth. "You know... like I used to."

"Give it some time, you might like it again someday..." She assured. "When you have grandkids and have to show them how fun it is."

"I hope you're right, JJ." He said. "You call me if you need anything."

"I will." She nodded. She reached to give him another hug before heading to the door. Reid was alone again. His eyes looked behind him at the piano... just as beautiful as the day he gave it to her... but he couldn't bring himself to go near it again. Instead, he headed into the kitchen to make his dinner for one.

* * *

Over an hour later, Reid heard the obvious rumbling from upstairs. He assumed the others would be down soon. He came into the living room just as Michael and Jason came down incognito.

"Alright, let me see these costumes." He was surprised at his own enthusiasm about this. Like he were starting to remember his former love for the day. Unable to recognize either of them, he had to ask. "Alright, for once in my life, I am stumped. Who are you guys supposed to be?"

Michael looked like an escape mental patient. His hair was bunched with lots of gel, giving him a dreadlock look. He held a knife in one hand that Reid could see was made of paper mache and fake blood smeared on his front.

"I'm the Bunny Man." He revealed, seeing the questioning expression on his face. "You know, from that new slasher flick."

"Oh, right." Reid nodded, having heard of it. "That's based on that escape mental patient from the 19th century, right? Did you know that stuff only happened about a half an hour from here."

He almost laughed at the nervous expression on the boy's face. "No... I didn't." Michael replied.

"Don't worry, you're safe." He eyed his son in bewilderment. "I hope that's your sister's mascara and not yours. Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow... you know, from those movies from like a billion years ago." Jason tried to explain.

Reid tried not to cringe, reminded of the last Halloween costume he wore. He wondered if Jason even remembered his father had been a pirate that night. "You look good." He said quickly. "Where are the girls?"

"They'll be down in a minute." Jason said, not even noticing his father's discomfort.

As promised, the girls hurried down the stairs into the living room. Both had similar makeup on their exposed skin, gray with the appearance of opened wounds. On Sam was also a cheerleader's outfit. If the current skirt she wore was short, Reid shuddered to think how short the other one was. He was surprised, however, at his daughter's choice of costume, which wasn't what he expected. She was dressed as a dancer as said, but the amount of fake blood and with the fleshy makeup made him concerned.

"I thought you were going to be a ballerina." He noted.

"I am... a zombie ballerina." She corrected. "And she's a zombie cheerleader."

Reid allowed himself to get used to the surprise. "Very creative." He finally said. "So, you guys all set? Do you need anything?"

"No, we're good." Sam assured.

"I... could use some money." Jason added, giving an innocent smile.

Reid rolled his eyes. "Go get my wallet, it's on my dresser."

With Michael in pursuit, Jason hurried up the stairs. "Emmy, could I talk to you in the kitchen?"

She exchanged a glance with Sam, worried what this could be about. But she followed his command and joined him in the kitchen. Reid closed the door, giving them a bit of privacy.

"Am I in trouble?" She muttered.

"No," Reid said with a smile. "I have something for you."

Not expecting that, Emmy said nothing. She waited as her father went to the counter, picking up a small jewelry box. He turned around, holding it back a moment.

"I know you're reluctant to bother Mommy's things... but I wanted to give you something." He began. "I was going to wait until you graduated at the end of the year... but I think you could use it now."

He was afraid she'd refuse it, but her curious and excited expression told him that wasn't the case. He opened the box and pulled out a chain necklace with a gold talisman on the end; a skeleton key.

"Your Mom wore this almost every day..." He indicated showing it to her. "Her sister gave it to her when she turned twelve. When you were born, she was so excited to have a little girl to give it to. I know it'll be lovely on you."

"Thank you, Daddy." She muttered, eyeing it carefully. He could tell she adored it, however painful it was to look at. Reid was certain she remembered it.

"You don't have to wear it tonight, but it's yours to keep-"

"No!" Emmy exclaimed. "I... want to wear it. I do."

He gave a smile. "Good, I was hoping you'd say that. Turn around."

She turned and allowed her father to put it on her neck. He was fairly certain play makeup wouldn't be harmful on gold. It looked good on her regardless. He fastened the chain and she turned, smiling.

"It looks beautiful on you." He mentioned. "It really... brings out the color of your open wounds."

Emmy giggled, "Yeah... we went a little overboard with the face paint."

"Well, as long as you have fun, that's all that matters." He looked her over, as if he hadn't seen her in awhile. "You're really growing up... you're not my little girl anymore, are you?"

"Daddy..." she moaned, hurt that he would think that. "I'm always going to be your little girl."

He put his arm around her, leading her in the next room where the others waited. "That's good to know."

* * *

The boys returned from upstairs, wallet in hand. Jason's attention immediately fell on the zombie cheerleader with a skirt that was much shorter than he could remember ever seeing on her. He tried not to look, otherwise he wouldn't be able to stand for about an hour.

As he looked up, however, he noticed something else she was wearing. "Is that my jacket?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, apologetically. "I forgot mine and it's getting cold, Emmy said I could wear your old one."

He was a bit rigid for a moment, before he grumbled. "Well, she was wrong, take it off."

Confused, "But you're not even going to wear it."

"I don't care, take it off." He ordered.

Michael was surprised by that, but nowhere near as much as Sam. "What's your problem? You're not even going to wear it."

"It doesn't matter, it's mine!" He called. "If you're going to wear another guys clothes... it should be your jackass boyfriend's! Now take it off, now!"

"Okay," she timidly answered, removing the tattered clothing, which unfortunately revealed more of her suggestive costume. Even with the makeup, she still looked beautiful to him.

Jason snatched the offered jacket away. He brought it up to his nose, inhaling the scent of pears. "Great, now it smells like you."

"Are you saying I smell?" She asked with offense.

He didn't reply, taking the jacket to hang up on it's hook once again. Sam looked close to tears, wondering why Jason was treating her so poorly all the time. "It's Halloween." Michael whispered to her. Sam nodded with understanding, but something told her that wasn't it.

"What's the yelling about in here?" Reid asked as he and Emmy returned.

"Nothing," Sam muttered, hiding her hurt as best she could. Jason returned just as she noticed Emmy's new necklace. "That's pretty."

He went to look, recognizing the old piece of jewelry, and Sam expected him to flip out on her as well. "That looks nice on you." He said with a small smile, just disturbing her more.

Reid gave them enough money to sustain them that night and sent them on their way. The door closed and the silence of the house surrounded him. At last, he was alone.

* * *

_"Anything?" Reid asked as he, Morgan, and Hotch stood back, trying to catch their breath._

_"She's still singing," Ashley announced, listening to the baby monitor. Garcia sat next to her, busy entertaining the toddlers, Jason and Chase. "But I don't hear the baby anymore, I don't think you have much time."_

_Reid wished he had another minute or two to relax, trying to work the stitch out of his side, but this had taken a lot longer than he thought. Both Morgan and Hotch got to sit down,_ _admiring their work. "Okay," Reid panted a bit. He had to get upstairs before Ginny came down, otherwise it would ruin the surprise. Taking one more painful breath, he hurried up the stairs. The others waited in the living room._

_The door to the nursery was closed. Reid could hear her singing through the door. He took one more moment to calm his breathing. Careful as to not disturb the baby, he opened the door and stepped in slowly. He took in the sight of Ginny holding their four month old little girl, rocking and soothing her to sleep with a lullaby. She smiled as Reid stepped in._

_"She asleep?" Reid whispered._

_"Just about," she replied, continuing to hum the tune of the old Abba song. Reid knelt down beside them, placing a kiss on the top of Emmy's head. He reached up to place another one on Ginny's cheek._

_"Happy Anniversary," Reid said in her ear._

_"You mentioned that a few times already." Ginny replied with a smile. "I love you,"_

_"I love you, too," He brushed aside some of her hair, looking into those eyes that he adored so much. Others may have thought they had moved too fast. Maybe they had, but they couldn't have been happier. Reid couldn't explain it, but he felt like he'd been waiting for her his entire life. "Three years… any regrets?"_

_"Not one," She confessed, leaning down to rest her head on his shoulder. "I think the others are a little amazed we made it this far."_

_"Imagine how amazed they'll be on our 50th anniversary." He smiled. "I do have a present for you, though."_

_"Oh, Sweetie, you didn't have to." Ginny sat up and looked at him with a guilty expression. "I didn't even get you anything."_

_"That's because you've been busy with an infant," He explained, "And a two year old who has not taken too kindly at having to share his mother's attention. But I got you something, and I know you'll love it."_

_"What is it?" She wondered._

_"I'm not going to just tell you," Reid said in disbelief. "It's a surprise, you have to come downstairs. Everyone's waiting for you to see it, so come on."_

_"Alright," she uttered in a nervous, but excited way. She started to moved, "Will you take her?"_

_"Sure," Reid reached to take the offered baby. Careful not to wake her, he cradled Emmy in his arms, rocking her gently for a moment. He couldn't believe something so small and fragile could have such a hold on him._

_Reid brought Emmy over to the crib. Once she was safe inside, sleeping like an angel, he turned back to Ginny, pulling her cardigan on. She checked the baby monitor to make sure it was on before stepping out, closing the door._

_"Close your eyes," Reid said at the top of the stairs. She fixed him with a skeptical expression. "Come on, it's surprise. I won't let you trip, I promise."_

_With a sigh, Ginny complied. Her eyes slid closed, Reid waving her hand in front of her face to make sure she wasn't faking. Taking her hand, he led her down the stairs slowly._

_The others heard them approaching and stood up, just as excited as Reid. He forgot to tell her they'd reached the bottom, causing Ginny to stumble a bit at the last step._

_"Sorry," Reid said, leading her over to the living room._

_It wasn't the first glitch in the journey. His sense of direction was off a bit, accidentally letting Ginny's arm smack off the wall and then run into the back of the couch as they entered the room._

_"Is the surprise how many bruises you plan to give me?" Ginny wondered, who amazing still kept her eyes closed._

_"No, I'm sorry," Reid muttered, "We're almost there."_

_"Mama!" Jason cried, spotting his mother._

_"Come here," Garcia said, picking him up. "Let's watch Mama get her surprise, okay?"_

_At last, she was standing before it, unbeknownst to her. Reid's hands slid onto her hips, "Sit down," he ordered softly._

_Getting further and further confused, Ginny did as she was told, allowing him to guide her onto the bench. Her hand ran along the wood of the seat, obviously not recognizing this furniture from her living room._

_Reid stood back to give her a better view. "Alright… open your eyes."_

_Smirking, she slowly allowed her eyes to open. Immediately shocked, Ginny gasped and gaped at it for long several minutes._

_"Do you like it?" Reid asked, glancing at the others, waiting for her response._

_It was a piano. A brand new, off-white, upright wood piano. The black and white keys were bright and elegant, glistening in the light. It was perfect, untouched, crying out to be tickled and played. Ginny's hands balled into fists, her knuckles pure white, as if she were resisting the urge to caress every inch of it._

_"Spencer," she uttered, standing up. She carefully pulled herself away from the beautiful instrument. "No… take it back. You have to take it back."_

_There were tears in her eyes as she said it. "Ginny… I thought you'd be happy about this." Reid was amazed._

_"Spencer, we can't afford this!" She exclaimed._

_"Yes, we can." Reid said with a smile. "Thanks to Gideon, we have plenty of money now."_

_The others felt a little out of place, hearing this discussion. It probably would have been better if Reid and Ginny were alone. But leaving now might seem rude. "But we agreed," Ginny argued, "that we would put that money away. We'd use it to pay off the house and send our children to college…" She glanced at the piano, a few tears leaking out. "We can't waste it to satisfy our every desire."_

_"It's one thing and it's not a waste." He moved closer to her, hoping this was just some first shock and not how she really felt. "Music is your life. You make a living with it. And you always said if you had a piano, you'd give lessons in the summer and on weekends… it is definitely not a waste. Just looking at you, I can tell you want it."_

_"I do…" she whispered, "It's beautiful, Spencer… but… it's selfish, I can't keep something like this."_

_Reid retorted, "It's not selfish. I know you'll love it and use it. And someday, when our children are old enough, they'll play it, too. After their mother teaches them, of course… and anyway, Gideon left me that money, no one else. I get to decide how it's spent. And if I want to spoil my wife a little and give her something she's always wanted, I will. End of discussion."_

_She wanted to think of an argument, but Reid wasn't going to take no for an answer. Looking it over again, it was getting harder to deny how badly she wanted it. "It's really mine?" she asked, starting to smile._

_"For the rest of your life," He said, kissing her temple. "We brought it in while you were nursing Emmy."_

_She glanced at Hotch and Morgan, grateful for their help. "That's why you guys just decided to come over?" she asked._

_"That's why," Hotch admitted. "Reid asked us to pick it up; we parked the truck down the street and waited until you went upstairs."_

_"Yeah, and you know what," Morgan said, pretending to be serious, "You better keep it, little girl, because I am not moving that damn thing back out of here. I think I hurt my back."_

_"Well… in that case… I guess it'll have to stay." She wiped the tears off her face. "I can't believe this… I have my own piano."_

_"Why don't you try it out?" Hotch asked, flashing a rare smile at her._

_Ginny nodded, letting Reid lead her over again. She sat down, adjusting the bench to the right distance from the keyboard. Her fingers lightly brushed the keys. The inaugural note sounded in the room, soon followed by several others, falling into another spontaneous composition._

_To Reid's delight, she played the first song he'd ever heard her sing, the first one she'd ever played him on the piano. 'Landslide' filled the room, with Ginny singing along._

_"So, take this love and take it down. If you climb a mountain and you turn around. And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills, 'till the landslide brings you down."_

_The others listened, just as delighted as Reid. They applauded quietly as she finished, trying not to wake the baby upstairs. But the monitor remained quiet, with no disruptive sounds coming through._

_As Ginny finished, a new wave of tears was taking over. She dashed off the bench, almost knocking it over, running into her husband's arms. "Thank you so much," she sobbed, "I love it, Spencer!"_

_"I'm glad," He replied, holding her as tight as possible. He felt like crying himself. "Happy Anniversary."_

_"Happy Anniversary," she said through her tears. She moved and slipped an adoring kiss on his lips, not caring there were people in the room staring at them. Reid couldn't imagine ever being this happy or this in love. It was amazing, he thought he loved her three years ago, in that cheesy chapel in Vegas… but that was nothing compared to how he felt now. And he knew, though it was impossible to comprehend at that moment, one day he'd look back on this and know this was nothing to how much he'd grown to love her._

_Their lips parted and she pulled away. She hurried over to Morgan and pulled him into a hug, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much," she exclaimed, moving to Hotch to do the same. "Really, I love it, thank you."_

_She gave hugs to both Ashley and Garcia, taking Jason at last. She placed a kiss on his cheek, "Come on, Baby, let's see Mommy's piano. Some day, Mommy will teach you to play. Can you say 'piano', Jason? Piano?"_

_He didn't say it, but as they sat down at the bench, his tiny hands hit on the keys. They were so small, they could only press one key at a time, sending several uncoordinated notes into the air. Reid sat back, watching his wife and son. Here, with his friends gathered around him, in his home, with his happy family… life could not get much better than this._

The sun had long since sat. The room was dark except for the glow of the TV. Reid was in a daze, staring at the piano once again. Her piano. Even after all this time, no matter how much Jason played it... it was still hers. It didn't sound like it use to, despite getting it tuned once a year. It seemed to change after she died... like the piano missed her, too.

A knock on the door disturbed him, pulling him fully awake. That was unexpected. It couldn't be Trick-or-Treaters, he kept his porch light off. And after all this time, the neighborhood knew this house didn't give out candy anymore. Getting to his feet, Reid headed to the door to inspect his intruder.

Peaking outside, however, it was not any kind of child. In the darkness, he couldn't be sure, but from the alert, tense way she was standing, he knew who it was and opened the door without question.

"Emily," he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She gave a sweet smile. "Well... I had nothing to do tonight and I knew you would be alone... I thought you could use some company."

"I'm not really good company." He tried to explain, as he had to JJ earlier.

"Do you want me to leave?" She wondered.

It was less than a few seconds before he made his decision. "Come on in."

He stepped back to let her inside, closing out the festive autumn night once again.


	35. Random

Reid switched on the light in the living room as Emily walked in. She removed her coat, looking around the room. There was a half eaten pizza sitting on the coffee table in front of the television, which was playing some old black and white movie. It took a moment for her to recognize it, only having seen the movie once before as a lark.

"Is this... Plan 9 From Outer Space?" She asked, glancing at him.

"Yeah," he said with a subtle nod. "You've seen it?"

"A long time ago when I was a teenager." she answered, considering. "Funny... this isn't really a movie people watch by themselves."

"I'm not... really watching it." He explained. "I'm... no, you'll think I'm pathetic."

"What is it?" She pressed.

"I'm... trying to recreate my first date with Ginny." He explained sitting on the couch. Emily sat beside him, listening. "She treated me to dinner and a movie... she took me to this... little hole in the wall restaurant that served the most amazing pizza I ever had... and then a late night showing of Plan 9 From Outer Space at the classic movie theater in the city."

"That's not pathetic." Emily established. "I think it's sweet... you're honoring your wife's memory."

He hesitated, staring at the floor. "Or I'm just torturing myself."

Seeing him in so much pain was agony. Even knowing the truth, she couldn't imagine how horrible it must have been for him.

"So," he said, meeting her soft brown eyes. "What are you really doing here, Emily? Did JJ send you? Ashley?"

"No," she answered. "Jason."

Perplexed. "Jason?"

"We... had a nice conversation this morning at Morgan's house." She explained. "He's a really great kid, Reid... and he really loves you. He was worried about you and asked me to check on you tonight."

He was touched his son was so concerned about him, though embarrassed he felt he needed to look after his father. It was supposed to be the other way around.

"It's understandable, Reid," She continued sensing his thoughts. "You lost your wife tonight, and I'm sure, as young as he was... he could see how much you two loved each other. I think he's more concerned about you than thinking about his mother."

Reid hesitated a minute, sensing where this conversation was eventually going to crash into. "I suppose you still want to know what happened." He bitterly muttered.

"Uh..." she reached out to brush his arm. "Don't be mad... but JJ and the others already told me." He met her eyes a little amazed. "I kept pressing them... I had to know Reid."

"It's okay..." He nodded, a bit alleviated. "I'm glad... I did want you to know... but I'm not sure I'd have been able to tell you myself."

"I can appreciate that." Emily sat back on the couch, trying to get a bit more comfortable. If she were at ease, maybe he would relax a bit too. "From the sound of it, she made you very happy."

Reid had no reservations talking about this with her. Emily had never been judgemental. All she had ever wanted to do was help him, and that brought a greater trust than he had with his other friends.

"She did," he smiled. He was certainly still sad, but sitting here, recalling the good times about Ginny made him look so happy. He leaned his head on the back of the couch, grinning stupidly at the ceiling. "She was such a great person... so sweet... and fun... and warm... I think you would have liked her."

"I'm sure I would have." Emily corrected. "For one thing, I'd love to meet the woman who changed your mind about having baby geniuses."

He blushed a bit, remembering their short conversation. "You know, when you asked me that... I thought about it, for a long while after. And... I assumed I would have a child someday. I thought I owed it to try to... pass on my abilities to another generation, if I were to find a compatible mother. Someone who could match my abilities and cancel out my mental history to ensure a subtle offspring."

"You make it sound so scientific." Emily laughed.

"I only saw the science of it." Reid explained. "I never appreciated the beauty, the true phenomenon... that I could love another person so much, we would create life. I knew Ginny wanted kids and I loved her so much, I wanted to give them to her... but I figured, I'd have a lot more time to prepare."

"I take it that means Jason was not a planned baby?" Emily smirked. She was starting to get an idea. Reid may not be up to talking about his wife, but his children turned him completely transparent. If she could keep him talking about them... he just might open fully and let her help him.

"Not in the least." Reid laughed. "I went to run a few errands one Saturday, we were living in this really small apartment at the time. I came home to find JJ, Ashley, and Garcia sitting in our bedroom while Ginny was pacing impatiently... holding a particular stick in her hand."

"That must have been a surprise." noted Emily.

"What surprised me the most, though... was how excited I was. I realized immediately what was going on... and everything in me wanted it to be true." Reid shook his head. "I read that a man doesn't feel like a father until he holds his baby, but I felt like one the minute that test turned positive. And that feeling just doubled when I first held my son... He was only a minute old... and I realized why they call it a miracle."

Emily couldn't help but be a little jealous, having never had such an experience. But it was a good kind of jealous, where she was still so happy for her friend. "Well, I can see you're a wonderful father... popular opinion said you're the best."

Never forgetting his humility, Reid gave a bashful smile, "I've done the best I can... and I know I've made some mistakes... but I'd do anything for them. I can't believe they're almost grown. It seems like just yesterday was the first day of kindergarten."

"They must have been so cute." Emily cooed, not wanting to reveal she'd gone through some of Ginny's boxes and seen just how cute they were.

"Oh, yeah, you wouldn't believe." Reid grinned brightly, never passing up the chance to brag about his children. "I'll never forget Jason's first day. Talk about crying... he was fine, Ginny was sobbing hysterically." He smiled as Emily laughed. "He just ran in, not even saying goodbye. She was so upset, thinking her baby boy didn't need her anymore."

"What about Emmy?" Emily wondered.

"Well... she's always been a little shy and timid... she was terrified when she started school. She did not want me to leave, even though her best friend was right there with her, and we assured her Mommy was in the same building. Emmy refused to let go of me... I had to take a week off of work because I had to stay with her."

"Ah, poor Emmy." She added, thinking of how scared she must have been. "She reminds me a lot of you."

"You're not the first one to spot that." Reid revealed. There was a twinkle in his eye as he looked away. It was such a curious sparkle.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"You don't want to hear about it." He shook his head, like he were trying to shake whatever fear was plaguing him.

"Yes, I do." She urged, reaching over to take his hand. "Reid, I'm your friend. If you can't talk to me, who can you talk to you? Remember when you told me about your headaches? I was there for you, then... you know you can trust me, why else would you name your daughter after me?"

But his answer came as a surprise. "I didn't."

"What?"

"I didn't name Emmy after you." He gave her a small smile. "Ginny did."

"Why... why would she do that?" She wondered, completely perplexed. "She didn't even know me."

"When Jason was born, I named him after Gideon." He explained. "I wanted that name and Ginny didn't even argue. She knew how important it was to me. So, when she got pregnant again, I made it clear that this baby was her choice. Boy or girl, she got to pick the name... for months, after we found out it was a girl... we had decided on Karen, her late sister."

"But..." Emily pressed.

Reid grinned. "But, when she was born... Ginny decided she didn't look like a Karen... and she thought about it and decided that Emily was the best name for her." He looked up to meet the soft gaze of her brown eyes. "Because you were the reason we met in the first place."

Emily was so touched, knowing her friends honored her memory for so many years. She really didn't know what she did to deserve these people.

And it seemed her words had gotten through to Reid. He knew he could trust her. His breathing was labored as he tried to gather the courage to bring this up. "I just... I wish I knew how she felt... these kids were everything to her. I wish I knew if I were raising them the way she wanted... the way she'd always planned... they're wonderful kids and I know she'd be proud... but what about me? Am I doing this the way she would?"

She clutched his hand tighter. "Reid... I know I didn't know her... but from what I've surmised, Ginny would want her children to be safe and happy and loved... and you've done that."

His expression was neutral, but Emily couldn't ignore the familiar squeeze from the hand she clung. Afraid he would slip into silence again, she tried to find a change of subject. She just had to keep him talking until he was ready. Reid needed this. He'd been in mourning too long: Emily had to do whatever she could to help him let go.

"I'm curious, though, Reid... whatever happened about your headaches?" She asked. "Do you still get them?"

"From time to time," He admitted. "They're of a lesser degree now... and I know how to handle them."

"What was the cause?"

"Stress mostly." He revealed. "Ever since I got clean... I never trusted my emotions again. I kept them bottled up as much as possible. And that with the stress of the job just developed into migraines."

"That doesn't sound like anything too serious." She smiled. "And you were worried for nothing."

"I was terrified." He corrected. "If it wasn't for Ginny... I might never have found out the truth... I don't know what I would have done, where it would have lead me. But she forced me to see a psychiatrist because she was so worried about me... and I'm glad. Because it wasn't too long before I started to feel better."

There were two outcomes she was facing, that he was going to respond as she hoped or he would collapse in himself and tell her to leave. Either way, she had to do this for her friend, and would take whatever consequence came. "She really loved you, didn't she?"

There was a long pause, even the movie itself seemed to silence. Reid stared at the ceiling as he said in a harsh whisper. "Yeah, she did."

Cautiously, hoping this wouldn't destroy him further, Emily asked, "Why don't you ever talk about her."

The friendly, casual conversation shattered into such a serious and tense atmosphere. Reid sat up, fixing Emily with a cold stare. "JJ put you up to this."

"No, Reid, she didn't." Emily assured.

"Then Morgan or Ashley..." he sat up, the anger burning fiercely, desperate to get out. "You used my son as an excuse to come here and give me help that I don't need or want. Why can't all of you just let me mourn in peace."

"Because Reid, you're not mourning!" Emily announced, sitting up at attention. "I know you so well, Reid, and you're not in mourning, you're torturing yourself. You won't let yourself mourn or grieve or let go of that pain you're carrying for your wife and worse, you won't let any of your friends help you. Why is that?"

"Because they can't help me!" Reid yelled. "It's my fault she's dead and no matter what anyone tells me, it won't change that! She's dead because of me! I let her down, just like I did to you!"

Emily was stunned. She gaped at him a bit, confused. "Reid... you didn't let me down. Why would you think that? You did everything you could to help me, I just wouldn't let you. What happened was the result of my choices, not yours. And Ginny... Reid you loved Ginny, so much so you did everything you could for her. And that night... it could have been a lot worse."

"Emily, you weren't there." He groaned through is teeth. "Listening to the story does not put you in the situation."

"But you're looking at it through one angle. What if you hadn't been there that night, and you're kids were home alone with their mother when she died? Or if she had taken them Trick-or-Treating; she would have died in the street... You couldn't have saved Ginny. She was sick and sometimes all you can do isn't enough. And when you couldn't save her, you did the next best thing... you protected your children."

He had never looked at it that way before. He mind twisted itself around the idea... the team had made it back that morning, but what if that unsub had eluded them for just half a day? Ginny would have died right in front of their young children who would have no idea what to do. Or if they were alone in the night when she'd fallen... they'd be lost with no idea how to get home.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said, slowly sliding back in his seat as he lived the scenarios over and over in his mind.

"You have no reason to be sorry." Emily said, taking her hand. "But you can't keep persecuting yourself like this."

He felt so deflated, like he was completely hollowed inside. "I just don't get it. Hayley was murdered... you were murdered... but Ginny was just... sick. Her body betrayed her... I can understand murder, I can understand when people turn on each other... but I can't come to terms with this, that life is so..."

"Random?" Emily wondered.

It was like a password. As she said that, it seemed like Reid was beginning to hyperventilate. Indeed, his chest felt tight and he couldn't get oxygen into his body fast enough. Tears were building a fercious pace as he fixed Emily with the most heartbreaking look she'd ever seen.

"I miss her Emily..." he choked out. "I miss her so much... I can't let her go... I love her so much and I just can't let her go." He covered his eyes, finally letting everything go. "I can't believe it hurts this much... and it just keeps getting worse."

"I know," Emily pulled her to him. He wept on her shoulder, at last letting someone into the world he had cemented himself in for seven years. All she could do was let him know she was here, holding him close in her embrace.


	36. The Halloween Party

A/N: I just want a little warning, this chapter is mostly focused on the kids, so be prepared. But it's a turning point in the story, though, so it's important!

Wow, 300 reviews! I never thought this story would be this popular! You guys are awesome!

* * *

While Reid and Emily were sharing such a mournful evening, the party was a much happier affair. The adults stayed mostly out of the way, conversing pleasantly while keeping an eye on the teens, who were busy dancing and skating across the floor in varying costumes of color.

"I'm really glad Reid allowed the kids to come." JJ said to Garcia as she sipped a cup of punch. "They deserve to have some fun... I just wish he was here, too."

"Maybe we should give him a call." Garcia suggested. "I mean, he's been alone for awhile now, maybe he'll rethink his decision to stay home."

JJ shook his head. "He won't... we'll try again next year. If he doesn't let go of this cross he's bearing soon... things are going to get so much worse. He and Ginny had so many plans when the kids grew up, what they were going to do when they had the house to themselves and were retired. And that means soon, when Jason and Emmy move out and start their lives... every night is going to be Halloween. We cannot let that happen."

"I'm with you on that, girl." Garcia agreed, tapping her own plastic cup against JJ's.

Meanwhile, the kids were oblivious to anything the adults were concerned about. Most of them were enjoying themselves. Michael and Chase spent much of the time on the sidelines, scamming girls while they whizzed by on their roller skates. Emmy was in the best mood she had been in awhile, skating on the floor with elegance and grace. It had been a long time since she'd been skating, but it was like she'd never left. Only one person of the group wasn't enjoying himself, sitting on the wall of the rink, trying his best to avoid watching the others, because he knew where his eyes would land if he did. And that would just drive him crazy.

"You don't look like you're having much fun." Sam muttered sadly as she rolled over to Jason.

"I'm... having fun." He shrugged. "It's a nice party."

"Yeah, but you're just sitting here." She took a seat next to him, tentatively. She was afraid he would yell at her again if she got too close. "Why aren't you skating?"

He shook his head. "Uh... it's kind of embarrassing."

Sam understood immediately. "You can't skate? After all this time, you still can't skate."

"Well, since I have no desire to become a hockey player or join a roller derby team, I saw no reason to focus on skating."

"It's not hard." Sam assured, standing up. She balanced herself on the wheels like they'd always been apart of her body. With an offered hand, she instructed. "Come on, I'll help you keep balance."

"No, I'm a klutz." He assured. "I'll fall and... I'll bring you down with me."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." She smiled.

Jason hoped he wasn't blushing, but returned her smile and took her hand. Carefully, as 'Time Warp' began playing, he pulled himself onto his feet, stumbling a bit but managing to stay upright.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said, hating the squeak that accompanied it. But Sam didn't mention it, nor did she bring his sweaty palm to attention either. Carefully, she pulled him onto the floor, the two glided on the floor to the music, like it were completely natural being together.

A few songs later, as 'Dead Man's Party' began to play, Sam flashed him a prideful smile. "See, this isn't so hard."

He almost stumbled, her beautiful smile with perfect teeth making him weak in the knees. "No, it's not."

"Here... let's try something a little harder." She began, rolling them to a stop. "Put your hands on my hips."

"What?" He squeaked again.

"It's fun, just try it!" She assured, taking his ashen, panicked face as fear he would fall. "You'll be fine, don't you trust me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I trust you." His face turning a bit red. But he maneuvered himself as best he could, allowing his hands to fall to his hips.

"You ready?" She asked.

He managed to mumble a yes and she giggled, starting to skate again. Jason allowed himself to relax, appreciating the circumstance. This was seemed almost too good to be true, getting to be this close to the girl of his dreams.

And of course, it was.

Before Jason knew what was happening, an incredible forced knocked the wind out of him. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor with the wind knocked out of him, coughing and choking to get air into his lungs.

"Robbie!" Sam cried, just as surprised as her friend.

But he acted like he hadn't heard. Jason tried to pull himself to his feet before the man twice his size could get an advantage on him.

A fight broke out between them, seeming to bring the party to a halt. They stood back, letting the two boys duke it out while Sam stood helplessly on the sidelines, too frightened to do anything to stop it or get help.

The bloody rumble lasted for a few minutes that seemed to go on for hours. At last, however, the chaperones came to the rescue, Kevin and Will managing to pull the boys apart.

"Alright, that's enough." Kevin said, holding Jason around the waist as he struggled to get away, desperate to get a few more good shots in. "Calm down, that's enough."

Will didn't appear as strong as Robbie, but he had enough authority to stop him from making anymore advances. "Back off," He ordered, though Robbie tried to push through. Will forced him back, furious this stupid kid was putting his daughter and her friend in danger. "I said back off!"

With Garcia beside her, JJ hurried over and cried, "What happened, what started all this?"

"He's putting the moves on my girlfriend!" Robbie yelled.

"I was not!" Jason continued to struggle. "She was helping me skate."

"Bullshit!" Robbie yelled, ready to launch at him again.

"I said that's enough!" Will ordered, still forcing him back. "I said to back off. Robbie, go outside and cool off! Now! And do not come back in here until you've calmed down." He looked at Jason, bleeding profusely from his nose, a purple tinge forming around his eye.

Robbie let out a grumble, but gave up. "Fine... Sam, come on."

She barely heard him, looking at Jason in worry. "Uh... I should... help Jason get cleaned up."

He made an effort to go over to her, to drag her out front with him. "I don't think so, you're coming out with me!"

"Hey!" Will cried, holding him back. His rage brimmed at the surface, not about to let him near her. "You do not force her to do anything. I said to go outside, now go!"

He glared at Will for a second, angry some adult believed he could boss him around. At last, he looked to Sam. "I'll be back in in fifteen minutes and you better be here alone."

To both her parents' surprise, she nodded. Robbie hurried outside alone, leaving the party behind. As soon as he was gone. Kevin released his grip on the injured boy, helping him stand on his unstable skates.

Will turned to his daughter, surprised and appalled. "You let him talk to you like that?"

"Daddy, it's nothing." She tried to explain, self conscious as the party guests watched their conversation with interest.

"No, Sam, it is not nothing." JJ argued, stepping forward. "You don't let someone treat you like that."

With a roll of her eyes. "I'm going to take Jason to get cleaned up. We'll be back."

If he were bleeding profusely, they wouldn't have dropped this so easily. Reluctantly, they allowed her to lead Jason off the floor to the restroom. The party awkwardly stood for a moment in uncertainty before picking up again, though the atmosphere was certainly ruined.

* * *

Emmy had missed the commotion. Moments before the fight broke out, she unstrapped her skates and headed for the Ladies' Room. She was amazed at how good a time she was having. She had assumed she would either have a horrible time or feel too guilty for not. But it was an incredible feeling, being this at ease. She hadn't felt this way in a long time.

The sound of sobbing met her ears as she entered the restroom. Curious, she headed over to the only closed stall, wondering if perhaps it was a girl she knew from school. Emmy couldn't just let someone cry like that and not offer to help.

With a knock on the stall, "Are you alright?" she asked. "Is something wrong."

"No," the voice inside squeaked. "Thank you, I'm fine."

She didn't know her. Emmy would have recognized the voice if she were. Still, though, she wouldn't just step away. People didn't sob in the bathroom for no reason.

"You don't sound fine." Emmy urged. "Do you need help? Did someone hurt you?"

"No, my boyfriend just broke up with me." She explained. That voice was so odd... it didn't even sound American, like... English or something.

"I'm sorry," Emmy said, wishing the girl would come out and let her see her. She'd never met someone from Europe before. "That must have been awful."

"Right here, in public!" She yelled. "Can you imagine how humiliating that is?"

Yeah, she could. Emmy had almost a daily lesson in public humiliation. "I'm so sorry... would you like a tissue?"

There was a pause. "Yes, that would be nice." She agreed.

Glad she could do something to help, Emmy went to the dispenser to fetch a paper towel. The click of the lock indicated the girl was coming out. She gave the offering to her, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you," she said, dabbing her eyes. She looked Emmy up and down, smiling. "I like your costume."

"Thanks," She said, admiring the leather the girl had on. "Who are you supposed to be? Biker chick?"

She nodded. Emmy was curious, unable to place this girl anywhere. "You're not a friend of Sam's, I'd know. What are you doing here?"

"I'm dating... well, I was dating a friend of her brother..." She explained. "You must be Sam's best friend, right? Emily?"

"Yeah," She smiled, never suspecting this girl could have an ulterior motive. "What's your name?"

"Maggie." She replied. "Maggie Monroe. I just started at Potomac. I'm a senior."

"Me, too." She nodded, thinking she looked a bit too old to be a senior in high school. But then again, Emmy knew she looked a bit too young to be one. "Did you just move to America?"

"Yes," She replied, nodding. "With my dad... I had to call him to ask him to come and get me..." She fixed her with a desperate expression. "You know... it's kind of dark outside... I get a little nervous at night, and... I'm not used to being in a foreign country... would you mind waiting with me?"

She knew she should probably get back to the party, at least tell Aunt JJ or Garcia where she would be for the next fifteen minutes or so. But what harm could come from this? Emmy nodded. "Sure, I'd love to help a new friend."

Jason flinched a bit as Sam wiped a cool, wet paper towel around his swollen nose. They stood in the empty Men's Room, trying to get him fixed up and bandaged. "Second broken nose in two weeks." He announced. "I think that's a new record for me."

* * *

"I doubt it's broken." Sam said softly. Just looking at the darkening eye made her drown with guilt. If it hurt to look at it, she could only imagine the pain he was in. "I am so sorry, Jace."

"Ah, it's alright. It's not your fault." He assured.

"At least this way you can't smell me." She sneered, meeting his eyes.

If he weren't injured, he was sure his face would be turning pink right now. "I didn't mean you smelled bad... you smell really nice, I just... I shouldn't be smelling you, it's... disrespectful."

"Well..." This was an odd conversation. "Thank you... I think."

"You're welcome." He muttered. "Thanks for... helping me."

She looked so sad, "It's the least I could do... I feel so guilty. You always get beat up for things you didn't do."

"I just have bad luck, I guess." He shrugged. "I probably should have just stayed home. Nothing good comes from this day. I hate Halloween."

"Yeah," she nodded with empathy. "I can understand why you feel like that."

"And I hate skating... and costumes... and I hate these roller rinks, they play such bad music."

"Okay," she said, confused as she rewet the cloth. "So, if you hate roller rinks and skating and costumes and the music and the holiday, why did you come to my party?"

He swallowed nervously, avoiding her eyes a bit. "I like... you."

Sam was a little stunned by that, but was smart enough to get what he meant. "You... like me? As in you 'like me' like me?"

"Yeah," he gave a guttural grumble.

"For how long?" She wondered, amazed she never knew about this.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I don't know how long I've felt this way... but I've known about it for a really long time. Years."

It surprised him that she was a bit speechless. "Uh..." She finally mumbled, backing away a bit. "I... really don't know how to... respond to that."

"You don't have to." He assured. "I wanted to tell you because... look, I know that neanderthal treats you like you're some piece of property."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, offended.

"He's forceful with you, he insults you, he mistreats you... a wiser man would say that's abuse."

She glared at him. "Your little sister talks too much. It's not a big deal, he's never hurt me."

"Not yet," Jason assured. "But guys like that don't get better. They get worse, especially when they don't get what they want. I wanted to tell you how I felt because... I wanted you to know... you do have another option. I know I'm not... incredibly good looking and athletic and popular... but I care about you and I would never treat you like that."

Her offense seemed to melt away a bit. "Oh, Jason." Her pitiful look told him how she was feeling. "I don't know what to say... you have no idea... what your friendship means to me."

"Don't do that!" Jason urged, moving closer to her. "I don't want to do that. I want to be more than that. I would never treat you with anything but love and respect, never like that jerk who fooled you into thinking he cares about you."

"He does care about me." She whined.

"No, he wants to get into your pants!" He cried. "You mean more to me than that... I wish you would just... think about giving me a chance."

"Jason," she said, brushing his shoulder. "I care about you... you're one of my best friends... I've known you my whole life... But, I've never looked at you that way before. And... I've known you so long, I'm not sure I ever could."

All he could taste was an awful bitterness seeping in his throat. The taste of rejection. "I'm sorry I misinterpreted our friendship." He brushed his fingers through his long, chestnut brown hair nervously, wishing he could just disappear. "If you don't mind, I'm... going to get Emmy and go home."

"Jason, please don't leave!" Sam cried as he headed to the door of the Men's Room.

He turned back to her, looking so pathetic with such injuries on his face. Injuries because of her. "Thank you for inviting me to your party."

Without another word, he stepped out and went in search of his sister. Sam stood alone in the middle of the restroom, never feeling so empty before.

* * *

"Why isn't he meeting you out front?" Emmy asked. "There's a wrap around driveway for pick ups and everything."

"I don't think he realized that." She assured, gripping on her arm. Her clutch was so tight, Emmy couldn't wrench her arm free. At first, she thought it was because of Maggie's nerves, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Maybe we should go inside and... get one of the adults at the party?" She asked. "I'm sure one of them wouldn't mind waiting with us."

"No, he'll be here in a minute." She searched desperately, like her eyes were searching for more than what appeared to be in the alley.

There was an old man standing at the dead end, next to the dumpsters. He was lean with pure white hair and a long black jacket, reaching his ankles. Emmy felt a shiver go down her spine at the sight of him. All she wanted was to turn and run back inside, find Jason and go home.

"There he is." She said brightly, pointing to him, much to Emmy's fear.

He looked older than her only living grandmother, who was almost 80-years-old and almost completely senile. "He looks a little old to be your father..."

As she met Maggie's eyes, the sweet, caring girl had vanished into a cold blooded monster, silently demanding to do exactly as she said if she wanted to live. Emmy understood, feeling like her legs were turned to pudding. "He's not really your father is he?"

"No, Emily." She sneered, her grin was pure evil. "He's not."


	37. My Condelences

Maybe it was her imagination, but Emily swore she could see the burden having come off of Reid. He had calmed down after awhile and the two relaxed on the couch. Now that she had gotten him to open up, he couldn't stop talking about Ginny. It was like he'd opened a time capsule and was mesmerized by the contents he found in there.

"I'm sorry," He said, realizing how much time must have passed. "I don't mean to keep talking about her."

"It's okay," She assured truthfully, squeezing his hand again. "I like hearing about her. I really wish I could remember meeting her. I'm sure I would have liked her."

"That's what she said." Reid agreed. "When I asked her about it... she said you seemed like a really nice person. She always wished she could have gotten to know you better."

"I would have liked to know her." She smiled, admiring him through each story he told about her. "Anyone who makes you light up like that must have been a one of a kind person."

He blushed a bit, letting out a deep breath. It finally registered that the movie had ended. The DVD player sat so long without activity, it had shut itself off. Reid sat up, looking around. "What time is it?"

"Uh..." she checked her watch. "It's about 10:30."

"The kids should be home soon." He announced. "And this night will finally be over."

"How do you feel?" Emily wondered.

He hesitated, but gave a weak smile with a subtle nod. "Awful... but I feel a lot better than I have in a long time." He knew he owed her for that. "Thank you."

"No problem," she smiled pulling him into another embrace. It was odd how much a person was missing when they were stuck in depression.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Reid looked up curiously. Any one of the team or the kids just walked right in. They knew where they hid the spare key, none of them rarely would knock, unless it was something important. "Who could that be? The Trick-or-Treaters can't still be out."

Before he could get up to answer, Reid's cell phone began to ring out of sight. "I'll get the door." Emily offered. She hurried to the foyer to answer while Reid went in search of his phone.

She switched on the porch light, but no one came into view. Surprised, her hand instinctively reached behind her to the concealed gun she kept in a holster in her belt. She was extremely cautious (or maybe paranoid) and never went anywhere without a weapon. Gun in hand, she opened the door.

Nothing jumped out or attacked her. She remained unbothered and unharmed. Searching, her eyes looked for anything out of place, at last landing on a long thin flower box laid on the door mat.

"Reid," Reid said, at last answering his phone.

Emily quickly grabbed the flower box and brought it inside. This was extremely odd; who left flowers in the middle of the night. Closing the door, she noticed Reid's concerned face.

"Jason..." he tried to get a word in. "Jason... slow down... tell me what's wrong? Did your car break down again?"

He listened and Emily waited as she began to open the box. Reid wouldn't mind. She set the lid aside and begin pushing aside the lavender tissue paper.

She carefully attracted the contents. A single long stemmed purple and white flower. The blossom sent a shiver down Emily's spine, remembering that fateful day in France. She resisted the urge to shudder, staring at it. Was it some sick joke or a coincidence?

Attached to the stem was a card. Emily quickly snatched it, reading it over. "My condolences" it read with no signature.

As she looked up, she met the worried expression on Reid's face. "Jason, stop!" He urged. "What do you mean you can't find her?"

Emily became just as worried as Reid, listening to his son's conversation. "Alright... find the adults and tell them, they'll call the police... yes, I do think it's that serious. Just... listen to me, just tell Aunt JJ, she'll know who to call. I'll be right down."

He hung up the phone, hurrying to grab his coat and things. "What's wrong?" Emily asked, concerned.

"Emmy's missing." He explained as pulled on his coat. His fingers were trembling as he tried to control the fabric."Jason's looked everywhere, I'm going down there."

"I'll go with you." Emily announced, rushing to grab her own things. Quickly, she followed Reid out the door, the mysterious flower dropped on the sofa, forgotten.

* * *

  
In the late night, the roads were mostly clear. It only took ten minutes for them to reach the roller rink, but to Reid, it felt like an eternity. It was amazing what horror could go through a father's mind in ten minutes.

Pulling into the lot, Reid found a parking space close to the entrance, not bothering to check if it were a legal spot. The engine had barely quieted before he and Emily jumped out to the front, meeting JJ in the front door.

"Reid," She said exasperatedly, spotting him.

"JJ..." He cried, "Did you find her?"

She took a deep breath, wiling herself to stay calm. She was trying to treat this like a regular missing person and not someone she'd known for fifteen years. "We're... we're looking everywhere."

"What happened?" He demanded. "When did you last see her?"

"I can't remember." She explained. "Jason and... Sam's boyfriend got into a fight, we went to break them up... I saw Emmy... maybe a half an hour before it."

"Where's Sam?" He commanded. "Where is she?"

JJ felt a clutch on her throat, wishing she had better answers for him. "She's... with the kids... in the arena."

Barely waiting for her to finish, Reid hurried off. Emily glanced at JJ worriedly before both women followed him, running to catch up.

Sure enough, the kids were seated in worry in the rink the kids had been skating on earlier. It was ordered no one was allowed to leave yet, but the party was long since over, ruined at the possible kidnapping. He cared not about the other kids, even his son looking like he'd been through ten rounds in a boxing match, he hurried to JJ's daughter.

"Where is she, Sam?" Reid yelled, standing in front of her.

Truly, she couldn't remember her Uncle Spence raising his voice to her. She stammered nervously, unsure how to answer. "I... I don't know."

"Reid, don't you think we asked her?" JJ wondered, trying to get him to calm down so he could think clearly.

He didn't listen, grabbing her arm painfully and pulling her to her feet, her makeup smearing on his hand a bit. "You know where she is, now tell me!"

"I don't know!" She was frightened, just moments from bursting into tears.

"Reid, just relax." Emily urged, stepping forward. "She wouldn't keep this from you, you know that. Calm down; you're not doing anyone any good by getting hysterical."

He stared at the terrified young girl a few moments and finally released her arm. "That's ridiculous." He snarled. "You two have been inseparable your entire life and the one time I need you to tell me where she is, you let me down!"

"Reid!" JJ cried, but it didn't stop him. He walked off, radiating waves of furious rage. Sam covered her mouth with her hand, sinking back into her seat as she silently let her tears fall.

JJ rushed off after her friend, brimming with just as much anger as he. The boys looked at her anxiously, feeling as Michael reached over and take her free hand. If Jason didn't feel so sick to his stomach, he would have gone to comfort her, too. Without a word, he stepped past Emily after JJ and his father.

* * *

  
At last, she caught up to him. "Reid!" She yelled. "I know you're upset right now, and I'm sorry Emmy's missing. We're doing everything we can, but I swear, if you ever yell at my kid like that again, you will be sorry!"

"You promised me!" He turned to look at her. "You promised me she would be safe... that they both would be safe. My daughter's missing. Where is she, JJ? Where is she!"

"I don't..." she closed her eyes, stopping herself from yelling. "We will find her. Morgan and the others are on the way, the other cops are searching the perimeter and around the neighborhood, she cannot have gotten far. We'll find her."

"Dad?" Jason squeaked as he stepped over.

Reid looked to Jason, surprised at the appearance of his face. But he overlooked it with more important matters at hand. "And where were you when all this was happening?"

"Uh..." he uttered. He was flowing with guilt and responsibility. Seeing the disappointment in his father's eyes broke his heart. "I uh... I got in a fight and... I guess it happened when I was in the bathroom."

"I knew I shouldn't have let either you come. I felt a lot better about this because I knew you'd be here." He said stepping over to her. "But I see I was wrong about that. Well thank you, Jason. It's not often I get to make a stupid decision."

"Reid," JJ urged, stepping forward. "I know your worried, I know you're upset, but you need to stop blaming everybody for this and start helping us find her."

Reid was beginning to feel like he'd never done this before. He didn't feel this unprepared on his first day at the BAU, and that had been one of the most humiliating days of his life. He tripped and spilled his things four times before he'd even found his desk. Morgan still made fun of him for that.

"Look," JJ said softly. "I knew everybody at this party, the security here is very tight. A random person could not come in here. Whoever has Emmy chose her for a reason."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" He asked. He spotted his son, looking so pitiful with such a face. "Jason... please, just go somewhere else. I don't want to be around you right now."

Jason would usually retaliate with a smartass comment, but let it go as he slowly walked off. It was alright. Jason didn't want to be around himself either.

He passed Emily as she joined the others. She wanted desperately to help, but wasn't sure where to offer it. JJ knew they were wasting time, standing around feeling sorry for themselves, blaming everyone they could point a finger at when they should be profiling the scene.

"We know that whoever took Emmy would want her to be alone... but Emmy never went anywhere alone. Except for the restroom, maybe."

"You and I can check in there." Emily suggested. "Maybe there's some clue or something, maybe something she left behind or... a sign of a struggle."

Reid cringed at that, but at least he wasn't yelling anymore. "Reid, wait here for Morgan. We'll be back soon."

She knew he was angry, that this monster was just a worried father with no idea what to do. "Reid..." she said brushing his shoulder. "I'm sure she's alright. This is probably some stupid holiday prank."

He wouldn't answer, just closed his eyes and tried not think about his baby girl in pain somewhere. He tried to push every worse scenario out of his mind... what the monsters that took her could be forcing her to do. Without another word, JJ and Emily headed to restroom, hoping this search would be nothing but a short scare.

* * *

  
A half hour later, they had checked all but the last restroom. In the others, there was no sign Emmy had even been in there. They were clean and empty with nothing but toiletries left behind. "We should have Garcia go over to the security footage." Emily suggested as they stepped inside. "Maybe she met someone who convinced her to follow her somewhere."

"Emmy's not stupid, she wouldn't just meet someone and go off with them." JJ said, starting to look in the first stall. "I can't imagine what's going through Reid's mind right now." She stepped in, squatting down to check around the toilet. "I remember when I was pregnant with Sam, I lost Henry in the supermarket. I ran around the store for fifteen minutes searching for him... it felt like hours."

"Does Emmy have any enemies?" Emily wondered, looking under the sinks. Nothing, not even a stray paper towel or a small puddle from a pipe.

"What do you think?" JJ asked rhetorically. "She's three years ahead of kids her age and people reject the unfamiliar. With the exception of our kids, she doesn't really have any friends. The other kids... don't like her."

"But enough to do something to her?" Emily wondered aloud. "Or is this just some stupid prank gone wrong? It wouldn't be the first time teenagers would think kidnapping was funny, but that usually is apart of some kind of hazing."

JJ moved to the next stall, considering something. "Maybe this wasn't really about Emmy at all... maybe this was more about Jason."

Emily stood up, looking at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

JJ let out an annoyed sigh. "Sam's boyfriend thought Jason was making a move on her and they got into a fight tonight. Robbie and his friends were here and..."

"What?" Emily pressed.

"Will made Robbie step outside until he calmed down. What if he spotted Emmy and got his friends to... take her... just to teach Jason a lesson?"

Honestly, it seemed the most logical of scenarios. Before she could respond, her phone rang and JJ quickly went to answer it. "JJ." she said, listening. "Okay... yeah, Reid's here, he's just off the lobby... Okay, we'll be out to meet you in just a minute."

She hung up the phone. "That was Morgan, he and Ashley are here, we're still waiting on Elliot and Loretta."

Though she knew she had no authority to work on the case, Emily had to help. "Morgan and I will take the jocks to the unit and try and interrogate them, see if we can get them to crack. Odds are, since they're still here, they probably stashed her in the building."

"I just hope she's not unconscious or hurt or anything." JJ said somberly, leading them out of the restroom.

Morgan had already found Reid when they approached. He was still seated at the bench, his face buried in his hands while Morgan spoke to a police officer, showing him something. As Morgan nodded, he took the item and the cop stepped off. JJ and Emily made it over, concerned, wondering what that was about.

"What's up?" JJ asked.

Morgan held up a small necklace... a simple gold chain with a skeleton key on the end. "The cops found it out by the dumpsters in the alley." He explained. "They chain's broken, indicating there was probably a struggle..." he glanced at his friend in worry. "Reid said he gave it to Emmy tonight."

It was proof wherever Emmy was, she was in trouble. No one knew what to say, but JJ at least had the sense to explain their plan. "We think... Robbie Emery and his friends may have had something to do with this."

"I know him," Morgan nodded. "He's on the first string on the football team. Chase says he's a real prick and so are his buddies."

Reid at last pulled his hands away. He stood up slowly, fixing him with a cold, determined stare. "Morgan, I don't care what it takes... you find what those boys did to my baby."

His memory may not be as up to par as Reid's, but Morgan could never remember seeing such a fierce glow in his eyes before. Morgan could understand that, because like the rest of the team, he cared about Emmy almost as much as her father. He answered with a determined "I will."


	38. Evil Intentions

Emmy awoke in a fog of darkness, with nothing but a strange hum for company. Her hands were bound, her ankles secured so she could barely move. She knew her eyes were open, but wasn't sure if she couldn't see or if she were blindfolded. Of course if her eyes won't covered, it indicated one thing. They had no intention of letting her go.

She had been amazed at how much she had fought to get away from her captors back in the alley. Even when the old man pulled a knife on her, she still continued to struggle, trying to scream. But breathing became difficult after she'd been stabbed in the side, right between two ribs. If her knowledge of anatomy served her, it was just below her lung. It wasn't a fatal wound, but enough to make her a bit more docile.

Emmy tried not to cry. She couldn't roll over and if she started to choke on her tears, she would suffocate. All she did was listen to the continuous hum and try not to think of what was going to happen to her.

The hum began to slow and turbulence began bouncing her around. It was making her sick and Emmy feared she would be sick. At last they came to a stop and the world was silent as the humming stopped. A car... she was in some sort of car. How did she not realize that before?

Loud banging and clanging was heard with muffle talking. Emmy waited, almost shivering from fear and the cold October air... or was it November already? She had no idea what time it was. At last, the ceiling above her opened, spilling in a stream of bright light. Emmy moaned and clamped her eyes shut. Though she couldn't see, she listened to the group above her talking, on recognizing 'Maggie's' voice, barking out orders.

The old man wasn't here, she thought. With Maggie were a few other men smelling like whiskey and body odor. It took Emmy all her strength not to breath it in and be sick. Two of the men reached down into the smugglers compartment and easily pulled her injured body out.

"Careful," she heard Maggie snap. "We need to get her inside and treat that wound. If she bleeds out, she's no use to us."

They didn't take too much heed to her words, tossing Emmy down from the van onto the dirt path they had driven in on. She winced and groaned in pain as another man came forward holding another knife. He quickly cut through the rope binding her ankles. "Can you walk?" He asked in a heavy Scottish accent.

Emmy tried to talk, but could only manage a moan, barely able to keep her eyes opened. It only occured to her then she'd been drugged with something. She must have been putting up more of a fight than she thought. her throat felt so tight and her tongue felt like it had been scotch taped to the roof of her mouth. The Scottish man understood, however, and reached down to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

"Let's go," Maggie ordered. "We don't have much time before they figure it out."

Her head was filled with questions. Where were they, why were they here, what were they planning to do to her, but she was too scared to ask. Her body felt to weak and tired to resist them, she allowed herself to be carried. She had no idea how long she'd been on the road or even if her family knew she was missing. Once she was stabbed, the blinding pain fogged all her senses for a long time, and the tranquilizer - why she determined it was a tranquilizer, she wasn't certain - robbed her of a great deal of time.

Into the darkness of the looming woods, the group went away from the van. Emmy followed as tears began to pour down her face, hoping with all her might this was just some horrible intense nightmare. Any minute, she would wake up in her bed.

* * *

It was well after midnight, but no one had gone home. Once everyone was cleared to leave the rink, the kids headed to the unit to stay with their parents. Maybe just being close by would be enough support for Emmy. None of them really knew how else to help.

Like her mother, Sam could not stay in one place for too long when she was worried. That mixed with her guilt that Reid was right, that she should indeed know where her best friend was, just made sitting and waiting impossible. She had to keep busy, to find something to occupy herself with. But, unlike JJ who was frantically preparing to announce the kidnapping during the morning news, she had nothing to do. She decided maybe a walk through the mostly empty building would help.

On the third floor, she heard a ferocious banging coming from down the hall. Urgently, Sam hurried after the sound, wondering who could be causing such a commotion at this time of night.

"Jason?" she asked, coming into a waiting area. He was busy banging on a soda machine, taking his anger out on the metal contraption. "What's wrong?"

"My drink won't come out." He explained, continuing his one sided battle.

Sam rushed forward, resting her hand on his arm to comfort him. "Jason, please calm down."

"I'm thirsty." He yelled, wrenching his arm away, starting to smack at the machine a few more times.

"Jason, please!" Sam begged. "I know you're worried about Emmy, but you're just going to hurt yourself! Stop!"

There was a loud clang in the old contraption, indicating his drink had finally fallen. Jason leaned against the machine, exhausted, not even bothering to grab the can.

"We're all upset, Jace, we're all worried." Sam stepped forward, wishing he would accept her comfort. "But you can't let your emotions take control."

"That's easy for you to say..." Jason grumbled. "I was supposed to protect her."

Sam felt so sorry for him, always feeling he had to come to his sister's rescue. "Jason, this isn't your fault. You're not responsible for her."

"Yes, I am!" Jason yelled, turning to her. "You don't understand! I promised my mother. I told her I would protect her." He paused, thinking back, "It was the last thing she ever said to me... to just me. 'You help Daddy with your baby sister... I'm counting on you.'"

"Jason," Sam exclaimed, stepping closer to him, brushing his shoulder. "She meant when you were Trick-or-Treating. Your mother didn't know she was going to die that night."

"It doesn't matter!" He yelled, back away. "My mother always depended on me to watch her, to look after her. Emmy was my responsibility when my parents weren't in the room. And I let her down, because I was busy wasting my time... with people who obviously weren't worth my time in the first place."

He shoved past Sam, leaving her and the soda he had fought so hard for. Everything felt so out of balance right now. It was hard to believe this is what their parents did every day. How did they keep their sanity?

* * *

Reid wanted to help in the interrogation. He and Morgan stood outside of the two-way mirror, observing their possible unsub, trying to decide how best to go about this. Reid wanted to go in there and beat him until he told where Emmy was... but aggression often backfired in these circumstances. And he hated to think about it, but if they were too late - he cringed at that scenario - he wanted to make sure nothing stopped justice from punishing his daughter's murderer.

"You can't interrogate all three boys by yourself." Reid insisted, his knuckles white in tight fists at his side.

"I'm not," He explained. "I'm taking Robbie, Elliot and Loretta are handling Justin and Emily's dealing with Sean."

"Emily?" Reid asked. "She's a civilian."

"I can justify it. Emily has great interview skills. If we want answers, we have to have the best on this." Morgan explained. "You're too emotional right now."

"I just want to find my daughter, Morgan." He was desperate to get involved with this. What if Emmy were bleeding and unconscious somewhere? They were wasting her time just standing here.

"Exactly." Morgan grumbled. "We're the investigators, you're the family. So you either go and talk with JJ or you stand out here and profile this damn kid."

Begrudgingly, Reid agreed. He took position outside the mirror. Morgan grabbed his supplies and headed into the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Robbie didn't even looked phased about being left in here so long, like a kid stuck in detention with nothing to do. He eyed Morgan with interest as he entered, not even objecting as he closed the door.

"You look familiar." Robbie mentioned pleasantly as he sat down across from him.

"I'm Agent Derek Morgan, Chase Morgan's father." He explained. "He's on the football team with you."

"Oh, right... I didn't know Second String Morgan had a father in the FBI." He said with a laugh.

"Surprise." He muttered bitterly. The insult on his son made his skin crawl, but Chase was safe in his office and Emmy was missing. He had to keep a clear head. He pulled Emmy's picture out of the folder, holding it up for Robbie to get a clear view. "Do you know this girl?"

He snorted. "Yeah."

"Who is she?" He wanted her to say her name, an attempt to humanize the victim. Morgan hated thinking of her as a victim. They dealt with so many shattered lives, but none of them ever expected the evil to spill into their world.

"Emily Reid." He stated without emotion.

Morgan set the photo on the table facing the boy so he couldn't look down without seeing her face. "She's pretty, isn't she?" Morgan wondered.

"She's kind of hot, I guess, but she's a freak." He uttered.

Morgan fixed him with a serious stare. "From what I've heard, you're rather interested in Emily. And by that, I mean you and your little buddies like to use her for target practice."

"Dude, you don't know her." Robbie tried to explain, like how they treated her was completely rational. "She deserves it. She's this little prissy know-it-all who thinks she's such hot shit because she's smarter than everybody else."

"See, that's where you're wrong, because I do know her." Morgan explained. "I've known her since the day she was born. And she's not like that at all. You just pretend that's who she is so you have some twisted excuse to treat her like a piece of garbage. What's the matter, the dumber girls your own age won't let you near them so you have to abuse someone else?"

"You don't know what your talking about." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Or maybe she's just a piece of meat to you, but she's too smart to fall for your little games." Morgan leaned forward on the desk. "So what happened tonight? Did you corner her and... try to get her to go somewhere with you? And when she woudn't go, you forced her? Or maybe it was one of your buddies."

He was suddenly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to know what you and your jackass friends did to Emily Reid tonight." Morgan explained. "You had a little tiff with her brother tonight, did you do something with her to teach him a lesson?"

"We didn't do do anything to her!" He exclaimed. Morgan was surprised at the amount of shock, but they were stupid teens and if they did something to Emmy, they probably thought it was too brilliant to be traced back to them.

Morgan leaned back in his chair. "When did you last see Emily?"

He thought for a moment. "I guess at the party..."

"You guess?" Morgan pressed. "She's your girlfriend's best friend and you don't know when you last saw her?"

"Hey... I have a lot of girlfriends." Robbie shrugged with a satisfied smile. "Can you be more specific?"

Furious, Morgan slammed his fist on the table. It caused Robbie to jump back, pure terror crossing his face. "Do you think this is funny, boy?" He yelled as he snatched up the photo. "This little girl is missing, her father is sick out of his mind with worry and this is all some big joke to you!"

"During the party... I... I don't know, maybe when it started." For someone who acted so tough and confident, he was suddenly trembling with fear, avoiding eye contact, staring at his lap. "I can't remember."

"Try." Morgan pushed. "We're going to go through every moment of that party you until you give me a better answer than 'I can't remember'. Because something tells me you can. And trust me, if you don't give me a straight answer about what happened to Emily, something tells me your buddies will."

"Look," He vowed, sitting forward. "If Sean and Justin did anything to Emily, I had nothing to do with it. I swear, I don't know about it."

"Prove it to me," Morgan demanded. "Now once again, start from the beginning. When did you arrive at the roller rink?"

* * *

He was pacing back in front of the window, watching as Morgan interrogated the boy. At first, he was sure they were on the right track, but now he was having doubts. If the boys were responsible, he was beginning to think Robbie had nothing to do with it. Still, he had to give them some clue to where his little girl was. Maybe he should have stayed with the cops and helped with the search at the rink. There were a thousand places she could have been stashed in there... she wasn't petite, but she wasn't very big. There were dozens and dozens of places her body could easily fit that the cops would never think to look.

He was driving himself crazy. They would find her. These boys didn't seem like killers and they were out of the heat of the moment. Once the remorse set in, they would do anything to rectify the situation.

"Hey," Emily said, grabbing his attention as she stepped in. "Any luck?"

Reid shook his head. "I'm almost certain he doesn't know where she is... but he may have seen her right before she went missing. Maybe he saw someone else with her." He looked her over hopefully. "What about the others?"

"Same results." She assured. In her hand was another photo of Emmy, similar to the one Morgan was holding. She admired it as she spoke. "Sean said the last time he saw Emmy, he was flicking spitballs at her in AP Chem. And from what Elliot told me, he and Loretta haven't been any luckier."

"They have to know something." Reid growled, his fists clenching at his sides. "Who else could have done something like this? Who else could have been at that party?"

No answer. They listened to Morgan continue his questioning. He was getting nowhere. Emily couldn't take her eyes off the photo. Emmy had such a lovely smile, lightening up her hazel eyes. She remembered it from Central Park... it was just like her father's, a ghost of him in her delicate face.

"This is a nice picture of her." Emily noted, glancing at Reid.

"It's one of her senior photos, they were done last July." Reid muttered. "I had just gotten them in the mail on Tuesday... I hadn't even shown them to her yet."

"Alright," Morgan's voice sounded through the intercom. "So Mr. LaMontagne forced you to go outside and get some air. Did you see Emily on your way out?"

There was a long pause. "Yeah..." he remembered. His nod was subtle, becoming more determined as he realized. "Yeah, she was heading to the bathroom."

"And that was the last time you saw her?" He assured. "You are absolutely certain?"

He didn't reply at first thinking. "Maybe it was that old guy."

"What old guy?" Morgan wondered, skeptical. It could just be some story to throw the heat off of him. The less proof this man existed, the more likely Robbie was trying to cover his tracks.

"I went out front and there was this old geiser out there, smoking a cigarette." He explained. "I mean, he looked like... 110 years old, I'm not kidding. But... I don't know, there was something wrong with him."

"What do you mean?" Morgan pressed.

Robbie seemed even bothered, just remembering encountering this person. "There was something... off about him. Like... I don't know, he had some evil intentions or something. He didn't say anything to me, but... I could tell, even as old as he was, he could easily throttle me. I did not want to mess with him. I was really glad when he stopped staring at me. He tossed his butt on the ground and went around to the alley."

Morgan was curious. Perhaps he wasn't making this up at all. "What did he look like?"

"White hair... skinny, tall... old skin... he wore a... a long black coat that reached his feet." He thought for a few minutes. "And a tattoo on his arm... like on his wrist."

"What kind of tattoo?"

Outside, Emily looked up, the description registering in her mind. She and Reid stood frozen before the window, hanging on their every word. Emily could feel a shudder at the base of her spine, waiting to slither up. It couldn't be true... he was dead.

The image of that flower floated to her mind. Exactly like the ones she had planted on his estate... the ones she'd been cutting the day he was taken... only he would know about that. He had used it last time to get under her skin...

"I'd never forget it, because it was really weird. I'd never seen one like that before." He explained. "Most tattoos you see are... bright and wacky... and if they're all black, they're some freaky Asian letter or something... but this was just... a four leaf clover. I mean, what's so special about that?"

"Oh God, no." Reid whispered as Emily hurried out the door.

Quickly, she pulled out her cell, punching in Carson's cell number from memory. Impatiently, she waited through the rings, needing desperately to tell her the truth, that Ian Doyle had fooled them. He was alive and had already made his first move.

But as the call was answered, there was a long silence before a voice responded. And not the determined voice of the tough Irish girl she had come to care for.

"Hello, Lauren," Doyle sounded on the other end. "It's about time I got your call."


	39. The One You Want

"You son of a bitch!" Emily cried into the phone. It echoed around the empty unit, sounding into the next room. Reid moved out to her, waiting as she listened to the conversation. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"As are you." He sneered. "Twice, no less. You're turning into a regular cat, Lauren. I mean, Emily. Or would you prefer to be called Amanda?"

She met Reid's panic filled eyes, desperate to know what this monster was doing to his daughter. Immediately, she thumbed through her phone to put it on speaker. Reid could repeat the conversation to the group much better than she could. "What did you do to Carson? Is she dead?"

"On the contrary." He assured. "I'm a little ashamed, Emily, I thought you more clever than that. Carson's been on my side all along, you couldn't see that? She shows up after your original contact is murdered in a gas station hold up? None of your other contacts have spoken to you in years. I guess they would assume you fell to the same fate, considering Amanda Labeau was reported to be killed in that robbery. Along with two other girls who's names I think you can identify."

She suddenly felt so exposed, but hid her fear. "So you've been hunting me this whole time? The entire nineteen years? That's dedication, Doyle, I've got to hand it to you."

"I knew you'd be impressed." She could hear the sinister smile in his venom voice.

Morgan had stepped out of the room, joining them as they listened to the call. Emily avoided his eyes, not wanting to be influenced by anyone around him if she were forced to make a decision on her life. "Alright, so what's the deal?" She grumbled. "I meet you somewhere and you'll trade the girl for me?"

"Do you really think it would be that simple?" He asked. It was sick how much pleasure he was taking in this. "You misinterpret my intentions. I have no desire for your life, Emily. If you get killed because of this, that's just an extra bonus... but this way. I've hurt you. I know this will torment you and twisting you into that pain is worth everything."

Confused, she glanced at Reid, just as perplexed as she. "Doyle, that little girl has nothing to do with this. Her parents didn't even know each other when you were put in prison. Why of all people are you making her pay?"

After a very pregnant hesitation, Doyle replied, "Because if I can't have the Emily I want... I'll take the Emily I can get."

Reid wanted to demand where she was, to know what his intentions were and force him to bring his daughter back. But he was so filled with terror, he couldn't get the message to speak. He gaped at the phone, hoping Doyle would give them some deal or ultimatum to get her back.

But there was nothing. A long pause and finally the line clicked. The three stood in a stunned silence. No promise, no deal... nothing. Doyle had Emmy and was intending to kill her in Emily's place. He was doing to this to hurt Emily, who hated making the innocent pay... especially because of her.

Her eyes landed on Reid. He seemed so lost, drifting away from them as if any moment, he would vanish from sight. Emily's heart jump up into her throat.

"Reid..." she at last managed to squeak. "I swear... if it takes everything in me, I will get her back. I promise you, Emmy will be fine."

It brought him back to Earth. Reid turned and met Emily's eyes, his narrowed into slits. "She better be. Because if anything happens to her, Emily... I will kill you myself."

She was stunned as he pushed past her. She wanted to go after him, but couldn't get herself to follow, to hurry after him and comfort him. But she let him go, allowing him time to process this... if his outrageous mind could comprehend this. Emily watched his retreat until she felt Morgan's warm hand on her shoulder.

"He's scared, Em." Morgan affirmed, a bit scared himself at the man's words. "Reid's kids mean everything to him. He's just frightened for her."

"I know." Emily nodded. What scared her most was, not Reid's promise to make her pay for his daughter's death, but that her promise may indeed be false. That she may not be able to get to Emmy in time and that poor little girl would be forced to pay everything.

* * *

"What time is it?" Chase moaned, slouched in the armchair before his father's desk.

"Time for you to get a fricken watch." Michael mumbled, facing the back of the couch. It was futile, trying to sleep, but he wasn't in the mood to talk, either.

Jason stood at the window, staring out into the night. It was overcast right now, but there was a break in the rain. He tried not to think of Emmy out in the darkness, freezing in that ballerina costume. Maybe it was raining where she was... if she was even alive.

He flinched at that. No, she would be fine. People always raved to him how excellent the BAU was, and the people who made it up were said to be the best investigators in the country. And they loved Emmy. They would find her and bring her home... and it was like this never happened.

JJ knocked on the door to Morgan's office and stepped in. None of the kids were doing anything; just sitting around waiting for news. All four looked up expectantly when she entered, but disappointed by her gloomy expression.

"Hey, guys..." she muttered. "Gather your things because I'm going to drive everyone home. Jason, I'm going to take you to your place first so you can pack some things."

"Did you guys find anything?" Michael wondered, sitting up.

She hesitated. "No, not yet, but we're still searching. We'll let you guys know when we find her. Get your things and go wait in the car."

Michael took the offered keys from his mother as everyone stepped out. No surprise, Jason was last, refusing to give up on this. He knew there was something she was keeping.

"You did find something didn't you?" He whispered.

"Jason," She urged. "Please. We'll find her, don't worry."

"How can I not worry?" He pressed. "What did you guys find out? What aren't you telling me!"

"Jason!" She hissed, looking around. The last thing she needed was for Reid to overhear. She lowered her voice and leaned closer, concealing her voice as much as possible. "We know who has her... but we we don't know where they are."

"She was kidnapped?" He said, his voice much louder than she'd like. He was terrified, looking around for someone else to question. "Who has her? How did this happen!"

"Shh!" JJ cried, urging him to lower his voice. "Calm down, Jason, we're going to find her. If you want us to find your sister, the best thing to do is go home and let us work. And don't tell the others about this."

He felt like he was sinking in quicksand with no way to climb out. He allowed JJ to lead him out of the room. "Okay," was all he managed to grumble.

"It's going to be fine, Sweetie. We'll find her." She gave him a comforting one armed hug. "Go with the others, I'll be there in a minute."

He gave a weak nod, understanding. Jason went down the catwalk into the bull pen, the others grabbing their bags and coats from the varying desks they had been abandoned on. They headed to the elevator, no one saying a word to each other. Sam didn't even notice Reid standing nearby until he intercepted her.

She looked shocked and frightened, expecting him to yell at her again, backing away slightly.

"Sam," he said softly. As scared as he was, he felt horrible about the way he treated her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

Her lip trembling, tears started to pour from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Uncle Spence. If I knew where she went, I would have told you."

"I know," He said, pulling her into a hug, trying not to get too emotional. "I know, Sweetie. I'm just worried about her. This isn't like her. She never goes anywhere by herself, especially if you're around."

She sobbed lightly, clinging to his torso. "She's not stupid, she wouldn't be lured away by a stranger, either."

_Not easily_, Reid thought. But instead, he patted Sam's back as she pulled away, looking in her eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

She nodded, sniffling her tears away. Reid gave a small smile and another hug for goodbye. As they pulled apart, Jason caught up to them. Fixing his father with another worried expression. Reid stared at his son for the longest time, watching as Jason opened his mouth several times, but saying nothing.

"What am I going to do with you?" He wondered, seeing the injuries on his face. "Put some ice on your face when you get to Chase's."

"I will." He mumbled. "Dad... I'm... I'm really-"

Reid pulled him into his arms, like he was a little boy all over again. He didn't cry, but gripped his father so tightly, like he needed to be shielded from the world. "This isn't your fault, Jace. You need to understand that." He said softly, patting his back in a loving fashion. "I don't know where you got the idea you need to protect her all the time, but I'm grateful for it. Emmy's so lucky to have you."

"Yeah..." Jason said as he pulled away. "It doesn't matter, though. She's still missing."

Reid held onto his shoulders, staring into his eyes in a desperate attempt to get him to understand. "Jason, this is a lot more serious than you realize. When this is all over, I'll explain it to you, but right now, we need to focus."

"Okay," He nodded. "Please call when you find out something."

"I will," he promised. And with that, allowed the two to leave.

The boys were already riding down, leaving Sam and Jason to wait for the second elevator. She glanced at him, eyeing him carefully as she gave his arm a brush.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

That was a dumb question, but Jason had no energy and was not in the mood to argue or yell at her.

"No... I am not okay." He informed, closing his eyes. At first he thought it was just imagination, but after several moments realized Sam had indeed taken his hand. All Jason could do was squeeze it back.

* * *

They worked straight through the night, looking for all the leads and evidence they could find by morning. At 8 AM, right on schedule, the unit began to pick up in energy as the other agents and employees arrived for the day. But the BAU continued without the thought of a break. They all gathered in the conference room, ready to assess what each one had found.

Ashley walked over to Reid. He sat at the table, his eyes closed as his hand rubbed his temple. She set his usual mug in front of him. "Here... you need your strength.

Reid opened his eyes, looking up to meet hers. "I made it strong." She assured. "It'll wake you up."

"Not that I need it." He corrected. "I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I could."

She claimed the seat next to him as Emily walked in, listening to their conversation. "I can understand that." Ashley agreed, reaching over to take his hand. "Remember two years ago, when Garcia and I took the kids to the petting zoo and Phoebe wandered off."

"Yeah." Reid whispered. But that was different. Phoebe had only been missing for twenty minutes. Emmy had been gone for ten hours, and who knew what kind of torture she was enduring.

Emily tentatively took a seat beside Ashley. She watched Reid with caution, but he didn't even notice she was in the room, or that the others were joining them. Each gathering around, ready to get started. Morgan entered but didn't sit down right away. The others watched him, knowing he had something to announce.

"Guys, I made some calls this morning for additional help." He declared. "A few people who helped us twenty years ago. They're acquainted with Valhalla and Ian Doyle, they'll both be a great assistance."

"Strength in numbers." Elliot said, a little pleased there would be more people to pick up the slack. "Old BAU members?"

"Both," Morgan said. "Since Rossi has no plans to leave anytime soon, he was more than willing to help us on this and I have official permission from the chief to do so."

"Well that's good news." Garcia said, a little delighted to have some old talent back in action.

"Also, we're only granted permission to give this case our full attention under one condition." Continued Morgan. "That the Section Chief oversee the entire investigation."

Most of the team seemed very pleased by that information. Loretta and Elliot weren't annoyed, perhaps just relieved their chief wasn't stopping by for an inspection. Emily was the only one depressed by this information.

"There's nothing you can do to change that?" Emily wondered, fixing Morgan with an annoyed glare as he took the seat beside her.

"I don't think it's a problem, Prentiss." Morgan said lightly. "I'm fairly certain the others would agree, at least most of them."

"Well, I just think the last thing we need right now is Strauss breathing down our necks!" Emily exclaimed. "We can barely make a move without dealing with her ruling getting in the way."

"Strauss?" Elliot asked, looking at the others. "Who's... Strauss?"

JJ took a glance at the door behind Emily, unable to hide her smile. "Uh, Erin Strauss is not the Section Chief anymore."

"Really?" Emily was curious. Now that she thought about it, Strauss would be a little too old for the job now. Someone else had to have taken over. "Is this one just as much as a hardass as she was?"

"I don't know, Emily, you've worked with me before. Why don't you tell me?" A voice behind her asked.

She knew that voice. Giving an apologetic simper, she looked behind her. There she spotted the Section Chief. He stared at Emily with sentiment, giving the rarest of smiles.

"Chief Hotchner?" Emily asked to be certain.

Hotch looked at her a moment longer, like he had longed to see her in this room just one more time and finally, here she was. At last, he acknowledged the rest of the room. "Are we ready to get started?"

* * *

A/N: I was a little surprised no one asked what Hotch was doing now, though maybe you guys figured it out already. But I do know most of you were anxious to get the whole team together! Lots planned coming up, so stay tuned! And review!


	40. The Worst Father in the World

Rossi arrived soon after and the group got to work. It took time bringing all the members up to speed on Valhalla, from Emily's very first encounter with Doyle to her last conversation a few hours ago. It was a tedious task, putting the already anxious father further onto the edge. He wanted to focus, to discuss evidence and leads with the team, but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering off, making his stomach fall out every time he considered the outcome.

"I ran the security footage from the roller rink." Garcia's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I found one of Emmy going into the Ladies' Room just before ten. Almost a minute later, she came out with another girl, early - mid twenties... they were talking fairly kindly, but it's obvious they didn't know each other. JJ... she confirmed her to be Carson Aleman."

"We'll want you to look at it, too, Prentiss." Hotch announced. "Just to be certain.

"It makes sense," Emily said in agreement. "Carson pushed and urged me to leave Valhalla alone, to get out of the country and have no contact with any of you... she knew me, she knew my personality and she knew how much I care about this team. She knew I would do the exact opposite of her request."

"So it's certain Carson is a double agent?" Elliot asked.

Rossi replied, "There's no way an ethical Interpol agent would put an innocent girl in danger like that. She is Irish, she might have gotten into contact with the group overseas or maybe in Boston."

"She did go to Harvard." Emily announced, realizing. "She spent plenty of time there."

Letting out a grumble, Reid didn't want to waste anymore time. He didn't care who this girl was or where she came from, all he wanted to know was where they were keeping his daughter. "Alright, we have the list of contacts, correct? Why don't we try tracking them down?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Morgan corrected. "Carson gave us that list. There's no guarantee it's accurate, if not a trap."

He looked up meeting Morgan's eyes. He was getting frustrated, frazzling his nerves even further. "Do you have a better idea, Morgan?"

"No, Reid, that's what we're doing here. Looking for better ideas." He informed. He took a glance at Hotch for help. From his face, he could tell he supported Morgan in his decision. "This is extremely time sensitive. We can't follow every lead, we need to cut our investigation down if we're going to get to Emmy in time."

Before Reid could retaliate, Hotch responded. "I think Doyle is our best option to getting to Emmy. Is there any way we can appeal to him?" He looked to Emily for an answer.

"Doyle is too smart for a trap." She informed. "He'll smell it ten miles away. I've been trying to call him, but right now he's not answering."

"Why is even keeping that phone?" Loretta wondered. "Wouldn't he destroy it so we don't catch him?"

"My guess would be, he still wants to keep contact with Emily for now." JJ spoke up. "He wants to mess with her."

"Which is exactly why he took Emmy." Emily added. "He knows I wouldn't want anyone to suffer because of me, let alone the daughter of one of my closest friends."

"Especially the one who was named after you." Garcia squeaked. At the sight of Reid covering his face with his hands, she wished she could take it back. Ashley reached to take his free hand again.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. Morgan, you and Ashley go to Interpol to get information on Carson. Find anyone she's closest to, anyone who sensed she was involved with suspicious people or groups. It won't hurt to let them know she's a double agent if they don't already know. Garcia, I want you and JJ to check on her credentials and qualifications, see if they're false or not. Also, I want a list on everyone who had contact with Doyle while in prison. That includes officers, visitors, prisoners, hospital staff, everyone. Loretta and Elliot, go to the prison and question the warden about Doyle, find out all information on his escape attempts. Something tells me they weren't actual escapes attempts, but just diversions to throw everyone off track. Also, find out about the inmate who attacked him and the doctor who prounounced him dead."

Emily noticed Loretta and Elliot annoyed at that order and she suddenly realized why they weren't so fond of Hotch. He came in and took charge, just like Strauss used to do to them. But to the rest, it wasn't anything unusual to when he ran the BAU.

He continued. "Rossi and I will head over to the police station, make sure they're doing everything in their power to look for Emmy."

"What about me?" Reid wondered, sitting up.

Hotch met his worried, questioning stare, answering as calmly as he could. "Reid... you can't be involved with this investigation. You're too emotionally involved."

"But she's my daughter. I have to do something!" He demanded.

"The best you can do right now is stay out of the way." Hotch informed, gathering his things. "If we need your expertise, we'll use it. Right now, though, it's best you stay out of the way."

"No, I have to do something!" He yelled. He looked around at the others, searching for support. But no one had any to give.

"Reid, this is exactly what he's talking about." Morgan informed. "You're upset, you're not thinking clearly. Let us handle this for now."

Furious, Reid stood up. "So I'm supposed to just sit around while Doyle tortures and kills my daughter. I can see how much you care!"

He hurried to door. "Reid!" Morgan cried, standing up. Reid stopped in his tracks, giving him a hateful glare. "Don't you dare say we don't care about Emmy. We love her and we're doing everything we can to bring her home. You're too emotionally involved, don't you see that?"

"Yeah, I'm emotionally involved! You don't care about that because she's not your daughter!" He screamed.

There was a silence and Morgan matched his glare for several long, tense moments. "How dare you say that? She's the closest thing I have to a daughter. I'm in agony right now and all I want is to bring her home. I can't imagine what you're going through and the only thing I'm grateful for is that I have the ability focus on this. If you can't, you need to step out of the way until you can."

He gave Morgan another second of his piercing stare. But, with no response, he hurried out of the room. The others felt so degenerated and warped, and the invesitgation had barely begun.

"Alright." Hotch announced. "We don't have much time. Let's work carefully, but work fast. I want Emmy home safe by the end of the day."

Morgan realized another person had been left out of assignments, and turned to Emily. "Why don't you come with us to Interpol, you know that place pretty well. We'll have some explaining to do, but with your help, the investigation might go faster."

"Uh," Emily caught a glance from Hotch. She knew her assingment without his request. "Actually, I have somewhere I need to be."

"Where?" He wondered as she got out of her chair.

"Just something I need to do... hopefully it will help." She informed.

He couldn't help but notice the glisten that was forming in her eyes as she looked to him. "Are you okay?" he wondered.

She nodded, pulling him into a hug. His shirt bunched in his hand as gripped in her hand, trying to hold him as close as possible. His cologne and natural scent was strong after a whole day in the same clothes, and she breathed it in, savoring it like she wanted to lock it in her memory. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice... were she not to come home.

"You mean so much to me, Morgan. You're my best friend and I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"Right back at you, Prentiss." He replied, worried and curious why she was suddenly revealing her feelings like this. She was not one to just admit how she felt without the threat of life or excessive amount of alcohol.

She pulled away from him, but he stopped her before she could hurry away. He stared into her deep brown eyes, looking for an answer to this. "You are coming back, right?"

"I hope so," she admitted, and pulled away. Before he could grab her or say another word, Emily hurried out of the room.

* * *

It smelled like mold. Emmy coughed a bit as she woke up, slowly opening her eyes. She moaned at the intense pain and pressure in her head probably the after effects of the tranquilizer or whatever that was. She was able to take in her surroundings fully now. At least the drugs were out of her system.

She was still in her Halloween costume, but most of her makeup had sweated away. Her skin felt so grimy, she just wanted sink into a hot bubble bath and stay there until Christmas. It was cold up here, but stuffy. There wasn't much air, making it difficult to breath. Slowly, she sat up, not wanting to move too fast and make this nausea worse. Stable, she took in the surroundings.

It was some kind of attic. The ceilings were low, sloping at the sides. The floor was nothing but rafters and exposed instillation. She had to be careful where she stepped. The only light in the room came from two windows, covered in soot and grime. Emmy wondered what was outside, a lower roof she could climb out on or a nearby tree. If not, she could at least get some fresh air in here. Carefully, she stepped on the rafters to make it over. Her fingers worked on the seams, trying to figure out how the pane opened. But after a moment realized it was painted over, sealing it shut.

Looking around, there had to be a way in here. Somehow, these people stashed her up here meaning it had to have some fairly easy access. Where could it be? Every spot on the floor looked the same.

She found nothing, but up in the very corner of the wall, right were the ceiling met at an angle, there was a vent. Emmy stood as best she could, her legs felt weak from the drugs and lack of food. Her blood sugar was probably dropping. She couldn't stand up straight, but she had to stare at the floor anyway, not wanting to step on any nails. With caution, she made it over to other wall. She messed with the vent a moment, trying to figure out how to open it. At last, she succeeded, letting a small breeze blow in. Emmy pressed her face as close as possible, inhaling the crisp November air. Through the slits of the vent, she could see the vibrant blue autumn sky... it reminded her of Jason's eyes.

The sting of tears hit her as she thought of Jason. She just wanted to be home. She wanted Jason to shove another putrid sock in her face and call her a freak, to have her father hug her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. Not here in this stuffy attic, with nothing but silence for company, trying not to think of what fate these captors had for her.

Emmy hadn't realized she started crying, even sobbing, until she heard a banging on the floor from below. "Knock that racket off up there!" It was the sharp voice of Maggie. She must be in charge. She and whoever her partner was. Emmy couldn't remember her face.

At that, Emmy silenced herself. She carefully sank to sit on the closest rafter, burying her face in her knees and crying as quietly as possible. She had to find a way out of here. Emmy would be the bravest she could be, the bravest she never thought possible, and find a way to get herself home.

* * *

_It was the first warm day of the year. Reid would have brought her sooner, but he didn't want to expose such a tiny thing to the cold. But today would be perfect. He could finally let Emily meet his daughter._

_They had come as a family, but Jason had fallen asleep on the ride. Not wanting to wake him, Ginny agreed to wait with him in the car. Reid headed into the graveyard with his baby girl in his arms. Her bright eyes were wide open, looking around, as if she already could understand this brand new world. They were still a grayish blue, and Reid wondered if they would change to hazel. He hoped not, he loved Ginny's eyes. But his daughter would be beautiful either way._

_He approached the grave, carefully rocking the tiny creature in his arms. "Hey, Emily," he said softly, with the happiest smile he could ever remember having here. "I'm sorry I didn't bring flowers this time… but I did bring something."_

_The little baby gave a tiny yawn, and Reid's heart melted at the sight. Not that Jason wasn't adorable, especially when he was a newborn… but this little thing had stolen his heart the minute he held her in the delivery room. With a smile, he turned back to his friend._

_"This is my daughter," he said, trying to hold back his tears. "Her name is Emily… Emily Karen Reid… isn't she beautiful?"_

_He wondered how Emily would feel, having his child named after her. It had been such a bittersweet moment, when they had been in Ginny's recovery room. Almost everyone had been there to see his newborn baby girl, passing her around to be held. Garcia had practically burst into tears when she learned her name. Everyone thought it was the perfect name for her, and none of them could help but think of the one person who should have been there._

_"I wish you could hold her." Reid said sadly, "It hurts that she'll never get to meet you. But I promise… she will not live her life without knowing you. She will know what a wonderful, amazing person you were… and that you're watching over her… and protecting her… and Jason… the same way you used to watch out for me."_

_His joy at his new baby couldn't stop the tears as he stood there, but he tried to stop them anyway. "I know she'll be very honored… to know the woman she's named after. I'm sure she'll do you proud someday, Emily… we love you so much."_

_He smiled at his little girl, staring up at him. "Yes… we love Aunt Emily, don't we… yes we do…" _

_Reid leaned down to place a kiss on her head. "We'll come back soon. All of us… I promise... See you soon, Em, we miss you... you have no idea how much we miss you."_

_With one last look over the grave, he turned. The two returned to the car, where her mother and big brother were waiting._

A hand draped onto Reid's shoulder, pulling him from his memories. He sat up, realizing JJ had come down from upstairs and found him, sitting beside him on the bench outside the building.

"How are you doing, Sweetie?" She asked, lightly stroking his arm.

It was obvious he'd been crying. He looked and met JJ's soft blue eyes, so warm and loving, giving him the strength and support he needed. In his lap was Emmy's purse. A knitted shoulder bag she'd made a few years ago. It had been in Jason's car, which was still in the parking lot. In Reid's hand was her cell phone. Purple and sparkles, perfect for a teenage girl. He'd been thumbing through her log, reading over her messages.

"Why do our daughters need to text each other so much?" He asked. "They live three blocks apart from each other, they spend more time together than with us, what more does texting give them?"

"So they can talk during class, they don't see each other much during the school day." JJ informed. "Plus, if they want to say something to each other without someone overhearing, they can send it via phone."

He nodded. The mind of a teenage girl was still such a mystery to him. Thank God for JJ and the other girls. He shoved the phone back into her bag, clutching the fabric of the hand stitched knits and purls. "I just wish..." he stared at the pavement, trying to keep his emotions together. "I wish there was a way I could just... tell her. That we're coming. That we love her and just... hang on because we're going to save her. She must be so scared and alone and..." he closed his eyes as few tears dripped out, and JJ pulled him to her.

"She's going to be okay." JJ assured, patting his back. She didn't want to cry, too, needing to stay strong. "It's amazing how tough a person can be when they're life is on the line. I think you know that better than any of us. I mean... you've been in serious situations. You've been in a situation very similar to this; I know you remember."

"Yeah," He muttered, pulling away and damming the tears with his fingers, hiding out the light. "And I also remember I got addicted to drugs because of that. My life spun out of control and I almost didn't get it back... Emmy's so much like me, even if... if we save her, what makes you think this won't ruin her life?"

"Because you won't let that happen." JJ said with such determination. She leaned on him, holding him close to her. "You use your experience to help Emmy through hers. Believe me... once she's home- and we will bring her home - bringing her back to sanity will be a piece of cake. Because not only are you there to help her, but she's got all these people who love her and will do anything to get her through this."

She was right, but Reid felt so helpless. He wished there was something he could do. He felt like the worst father in the world, just sitting here while his daughter was missing.

He looked up and noticed someone hurrying out of the building. It took him a moment to realize it was Emily, leaving in such a rush. In her hand, she clutched a set of keys. Where was she going and who's car was she taking?

But he was almost certain he knew where she was going. Checking his pocket, he found his keys in his pocket, right beside his badge. He was only parked around the corner. If he hurried, he could follow her. "Hey..." he said to JJ, standing up. "Tell the others I had to... get away for awhile. Only call me if there's an emergency."

"Where are you going?" She asked, worried, having not seen Emily leave.

"I don't know." He answered. And with that, Reid hurried to get his car.


	41. Patience

Emily had been sitting here for a few hours already, but she knew it would be a long time before he showed... if he showed. She had a good feeling he would. She sat, at the same table they'd met at all those years ago, where she heard his promise he would take her life. In a way, he did. He had forced her to give up everything she loved, all the things that made her life worth living. And without them... what kind of life did she really have?

Her coffee was half drunk by now... the other sat at the place across from hers. An invitation that she was waiting for him. Emily had a gun with her, but had no intention what so ever of using it. Even if she could kill Doyle here and get away with it, she wouldn't. Without him, how would they find Emmy? If she knew him at all, he will have ordered his team to kill her if he didn't contact them in a certain amount of time.

She doubted he would show before after sundown, but Emily wouldn't move until she was certain he wouldn't show. Waiting like this was nothing. Her years as a spy and then an agent and then in hiding, Emily had learned the most important part of protecting her life. Patience.

There were a few people in the square, but Emily took no notice of any of them for a long time. Until the moment came when she knew she was being watched. Emily tensed, like that day in Central Park when she first heard her name after so many years. Someone was right behind her... but it wasn't Doyle. Her hand slowly slipped down, gripping her gun. Although, in the crowded square, she couldn't just whip it out and get the upper hand on the attacker. She had to wait until she was absolutely certain she needed it.

But this person was not intending to attack her. She would have heard the click of a gun or some kind of weapon being removed by now. And though he was going slowly, he was walking much too fast to be preparing to threaten or grab her.

"How did you find me?" She asked, amazed as Reid came into view, taking the seat between her and the awaiting coffee.

"You're not all that hard to profile." He informed. He caught the skeptical expression on her face and explained. "I saw you leaving the unit. For someone who's constantly trying to protect herself, you certainly weren't worried about covering your tracks.

"I wanted to be followed." She explained and caught a curious look in response. "Not by you or the team, by Doyle's men. I'm sure they're tailing me; if they see I'm waiting for him, they'll get word and he'll be more than likely to meet me."

"And... I assume the others don't know you're here?" He asked.

She was starting to feel guilty, knowing the others would be angry by her attempt to put herself in this danger. Again. Even if it were for a good cause. "Hotch knows I'm going to try and meet with Doyle... but he doesn't know where. The others... no."

"And what if he kills you here?" He pressed. "Did you think about that? Do you want us to go through losing you again?"

"No, I don't, Reid, and I don't want to lose you, either." She urged. "But if it comes down to it, I'm more than willing to give my life for Emmy's."

There weren't words that could describe how much that meant to Reid. She barely knew his daughter and yet, she was willing to die for her. "I know this isn't your fault. I wasn't angry at you, I'm just... angry. I needed someone to blame."

Emily shook her head. "You should be angry with me. Emmy doesn't deserve this."

Reid looked to her, so serious and sympathetic, it almost made her cry. "Neither do you."

"Yeah, I do. I got myself into this, I should-"

"No, Emily," Reid exclaimed. "You've sacrificed so much, more than any person ever should. You've given up the chance for a real life, the chance to pursue what makes you happy. And what do you have to show for it?" He leaned back in his chair. "We all make sacrifices in this job, but the rest of us have families and friends... we have something to come how to, we get to do the things we love. We don't have to live in hiding. You deserve the same thing."

"Yeah, well..." she closed her eyes, hanging her head a bit. "When you're young and dumb, you think nothing bad will happen to you. You devote your entire self to the job and that's okay because you'll have all the time in the world to do the things you love, to have a house and a family and just enjoy life... And then the day comes when you realize not only is it too late... but you're stuck so deep in this world, you'll never get out."

"Emily," Reid urged. His tone so sharp and forceful, she couldn't resist meeting his eyes. "We'll get you out. We'll do everything we can to help you, to fight for you... but you have to promise you'll let us help this time. You need to realize you can't do this yourself. With us by your side... Doyle and his men don't stand a chance."

It sounded too good to be true. But for the first time, Emily actually believed it.

Reid's confidence dropped significantly as he added. "I just hope Emmy will be alive by the time we get there."

Reaching over, Emily took his hand. "She will. I promise you, she will."

He wanted to believe her... but his stomach was too knotted with worry and fear and guilt to even consider it were true.

After a moment, he gathered his strength and met her eyes again. "Do you need me to leave. I mean... do you need to be alone in order for Doyle to show?"

She shook her head. "If he doesn't show with you here, he's not going to show at all. He's not afraid of anyone and he loves the chance to assert his power. If you want to stay... I'd love the company."

He gave a satisfied, hateful smile. "Good... because there are a few choice words I'd like to have with that man."

* * *

She had stopped crying a long time ago. Mostly because the only thing she could focus on was her growing thirst. She didn't even care about eating, she just wanted a glass of cold water. The attic was still stuffy. When it got to be too much, she stood up and took some deep breaths beside the vent. Right now, she lay on the rafters, staring out the dirty window, watching the sun get brighter and finally begin to turn orange. It was sometime about five, then.

It was a mystery why they were ignoring her like this. She needed to find a way out of here, but she was running low on energy. If they didn't plan to kill her soon, they had to attend to her. If only to give her water. Water. Her throat was so dry, shriveling like a raisin with every passing second.

Emmy had to focus on something else. The sound below her was muffled. It had been like that all day. Probably people standing guard to make sure she didn't escape or make a fuss. This place was no where near fancy and, if her foggy memory served, they were deep in the woods. Abandoned most likely, the odds that neighbors would hear her scream was unlikely. Screaming wouldn't do her any good, anyway. If her captors thought she was too docile and too scared to try anything, it might be easier to get away.

Down on the next floor, sure enough, were four people keeping watch. Carson sat with three other men at a card table, playing a game of poker. She lit a cigarette as she studied her cards; the smell of the tobacco mixed with the whiskey being passed around.

"So..." a young man around Carson's age squeaked as he looked up from his cards. He seemed rather timid about the whole situation. He had never kidnapped anyone before, let alone done murder. "We're supposed to kill her tonight?"

"As soon as Ian gives the order." Carson said. She expertly balanced her smoke as she arranged her cards, at last bringing it to her lips to take a drag. A second in her system and she blew the hot smoke into the air. "He'll be in contact with us the entire time... and as soon as he says, we put her in the car."

"How long will it take?" He wondered nervously. He looked to the other men, but they didn't seem too interested. They had done this so many times before, they didn't even bat an eyelash at killing an innocent girl.

"I don't know. Why, you go somewhere you need to be?" She snapped, looking up to him. "Probably no more than ten minutes. When she stops moving, clear the area, the car will stop as soon as it runs out of gas. By the time they get there, we'll be long gone and she'll be dead."

Behind her, standing in the doorway, no one noticed the cold form of their boss watching their conversation. Carson liked to act like she was in charge of the group. Normally, Ian didn't mind. Seeing her take control just told her she was truly apart of them... but now, he wasn't so sure. He was beginning to think she wasn't on their side at all... Lauren Reynolds all over again.

"Once she's dead, we make it look like we've skipped town." She informed, tossing a few blue chips into the pot. Carson accepted the bottle of booze and took a swig, passing it to the next man. Once she swallowed, she took another drag and continued. "The rest of you lie low... Ian and I will take care of Prentiss."

"You mean I will take care of Prentiss." Ian corrected as he finally stepped into the room. Everyone turned to look at last, meeting his cold, soulless eyes. The men still felt a shiver from those eyes, no matter how long they knew the man.

Carson gave a sultry smile. "Of course... I'd never deny you your greatest desire, my dear."

"Truly?" He asked. "The same way you denied me my son?"

He couldn't have known the truth. "What are you talking about?"

"What did you really find when you went to San Francisco?" Ian's full attention was on her. It was a dangerous place to be, in his complete focus, when he felt not an ounce of warmth for the person. He looked to Carson with such hatred and evil... the same sparkle in his eye when he spoke of Emily Prentiss.

Her voice caught in her throat. They had much more important matters at hand. "What brings this up, Darling?"

"Declan... you said his death was a suicide..." It felt like he was trying to read her thoughts, so focused on her. "But did you know I've had my connections in California look into that?"

Poker faced, she replied, "Is that relevant right now?"

"A question as an answer... that tells me you're hiding something, my love." Ian indicated. "It appears, Declan didn't kill himself... because the evidence indicated he had a guest at the time. I'm wondering who he would be comfortable to meet with like that, to bring into his home... unless it was someone he knew intimately, like... a former girlfriend." There was twitch on her face, one that almost went unnoticed, but it indicated all the panic she felt pounding in her chest. "Ironic how one was coming to visit him at the time."

"What is this about?" She asked, trying to hide her fear with annoyance.

Furious, Ian grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "You tell me the truth. What happened to my son?"

"Ian, you're hurting me." She informed, trying to wiggle from his grasp. In all the time she knew him, knowing everything he'd done, knowing what he was capable of, it was the first time Carson was scared of the man.

"You're hiding something from me." He growled in a deadly, harsh whisper. "You know something and you will tell me. Or do I need to do to you what I've done to former Interpol agents I've been in love with-"

"We don't need him!" She announced, bringing silence to the room.

The men stared at the quarrel with interest. They knew how dangerous their boss was. Seeing the anger unleashed on someone he trusted more than any of them... it was like a natural disaster taking over the world. A terrifying force with no way to stop it.

Without a word, Ian dropped her arm, but Carson wasn't finished. She was scared of this man, but in her mind, the decision to kill Declan was not only justified, but necessary. "You wanted to bring him in, you wanted this boy to control a world he knows nothing about. Did you actually believe he would be trustworthy enough to be one of us? He can't. He doesn't know anything about this, how important it is. He would look down on us and never appreciate the world we live in."

"You killed him, didn't you?" He needed to know. There were hundreds of scenarios he wanted to do to her right now, to torture her until she begged for death. "We've been working on him for a year, preparing him to become one of us and just when we're ready to begin transitioning him, you ruin our plans beyond repair? You killed my own flesh and blood."

Ian cringed at the sweet, sympathetic smile. "Don't you understand, Darling?" She placed her hands on his cheeks, looking deeply into his eyes. "We don't need him. I can give you a son. A better son, not some bastard child of a housekeeper you didn't even plan for. But our son... oh, I can just imagine what a treasure he will be. He will be better than you ever dreamed. We will create an incredible boy, with my good looks and your cleverness, he will be a force to be reckoned with. You may not live to see who he'll become, but I promise you, he will be greater than you could imagine. He will follow in your footsteps and exceed your expectations. Valhalla will be so strong, no government could hope to overthrow it... I swear to you."

He didn't answer right away, perhaps trying to see her reasoning. Ian at last gave a nod. "I see..." He looked at the others. "I least I know you had our best interest at heart. That's saying something.:

Carson gave a great, cunning grin. "My entire devotion is to you... this group is your life... and I would give mine for it. Don't you understand that?"

He smiled. "I do."

Ian leaned down and gave her a warm kiss, sweet and passionate, showing her all the love he felt for her. Pulling away, Ian looked deeply into her smiling eyes for long seconds until he finally looked up. "We're running out of time. You two," he pointed to the two older men. "Help Carson prepare our victim. You," he grabbed the timid young man's arm, pulling him to his feet. "You're with me. I have a special project for you."

Ian took one glance at Carson's retreating back, who didn't give him a second look. He stared at her, knowing he had her complete devotion to him and Valhalla, however twisted. But that was the problem. He knew that much loyalty could ultimately be a person's downfall. It was important to prevent that from happening. Without a word, he hurried off. The young man followed in pursuit.


	42. Daddy's Little Girl

The sun had set hours ago. It was dark, but still Reid and Emily sat diligently in wait. Neither wanted to deny how they wanted to move. Stretch their limbs and get something to eat and drink, but moving more than a few inches would show impatience. Were Doyle to see that, it would give him the upper hand.

To pass the time, they talked. Small talk had long since burned out, but Reid had no problem letting old wounds bleed here. Emily listened, grateful even in a circumstance like this she still hadn't lost his trust and friendship. That was one good thing about her friends. It didn't matter what they said to each other or how mad they got... they would love each other no matter what. Most people weren't lucky enough to develop that kind of bond with even one person.

"One thing you don't realize," Reid continued, the only voice in the night air surrounding them. "when someone dies, is that you have to learn how to live again. It's the adjusting that's so hard, tailoring your regular routine so you don't have these holes in it."

He took a deep breath, reliving the long, agonizing process. "You have to learn to live without your morning ritual over coffee, the sound of her laughter when someone tells a joke, to not seek her advice when you have a problem. And it makes you feel so horrible... like your purposely trying not to remember her, that you're forcing her to stay behind while you continue on."

"Well, despite how much I missed you, that's all I wanted for you guys." Emily informed. "I didn't want you to wallow and blame yourselves. I wanted you to find happiness... and I'm glad to see, to each your own... you have."

"Yeah... but what about you?" Reid asked.

"I'm happy for you." She explained.

He stated with a shake of his head, "That's not the same thing. You deserve to have the things you long for, too... and a few things you never knew you wanted until you got it."

With those words, Emily began to think. What exactly were those desires? There were a few she thought of, things she often considered, wondering how much better her life would be with them. Home, children, true love... of the things that crossed her mind, one stood out above them all. The burn of tears was taking over, knowing exactly what would bring her happiness.

"I know what I don't want." She said as she fixed him with glistening eyes.

"What's that?" He asked softly.

Emily wouldn't let herself cry. She was too proud for that, but her voice came out in a light sob. "I don't want to live in fear anymore. I want to walk down the street without constantly looking over my shoulder. To choose a seat without needing to have my back to the wall... to get close to people without worrying if they'll turn on me... and not put the people I love in danger."

Closing her eyes, leaning back in her chair, Emily took a sighed, thinking how wonderful that life would be. "I just want to be free."

First and most importantly, Reid's greatest desire was to get his daughter back. To see her happy and safe at home once again. But after that, he wanted his friend to have the life she wanted, that they had and often took for granted. He would do all he could to free Emily of her fear.

Just as he opened his mouth to say those very words, Emily sat up. Her emotions tucked deep inside her once again as she looked solemn, not once looking around. "He's here."

Confused, he glanced around. The street lamps lit most of the area, but there was no one in sight. "How do you know?"

"She always knows." Doyle announced as he approached the table.

Reid hated how the man startled him, but he gathered himself quickly. Doyle looked to Reid for a moment, his expression impassive. Reid couldn't tell if he were angry or surprised or even pleased to see the father of his victim. But he said nothing as he took the seat before the now freezing coffee. The smile on his face made both of them sick.

"Hello," He said sweetly. "I'm not really sure what to call you."

"I think I'll stick to 'son of a bitch' for you." She stated.

"Such a nasty tongue." He said, giving a small smile. "I think my plan is quickly becoming a success." He noticed the twitch in her face, trying to hide the painful guilt she was carrying over this. "It was rather bold coming here alone, sitting out in the open like this."

"What makes you think I came alone?" Emily wondered. "What makes you think I don't once again have a gun cocked and ready pointed at you under the table at you?"

"Because this is a small table and you'll more than likely harm the exceptionally brave Dr. Reid." He sneered, meeting Reid's hateful glare as he glanced at him. "And besides, at the sound of a gunshot, my men know to go forward with my order and your entire mission to save the young girl will be futile."

"Order? What order?" Reid asked with desperation.

Ian raised his hand from under the table, indicating the phone. The time ticking on the screen showed a call already in process. "One of my men is waiting on the line... the other men have the girl at the ready. At my order or indication that I'm in danger... they'll kill her."

Reid was sure his stomach fell out at that news. He sat up anxiously, staring at the phone in terror, as if just the sound of his voice would be the trigger to taking Emmy's life.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Reid demanded, hoping his panic wasn't evident in his voice. "She's just a little girl. She's never done any harm to anyone, you know she doesn't deserve this."

"He doesn't care about that, Reid." Emily stated, her eyes cold and hateful, wanting nothing more than to end this man right here. "He's killed hundreds of children to get what he wants... even if it's just for revenge."

But Reid wasn't done. He turned to Doyle, as if to block Emily out of the conversation. "Ian," he said. Reid used his first name, an attempt to connect with the unsub. Though Doyle seemed too evil to even be considered an unsub. "I can't tell you how much I loathe you. Okay? I physically hate you and would want nothing to more than to, not only watch them put a needle in your arm, but to actually inject the potassium chloride with my own hand."

His words didn't even phase the old man. "But?"

"But," Reid said softly, "My daughter means more to me than hurting you. So... I want to make a deal with you."

"What could you possibly have that I would want?" He asked, taking a glance at Emily.

With a deep breath, he replied. "Me. I will pay for Emily's betrayal."

"Reid!" Emily hissed. "What are you saying?"

"Don't you realize, Dr. Reid, I'm not interested in taking Emily tonight." He explained. "I know it will mean nothing to you, but I do feel sympathy for you. I understand you love your child and hate to see her killed, but it has to be this way."

"No, it doesn't!" Reid yelled as he begged. "Take me. Torture me, kill me, do whatever you want with me, just let my daughter go. My children will be fine without me, but without them, both of them... my life means nothing. Please."

A long silence, and Emily almost thought Doyle was going to agree to it. But instead, Doyle stood up. "I admire that, Dr. Reid. You are truly devoted to your children, the mark of a great father. I could have been a great father, too. But I was betrayed... the same as you, by the same woman no less."

"This isn't her fault!" Reid yelled, getting to her feet as well. Emily jumped up as well, her hand landing on Reid's arm as if preparing to hold him back. "She saved your son's life thirty years ago! She's protected the people she loves! Emily does what she knows is the right thing. You've done nothing but destroy, thinking alone of your own greed!"

Emily tugged on his arm, calling to him. "Doyle, if you have no intention on negotiating with me, why did you even come here?"

He turned back from his retreat, finding Emily's sparkling eyes in the blackness. The eyes that once showed him a beautiful, exciting future. The ones that haunted him for twenty years as he longed to see the life leave them. "Because you should realize this is over. Once this is girl is dead, know that I will never darken your doorstep again. I will disappear from your life just as you always hoped I would. Only now you will have to live with this on your conscience. That because of you, this young, beautiful girl suffered and died."

"You know I would give my life for her." Emily informed. "Her father is here begging you to kill him in her place, why is she so much more important than us?"

"Because she's worth that much to you." He smiled, and with that lifted the phone to his ear. "Kill her."

"No!" Reid screamed. Before he could run, Emily grabbed his arms, holding him back. Doyle would shoot him before he got within five feet of him. "No, please!"

Doyle held the phone up, letting them hear. Distant petrified, shrill screaming was heard in the background. A car turned over followed by the slam of a door, muffling the girl's cries. The screams mixed with the running engine for several moments until at last, Doyle hung up the phone.

"Even when you think you're safe, you're not safe." With that, he gave a smile, barely noticing Reid's pleas. "You lose."

Doyle turned, walking nonchalantly away from the square, disappearing into the night. At last, Reid gave up trying to go after him, dropping to his knees. Emily fell beside him holding him close to her.

"He killed her." He sobbed softly. "He killed my daughter."

"We might be able to save her, Reid." Emily announced, pulling out her phone. "He's not killing her quickly, so we might be able to get to her in time."

"If it's not quick, he's torturing her." He said, meeting her eyes with shock and sadness.

"Not necessarily." She waited through her phone rings, remembering Doyle's words. Even when you're safe, you're not safe. It was a clue. "Morgan, it's me... Ye-... yeah, I know, you can yell at me later. Get the team together, meet us on the South Side at 5417 Benise Street... Reid's with me, we'll meet you there. Get an ambulance there, too. My guess would be, she's in the garage... just trust me, okay? And hurry!"

* * *

The South Side was like an apocalyptic town. There were homeless people stashed throughout the streets, the odd placement of campsites and bonfires every corner or so. It was not an immaculate place, definitely not the kind of neighborhood a civilized person should be after dark. Ironic this would be where a safe house was registered. Often it was used for drug stakeouts and undercover operations, but Carson had been informed Emily about it in case she needed to quickly disappear. Though now she assumed it wasn't a safe place at all, but truly a hideout for Valhalla. They were coming out of the woodwork... like rats.

Down the street, Emily parked Hotch's car like a teenager who had just gotten his permit. The engine had barely stopped moving before Reid jumped out, hurrying down the block. Emily right at heels. Cops and paramedics were working around the scene, neighbors had come out in their pajamas and bed clothes to watch the commotion. Among the crowd, Reid saw Morgan and Hotch conversing. He didn't want to assume what those grave expressions meant... but deep down... he knew.

"Where is she?" He cried as he approached, Emily clutching a stitch in her side as she caught up to them. Another reminder how out of shape she was now. "Did you find her?"

Neither wanted to be the one to tell him. But, as usual, Hotch gathered his courage to announce the truth, always feeling a responsibilty to his old team. "Reid... you shouldn't be here."

"Is she in there?" He asked. Reid attempted to push through them and go in to see for himself, but Morgan was too strong for him, holding him back.

"The paramedics are... talking to the coroner." Hotch tried to explain. "He's clearing the scene before we can go in."

It felt like time froze at that word. "Coroner..." He muttered it like it were a foreign language. "You don't need a coroner."

"Reid, I'm sorry..." Hotch tried to say. "She was dead before the cops got here. Carbon monoxide poisoning, the car looks exceptionally sealed... she would have been dead in minutes. There was nothing anyone could do."

"No..." Reid moaned, shaking his head. "It can't be her... please tell me it's not her."

It was impossible to wrap his head around. Emmy couldn't be dead. "How do they even know it's her? Maybe... it's just..."

"They told us... a blonde girl wearing a pink ballerina costume... there's defensive wounds on her... including a... a cut on her neck, like how-"

"A necklace would be ripped off." Emily said in a partial sob. She covered her mouth, not wanting to believe this was happening.

"I want to see for myself!" He cried, trying to push through again. "I want to see her! Let me see her!"

"Reid, no you can't." Morgan informed. "Trust me... this is not the way you want to remember your daughter."

"I have to see her!" He yelled, continuing his struggle. "I need to see her! Let me go, Morgan! Let me see my daughter!"

Morgan was using every once of strength to keep him restrained. Hell hath no fury like a father kept from his child. Reid fought with every once of strength. If he could just get into that garage and see for himself, he'd find it was all a lie. She was scared and injured... but she was just fine. Reid was certain. He knew his children and he knew his daughter was still alive.

"Emmy!" Reid called, trying to get away. Morgan was desperately trying to keep him back. Even with Hotch's help, it was almost impossible. "Emmy! I'm here, Baby! Daddy's here! Emmy!"

He was desperate to get to his daughter, crying out as if expecting her to call back. There was nothing they could do to calm him down... until at last the paramedics emerged, leading a gurney out into the night. A blue sheet lay over it, the form of a young body lay underneath, covered out of respect. Nothing poked out of the sheet... not a lock of hair, not an arm... it was hidden from the world, never to see the light of day again.

Reid went limp in Morgan's arms, watching the body lead over to what was always affectionately known as the meat wagon. He was silent, completely numb from the shock.

"Reid," Morgan said softly, helping him stand up straight. "Reid... we are so sorry."

All he wanted was to fall through the Earth and disappear forever. How could he let this happen? If only he had just kept her at home. Emmy would have hated him for missing the party... but she'd be alive... and safe... and happy. His baby... his little girl... was dead.

"Reid," Hotch helped Morgan lead him away as the coroner van began to drive off. "I know this isn't what you want to think about right now... but you need to identify the body."

"Okay," he said without any complaint, like a little kid agreeing he needed to take a bath... Emmy had been so good about that as a little girl. So well behaved, always did what she was supposed to do... unless conned into getting into trouble by Jason.

"We called JJ right before you got here." Hotch explained. "She's going to meet you at the morgue. The rest of us are going back to unit to track down Doyle. We know he can't be far."

"Kid..." Morgan said. A name he hadn't used on him in a long time... since Reid had kids, if his memory served. But right now, his memory seemed a bit too foggy. "Are you okay?"

At last, the real world seeped back into him. He didn't care about Morgan. He didn't care about Hotch. His eyes landed on the frightened form of Emily Prentiss, fury burning through every fiber of his body. The anger possessed him, rushing and grabbing Emily by her arms.

"Reid!" Morgan cried, trying to pull him back.

"You did this!" He called. "You brought this on us! You killed my little girl, Emily! How could you! How could let this happen!"

"Reid..." She began to sob, trying to wrench from his forceful, painful grip. "I'm sorry... I never meant for this to happen."

"Reid, let her go!" Hotch demanded. "You're hurting her!"

"It's not half what she did to my baby!" He shook Emily slightly as he yelled while she struggled to break free. "She's dead, Emily! My little girl is dead because of you! You should have never come back, you should have just stayed where you belong!"

Emily tried to talk, but the tears took her over. She wanted so much to make this right, wishing Reid would just listen to her. She knew she would never be worthy of his forgiveness, but he had to know this was never her intention. That given the chance, she would indeed have given her life for Emmy, as she had said.

At last, Hotch pried Reid's hands away, releasing the terrified woman. Shpiraticallyly collapsed into a fit of frightened sobs, Morgan catching her in his protective embrace. Reid was in such a fit of rage, he wanted to kill her with his bare hands, but his energy was running low. All he could think of now was Emmy.

The last words she'd said to him floated in his memory. _"I'm always going to be your little girl__._"

He hadn't realized Hotch had been calling his name. At last, he grabbed the man's attention. "You need to go to the morgue now. Morgan and I and the police need to investigate the crime scene."

"I..." It felt like he'd forgotten how to speak.

"You need to be with Emmy now, Reid." Morgan explained, still cradling Emily in his arms. "They can't... take care of her until she's officially identified. You need to do that."

Emily collected herself, standing up straight. She looked to Reid, wishing he would meet his gaze and show him the truth in her eyes, that if she had known this would happen, she would have never come back from Paris. But he couldn't look at her. Finally, she spoke up.

"Reid... do you want me to drive you?" She asked, hoping her voice wouldn't unleash the beast within once again.

But instead, he was bottling his anger and pain inside, trying to seem as normal as possible. He gave a nod and began walking back to the car.

"Why don't you stay here and I'll drive him." Morgan said. "I've never seen him act like that before... he might do it again at the drop of a hatch. Who knows what he's capable of them."

That was a risk she had to take. This was her responsibility and she wasn't going to cower away. He may hate her right now and it was likely he would hate her for the rest of his life... but she loved Reid and always would. He was one of her best friends and would do all she could for him.

"No," she shook her head. "I'll go. I need to go."

Hotch began walking with her, talking softly so Reid wouldn't over heard. "When you're done... take him home and stay with him until someone else can get there. He can't be alone right now."

Emily agreed, clutching the keys as she made it to the car. Reid was already slumped in the passenger's seat, his hand covering his eyes.

"Reid..." she said softly. "I am so sorry. I am so so sorry, Reid."

He barely heard her. "Just drive." He whispered harshly.


	43. Monsters in the Closet

JJ wanted to spare Reid this torture. She'd been waiting thirty minutes, but, without authorization from the family, no one was allowed to see the body. Not even her badge gave her passage inside. She would have to wait for Reid to identify her himself. This was going to be agony for him.

She sat in the waiting room with a bad cup of coffee. She was trying not to cry, trying not to think of her girl down that hallway... lying in a cold drawer. Even when Ginny was alive, JJ had always thought of Emmy as one of her kids... they were all her kids. And like every good parent, she tried so hard to protect her children. To keep them safe from scraped knees and monsters in the closet, strangers and bullies... and ever after all that, everything they did to protect their babies... it didn't make a bit of difference.

Because monsters didn't live in the closet... they were alive, in bright daylight where all the world could see them. They lived and breathed and prepared themselves to take their victims. She had faced them time and time again... and sometimes they won.

A sense of movement caught her attention and JJ sat up. Looking over, she spotted Emily helping a distraught Reid inside. Setting down her cup, she hurried over to the front entrance to great them.

"Spence," she said softly, immediately taking him into her arms. "I'm so sorry."

His body seemed to be running on autopilot, taking a moment to respond. At last, Reid responded to her embrace, holding her like he barely knew her at all. Like he were trying not to get close to people.

As she pulled apart, she tried to get him to meet her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... tired." And with that, pushed past JJ into the waiting room.

He took a seat next to Emily and JJ buzzed the service signal and sat on the other side of him. She tried to take his hand, but he pulled it from her grasp. He didn't want to talk or have any physical contact. All he wanted was to close his eyes and pretend this wasn't happening.

"Can I help you?" The assistant coroner asked as she poked her head opened the service window. She wore a long white coat and rubber gloves; both the girls tried not to think about what she was doing back there... and Reid tried not to think at all.

"Emily Reid's father is here to identify her." JJ announced, glancing at Reid. He stared at the glass coffee table, littered in old, outdated magazines.

"Oh, well... come right in, I'll pull out the body." And with that, she closed the service window and disappeared from view. Like this meant nothing at all... like she were some cadaver that a med student needed to study.

"Do you want us to go in with you?" JJ asked, patting his shoulder.

To her dismay, Reid shrugged away from her touch. He shook his head and stood up, heading to the swinging silver doors... waiting to lead him inside... which would ultimately destroy what was left of his tormented soul.

But he stood as if it meant nothing, walking casually to go in there. After all... she was just another victim. If he kept thinking that, he could get through this without a problem. He headed down the long hallway, not a voice from the girls followed him. He knew they were watching him with apprehension. They had every right to, though he really wished they would just leave. He didn't want to be around anyone, now or ever again.

Just as he reached the doors, his hand touched the cold metal and stopped. He knew what he'd find in there. At the touch of the steel door, reality came back to him. Taking a deep breath, he turned around, hurrying back into the waiting room.

"I can't," He finally said. "I can't go in there. I can't see Emmy like that... I'm sorry, I can't."

"It's okay, Reid." JJ said, standing up quickly. She pulled him into her arms again, this time feeling her grab hold of her like he had nothing else to call his own. "I can do it... you stay here, I'll be right back."

"Thank you," he whispered. It wasn't intentional, unable to make his voice any louder.

She gave a soft tousle of his hair, like she used to when he was so young and innocent, and let him go. JJ gave him a reassuring look. Not to help him be strong, but to assure him they were all in this together. Emmy belonged to all of them, and they were all in just as much pain.

Taking a deep breath, JJ headed down the hall. She walked slowly, like she were heading to her own execution. In a way she was... once she saw that little girl's dead body, life as they knew it was over.

Emily stared at Reid, noticing how he turned his back to her. Maybe she had no right to be here, and it was probably a wiser decision to just leave. But Emily never listened to what she should do. She stood, not knowing if one touch would bring out that monster again. It was a risk she had to take. He meant more to her than her own well being. Timidly, she put her arm around him.

Reid didn't shrug her away... in fact he accepted her touch, leaning into her. He was finally letting himself let go, tears spilling from him as he cried. Emily felt the sting of her own eyes as she carefully helped him back into a chair. Sitting beside him, she pulled him into her arms, letting him sob on her shoulder.

"He killed my baby." He wept softly, clutching his friend, desperate for a reminder that he himself wasn't deceased. "My sweet little girl... how could he do that to her?"

"He has no soul, Reid." She managed to choke. "He has no qualms about killing innocent children."

"And she wasn't just an innocent child." He said, sitting up, pulling from her as he wiped her eyes. "Emmy never hurt anybody... she was such a kind person, she helped anyone who needed her, no questions asked... she was so special. There was something about her... a kind of... spark... something you didn't find in every person... it made her such a warm, gentle creature. All she wanted to do was good."

He looked over and met her comforting brown eyes. "You know she wanted to be a profiler. I mean... I don't tell her much about the job... but from what I did, she seemed so interested in it. And even when she was just a little kid... she always said she wanted to help people... and with her mind and... her heart... I knew she could do so much good for the world."

Closing his eyes, he leaned on her shoulder. Emily rocked him, like a child frightened of the dark.

His baby girl must be so cold, Reid thought, lying in a refrigerated drawer. That just didn't make sense, like a math problem that just didn't come out to the right solution. It wasn't that life was random or unfair or even cruel... it was ridiculous. He couldn't understand why Ginny had to die when she was such a good person, but what kind of life lets a precious child be tortured and murdered... just because of her name? She should be at home, warm in her bed, sleeping like the angel she was. He was supposed to watch her get her diploma in June, walk her down the aisle at her wedding, hug her beautiful children when they climbed in his lap, just like she used to do when she was small... but now she was gone. Just like that. All those wonderful moments would never be, and instead he was going to bury her beside her mother. If it were physically possible for a heart to break... Reid could feel it splitting right now.

"I'm going to make Doyle pay for this, Reid." Emily informed, such determination was in her voice. "I swear to you, he will not get away with this."

His face was hard and serious through his tears as he met her eyes. "Don't you dare."

"What do you mean?" She wondered. "The man who killed your daughter needs to pay for what he did."

"And I agree." He explained. "But not at the cost of your life. It's exactly what he wants, Emily. He wants you to get mad and go after him... and when you do, he'll kill you."

"Your daughter was killed because of me." Emily pointed out. "I deserve to die."

"No, you don't!" He exclaimed. "My daughter is dead because Doyle has a grudge against you, so you owe me. And I'm asking you to grant my request. Please... just let it go."

He covered his face with his hands, letting himself cry again. She put her arm around him, resting her brow against his temple. Maybe he was right, and it was best just to give in. There were a lot more people at stake. Getting more people killed just to bring her justice would have Emmy die in vain. Emily had to let it go.

"Reid!" JJ cried as she ran through the doors. Both Emily and Reid jumped, startled. She rushed as fast as she could into the waiting room, both shocked at the smile on her face.

"It's not her!" She exclaimed, grinning almost stupidly.

"What?" Reid mumbled, wondering if it was just his warped psyche playing tricks on him.

"It's not her, Reid! It's not Emmy!" Her calls mixed with tears of joy.

Reid was just coming to terms with the fact his daughter was dead... now he couldn't accept she was alive. "Are you sure?"

She was so rarely annoyed with him, but this was certainly one occasion. "Reid, I've known that little girl since she was an hour old, and that body in that drawer is not Emmy!" She looked to Emily. "It's Carson."

"What?" She asked. "But... she's on Doyle's side, why would he kill her?"

"That girl was wearing Emmy's costume..." He said as he processed his thoughts aloud, something he only did when he couldn't get his mind to work at normal speed. "And... she had defensive wounds."

"They must have faked it." JJ explained. "Come see for yourself if you don't believe me."

He had to see. After all... JJ wouldn't make that up. At least he didn't think so. Slowly, he got to his feet. JJ pulled on his arm like an excited child at Christmas. The metal doors loomed at him again as they got closer... and closer...

Inside the morgue, the stench of chemicals met their noses as all three stepped in. The very confused assistant waited by the drawer, another sheet draped over the body.

As they approached, she pulled it back again. The soft florescent lights hit the cold, stiffening body, staggering Reid and Emily while bringing another smile to JJ.

"Maggie," Reid whispered.

"What?" Emily asked again.

"Uh..." he stepped closer, just to be sure. It was then he noticed how similar this girl was to his daughter. Hair color... height... build... and yes, perhaps this girl could pass for a teen... but this was definitely Maggie. More importantly, it was definitely not his daughter.

"This is Maggie Monroe." He explained, focused on the motionless face. "She's a Georgetown student. I met her a few weeks ago when she interviewed me for a paper."

"No she's not, Reid," Emily said, looking at him. "This is Carson Aleman. This is Doyle's double agent. I've known her for five years."

"Oh my God," Reid mumbled, covering his face. This was surreal. Without a word, he hurried from the darkness of the morgue. JJ and Emily hurried after him. Letting out a sigh, the assistant covered the body again. She closed the drawer and went back to work, enclosing the lifeless body that had once been Carson Aleman.

* * *

Emmy was shivering when she'd finally woken up again. Damn them. Two men and that awful girl named Maggie came up here, but her with another tranquilizer to knock her out, warping her memory as a side effect. The next clear memory she had was waking up once again in this rickety attic stripped down to her bra and panties.

She shivered, trying to protect herself from the cold. This place was frigid and getting colder every second. With nothing but her underwear to keep her warm, Emmy was going to freeze to death. If she was planning on getting out of here, it had to be now.

Unfortunately, thanks to another dose of that drug, her memory was much too foggy. She couldn't remember how they'd gotten in... she'd have to look for it. Carefully, she pulled herself up, beginning to search the floor and the walls for the door. Hopefully, once she found a way, she could sneak out.

She moved expertly over the rafters, trying not to step on the insulation and fall through the floor. Emmy wasn't interested in getting out that way. Her hands felt the grim and dust along the floor, trying to find the exit. Nothing was revealing itself. She could hear the muffled mumbling below her, indicating she was still being guarded. It wouldn't be long before they would get suspicious of all this noise. She had to be fast.

There was no chance of getting out by the floor... but maybe there was another way. After all... if this were an old building, there could be a crawl space or an access tunnel that lead to another part of the building. Emmy hurried to the side opposite the windows, feeling along the wood. She knocked every few inches, listening.

A knock came from down below. The Scottish man who brought her in yelled for her to be quiet, but Emmy wouldn't listen this time. She had to get out of here. She was so hungry and thirsty, but instead of letting herself waste away, she forced herself to fight her way free.

That was something, the wood gave a hollow sound. Quickly, her fingernails searched the panel for a break, noticing it had been painted over. But from the looks of it, it had to be at least 50 years ago and beginning to chip away. Her nails worked ferociously to rip and chip the paint enough to open the panel. She dug and scratched like she were trying to break out of her own coffin.

Emmy could hear them. They would be up at any second. Once they realized what she was doing, they'd drag her away, tie her up and stick her some place she could never escape from. Emmy might never get out of here if she didn't try and this might be her only chance.

At last, hearing the wood pull away, she used every bit of strength in her body to pull it open. At last, with enough room, Emmy squeezed herself in. It was barely enough, cutting her arm as she moved past. She felt nothing, her only concern on what she'd find in there, if there was even another way out. All she knew was it would take her further away from these people. It might be enough until someone found her... if they could find her.

She spotted the light from below illuminate the attic just as she pulled the panel closed. Emmy lay on the dusty floor, the dirt and cobwebs sticking to her sweaty body. She closed her eyes as she caught her breath, listening to the commotion in the next room.

"Where is she Arthur?" The Scottish man asked, looking around.

There was a long silence before a young, timid voice answered. "She should be here."

It was the first American voice she'd heard. It actually surprised her a little. He seemed young, probably not much older than her brother. He also sounded scared, like he was being bullied by these men. LIke he'd been forced into this job. That happened a lot in groups like these... or so she read.

Not wanting to be discovered, she covered her mouth to hide her breathing. It was amazing how heavy a person breathed when she was scared. She listened to the conversation in the next room, praying none of them knew about this hidden panel.

"Doyle gave you one job!" The Scottish man called. "We took care of Aleman, he spoke to the feds, you were to watch the girl. You couldn't even do that, I see."

"She was here!" Arthur exclaimed, panicking. "I just checked on her half an hour ago, she was still sleeping!"

"Did she break a window, maybe?" Another voice asked.

"With what?" Asked the Scottish man. "We made sure there was nothing up here. She had to have gone somewhere."

"Check the wall." The second man indicated. "Maybe there's a hidden passage way or a connecting room."

Shit Emmy thought, quickly looking around. But it was pitch black in here. If she moved, they would hear. She had to wait and hopefully, they wouldn't notice where she disappeared to. Emmy took a deep breath through her nose, noticing the strange scent of iron right by her nostrils.

"Let's get some torches." He continued. "We'll check the walls, see if we missed something when we first checked up here. She's probably hiding."

Three distinctive footsteps were heard scrambling out of the attic and back down the ladder. The screech of the door closed; Emmy was thankfully alone once again.

Still smelling iron, Emmy placed a finger in her mouth, tasting blood. She must have scratched up her fingers badly while trying to break out. She'd worry about that once she was out of here, right now her main concern was finding another way out before the men returned. She didn't have much time.

She pulled her tired body up, the dirt and dust sticking to her body. At once, she grabbed the panel and closed it as tight as possible, maybe that would be enough to fool them. She began feeling along the wall for another panel or hatch to let her out. All she felt was more dirt... dust... cobwebs... the distinct tickle from a spider as it ran across her hand.

In the darkness the wall ended... it seemed to turn at a 90 degree angle. Touching along the floor, she realized this place was some kind of tunnel. And now here she was. Her only options were to go back and be held by her captors until they finally killed her, or risk her life in the darkness to find a way out.

She wasn't sure what she'd find, but even if it led to her death, it had to be better than giving up. Taking a deep breath, Emmy began the long, cautious crawl through the tunnel, deeper into the dark.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I couldn't fool most of you. And the rest refused to believe it anyway. But the response was great! :)


	44. One Request

The light was so much brighter back in the waiting room. Emily reached Reid first, pulling him to look at her. "What is it?" she asked.

He was trying to make sense of this. How interwoven this whole evil plot was. It was disturbing, knowing these people had been watching his family - his children - for who knew how long. Since Emily had died, probably.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, both shocked and ashamed at the same time. "I blamed you for this, but all along it's been my fault. I put my children in danger... I let Emmy be taken... I'm so sorry, Emily."

"What are you talking about? How do you know her?" She wondered, confused.

He hated himself so much right now, wishing he'd never agreed to meet that girl. "She came to me... pretending to be a student... she wanted to interview me for a paper."

"That's not your fault, Reid. You've had lots of students interview you over the years. How could you suspect she had ulterior motives." JJ said, brushing his arm.

"We were in my office, we talked about the BAU for awhile, but... she looked at that picture." He looked between the girls, landing on Emily. "The one you were admiring the other day... she asked me a few questions about them and... I never realize how much I talk about my kids. I brought this on her, I put Emmy in danger."

Emily cried, "No, you didn't, Reid. You didn't. You did nothing but love and protect your children, Doyle and Carson and Valhalla... they are the ones that hurt you."

"I... I can't believe I let this happen." He was sweating, despite the low temperature of the building. His breathing becoming labored, both girls sensed he was heading towards a panic attack. The last thing they needed was for Reid to have a break down right now.

"Reid!" Emily cried, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Look at me. You did nothing wrong, do you understand me. These people were going to come after Emmy with or without your help. You did nothing but be a good father. This happened because these are bad people."

"Reid, you're forgetting something." JJ added, a small twinkle in her bright blue eyes. "Emmy's still alive. We can still save her... and we will."

They were right. Standing here, thinking about all the ways he could have prevented this was a waste of time. He could hate and torture himself with guilt once she was safe, right now they needed to focus. "What do we do now?"

"I'll call the team." JJ informed immediately. "I'll bring them up to speed, tell them we'll be at the unit in about fifteen minutes."

Quickly, she grabbed her purse from her chair and hurried out into the night to call the others. Emily pulled out her phone as well, dialing quickly.

"Who are you calling?" Reid wondered.

"Trust me," she pressed for speaker phone. "He's waiting for us."

Three rings... four rings... five... six... at last, at the seventh, a click indicated the other end had connected. Silence met their ears, but Emily refused to be the first to speak.

"Emily," Doyle grinned at last. "I've been expecting your call."

"You've always been quite the trickster, Doyle." She snapped. "Where's Emily?"

"She's safe for the time being... probably a bit cold, we did have to take her clothes." He explained.

"You son of a bitch, if you touched my daughter, I will kill you!" Reid cried into the phone. Emily put a hand up, telling him to back off. Yelling at Doyle could have the opposite effect. If he ended this call, odds were he'd never answer again and then they'd be lost.

"You should tell your friend, Emily, not to throw threats around like that. I might take it seriously... and when I feel threatened, my enemies usually don't last the week." He paused, taking a careless breath.

"I thought Carson was on your side, Doyle." Emily noted. "Explain to me the logic in killing her."

The harsh bitterness was in his voice, and she had a feeling Carson's death had been a spure of the moment idea. "I'm not surprised you're curious. Carson did what you pretended to do thirty years ago, that of killing my son."

Not suspecting that. "She's the one who murdered Declan? I'm starting to lose track of who's on which side."

"She was on my side, I assure you." The anger and resentment rose in his voice. "That's what so heartbreaking. It's one thing for a double crosser to betray me... but one who is devoted to me. Something like that cannot be ignored. She had to pay for her debts."

"That was worth her life?" Emily wondered. "I've seen you punish people a lot less for worse things."

"She put me into a delicate situation. I realized Carson was much too eccentric. She killed my own son out of jealousy for our theoretical child. Who knows what else she would do that would cost us our mission?"

"I don't care why you killed her. If you want to kill off all your followers, that's fine with me. Save my team the trouble of having to hunt them all down themselves. But faking Emily's death, that was cruel, even for you."

"Emily, you have no idea how cruel I can truly be." He sneered. "Think of it as a dress rehearsal, because I assure you, no Emily is going to come out of this alive."

Emily felt that familiar hatred begin to boil in her stomach, itching to complete her greatest desire. That of finally bringing Ian Doyle down. But she kept her voice calm. "You're always so sure of yourself, Doyle. It's going to be your downfall."

"It hasn't yet." The smile on his face was sickening. "But, I am not entirely without heart, despite what you may think. I will grant a request to a dying woman. I will answer one of your many burning questions before I destroy this phone."

Emily wondered. "Any question I want?"

"Provided you ask within 30 seconds. I don't have all night." Doyle replied.

30 seconds, that wasn't much time to think. For once, Reid was silent. His mind was too distracted on anything but his daughter to think of a useful question. In her quickly depleting time, Emily had to ask the one question that had been looming in her mind since Halloween night.

"I'm curious, Doyle. You know how I faked my death... but yours must have been much more complicated. How exactly did you pull that off and escape?"

"A waste of a question, Emily." Doyle responded. It was obvious of all the questions he expected, this wasn't one. Regardless how useless it seemed, however, he wouldn't reveal more than he had to. "I guess you would have to thank Miss Aleman for that. She and her brillant knowledge, managed to come up with the plan, almost entirely on her own. I'd say she's almost as smart as Dr. Reid himself.

"I met her when she was seventeen, a freshman in Harvard. A patient of Dr. McKannis's, who is a long time associate of the group. He introduced her to some of my men, who brought her to me... love at first sight, if you believe in that sort of thing."

"It's hard to tell the difference between love and stupidity, Doyle." Emily noted, looking at Reid. But he didn't find her comment amusing. She doubted he even heard it, giving his full attention to Doyle's response, like a living tape recorder.

"You interrupt me again, I'll hang up and you'll never see me again until I put a bullet between your eyes." He growled. A long pause and at last continued. "One thing I've learned in my life... it's to let go of dignity in desperate measures. I had several friends already behind bars that made escape so simple. It is amazing how lack they are on security in this country."

He paused, as if expecting another response from her. But Emily held her tongue this time, listening. Doyle continued.

"I believe Dr. Reid has already heard of one of my associates, Kevin Kensington. Another traitor, tried to desert us. As you know, all deserters must be executed. Any general will tell you that. But he was reliable in prison, apart of the work release program. And with his, shall we say, special career, he got me out. While incarcerated, I staged an attack by one of my own men. In the hospital wing, I asked for Dr. McKannis to see me. He gave me a strong sedative, enough to give the outward appearance I was dead. After that... escaping was easy. Is that a satisfactory answer, Emily?"

The pleased look on Reid's face was enough for her, but gave a loud sigh. "And if I say no?"

"I'll give Emmy your love, Dr. Reid." Was his only reply, and with that the line went dead.

His words didn't effect Reid. He had more important things to concern himself with now. He met Emily's eyes with a smile. "You're a genius."

She matched his grin, "Coming from you, I'd say that's a real compliment."

In a flash, they grabbed their things and went to catch up with JJ, needing to get to unit. At last, they could make a real profile, leading them in the right direction.

* * *

Morgan stepped into the break room, catching Emily pouring two cups of coffee. He grabbed himself a mug and stepped over, not really sure what to say.

"Be advised, it's pretty strong." She indicated as he grabbed the carafe. "I figured Reid needs all the help he can get."

"Where is he?" He wondered, having not seen him since they left the crime scene.

"He wanted to get to right to work." She explained, bringing her cup to her lips for a drink. A few sips of this and she'd certainly be up for a week. "He's in the conference room, mapping out his ideas on the white board."

Morgan was nervous about going in there. If someone had told him Chase was dead, only to find out he wasn't, he'd be furious with the person. He'd want to strangle him with his bare hands. But Emily eased his anxiety, "He's doing alright. Now that we're on the right track... Doyle is not going to elude us for long."

That rose another question. He looked to Emily with caution, not knowing if she would be up for this. After all, she'd been out of the field for a long time. And there might be other fears that would keep her away.

"You know... we're going to need all the help we can get once we track them down." He began. "We have a SWAT team, and everyone minus Rossi, JJ, and Garcia will go in with us... but... it wouldn't hurt to have an extra person."

"You want me to go on the raid with you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't want to, I completely understand." He said. Emily knew this was serious, hearing him speak so determinedly... but gentle at the same time. "It's been a long time, I know... and I don't want to put you in danger. But if you're willing to come in, we could use your help."

Emily could only dream of being the one to bring an end to Ian Doyle's life. But even if he weren't in there, she wouldn't deny him. "It's been awhile since I put on Kevlar... I hope I can handle the weight."

"Is that a 'yes'?" Morgan smirked.

She matched it, grabbing Reid's coffee. "That's a 'hell yes'."

With that, she headed to the conference room. Morgan followed in pursuit.

Reid wasn't alone in there. JJ sat at the table, ready to give a hand. However, he certainly didn't look like he needed it, writing ferociously. It looked more like he were finding the solution to a complicated math problem. A comical thought ran through Emily's mind, thinking of a killer Calculus final at Yale that had forced her to take the course over again the next semester. She'd rather relive that entire test in her underwear than go through all of this.

"I brought you some coffee." Emily said, handing him the mug.

Needing his strength, he accepted the drink and took a long swig of the hot liquid. He burned his mouth, but ignored the pain as he set the half drank mug down.

"Easy, Reid, the last thing you need is to OD on caffeine." Morgan said.

"Actually, it takes 200 mg for the average body to OD on caffeine. Though, considering the amount I drink on a daily basis over the last 40 years approximately, I'd assume I have a higher tolerance of the drug." He turned to hurry back to the board.

"Yeah," Morgan noted, he grabbed Reid's arm before he could get back to work. He pulled his attention to him, and suddenly all the words he wanted to say were gone. "Reid... I'm... I'm sorry... we should have made sure it was Emmy before we told you... and I would have, it's just..."

"I know." Reid said softly. "You love her, too. You didn't want to see her like that, either."

Morgan shook his head, continuing. "All the same, I'm sorry we put you through that."

Reid gave a sad smile. "Let's just solve this so we never have to go through it again."

Morgan agreed, going to join the others at the table. "What time is it?" JJ asked.

"It's just after midnight." Emily replied, looking at the time on her phone. Reid wasn't even listening to them, continuing his work. "We probably don't have much time. If I know Doyle, he's probably waiting until sunrise. He does all his work by a time table, it's why he's so efficent."

"We won't need that much time." Reid announced, stepping back to examine his work. To the others, it was a jumbled mess, but by his satisfied expression, it was obvious Reid had been successful. "I'm going to find Garcia, the rest of you get the others in here... we're ready."


	45. Gould Sanitarium

"Ian's plan was complicated." Reid began his presentation. "He wanted his tracks entirely covered in this. Not to hide from Emily, she was being taken care of by Carson. He was hiding from us, because we were his main target. I don't believe his main concern was Emily at first."

Everyone sat in the conference room, hanging on his every word. Emily watched him in awe, admiring the young boy she knew in the man before her. And she wasn't the only one. The others couldn't believe how alive he was, the familiar energy that used to flow seemed to return. Maybe it was the threat on Emmy that had him putting in this much dedication... maybe it was something more than that.

Indicating the board, "I've noted all the people Doyle mentioned in his escape. Kevin Kensington, who was recruited to the group by Collin Erikson. Now, according to what Elliot and Preston found out, Kensington was a popular target among the inmates. He was put in danger a lot until Erikson began looking out for him."

"That makes sense." Morgan agreed. "If Erikson protected him, Kensington probably felt like he owed him, he had to help Doyle escape."

"And the only way to do that was make him an official member." Continued Rossi. "But he realized what a mistake he made and tried to get away."

"Precisely," Reid steered the conversation back on target. "Now, Kensington was in the work release program during Doyle's escape. He worked three days a week empty portable restrooms around the city. He worked the day after Doyle was said to have died."

"That's what Doyle meant by letting go of his dignity." Emily spoke up. "He rode out in the truck he emptied the waste in... no one would suspect he'd be in there."

"I've got to hand it to him, that takes a lot of guts." Elliot said, almost laughing. "I don't think I'd ever be that desperate."

"I have been that desperate," Emily insisted, "And I still wouldn't go that far."

"Now, we know Erikson is working overseas, most likely with drug trafficking. We'll need to contact Interpol about that, but right now we have bigger fish to fry." Rossi said. "We need to know where Doyle and his men are now."

"Way ahead of you," Reid insisted, indicating the list of names on the board. "I gave Garcia a list of these names, people who were said to have some kind of connection with Doyle, good or bad. This also includes, John Deene, the man who attacked Doyle resulting in his death. I figured they had to connected in the outside world somehow, in an organization or business."

"And, as usual, our brainy companion is correct." Garcia announced, sending the information to each persons' iPads. Everyone scanned it as she spoke. "It seems most of these men are employees of J.R. Deene Construction, which was recently turned over to the son of the proprietor, Arthur Deene."

"They'll have access to a lot of out of the way, condemned buildings." Loretta announced. "Anything suspicious in their recent jobs?"

"Nothing that I could see, but, it seems Mr. Deene's construction company is having a bit of financial trouble. Probably having something to do with Daddy doing the jail house rock." Garcia continued. "They had to stop their last job mid-project due to lack of funds. Which just so happens to be the Gould Sanitarium, an insane asylum closed in 1959. It's abandoned, it's run down, and a good distance from the city or any popular area."

"That's got to be it!" JJ announced. "It's the perfect place to hide out."

"Plus, they can keep a hostage there without worrying about neighbors overhearing her screams." Ashley added. "And if she were to escape, she'd have to walk for miles before she reached civilization."

"Alright, then, we'd better get going. It's going to be a bit of a drive." Hotch said, standing up. "We'll call SWAT and the paramedics to meet us there. Let's move."

Everyone hurried to get on their way, abandoning anything that wasn't necessary on the table. Hotch caught Reid's attention before stepping out. Alone now, he spoke with great concern.

"Are you sure you want to come?" He asked solemnly. "I don't say this because I don't trust your judgement, but you can't be sure how you're going to react. None of us want to think of the possible reality, but we don't know what we're going to find there."

He knew what he meant. If indeed they were to find they were too late to save Emmy, did Reid really want to encounter that? A second time, no less. But Reid had to go. There was still a chance, and he couldn't just sit here while his daughter needed help, especially when he knew where she was. "Hotch, I appreciate the concern, and it's true, I'm not in my right mind right now... but you know the answer to that question. Because you've been in this situation, too... remember?"

"Yeah... I remember." Hotch nodded. Hell or high water couldn't keep him from getting to Jack when he was in danger. Without any protest, he pointed towards the door, leading him out. "Let's go. We don't have much time."

* * *

What was only an hour felt like an entire night. Everyone tried to remain calm as they sped down the interstate, trying to get there as fast as possible while still controlling the vehicles. Three SUVs in a siren blaring, flashing convy headed to their destination.

It had surely been a long time since Emily wore this vest. The familiar white letters lit up, even in the dimness of the car. A gun hooked in her hostler, standard FBI issue. She felt like a real agent again. Even if this could all be put behind her, Emily knew she could never go back to the FBI. It was like she was getting one last time at the job she had loved... hopefully this time, she'd bring justice down on people who deserved it.

A few miles away, they were ordered to turn off the sirens. The woods were looming on either side of the road now, giving a spooky atmosphere as they drove slowly along the road. Before long, they old gravel road that lead to the sanitarium was seen, and all headlights were switched off, turning the world to darkness.

By the light of the half moon, they could just make out the run down building of the asylum through the trees, most of the branches were bare after dropping their leaves. A perfect appearance in a horror film. Funny how life could be so much more horrifying than fantasy sometimes.

They each gathered in a group for a game plan. "I think it's best we remain in small groups, we can cover more ground that way." Hotch announced, everyone pulling out their supplies. Weapon in one hand, flashlight in the other. Right now, their lights were off. "Morgan, you're with me. We'll go in the front. Reid, go with Seaver, try to find a basement or side entrance. Prentiss, you stick with Preston and Elliot. Find a way through the back."

Everyone agreed, ready to proceed inside. "Remember, our first concern is to get Emmy out. Once she's clear, we'll alert SWAT to come in and we'll search for Doyle, but only after she's clear. We can't risk him using her as a hostage. And be careful... the only bodies I want coming out of there are Doyle and his men."

Everyone agreed, taking one last glance around at each other. It was like this in every one of these raids. They knew this could be the last time they saw these people. One of them if not themselves may not come out of this alive. All they could do was work to the best of their ability... and hold onto to faith they'd come out victorious.

"Let's go." Hotch ordered. And with that, the entire group began on their way. Reid and Ashley followed Morgan and Hotch, in search of their way in. Elliot led the way, Loretta and Emily following down the gravel path to the back. Emily glanced at the building. There wasn't a light or anything that indicated there was life inside. But she could sense it. She knew they were here. Her fear was beginning to bubble within her, preparing to boil over, but she forced it down. Nothing was going to stop her this time. Ian Doyle or Emily Prentiss... one or the other would be dead by morning.

* * *

They tried to get through the woods without light, but it was too thick. Elliot gave in and turned his flashlight on, hoping they wouldn't be detected. This way couldn't have been used in decades, there was no detection of a path anywhere. It was more like they were struggling their way through the South American Rain Forest than the woods of Virginia.

At last, breaking through the thickets and jagger bushes, the three made it to the back of the building. They moved slowly along the stone walls, searching for an entrance. The windows were mostly boarded over. That was a good thing, at least there was less of a chance their light would be seen. Emily flicked on her light to add to the search, and lastly Loretta's. Wrists crossed to keep both at the ready, the three searched for a way in.

Loretta flashed her light down a narrow, open court yard. "Over here," she whispered, finding a single door at the very end. Probably an employee entrance. Elliot moved in first with Emily right behind him. Loretta brought up the rear, keeping their backs covered.

The door was nailed shut. Breaking in would make a lot of noise, but they didn't have time to search for another way, if there even was another. He handed his gun and light to Emily and began working on the wood. It wasn't too secure; it wouldn't take much strength to break open.

"Hurry, Elliot," Loretta whispered, still keeping watch behind them down the court yard. There was probably one or two men keeping watch of the perimeter and wouldn't be long before they were detected.

"I'm working... as fast as I... can-" He pulled the plank away with a loud crack, but enough space so each one could slip in one at a time. Taking back his gun, Elliot went in first and the girls followed suit.

* * *

The air was hot in here. It was getting so much harder to breathe. Emmy was getting frightened. She had followed so many twists and turns in this passage way, yet couldn't seem to find another way out. This was a stupid idea. Some genius. The board was painted over at the entrance, what made her think it would be easy to open at the other end? If there was another end. Maybe this was some heating vent that dropped into an industrial furnace. She had a fleeting thought that she should turn back, but instead she pushed on.

It turned into another short hallway. A dead end, just like the crawl space she had entered in. There had to be an exit somewhere here. Emmy began knocking on the wood. Sure enough, the sound resonated hollow. Her sore fingers felt for a crease, where the wall should separate. A small crack in the wall indicted it should push open. Desperately, Emmy forced with all her strength at the wall, trying to shove it open. Her shoulder began to ache and throb, bruises were sure to be forming there, but she wouldn't give up. She had to get out.

"Please," her raspy throat begged as she slammed and pushed on the wood. "Please open... I have to get out of here... please."

As the wood began to crack and separate from the wall, she knew she was successful. All the strength she had inside her came out to get her way out of here, pushing on the panel like she were pulling her tired, drowning body out of the ocean.

At last, a wash of cool air swept into the crawl space. It was a tight fit, but she pulled herself out. It was truly amazing what the human body was capable of when it had no other choice.

The cold air felt like Heaven as she came out into another attic. This was was huge, at least four times the size of the other one. There wasn't much up here, and the floor was much worse for wear, with several gaping holes, but at least there was real floor instead of just rafters and insulation.

Emmy collapsed onto the floor, breathing in deeply. She longed for a drink of water, but the cold air was almost enough to quench her thirst. Closing her eyes, she just needed a few minutes of rest and then she could continue her escape.

* * *

They hadn't encountered anyone yet, but odds were they avoided the first floor, probably sticking to the upper levels or the basement. At last they found the stairwell and started heading upwards.

"Shh!" Emily whispered, bringing both agents to a stop. "Do you hear that?"

All three listened. Sure enough, it wasn't silent. Echoing off the walls was a strange sound... like a dog panting and stuttering at the same time. Someone else was in here. It seemed he was too concerned with his fear to notice there were three people in pursuit of him... or maybe hoping he wouldn't be found.

Carefully, they headed further up the stairs, following the hushed noise. It seemed to get louder the higher they traveled and then, finally on the fourth landing, Elliot's light shined on a trembling, frightened being.

"Freeze, FBI!" Elliot cried, both Loretta and Emily rushing forward, guns up.

His call was futile because this boy had no intention of harming them. He held up his hands, closing his eyes, expecting them to fire immediately. "Please..." he begged, "I'm unarmed."

"What's your name?" Loretta asked, hooking her gun in her belt to pull him up.

"Ar... Arthur... Deene." He stuttered as she pulled him to his feet.

"You're father is John Deene?" Elliot asked to be sure. "He's in prison, correct?"

Arthur nodded. "I'm sorry... I never wanted to do this... I never wanted to harm that girl."

Emily felt a warm fear flow into her stomach. "Is she alive?" She asked.

"I... think so..." He uttered, still unable to open his eyes.

"What do you mean you think so?" Elliot pressed.

"I... lost her." He informed. "I was supposed to watch her, but she... disappeared. I don't know where she is. I'm sorry, my father forced me into this. I never wanted to hurt anybody."

"Where was Emily when you last had her?" Emily asked, also putting her gun away. It seemed this boy was more than willing to help them. If he did, they could get Emmy out a lot quicker than they thought. A lot less blood could be spilled this way.

"Follow me." He informed, going to the stairs.

"Slowly," Elliot ordered. He wasn't about to put his weapon down for anything.

Up further and further flights of stairs to the twelfth floor. The second to last floor of the building. Loretta kept a hold of Arthur's arm while he showed Emily the way, Elliot walking a few steps behind with his gun up, listening for any ambush he might attack.

There was a light in a room at the end of one hall. It looked like there were people in there, but stepping in, they found it was abandoned. "Where is everybody?" Loretta asked.

He shook his head. "They went downstairs, I think in the other wing of the hospital looking for the girl. I'm hiding because Doyle is going to kill me, I'm sure."

"We won't let that happen." Emily assured. "If you help us get Emily out of here, I promise we'll get you out of here. Helping us might ensure you only get minimal jail time."

It seemed that eased his fear a bit. Loretta followed him as he went into a side room. No light shined in there. He soon returned carrying a step ladder. He set it up to the ceiling. At first sight, it looked like nothing, but after a few minutes, the image seemed to form. A trap door, barely visible to the naked eye sat in the ceiling, leading to another floor.

Arthur carefully climbed up the steps and pulled down the door. He pulled himself up easily and Emily went up next, Loretta in pursuit. Elliot waited, covering them with his gun.

"We put her up here when Carson and Doyle first brought her." Arthur informed. "They were supposed to kill her tonight, but when Doyle found out Carson killed his son, he changed the plan. I'm sure once he finds her, he'll kill her so she can't escape again."

Emily was afraid of that. They had to find Emmy before anyone in Valhalla did. Emmy searched around the area. It was stuffy up here and cold. It must have been agony staying up for almost a whole day... her flashlight shined around, searching for some sign where Emmy might have gone. At last, it glinted in the white beam.

"Blood," Emily announced, maneuvering among the rafters to examine it closer. Sure enough, a small streak of dried blood had been left on the faded and chipped paint. She studied it, trying to see what caused it. At last, she spotted the panel... could that possibly separate from the wall? It opened easily, even with her shortened, bitten off nails, and revealed the crawl space that lead into the tunnel.

"Way to go, Emmy," Emily whispered with a small smile.

"What is it?" Loretta asked.

"Escape hatch." Emily announced, stepping away. "If my memory serves, this asylum had an infamous history, running a lot of experiments on patients. When they were too badly injured or their minds were warped from the processes, they hid them up here. This tunnel was to get access to them and keep them hidden should anyone from the outside visit, and they remained here until they... died."

She noticed Loretta shudder at that. "Did Emmy know about that?"

"She probably just stumbled upon it." Emily moved, "And I'd suspect the tunnel comes out in the other wing. How do we get to the main attic?"

"Upstairs." Arthur informed. "Through infirmary."

"That's where we need to go." Emily announced, she urged the others to head down the ladder.

Arthur began to head down first with Loretta behind him. Emily began her descend down the ladder, but stumbled the rest of the way, falling on the floor as her ears rang with the blast of gun fire.

On instinct she whipped out her gun and pointed at he door. No one stood the way they had come. Looking over to the side room, a large, intimidating figure stood, his gun pointed, ready to fire again. Without a second though, Emily fired two bullets into his chest. The force knocked him to the floor. Within seconds he was dead.

Silence after such a blast was almost defeaning. Emily pulled herself up, looking around. Two figures lay on the floor. Arthur was completely still, a pool of blood forming around him. The other, was writhing a bit in pain. Elliot was shot in the leg, bleeding quickly.

"Oh, God," Loretta whimpered, putting pressure on the wound.

He lay back, absorbing the pain. "It's not bad." He informed.

Emily hooked her gun back, rushing to examine the wound. She knew a good deal about medicine in the human body, needing to take care of herself without professional help. "No, you're right, it doesn't look too bad, but it is deep." She glanced at Loretta. "He needs help. Get him out of here, the paramedics are just down the road. Call them in for help."

"What about you?" Loretta wondered. "You can't do this alone."

"If he doesn't get help, he could bleed to death. And if Doyle's men see him here, so vulnerable, they'll kill him on the spot." Emily urged. This was her fight anyway. "I'll be fine, trust me, I can do this. Just get out of here."

They didn't have time to argue. Elliot began to sit up, Loretta slipping his arm over her shoulders, bringing him to his feet. It was amazing such a frail looking woman had that much strength in her. They quickly headed over to the steps on their way out. And Emily was alone.

Standing up, she gripped her gun, going to check the side room. Nothing. It was empty, with only the dead body inside. Nothing more for her here, she headed back out of the room. Her eyes landed on the falling body of Arthur Deene.

"I'm sorry," Emily muttered, and hurried out the door, going back to the stairs.

It was so quiet; unnaturally quiet. She listened for anything... footsteps, whispers, echoes in the hall. But there was nothing. Not even the wind outside the windows. On the balls of her feet, she stepped quickly up the stairs. She listened, staining her ears for a sign of life, but there was nothing. They weren't speaking on her ear piece, either... they had to have heard those gun shots. Why didn't they call to confirm everyone was alright? Maybe they felt it was best stay quiet and remain undetected. Was it worth the risk to contact them right-

Her thoughts were interrupted by another bang of gunfire. Emily cried out as burning lead pierced her body. A white hot pain blinded her entire world, bringing her to her knees.


	46. Only the Good Die Young

She didn't have more than a moment react before she had to get to her feet. A shadowy figure stood at the top of the steps, but Emily didn't wait to see who it was. Her arm throbbed from the pain, but she fought through it as she got back on her feet. Emily leaned against the wall for support, her blood smearing on the dirty, defaced wall. She practically threw herself back down the steps. Emily disappeared down the corridor again, knowing her attack was just a few steps behind her.

"Emily," Doyle called as he descended the stairs. His voice echoed off the walls, casually pursuing her. "This is childish Emily, hiding like this. You'll never get me... I'll spot you long before you ever find a shot. Don't you think it's time you put me out of my misery?"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Her call replied, unable to resist.

She was trying to lure him, and he knew it. But Doyle knew this building. Any place she tried to hide, he knew at least three ways to get to her before she could realize what happened. "You've put everyone through Hell, Emily. Your friends, your family, all those people who care so much for you. All you've done is let them down."

He was getting closer and Emily decided that if she were going to have a chance at bringing him down, it was better face to face. Jumping out like a frightened girl was cowardly. And if she were going to die, he would see what Emily Prentiss was truly capable of.

"And what about me?" He continued. "Can you imagine what it was like to clean up the mess you made of my life, over and over again?"

At last, she appeared in the doorway. Her hands were empty, leaving her gun behind. She wouldn't get a chance at this if he saw a weapon. Her eyes adjusted to the dark now, she could see his snakey form heading towards her. "Come on, Doyle, you don't think it was hard on me? I had to pretend to be in love with you. Believe me, there are certain aspects of that assignment I do not miss."

Even in the dark, she could see how that hit his ego. "You really think you're going to make it out of here alive?"

She took a step closer. "That's just it... I've got nothing to lose. I've been dead and so have you... maybe it's finally time I see what all the fuss is about."

"I like your thinking." He smiled. Doyle stood right before her, just inches apart. Any second now, he was going to pull out his gun again.

Emily gave a smile. "But if I'm going down... I'm taking you with me."

With the element of surprise, she went to kick him in groin. But he expected that, holding her back so she couldn't make contact. At last, decades of anger and energy came out as they broke into a fierce physical battle, fighting for dominance, the only prize that of his life.

* * *

The sound of the first gunfire woke Emmy up, her eyes opening slowly. Oh, she didn't want to get up. She felt so dizzy and warm, ironic considering the room was so cold. Despite her need to rest her head, she sat up and looked around, still in the attic. Now was the time to get out. Her legs were shaky, swaying her like they were made of pudding. Emmy tried to stand up straight, but buckled a bit, clutching the wound in her side. It ached and throbbed, Emmy sensed it was infected. She would just have to fight the pain. With great care, she started across the floor, feeling with her feet first if the wood was safe where she was about to step. A long process ensued, trying to find her way out.

So far, so good. Emmy was almost halfway across the floor. Her assumption was the door would be on the other side. She'd worry about getting down once she reached it, right now she just had to get there. But she would make it. She'd been braver tonight than she ever thought possible, maybe even as brave as her father. Spencer Reid, the most courageous man in the world. She was going to make him so proud. And with that knowledge, she pushed on further.

Going to take another step, another gun shot blasted, closer this time. It startled her, making her step much too soon. The board was too weak, even to take her weight, making her fall through the rotten wood to the floor below.

It took several moments for her to realize where she was now. Her body, already so bruised and cut and now aching from the fall, had never been in this much pain. Emmy tried to breath, but barely any air made it into her lungs. She couldn't move, pain radiating up from her back and out her stomach, another one just like it in her thigh. Her eyes looked down, seeing what little light was coming through the cracks of the barricaded windows. Something was sticking out of her side, keeping her constrained here.

Tears burned in her eyes as she lay back. She couldn't move even if she wanted to, too scared of doing anymore damage. She had tried, she had given it everything she had, but it didn't matter. None of it was enough. Emmy closed her eyes, giving up. All she wanted to do now was drift off and die.

* * *

"Ahh!" Emily cried as Doyle forced her into the wall. Beaten and bruised, she was not about to give in. Power and strength like she'd never known had taken over her, needing to destroy the man who had ruined her life so. She forced him back, desperate to overtake him.

Every move she made was counteracted before she could possibly get the upper hand, and her energy was running low. Arms flailed, legs kicked, body struggled to keep up. It felt like they'd been at this for hours. Before long, Emily could feel herself getting weaker, just wanting to control this man long enough for the others to find her.

"No!" Emily begged, fighting, but her body was constricted. Doyle straddled her, holding her arms above her head to have full control.

"Funny how this disgusts me now." He said as the fierce woman writhed beneath, trying to gain freedom. He was surprisingly strong for such an old man. Evil had an immortal effect on people. The good died young and bastards lived forever.

His one arm went to her neck, holding her down with a great force. She began to gasp, unable to pull breath into her body. She struggled to break free, but it was getting harder. Doyle was suffocating her. Her lungs burned to replenish the air, but it wasn't coming. Her gasps turning into pitiful squeaks. Emily tried to pull her hands down to pull his arm away, but his other still constrained her wrists over her head.

Doyle leaned down to whisper in her ear, his sickening breath on her skin. "I always hoped it would be like this. I wanted it to be slow... to watch the life drift from your eyes. Thank you, Emily, for giving me my greatest wish."

Her eyes fixed him with such anger. She wanted to rip his heart right out of his chest, but life was slipping from her. Any minute now, Emily would slip away, unable to hang on any longer.

But just like that, the constriction was gone. Another desperate attempt allowed sweet air to fill her lungs as life came back to her. Emily rolled on her side, the easier to breathe.

She panted and heaved as she realized what was going on around her. Another fight had broken out, only this time between Doyle and another man. He was much stronger than Emily, keeping the promise he had made to her when he held her in his arms.

Perhaps he could overtake Emily, but he didn't stand a chance against Morgan. He was wearing him down, though Doyle was quick and nimble, unable to be pinned or overthrown easily. Emily looked for a way to help, at last noticing the oddly rectangular shaped item on the floor, illuminated by Morgan's fallen flashlight. She threw herself across the room, her hand wrapping around the black metal.

A third shot rang in the air, bringing both men to a stop, frozen at the sound. as she got to her feet, the gun ready and cocked. Both men separated unsure what was happening. "Morgan, step away."

Morgan did as asked, easily climbing back onto his feet. Doyle remained on the floor, staring down the barrel of his own gun.

But Emily couldn't pull the trigger. She wanted to; she wanted to put a bullet right between his eyes, just as he planned to do to her... but she just couldn't. Was it because he was unarmed, or too wiped from this entire ordeal... this man had brought nothing but misery to people in order to get what he wanted. He deserved to pay for this. And yet... he remained before her, alive and well.

"Emily," Morgan said, removing his gun from his holster, where he'd clipped it in order to pull Doyle off of her. "You can't shoot him. He's an unarmed man."

"He wants to kill me," she whispered, almost sobbing. "He'll never let me go..."

"If he's unarmed, it's not self defense." Morgan explained. "If you shoot him... I have to arrest you."

This wasn't fair. This man deserved to die. But she knew he was right. Why couldn't she have just shot him when she had the chance? With a nod, she handed Doyle's gun to Morgan, still pointing his gun at the man, laying before them.

Emily turned and stepped out of the room without another word, tears burning in her eyes. Just as she walked over the threshold, she froze with shock. The fourth and final gunshot went off behind her, ringing in her ears.

Unable to move, Emily just stared into the darkness of the corridor. She was too afraid to turn around, unsure what she'd find.

But she didn't have to. Seconds later, Morgan stepped out of the room, hooking Doyle's gun into his hostler, his still in hand. He held his flashlight, the beam sparkling in Emily's glistening, terrified eyes that burned with questions as she gaped at him.

"He came at me." He stated, monotone. And with that, he tossed her the flashlight. Without another word, Morgan continued down the hall, leaving her alone. Emily closed her eyes a second, still unable to move.

She had to see for herself, she needed the proof - this time - that that evil had been removed from the world forever.

Out of the corner of her eye, Emily looked. In the dark blackness, shinning her light on the scene. The immobile body lay on the floor, just where she left it. Emily turned carefully stepping into the room.

The light illuminated the body. A large bloody hole sat between his eyes. Execution shot. She stared into his open eyes, but for the first time they weren't staring into hers. Those soulless eyes would never see anything again.

A lesser person would have spit on the body, or kicked it, but Emily had always been a great person. All she did was let out a low sigh, a relieved smile on her face. All she cared about was that this was over. It was finally over.

Now they just had to find Emmy.

* * *

Morgan alerted Hotch and the others, bringing SWAT in to track down the other members of the group. Without their fearless leader, getting them to surrender was almost too easy. The team combed the building for a trace of Emmy, trying to find where she disappeared to.

Emily and Morgan hurried to the top floor, where Arthur Deene said she was likely to come out. Maybe she was hiding in the attic up there, or in another room.

"Emmy!" they called, the name echoing around the asylum. If she heard them, just maybe she might be able to call back. Or knock or bang or do something to lead them in her direction. But there was nothing. The two searched room after room of the top floor, but they were empty, with no sign she'd ever been inside. From the holes in the ceiling, it didn't seem the attic would be a place anyone could stay in for long.

"Emmy, can you hear me?" Emily called, turning down to another hall.

"Emmy, Sweetie, it's okay!" Morgan cried. "We're here, you're dad's here, we're going to get you out! But we need to know where you are."

Emily was a few steps ahead of him, spotting a room at the end of the hall. What was it Arthur had said? The infirmary, that was most likely where the attic would lead out. That was probably it down there. She headed in that direction, stepping into a large, long room.

Like an old fashioned hospital, lots of beds were lined along the walls. Untouched for almost a century, they were rotted and torn away, mostly just rusted, broken springs left behind. A few misplaced items here and there... wait... what was that sound?

A raspy sound was somewhere in the room. Like a mouse or a small bird... squeaking. Emily strained her ears. She flashed her light among the room, trying to find the source fo the sound.

Along the floor only revealed dust. She checked each rotten bed and along the walls. A rat squired by, a spider web glistened in the corner of a bed frame... nothing unusual... the light moved to reveal a long figure lay on one of the rusty beds. A body... with long, honey blonde hair.

"Emmy!" Emily cried, running over. "Morgan, I found her!"

She knelt beside the body, looking her over and gasped. "Emmy?" she asked, patting her on the face. "Emmy can you hear me?"

Luckily, she seemed mostly conscious, blinking her eyes to open them. They sparkled in the white light, searching for who called her name, landing on Emily. Morgan at last hurried into the room, dashing over as he spotted them.

"Don't move her," Emily informed, spotting the worst of her injuries. A broken spring had gone right through her abdomen, another one had done a similar injury to her thigh. "She's impaled."

Emmy was in so much pain, she didn't even care she was half naked. Morgan's hand landed on her soft stomach, investigating the wound. It wasn't bleeding, but it looked bad. She needed help immediately. "We can't carry her out?"

"Once we pull the metal out, she'll start to bleed. We won't be able to stop it ourselves, she needs the medics." Emily advised, and Morgan agreed.

"Stay with her, I'll be back." The poor girl was in so much misery. Her large hazel eyes looked to him, her lip trembling. "It's going to be okay, Baby. Just relax, I'll be back."

He reached up to kiss her forehead and ran towards the door. Emily moved as close possible. There was a shallow gash on her brow. She wiped the blood away with her sleeve. Emmy closed her eyes, fighting just to take one breathe.

"Emmy!" Emily called. "You need to stay awake, okay? Keep your eyes open, you can't fall asleep."

"It hurts," she moaned. Tears streamed down her temple as she stared at the ceiling.

"I know it hurts, Emmy, but that's a good thing!" Emily gave her a small smile, trying to reaffirm her. "That pain means you're still hanging on. You're so strong, Emmy, you can do this."

It took so much to speak, she couldn't even make a sound above a harsh whisper. But, meeting Emily's gaze, she sobbed, "I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die, Sweetheart." Emily assured. She brushed her temple repeatedly, wiping away the stream of tears. "Remember what your mommy used to tell you? I'm your guardian angel... I'm not going to let that happen to you, I'm here to protect you." Her other hand reached to take her closest one, squeezing it warmly. "You just hang onto me, okay? I will never let you go."

She struggled to take another breath. "Okay," Emmy agreed.

"Good," she smiled, much more warmly. "Emmy... you were so brave doing what you did. You fought so hard to stay alive, and that took a lot of courage. I can't describe how proud of you I am."

Right now, Emmy didn't feel very brave. "I'm not brave... I was scared and just wanted to go home."

"Emmy, you were scared but knew your life was more important than being afraid. That's what it means to be brave... I've seen so many people give up being in your place; people older and bigger than you. And you're a lot braver than I was at fifteen... than I was nineteen years ago." She ran a warm hand on her cheek, pulling her eyes back to her. Emily then noticed how warm she was... too warm. Like she had a fever. "You just hang on, Sweetheart, because we're going to get you home. You've made it this far, you can make it the rest of the way."

Emily almost gasped as the pressure on her hand increased. Emmy was clutching her hand in a vice grip. Emily let out a reassured breath. A strong grip like that showed how much she was hanging on... and how much trust she was putting in her.

"Emmy?" Reid's voice cried a good distance down the hall. "Emmy?"

"We're in here." Emily yelled. His footsteps pounded down the hall. In a moment, Reid appeared. Sighting them, he ran over as fast as his legs would allow in the dimness.

"Emmy," he gasped, dropping to his knees beside her. "I'm here, Sweetie. Daddy's here."

"Daddy," she sobbed, meeting his eyes, exactly like her own.

Reid let out a petrified sigh as he spotted the damage. "Oh, my poor baby." He reached up to kiss her temple. "We're going to get you out of here, Sweetheart. I promise. You're going to be just fine."

She nodded. It took too much energy to talk, but it was getting easier to breathe. She was feeling a little stronger now. Emmy just had to hang on... just a little longer. She looked at Emily, feeling like a little kid again. So many nights, she'd closed her eyes and tried to sleep, imagining her sitting on her bed, protecting her from the dark while she slept. Now she really was here... Aunt Emily, her guardian angel.


	47. Landslide

_I took my love and I took it down_  
_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_  
_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_  
_'Til the landslide brought me down._

And here they were again. The waiting room, just sitting, trying to occupy themselves while they waited for news. Reid was feeling the start of a headache, blocking the light from his eyes as he sat slumped in a chair. All he could think about was his baby, laying on some cold, sterile table while they worked to save her life. It had taken a long time just to get her into the ambulance, metal springs and all. Reid tried not to think of the last time he was here... they all were here.

Music was playing over the intercom, an attempt to sooth the worry people as they waited on news of their loved ones. He tried to focus on that. At first, he thought it was just his imagination when another began to play. He knew that song... he knew that song better than any of them. He swore he could hear her singing along.

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_  
_Can the child within my heart rise above_  
_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides_  
_Can I handle the seasons of my life_

"Dad?" a nervous voice said timidly, taking back his attention.

Reid looked up and met his son's worried eyes. "Jason," he said, standing up. The other three had come with him, brought here by Will. They all sported the same worry. "I figured you'd be here soon."

He pulled his son into a hug. Jason leaned on him, trying not to cry. "How is she?"

"She's in surgery." He informed, patting his back. "She's hurt, but... there's no reason to think she's not going to be okay."

Parents always lied to their children, especially to make them feel better. Reid could think of a thousand reasons why she wouldn't be okay.

Jason pulled away and Reid greeted the rest of the kids. It was amazing seeing all three boys like this. Usually determined to be so tough and cool had no problem being afraid right now. Reid reclaimed his seat, as the kids said hi to the other adults, each taking a seat. He felt blessed to have all his friends and family here, pulling together to give support for Emmy.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing cause I've_  
_built my life around you_  
_But time makes you bolder_  
_Children get older_  
_And I'm getting older, too_

It was amazing how life snuck up on you. It felt like yesterday they were sitting in a similar waiting room, desperate to hear that Emily was okay. He looked around to each of them... Morgan... Garcia... to Ashley beside Rossi, who was nursing a cup of bad hospital coffee... Hotch leaning on the wall in the background. They were older now, they'd been through so much together, they'd made history together... and here they were again.

His eyes landed on the kids. Chase looking just as annoyed as his father; annoyance had always been Morgan's way of dealing with worry. Michael was trying to act calm and strong, a lot like his own father. JJ was tough, but Will had always been a rock for her, giving her strength to deal with things most people couldn't dream of handling. Sam was staring at the floor, tears in her eyes as she tried not to cry. It was a futile attempt as she started to weep quietly.

Reid's eyes landed on Jason, almost smiling as he watched him put his arm around her. Worried and frightened for his sister, probably more scared than anyone here except Reid himself... and his concern was still for those he cared for. It was the first time he really saw himself reflected in his son.

_So, take my love and take it down_  
_If you climb a mountain and you turn around_  
_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_  
_Well, the landslide will bring you down_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_  
_Well, maybe... well maybe... well maybe..._

It was amazing how life hit you... one minute you were one place, and then you suddenly realized you were somewhere completely different. It was so sudden... like a landslide.

"Hey," Another voice whispered to grab his attention. Reid looked over and spotted Emily in her tank top, her blouse removed now. Her arm was in a sling with a large bandage on her shoulder. Reid's attention, however, landed on the purple finger marks on her upper arms.

"Oh, God," he moaned in disgust. "Did I do that?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's nothing," Emily assured, sitting down. "They're not even big enough to hurt."

"It was enough to bruise you." He exclaimed. "Emily, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry." She reached with her good hand to take his. "I probably would have done the same thing to you if I had been in your place. How's Emmy?"

"She's still in surgery. They wanted to bring her fever down before they operated, but... they didn't have that kind of time." Reid moaned, finally noticing the bullet wound. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's just a flesh wound. I only have to wear this for a few days." She looked around the room, seeing all the people. "Wow... I know it's a somber time, but it's nice how everyone comes together when one of your in trouble."

Reid met her eyes. "Minus the kids, it's just like nineteen years ago."

"Not true," Emily got a curious expression and she smirked. "You didn't have a goatee then."

It pleased her that her comment made him smile. He squeezed her hand tighter. "They caught almost everyone who was hiding out at the asylum. A few escaped into the woods, but they won't elude the cops for long. And... Doyle's body was taken to the morgue. Morgan already identified him."

"I can't believe he's really dead." Emily replied. "It's going to take some time for that to sink in."

"Well..." he gave her a firm grin, "You have all the time in the world now."

At last, JJ came in to join the group. "Hey, guys, I just spoke to Loretta." Everyone sat up at that, waiting. "Elliot's going to be fine. We can see him in the morning. She's going to wait with him until his mother gets here. Any news on Emmy?"

Everyone shook their heads without a word. That was great for Elliot, and they were glad he was going to be alright, but Emmy was hurt much worse. They just wanted to know how she was doing. JJ took a seat next to her husband, and the wait continued.

Time passed into the fifth hour. Reid leaned on the back of his chair. True, she was injured, but he wasn't sure it should be taking this long. It was almost 9 am, what was going on in that operating room. He wanted to yell and scream and demand what was going on with his kid. But all he could do was sit here and wait, clinging to Emily's hand much too tightly. She never complained.

"Emily Reid?" the surgeon announced as he stepped in.

Like The Flash, Reid was on his feet and across the room. "Yes," he answered, the others at attention, waiting for news. "I'm her father."

"You, sir, have a very tough little girl on your hands." He announced. He looked tired, but pleased just the same.

"She's okay?" Reid squeaked, his voice cracking like a nerdy teen.

"She's fine." He informed. "Your daughter is very lucky, both those springs were less than an inch from severing an artery. It took a lot of work to get the metal out, but we managed it and repaired the damage. We stitched the gash on her head, on her arm, and the knife wound on her abdomen. That wound was a few days old and improperly treated, that was the cause of the infection. We're giving her a few rounds of antibiotics. Now, they might make her sick, but that's normal."

"Is that it?" Reid wondered. He had been expecting so much graver news. Like she had a one in fifty chance of surviving another 24 hours.

"That's it, the rest are bruises and minor cuts, just superficial injuries. She's dehydrated and her blood sugar is extremely low, but we're taking care of that. Like I said, she's a tough little girl."

"Can we see her?" Garcia asked, practically begging.

"I'm sorry, no." The surgeon informed. "She's in intensive care right now, we need to keep an eye out for blood clots and fat embolisms, plus we need to keep an eye on her infection. Immediate family only is allowed on that floor. But, in a couple of days, provided everything checks out, we'll move her to Pediatrics and then she can have visitors."

The others were fine with that, at least she was alright. Reid felt like his heart rate was at last returning to normal, breathing as if he'd been holding his breath all this time.

"Thank you," He finally uttered.

"You're very welcome." The surgeon gave a smile. "I'll show you to a nurse who'll take you up to see her, Mr. Reid. She's still sleeping, but she should be up in an hour or so."

"I'll be there in a minute." Reid nodded. The surgeon understood, stepping away. He turned to the others, meeting all their relieved and thankful expressions.

He gave a weak, weary smile. "She's okay." He uttered, more to assure himself than all of them.

"We're so glad, Reid." Hotch said, smiling himself.

"She's tough, just like her father." Rossi declared.

"Yeah," Reid barely heard them, just absorbing the reality. "Listen, guys, you should go home and get some rest. It's been a long couple of days."

"Are you sure, Reid?" Ashley wondered.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I want you to. I'll be alright."

They wanted to stay, but there were exhausted. There was nothing more they could do here anyway. Everyone came forward one by one to say a warm farewell.

"We'll see you later, Reid." JJ avowed as she gave him a hug.

"Tell her we love her when she wakes up." ordered Garcia as she pulled him into her embrace.

"I will," Reid smiled, watching as each one stepped out.

Jason came up next, a stubborn look of determination on his face. "I want to see her."

"Not now, Jason, she needs to rest." Reid replied. "You go home with Chase and Uncle Derek."

"I'm immediate family! I'm allowed to see her, I'm not going home!" He cried.

He was starting to make a scene and Reid stepped forward, speaking softly. "I know you care about her, but Jason, she's sleeping. She's going to be fine, there's nothing more you can do for her now. Go home, get some rest, and then Uncle Derek will bring you back later. I promise you can see her then."

Begrudgingly, Jason agreed. He knew he was right anyway. He gave his father another hug for goodbye and followed Chase and Morgan out with the others. Ashley was next, followed by goodbyes from Rossi and Hotch. Lastly, he pulled Emily into a ginger hug.

"I can't thank you enough for this." Reid whispered.

"Reid, she went through this because of me." She corrected, feeling like crying again.

"Doyle was going to do this, with or without you." Reid said, "I know I blamed you for it, but that's not right. If it weren't for you... we might never have found her."

She still felt responsible, but all that mattered was her friends were safe and Valhalla had finally been brought down. Pulling back from Reid, she gave him a tear filled smile.

"I'm really glad she's okay." She sniffled.

"Me, too." Reid matched it. He was about to turn and leave when he noticed where Emily was headed. She went to reclaim her seat in the waiting room, grabbing the closest magazine.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked.

She fixed him with a firm, determined stare. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Emily," Reid grumbled lightly. "Go home. You're injured, you need you're rest."

"I'm fine right here, thanks." She insisted, her eyes fixing him with an intense glare.

Reid knew that look. There was no reasoning with her when she was like this. With a submitting sigh, Reid smiled. "I'll be back later."

"I'll be here." She called. Emily watched until he disappeared through the doors before settling back in her chair with her magazine.

* * *

The ICU was a strange place to be. It was like another dimension, knowing only authorized people were up here. It was such a somber place, always so quiet. The people visiting were so distressed and grave, most of which knowing their loved ones wouldn't make it off this floor.

The nurse opened the glass door, allowing Reid inside. He tried not sob out loud, his eyes landing on the figure in the bed.

Emmy was sleeping peacefully, bandages covering various areas of her body. Stitches were lined along her forehead, a long set on her arm peaking out from under the sleeve of her hospital gown. There was an EKG machine beeping steadily beside her IV pole, several tubes going into her body, including a morphine drip to ease the pain.

"If you need anything, just hit the call button for the nurses' station." The nurse informed with a gentle smile.

"Thank you," Reid muttered in a raspy whisper. He heard the door close, leaving him alone with the sleeping angel.

Slowly, as if afraid to wake her up, Reid stepped over to the head of the bed. There was a chair close by and he pulled it closer, sitting down right beside her. Emmy's breathing was steady and calm as she slept, her hair swept around her almost lie a second blanket. He reached over to brush back her bangs, careful of her stitches. He leaned closer, pressing a kiss on her temple.

"I'm sorry, Baby," Reid whispered in her ear, reaching over to take her hand. "I'm so sorry you got caught up in this... you didn't deserve this, Sweetheart."

She didn't move or even realize there was someone in the room with her. But continued to sleep. Reid kept hold of her hand, listening to the sound of the heart monitor, strong and sure.

Exhaustion as lost caught up to him and Reid fell asleep. His head rested on the bed as he continued clutching her hand. An hour and half passed by without incident until something slowly pulled him awake. Someone was jostling him.

"Daddy," Emmy's weak voice moaned. Her nudging and shaking becoming more forceful until at last he sat up. "Daddy... I'm going to be sick."

Without a second thought, Reid jumped out of his chair. "Okay, hang on." He cried, spotting a spit pan on the other side of the room. He grabbed it and hurried over, holding it up or her just in time.

Reid put his arm around her as she vomited. There wasn't much in her stomach, mostly just some water and bile, but there was no stopping the urge. Her weak body leaned on him for support as he soothed her. Her retching and gagging was truly music to his ears.


	48. Old Wounds

At last, after five long minutes of painful regurgitating, Emily slumped against Reid's side, even more exhausted than before. Reid dropped the mess in a nearby garbage can and wrapped his arms gently around her.

"You feel better, Sweetie?" He asked, gently caressing her back.

He felt her nod, clinging to him. The muffled sniveling told him she started crying. Reid just soothed and shushed her, rocking her gently. He felt stronger and calmer than he had in days, at last knowing she was okay. After a long time, Reid pulled away enough to grab a tissue from the Kleenex box, handing it to her.

Emmy took it, wiping the snot from under her nose. "I'm sorry, Daddy." She moaned, closing her eyes as more tears escaped.

"Baby, what are you sorry for?" He asked.

"I was stupid." She cried. "I shouldn't have gone off with that girl. She acted like she needed my help, but... I should have gone back to the party or found an adult. I'm sorry... please don't be mad at me."

Reid hooked a finger under her chin, pulling her up to look at him. Her bright eyes still filled with tears met his. Hazel on hazel.

"Emmy, I am not mad at you." He affirmed, so seriously, it brought her tears to a stop. "I need you to listen to me, okay? What you did was wrong. No, you shouldn't have just gone off with that girl and I hope next time, you'll make a better judgement... but that girl was targeting you. Emmy, that girl was determined to take you. And if you had refused to go with her or tried to find someone... she would have hurt you and forced you to go with her. She was going to do anything to take you. There was nothing you could have done."

"Why?" Emmy asked. "What did I do that would make her want me? To... kill me?"

"I'm sorry, Baby, this wasn't about you." This was so hard to put all this twisted history into words a young girl could comprehend... even a genius. "This was about.. the BAU... this was about people who hated us, for twenty years. This was never about you, this was to hurt me. To hurt everyone on the team."

But a genius she was, and Emmy got the point a lot faster than another girl her age would. "This was about Emily Prentiss, wasn't it?"

Reid wanted so badly for his daughter to like Emily, to let her be a part of her life and care for her just like he did. But he wouldn't keep the truth from her. "Yes."

To his surprise, she met his gaze with such compassion. "Are they the reason she had to fake her death?"

"Yes." He answered, giving a nod, almost amazed on how quick she was getting this.

Emmy felt bad for yelling at her, for calling her a liar when in truth, she was just trying to stay alive. Especially now, remembering how she held her hand and helped her stay strong, when all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

"But, Emmy, you don't have to worry." Reid said with a smile. "Because we got the people who took you. That girl is dead... and the man responsible for all this, he's dead, too. He's never going to harm you or any of us again."

There was a long silence as she looked away. Reid was anxiously curious as to what was going through her mind, at last looking to him again.

"Is it wrong that I feel happy about that?" She asked, worried.

His smiled widened. "No," he replied, pulling her into another hug. "Because I'm happy, too."

* * *

Emmy wasn't awake long. Exhausted, she'd been falling in and out of sleep all day. Reid stayed by her side, just grateful she was getting plenty or rest. By sundown, she even felt strong enough to have some Jell-O for dinner. Her only worry was keeping it down.

As promised, Reid allowed Jason to see her when he returned that evening. Something about hospitals always brought the fear out in people; perhaps it was the finality of the place. The sight of all the sick people could be unsettling to people, and seeing his baby sister this way made it worse. After a slow trip up the elevator, Jason stood tentatively outside her door, not even sure if he could in the room.

"Come on in," Reid pressed, trying to usher him inside. "She wants to see you."

Nervous, Jason took a deep breath and stepped in. Emmy was sitting up in bed, waiting for him. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Loser." She mumbled, concerned when she saw his bruised face. "God, what happened to you?"

"Sam's boyfriend beat me up." He said casually, like it were nothing.

"Funny how I'm the one who got kidnapped and you look worse than I do." She said with a grin.

"Yeah," Jason nodded. He was not in the mood for joking around. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay... sore, but the morphine's helping." She nodded. "Are you okay? You look... like you swallowed a spider or something."

"I'm okay," he muttered, running a hand nervously through his hair. "I was just..."

"What?" Emmy pressed, never believing her brother would actually be this torn up over her.

Not wanting to cry, he managed to choke out, "I was just worried about you."

"About me?" She asked, like she heard him wrong.

With a shrug, "What... I'm not allowed to be worried about you?"

Emmy had to admit, she was a bit stunned. "I'm okay." she confirmed. Emmy wasn't really sure what to say to that.

He gave a twitch of his mouth, unable to form a real smile. "Good," he mumbled.

Jason took great care as he stepped forward and give her a hug. Emmy was a little amazed her brother was acting like this. She knew he cared about her, he stood up for her and was there when she needed him... but to see him so upset when she was in danger... that certainly brought things into a different light.

Reid stayed out of the way, leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest as he watched the scene. He was amused and rightly so. Fifteen years; those two had certainly come a long way.

_"Yes," Garcia cooed, cradling the baby in her arms. "Yes... you just get cuter every second, Baby Doll. Yes, you do." She began to gently place the newborn back into her mother's waiting arms. "You are just so precious."_

_"You're next, Garcia." Ginny assured, giving her a supportive smile._

_"Oh, I hope so." She agreed, giving the new mom a warm hug._

_At last, the door to the hospital room opened. Ginny smiled as her husband and son walked in, carrying a bouquet of daisies and a teddy bear. "Mama!" Jason cried at spotting his mother. He reached out, trying to get to her; two days apart had been much too long._

_"There's my sweet boy!" She exclaimed._

_Needing to leave anyway, Garcia knew it was best to let the family have some time alone. "Well, Kevin's waiting, so I'd better get going. But Morgan and I will be here tomorrow at noon to help get you guys home."_

_"We'll see you then." Ginny replied._

_Garcia gave her another hug, brushing the baby affectionately before stepping away. Grabbing her things she hurried over to give Jason a kiss on the cheek, "See you later, my Little Bear." She smiled, moving to give Reid his own hug._

_"She really is a doll," Garcia exclaimed. "Mazel Tov."_

_"Thank you," Reid replied, grinning stupidly. He was drunk with happiness over his new baby._

_Before she pulled away, Garcia leaned into his ear. "I think the name really suits her, Sweetie."_

_"I'm glad." He agreed. "We'll see you tomorrow."_

_She stepped out and the family was at last alone. "Hey, Baby," Ginny said as Reid made it over._

_He leaned to give her a warm kiss. Reid smiled at her, looking deeply into her rich blue eyes. God, he loved those eyes, so warm and gentle. She matched his smile, brushing a hand on his cheek. They were both so deliriously happy, it was almost ridiculous. But, one of the wonderful things about being that happy, neither of them cared._

_"These are for you." He said, showing her the flowers._

_"They're beautiful," She admired. "Thank you."_

_"Give Mommy your present." He said to Jason, handing him the teddy bear. "Go ahead, give her the present."_

_His chubby little hand took the stuffed bear and shoved it towards her. "Here, Mama." He called._

_Her free hand took the bear and grinned at her son. "Thank you, Sweetheart. I love it!"_

_Reid brought him closer to give his mother a kiss. He didn't even realize there was a fourth person in the room. At last, the moment was upon them. They had been getting Jason ready for this since Ginny found out she was pregnant, but the future was difficult for a toddler to understand. Not to mention the concept of a new life coming into the world. Finally, in the moment, they could show him what they'd been planning all these months for._

_Ginny held up the baby, the better for him to see. She carefully pushed aside some of the blanket to reveal her tiny face. "Jason," Reid said, holding him up to see. "This is your baby sister, Emily."_

_He looked over the baby with such little emotion, and both parents waited for it to set in. "Baby," he finally muttered._

_"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "Isn't she pretty?"_

_Again he didn't respond, just looked the baby over with cautious curiosity. Reid wondered what was going through his tiny little mind. "Do you like her?"_

_"No," he grumbled, giving his father a stubborn little glare._

_Ginny wasn't fooled. "You just need to get to know her, I think you'll like her."_

_"Why don't you give her a kiss?" Reid asked._

_He set Jason on the bed next to his mother. His little body crawled onto his mother's lap, looking at the little thing hesitantly. Reid knew it must look like an alien to his son, probably wondering why it was necessary to bring her into their family._

_"Go ahead, give her a kiss." Reid urged, sitting on the edge of the bed._

_Carefully, Jason leaned over and gave a quick kiss on the baby's cheek. She opened her eyes at the feel, looking around the area. She couldn't see very well, yet, but she looked in Jason's direction, getting the first sight of her brother._

_"You're her big brother," His mother explained. "She looks up to you."_

_"Say hi to Emily," Reid ordered lightly, sitting on the edge of the bed._

_He tried, but words were still complicated to the little guy. All he could manage was "Hi, Emmy."_

_Ginny grinned, reaching in to take the tiny infant's hand. "Say hello, Jason." Gently, she made the little hand wave slightly. "Hi, Jason."_

_His own hand, not much bigger than hers, reached to touch her hand. Jason was a bit surprised when her miniature fingers wrapped around one of his._

_Reid smiled. "Look at that. She likes you."_

_That softened his attitude a bit. "Okay... we're friends." He mumbled, a bit reluctant to accept her in his life._

_Emily closed her eyes again, still gripping her big brother's finger. Reid took Ginny's free hand, catching her eye. Her smile matched his, so lost in the moment they wanted time to freeze and stay like this forever. She squeezed his hand, watching their two babies get to know each other. No one's life was perfect... but today, they were pretty darn close._

Jason at last released Emmy and stood back up. He pretended he wasn't crying, looking away as he wiped his eyes. "So you feel better?" He asked, pretending everything out the window was too fascinating to ignore.

"A little," Emmy noted, leaning back on her pillow.

"She'll be here for at least a week." Reid said, reclaiming her seat by the head of her bed. "With any luck, she'll be healed and back to school right after Thanksgiving."

"Ugh," She grumbled, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to miss so much school."

"Oh, you poor baby." Jason mocked, sitting on the bed delicately, as if afraid a little extra weight would hurt her. "Laying in bed getting waited on hand and foot, my heart goes out to you."

"You're not going to miss school. You're teachers will send you your notes and homework, you'll be right up with the other kids when you get back." Reid informed. "Plus, I'm going to stay out of the field until you're well, so you can heal at home."

"You know, Dad." Jason smiled. "You'll still be at work every day and she can't be alone to look after herself-"

"Forget it, you're going to school." Reid ordered, getting an annoyed expression. "You need school."

She ignored her brother's glare, slumping back on her pillow. "I do to, a lot more now before I graduate."

That was odd. "What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"I'm graduating in less than a year." Emmy explained. "I have to think about what I want to do with the rest of my life. And now I'm totally confused."

"No you're not." Jason corrected. "You've known what you've wanted to do for, like, ever."

She shook her head. "Not anymore. Now I don't know what I want to do."

"What happened to the FBI?" Reid wondered.

She met his eyes with amazement. It should be obvious. "I can't be a profiler now."

"Really?" Reid wondered. "You want to explain your logic, Sweetie?"

"Daddy... I know a lot of the things you guys do. It's 2030, most of your cases are in the public archives by now. And after this... do you really think I could work on those cases... without being haunted by this? I just want to forget it ever happened, I mean... wouldn't you if something like this happened to you?"

Reid wasn't sure how to respond to that. He'd never told them about it before. None of the kids knew about it, not even the new team members knew. Was he ready to open that door for them?

"I guess it would be hard for you to understand." Emmy looked away, feeling ashamed, not wanting to be weak in front of her father.

"No, Emmy," Reid shook his head. "I understand completely."

Jason was curious. "How?"

Hesitating, Reid glance behind him. It was just a habit, checking to make sure no one unworthy would hear this. Reid hated to relieve this part of his life, only revealing it to people he completely and utterly trusted. He hadn't told this story in eighteen years, never intending his children to hear it. But he remembered JJ's advice... he had the experience to help his daughter, he should do all he could to help her.

"What I am about to tell you does not leave this room." Reid demanded. "None of your friends are to learn about this. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Both children said immediately. They rarely saw their father so intense, so serious.

Reid leaned back, closing his eyes. The room was silent... and let himself fall into the night he never let himself visit, the night he tried so many years to forget. It had effected him so deeply, almost costing him everything he had or would get. It took everything in him to fight that pain, to instead find what was worth living for and in turn, helping him to stay in the place he knew he belonged.

Opening his eyes, his eyes landed on the two things worth living for, that he might never have gotten if he hadn't fought so hard. With a deep breath, he began.

"A long time go... I was only about ten years older than you kids... I hadn't been with the BAU very long, only a few years... and I had no idea what kind of strength and courage this job really took."

His throat felt a bit dry, and he took a swallow to help collect himself. Reid continued, "It was January... and we went down to Georgia on a case..."

* * *

Morgan was heading down the halls of the hospital. He'd dropped Jason off and was waiting around to take him home. He figured he'd stop by to see how Elliot was doing. It didn't matter how or why it happened, getting shot always caused you to reevaluate your life. He just wanted to make sure the man didn't need anything.

But he was doing fine. Morgan didn't stay long, talking pleasantly with both he and Loretta who was still waiting for Elliot's mother to fly in. She didn't seem to mind. He assured them Emmy was fine and the last of the group members in custody were being taken off to lock up, pending a trail. The case was closed, and the team would be getting at least a week of well deserved time off.

Stepping out, he left and decided to head down to and see if the cafeteria was still opened. But, not far away from the room, someone caught his eye.

"What are you still doing here?" Morgan asked, walking over to her. "I figured you would have come back to my place after a few hours."

Emily gave a one shoulder shrug. "I wanted to stay... I wanted to be here for Reid. Sometimes it's easier to deal with these things when you know someone who cares is close by."

Morgan went to stand next to her. "Okay, so what are you doing up here, may I ask?"

"I came to see Elliot a few hours ago." She explained. "Just to see how he was, he seems to be on the mend. I couldn't seem to leave... those two are fascinating."

He looked in her indicated direction. Indeed, both Elliot and Loretta were quite visible. Talking animatedly with each other, playing cards over the tray table. The two had a connection, the kind most of the world couldn't understand. It was the effect of putting the trust of your life in another person's hands.

"I'm very impressed at the team you have. Those two especially," She gave a soft smile.

"Yeah," Morgan nodded. "They're very good. Excellent profilers and they work well together."

"They remind me of us twenty years ago." She noted.

Morgan smirked, twitching his cocky eyebrow at her. "They're not that good, Prentiss."

Emily let out a laugh and Morgan smiled, much more sincere. He hadn't heard her laugh like that in a long time... long before he lost her. She was finally starting to come back to them, even seeming a bit more relaxed. Though it was obvious she still have a way to go.

"Hey," she met his eyes. "I didn't get a chance to thank you. You saved my life, Morgan... again."

"I got him off you." He corrected. "You would have fought your way out, you were too determined this time to just give up."

"No, Morgan," She tried to make him see. "I was trying, I was fighting with everything in me... I couldn't break free... he was going to kill me. You showed up in the nick of time... and saved me. Again."

Morgan was cocky and a gloater and ofter full of himself, but when it really mattered, when things were really down to the bottom line, no one was more humble and more understanding than that man. "Anytime, Prentiss. I've always got your back... just like you always had mine."

"Have." Corrected Emily. "I may not be an agent anymore, but I will always have your back."

She looked to the young agents in the next room. She was desperate for an answer, but wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the truth. Afraid she'd learn that Emily was just too weak to seek justice for herself and the innocent people fallen at Valhalla's hand.

"Why did you do it?" She asked before she lost her nerve. "I had that gun pointed at Doyle. You would never have arrested me, why did you make me leave? Were you so sure I wouldn't pull that trigger?"

"Oh, no." Morgan argued, meeting her eyes. His gaze was both warm and hard at the same time, torn between two emotions. "I knew you'd pull that trigger. You would have killed him and Doyle would be dead, just like he is right now."

"Then why did you make me leave?" Emily asked. "Why did you take that away from me?"

"I saved you from that, Emily." Was his correction. "That bastard put you through enough, you didn't need to be haunted by that, too."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Either she couldn't see the big picture or she was being intentionally dense. "Do you not remember Boston? The way you attacked him and his men like that... that wasn't you. He... Doyle turned you into a cold blooded shell of a human being and that's not you. Emily, I know you. And I knew you then, better than you would admit. And you never killed anyone without a reason. You didn't attack people, you didn't seek revenge or justice on criminals, even if they were sociopathic killers. You rescue people, you protect people, you put the people you love before you even think about yourself... you're not a killer. And I was not about to let Doyle turn you into one."

Emily almost felt guilty. Morgan would never think she was weak or incompetent. He was just protecting her, as usual.

Her cleared his throat and continued, "Doyle is just lucky I didn't put a bullet in him for every year he took you from us."

At last, her good arm went around his back, leaning on him in a disable kind of hug. Morgan's arm took her easily, holding her as tight as possible without hurting her further.

"It's over, Emily." He vowed. "Doyle is dead and Valhalla is broken up. Any remaining members are going to relocate somewhere else. They'll just want to put this behind them and have a fresh start. And frankly, that's not our problem anymore. You never have to leave again."

"I'm free." She whispered into his chest, tears in her eyes. She may have believed it before, but now Emily could feel it in her bones. She never had to live in fear again.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" Morgan asked.

She pulled back meeting his eyes and smiling. "I'd love one."

His arm over her shoulders, Morgan lead her to the elevators. She leaned on him, grinning almost stupidly. This was all she had wanted for so long... but never believed it would make her this happy.

* * *

Reid leaned back in his chair, his story all but wrapped up. Emmy and Jason were a little shocked... it was hard to see your parents as real people, with lives and a history before you came into the world. And hearing your father went through a brutal kidnapping, leading into a world of drugs that almost spiraled his life out of control... that was definitely an eye opener.

"I know how every victim feels." Reid admitted, staring off into the distance. "To know your life is about to come to an end. Knowing your friends and family will never know what happened to you..." he looked between the two. "Never getting to see what your future was supposed to hold."

Emmy was so embarrassed. Her experience felt like nothing compared to her father's. "How did you come back from that?"

He remembered Morgan's advise, though it took him a long time to follow it. "I used it to become better at my job. I can relate to the victims better, to follow my gut when hunting an unsub. When I think of it, it hurts... but I don't pretend it doesn't hurt."

Jason was curious. "Is that why Aunt JJ's afraid of dogs?"

Reid looked to his son and gave a nod. "That's exactly why she's afraid of dogs... we have a pact now, we don't separate for anything. Whether it's on a case... or raising our kids, we stick together. All of us, we stick together. And we're better for it. We learned from it in so many ways."

His attention went back to Emmy, who seemed a little disturbed by this whole story. "You okay?" he asked.

"I just don't understand how you can do that?" Emmy mentioned. "Move on after... going through that."

"It's wasn't easy. Boy, was it not easy. But times goes by and... I learned to let people into my life. And I managed to move on." He smiled. "And so will you, a lot sooner than I did, I'm sure."

He moved closer, reaching over to take her delicate hand. "Sweetheart... if you don't want to become a profiler or even join the FBI, that's okay. You can do whatever you want in life." He glanced at Jason. "Both of you. I want you to do what makes you happy." He looked back to Emmy, hoping to console her. "But don't make your decision because you think you can't do it... that you're not strong enough. Because you are. You're so much braver and stronger than you think you are... just give yourself some time to decide."

"Yeah..." Emmy looked away. "I only have so much time, though. I only have a couple of months to choose a school and... soon after a major... I don't know if I can make a decision that quickly. I've only ever thought of doing this, I never even considered anything else. How can I decide."

Reid met Jason's eyes and he could see that same determination when he first voiced his opinion, bleeding on the couch in his office. And he had to admit, Reid was starting to see things his way.

"Well... maybe you don't." He said.

Emmy looked at him. "Yes, I do. I have to go to college."

"Sweetie," Reid spoke up. "Jason told me his opinion about you going to school. And... well, I'm wondering if he's right... maybe it's not such a good idea you go away to college right now."

Confused, "Well, what am I supposed to do? I can't just... sit around and wait to turn eighteen."

"No, but you could take a few liberal art classes at Georgetown. You could take a couple of classes at the academy, not for credit, but if you're just interested in learning. Aunt JJ could get you a part time filing job at the FBI... and then you could go to college when your old enough."

Honestly, it did sound like a good idea. It seemed like a weight floated off her, knowing all the pressures of the world was not about to fall down on her in a few months.

"And then, when you're eighteen, you can go to college." He smiled. "Maybe if you and Sam pick the same school... you guys could be roommates. And then you'll be able to enjoy the whole college experience."

Even Jason seemed relieved by that, hoping she'd go for the idea. But Emmy didn't need more than a minute to decide. "Yeah... I think that would be better for me. For now."

"Good," Reid grinned, squeezing her hand. "And I promise, Baby, you're going to be okay."

"You're not mad, though?" She wondered. "Waiting until I'm older to go to school? I mean, when you were my age, you almost had your first two Bachelors."

"Emmy, you can't compare yourself to me." Reid informed. "I have different abilities and I had a much different life. My childhood was a real struggle. Believe me, Nana was very difficult and it was my job to take care of her. She was not the sweet, loving woman you guys knew."

Jason grinned nostalgically, remembering their mentally ill, but loving, wonderful grandmother. "I miss Nana."

Reid smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Me, too."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I meant to post this yesterday but the site was giving me problems and I was too tired to fight with it. :)


	49. Crazy

A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend rachiixox, who's leaving for a few weeks and I'm really going to miss! Have fun on your trip! :)

* * *

A few days went by without incident. Emmy was healing just as the doctor's suspected, enough so she was moved off ICU by Monday afternoon. Early Tuesday morning, Garcia and Emily, already free of her sling, made it to the Reids' house before everyone was planning to gather at the hospital.

"I just want to grab a few things for the little girl." Garcia announced as they headed up the stairs. "Being in the hospital really sucks, she just needs some things to make it feel more like home."

"Take your time," Emily assured. She was going with the others to see her that day, but she wasn't so sure how welcomed she'd be. There were a few things she wanted to say to Emmy. She just hoped she would get the chance.

They stepped into her bedroom and Garcia began maneuvering around the mess to find what she was looking for. "Wow," Emily said looking around at the stacks upon stacks of books. Even with all the technology, it seemed the Reids would rather continue with traditional reading material. Emily had to agree with their thinking.

"Yeah, she's not the best housekeeper." Garcia muttered, "Kind of like Reid before the kids came around."

"You know, this is kind of how I thought the inside of Reid's brain would look like." Emily said, getting a giggle out of Garcia. She moved over to Emmy's bed, shifting aside a large bundle of yarn to take a seat.

"So," Garcia began, pulling a few random socks out of her top drawer, "Any idea what you're going to do now?"

That was the million dollar question. Emily was so used to having to lie low, to spend her life in the shadows. Having this much freedom was like a high, like breathing in great deal of pure oxygen. But now that she could do whatever she wanted, what was she going to do for the rest of her life?

"I don't know." Emily shrugged, resting her chin in her hands, leaning on her knees. "I have to do something, I need to make a living. But... I don't have much to go on."

Garcia gave her a small smile, "You know, Sweetie, if you need anything, we're all here for you. It's hard to start over again... and the older you get, the harder it seems. But we're all here for you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for help."

"I know," Emily smiled. "Believe me, after all this... I know you guys will do anything for me."

"And don't you forget it, girl!" Garcia smiled, heading over to the closet. Emily laughed, trying to understand how she lasted so long without these people.

While Garcia was searching, Emily observed the young girls room. It seemed at one time to be a nice room for a little girl, with light pink walls and a teddy bear boarder. But over time, the childish part was covered by the likes of a teenager. Not only were there books and yarn, but Emily noticed discarded clothing around, different shades of make up and sparkle nail polish sitting on her dresser. There were photographs of her and her friends over the years, a few framed academic awards and commendations.

Sitting on her bedside table were other photos. Most were surrounded in different flames, neon plastic or homemade with glitter. Her eyes landed on one buried under the pile, flipped over to hide the contents. This one wasn't in a frame, wrinkled and dog-earred. Her interest was much too strong to ignore.

Just as she suspected, it was a picture of Emmy with her mother. She looked about six or seven, her face covered in flour as she helped Ginny make cookies. Reid probably took the picture. The mother and daughter were just too sweet, it brought tears to her eyes.

"Cookies," Emily muttered under her breath... that word triggered something... that she'd been desperate to remember.

_It was really amazing how good Morgan was with kids. He sat with the kindergarteners on the floor, starting the presentation on Stranger Danger. Emily was going to join in soon, when they put on a skit. She would pretend to be some unknown woman trying to get Morgan's attention. After all the horror they saw, day in and day out, it was nice to do something like this. They could save the world without letting the evil get there first._

_Emily stood in the back with the teacher, Mrs. Hannigan, watching the kids talk to Morgan about what kinds of adults were safe to speak to. Off to the side was the double doors into the kindergarten. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed one open and a figure slip inside. Emily didn't look to see who it was._

_The intruder moved close to them, stepping at the snack table right beside them. Mrs. Hannigan smirked, watching her. "What are you doing?"_

_"Stealing cookies, what does it look like I'm doing?" She replied. Emily couldn't help but turn to look, finding a young woman with long, honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She grabbed about four cookies and moved onto the other side of Emily to watch the presentation._

_Morgan joked with the kids as he chatted with him, and all three women laughed. "He's good with kids." The woman noted, still holding onto her snack._

_"I know," Emily smiled at her. "Surprising he has none of his own, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah, I'd have to say so." She agreed. "Is he your... husband or-"_

_"Oh, no!" Emily exclaimed. "We're partners, we work at the FBI together."_

_"Oh, wow, that's intense." She replied. "I never met anybody who works at the FBI before. It must be hard."_

_"It can be, and you have almost no personal life. It makes relationships impossible. But it's a rewarding career." Emily gave shrug. She hated a lot of her past, but since joining the BAU, Emily was satisfied with her life._

_The woman nodded. "Well, don't feel bad. I work a nine to three job and relationships are still impossible."_

_Emily couldn't help but give a laugh. "Oh, come on, a pretty young girl like you? You don't have someone to come home to?"_

_"Nah," She shook her head. "I'm still looking for Mr. Right."_

_"Oh, well, when you find him, would ask if he has an older brother?" Emily joked._

_She giggled again. The woman shifted her treats into another hand, offering her right. "Ginny Whitman."_

_"Emily Prentiss," She greeted, shaking her hand. "That's Derek Morgan, my partner. You work here at the school?"_

_"Yeah, I'm the music teacher." Ginny specified. "Not quite as exciting as the FBI, but I like it."_

_"A lot less stressful, I'd bet." She noted._

_Ginny shook her head. "Not always." She grumbled, but gave a smile. "It's really nice of you guys volunteer to do this, I hope you know that."_

_"Thank you," Emily said. She noticed her part in the show was coming up soon. "This is just one day for us, you devote your life to kids."_

_"Not entirely," Ginny gave a sad, but hopeful smile. "But someday... if I can find a nice guy with an IQ over 60 to give them to me."_

_Emily tried not laugh. She could think of one guy who fit that description, but he was definitely not a man who would be willing to sire a child._

_A buzz on her leg startled Emily. Quickly, she unclipped her phone, checking. A text message from Sean. So far, she'd been able to function without worrying about this... but it seemed the fear would soon become a reality._

_"Well, I should get ready for my next class." Ginny said, taking her cookies and heading towards the door. "It was nice meeting you, Emily."_

_"You, too, Ginny. Have a nice day." Emily turned off her phone. She didn't want to talk to Sean or anyone else about this today. She'd worry about that tomorrow. Instead, she headed to the front of the room, enjoying one of the happier moments in life._

A knock on the door startled them. Emily and Garcia looked over, seeing JJ had joined them, her bag strapped over her shoulder. "Hey, I thought I'd find you guys here."

"What's up, Jay?" Garcia wondered. It wasn't odd for her to just show up, but honestly they hadn't been expecting her.

"I was looking for Emily, actually." She said, smiling. Reaching into her bag, she pulled a manilla folder and handed her a pen. Emily took it curiously, waiting for JJ to explain.

Open the folder, Emily saw there were several pages inside with very fine print. Her aging eyes would need her reading glasses to see what they said. At the bottom was a Post-It arrow that JJ pointed to. "Sign here."

It usually wasn't smart to sign something without reading it, but Emily trusted her friend and did as told. JJ flipped through the pages, pointing out each marked line. "And here... here... and here... and here... and initial here."

The last page signed and finished, JJ took back the folder, closing the paperwork inside. Garcia watched curiously, getting a shrug from Emily, just as puzzled. At last, JJ put the folder back in her bag and removed a new item. A large bulky yellow envelope, sealed with no address or name on it.

"This is for you." She smiled, handing her the item.

"What is it?" asked Emily, holding it like it might be some kind of bomb.

"Open it," JJ urged, a glint in her eye knowing her friend was going to like what was inside.

The girls watched as cautiously Emily began ripping open the envelope. Inside were several stacks of papers along with a lot of keys. Three different sets and one that locked to go to a safety deposit box. She reached in, pulling out the paperwork and reading over the top.

"Oh my God," Emily exclaimed, she gaped with disbelief at JJ's satisfied smirk. "When did you get this?"

"I still have some friends at the Pentagon, most of which knew your mother. They had no problem cutting through the red tape to get this to you."

"What is it?" Garcia asked coming over.

But Emily couldn't speak. She was going to start crying again and there was no way to stop it. The papers and items sat on her lap as she covered her eyes, unbelieving this was happening. She wanted her old life back so badly, but never did she think this would happen.

JJ spared her the trouble. "It's the Prentiss Estate. Emily is the only living, mentally competent member of the family, that means she has the rights to it. Normally these things take years to go through..." She smiled at her friend. "But I knew she needed it."

Emily couldn't believe this. She was home, she had her family, nothing was going to hurt her again, and now she was financially secure for the rest of her life. Wiping her eyes, she set the items aside and jumped up to pull JJ into a hug.

"I don't know how to thank you." She sobbed, holding her so tight, JJ had a hard time breathing.

"You don't have to." She said. "This is your property, I just got it back to you."

"No, JJ..." Emily whimpered, pulling away. She tried to wipe her eyes, the better to see her. She glanced at Garcia. "I mean... all of you were here for me. I know how much you've done, but JJ... you've been there the whole time. You've looked out for me since the beginning, and you risked so much to help me when I came back, you risked your job, your life, alienating your friends... I will never be able to repay you for this. If there's anything you need or want, you just let me know."

"How about you let me and Will have a romantic weekend at that beach house at Martha's Vineyard?" JJ hinted with a wink.

"You got it!" Emily giggled, pulling her into another hug. She let her go, smiling at both the girls. "Anytime you want it, it's yours. Both of you. And we should have the whole team and the kids out there when the weather warms up."

"Oo, Morgan will love that." Garcia grinned. "You know, for an older guy, he still has great abs."

Emily laughed stupidly, pulling Garcia into her own hug. It wasn't that she had money or security or a beach house at Martha's Vineyard... it was more than that. She was Emily Prentiss and all the world could know it. And no one was ever going to take that away from her again.

* * *

Emmy's room on Pediatrics was much more comfortable than intensive care, and much more private. She and Jason were playing a game of Monopoly just after lunch, which Emmy barely took too bites of, knowing she couldn't keep it down. Reid poked his head in, giving her a smile.

"I hope you're up for some visitors." He announced, getting a grin in return.

Jason wasted no time getting the tray table out of the way. She pulled herself up, looking forward to this for days. "Sure, send them in."

Stepping inside, he held the door open as a rush of people, young and old, hurried in. The first of course was Garcia, hurrying over to give her a hug.

"How's my Baby Doll?" She asked.

Emmy squeezed her as tight as her weak body would allow, hating being separated from her family. Especially when she believed she'd never see them again. "I'm okay," she finally replied, resting on her shoulder. Sore... and sick.

"You'll feel better soon," She smiled, pulling away. Garcia opened the bag she carried, searching for something. "I brought you some things, some more comfortable pajamas, some books and knitting supplies, and... I'm sure you're too old for him now, but I found him near your bed." She pulled a stuffed bunny who had seen better days. "I thought you might want Fuzzy Bunny to keep you company at night."

"Uh..." Emmy said, softly. "I guess, I mean if you brought him." Reid smirked, noticing how she clutched to it like when she was little. She was trying to act like an adult, but was still so much a girl."

Garcia brushed aside some of her hair, giving a kiss on her cheek and moved aside for the next person, which of course was Ashley, taking her in another gentle hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, Sweetheart."

"Thanks," she whispered, holding to her just as tightly as Garcia.

"You look much better," Ashley smiled as they pulled apart. "The doctors say you're a pretty tough little girl."

Emmy didn't quite believe that. After all, parents were always saying things to make children feel better, but she gave a small smile as she stepped away. Rossi gave her a warm hug, followed by hugs and kisses from JJ and Will. All this constant hugging and moving was inflicting more pain, but she endured it to be close to the people she almost lost forever.

Morgan gave her a suspicious smile as he stepped over after Kevin. "I'm on to you little girl." He noted. "You don't even look sick, you're just pretending so you can get out of school."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing." She giggled. "I even staged my own kidnapping."

Carefully, Morgan pulled her into a hug. She felt a kiss on the top of her head as she rested on his chest. "I'm so glad you're alright," he whispered. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost my girl."

"Thank you," she muttered before he could pull away. "for saving me."

"Hey, I had a lot of help." He smiled, giving her a wink. Morgan gave her one more kiss on the forehead before stepping away. One more adult waited for his turn; Emmy lit up when she saw him, having not seen him in a long time.

"Hotch!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he said, giving her his own kiss and hug.

"I've missed you. What are you doing here?" She wondered, like she wasn't anything special.

"My goddaughter was in trouble, wild horses couldn't keep me away." He informed, giving her a warm smile. Emmy, like the other kids never could appreciate how rare a smile was from him, always seeming so happy when he was around them.

After Hotch, she was greeted by Michael and Chase, leaving one more person in the seemed to be concealing herself against the wall, like she were trying to hide. "Are you just going to stand over there?" Emmy asked.

She couldn't keep from crying as she rushed over, slipping her arms around her. "I"m so sorry," she sobbed, leaning on her. Emmy held her tighter than she had for any of the others, not even caring if she ripped a stitch. Her best friend needed her support the most.

"This wasn't your fault." Emmy assured, feeling her cry on her shoulder. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Because Dad yelled at her." Jason tattled.

Shocked, she looked to Reid. "You yelled at her! Why'd you yell at her!"

"I... was upset and I said I was sorry." He gave a glare to Jason, who sat across the room, trying not to laugh.

"I'm not upset about that." Sam said, standing up and wiping her eyes. The others were claiming seats around the room, getting ready for a nice, quiet visit. "I was just... so worried. I should have done something to help."

"Hey, I'm okay." Emmy smiled, brushing her arm. Not only was she feeling better physically, but emotionally. "I'll be back to normal soon."

"Good... because without you, I'm drowning in the sea of testosterone." She said, nudging her head at the group of boys gathered on the spare bed. "I can't exactly talk to them about my jackass ex-boyfriend."

"Ex?" Emmy wondered, noticing her brother suddenly perk up at that news. "Boy, you miss so much when you're kidnapped."

"It happened this morning." She informed, sitting between the beds. "He did it via text message. What a jerk."

"Something you should have realized in the first place, young lady." Will announced, clutching JJ's hand. "Neither of you girls should ever let a man treat you like that."

"Thank goodness you didn't have to learn that lesson the hard way." Ashley agreed.

"Don't worry, Sweetie," Garcia smiled, glancing at Jason out of the corner of her eye. "You'll find a guy who treats you right someday. You always find him when you least suspect it." She leaned on Kevin giving him a bright smile. "Right, Honey Bunny?"

"Exactly, right." Kevin agreed, remembering the fateful way they first met, right in the bull pen at the BAU.

Emmy, however, was looking around the room. She noticed her father standing by the door, each of the adults, all of which had greeted her... and her brother and friends... and that was where it ended.

"Um... didn't... Emily want to come?" Emmy asked, a little disappointed.

Reid was amazed. "You want to see her?"

Emmy shrugged, "Well yeah... I mean, she did help save me."

JJ explained, "She got some important news today, Emmy. She had to just... take care of a few things."

Morgan gave a smile. "She'll probably be by tomorrow, Sweetie. I'll let her know you asked for her."

With a nod, Emmy figured her childish outburst last week had ruined her chance. Now Emily was never going to want to speak to her. "She doesn't have to come... just tell her I said thank you."

"Don't worry," Reid assured. "You'll tell her yourself."

* * *

It was late, almost nine. The others had said their goodbyes with promises they'd come back tomorrow. Emmy was already sleeping when Jason and Reid returned to the room, speaking softly.

"I cleared it with the nurses." Reid explained, closing the door. "And if they need the bed, you'll have to move. But you're allowed to sleep in the spare bed for the next few nights if you want to stay."

"Sure, whatever." He said, attempting to sound aloof.

Reid got settled in his usual chair next to Emmy, watching her sleep while Jason got changed in the bathroom. She looked like a little girl, clutching the stuffed bunny he had given her when she was three. He'd been in Santa Fe when Ginny called with news she had the chicken pox. He brought the bunny back to make her feel better. It had been her bedtime companion until a few years ago; her attempt to be more like an adult.

"She looks like a little kid." Jason voiced, stepping out of the restroom in his plaid pajama bottoms and Potomac Phys. Ed t-shirt, his glasses on after removing his contacts.

"Yeah..." Reid mentioned, pushing aside a piece of her hair, the better to see her face. She let out a sigh, but didn't wake up. "You guys were so cute when you were little. I miss that."

"Even me?" Jason muttered.

Looking up, Reid stared at him almost offended, like his son believed he didn't care about him. "Yes, even you. Believe it or not, I miss you being little most of all."

"How come?" He wondered.

He knew he'd feel embarrassed, hating to seem like a baby, but Reid answered anyway. "Jason, you were my little boy... you worshipped me... You used to follow me everywhere, you tried to be like me. Even if I would just sit and read, you would... grab one of your baby books and sit next to me, pretending to read just as fast... I could do no wrong in your eyes." He swallowed nervously. "Maybe it's narcissistic but I miss that... I miss being perfect to someone."

Instead of brushing him aside - rolling his eyes or giving a sarcastic comment - Jason, ran a hand through his hair. "Dad... you may not be infallible to me anymore," He gave a smile, "but you still can't do any wrong in my eyes."

Reid never thought he'd hear that, to know he was such a hero to his son. Still, though, he smiled. "Infallible?"

"I know some big words!" He grumbled lightly.

Reid laughed, leaning back in his chair. "You can watch TV for a little bit. Just keep it low."

With a smile, Jason climbed into bed, grabbing the remote. He clicked through the channels, messing with the bed control at the same time. Reid relaxed, resting his head on the back of the chair. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

* * *

_"I have a dream... a song to sing... to help me cope... with anything..._"

It was some hours later, probably after midnight, when Reid felt himself begin to wake up. He didn't even consider what the smell of vanilla and lavender meant. There was singing in the room, quiet and gentle. Groggy, Reid opened his eyes halfway, looking over at Emmy's bed.

She looked strange... like she wasn't the only person lying in the bed. Reid opened his eyes a bit more, getting a better view. It felt like the middle of a dream, watching the state before him.

Ginny was laying beside Emmy, one arm wrapped around her, the other reached down to stroke along her hair soothingly. She leaned down in her ear, singing sweetly._ "If you see the wonder... of a fairy tale... you can take the future... even if you fail... I believe in angels... something good in everything I see. I believe in angels... when I know the time is right for me..."_

He could barely make sense of what he was seeing, just staring at them both in awe and wonder... like it were a miracle.

_"I'll cross the stream... I have a dream..."_

As she sung the last few notes, Reid felt a partial shock as her eyes looked up and met his. He didn't say anything, completely frozen. Ginny gave him a warm smile, continuing to stroke Emmy's hair.

"Ginny?" Reid cried, sitting up, waking up fully.

But looking around, he realized it was just a dream. The room was silent, only the sound of the two teenagers sleeping. Emmy was alone in her bed. Only the sterile smell of the hospital could be found... he had only imagined it.

He needed to stretch; sleeping in a chair for several nights had stiffened his muscles. Standing up, he walked around the room to check on the kids.

Jason had fallen asleep with his glasses on. Reid took them and folded them, setting them on the side table. He pulled the covers more securely over him to keep him warm. He was so innocent when he slept... he pushed aside some of his chestnut brown, looking over his young face. His sweet little baby boy.

It was amazing how terrified he'd been of this, so afraid he'd make a bad father. Or worse, walk out on them like his own father had. It seemed so surreal he felt like that... Reid couldn't leave them if he tried.

Reid leaned down and placed a kiss on his temple. He stood and went over to check on Emmy. He sat on the edge of her bed. She smiled vaguely in her sleep. Reid reached up to kiss her forehead, startling her.

"Mommy?" She muttered, opening her hazel eyes. They shined in the moonlight.

"Baby?" Reid asked, stroking her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Looking around, Emmy realized it hadn't been real. But she smiled brightly just the same. "I had a dream about Mommy."

"You did?" Reid grinned. "What was it about?"

Emmy let out a sweet sigh. "She was lying here with me... she was stroking my hair, like she used to do when I was sick... and she was singing my lullaby. You know, that old Abba song..."

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He brushed a thumb over her temple, muttering, "Of course I remember."

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Emmy asked.

Reid nodded, squeaking a bit as he spoke. "That sounds like a lovely dream, Sweetie. You go back to sleep and maybe you'll fall back into it."

"I hope so," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

Within seconds, she had drifted off again. Reid pulled up the covers on her, too, moving over to the window to look out at the night.

Reid couldn't shake what she had just said. It seemed just too amazing to be a coincidence... but something like that was impossible... wasn't it?

He looked around the room, as if expecting to see her hiding somewhere. "Are you in here?" he whispered softly.

That was silly, and Reid knew it. He shook his head at his foolishness. That couldn't be possible...

But maybe... because if she stood just right and closed his eyes, he could almost feel her tender arms wrapping around him... her lips pressing against his neck and breathing on his ear.

Maybe... maybe is wasn't so crazy to believe...


	50. Dreams Come True

A/N: I know this chapter has a bit of a final appearance to it, but do not be fooled! There is still another chapter after this one. So stick around! :)

* * *

Reid agreed to let Jason stay out of school for the rest of the week. He'd been through a lot, too and figured he could use a little vacation. Wednesday afternoon was beginning to set into evening. Emmy glanced up from her knitting smirking as she examined the board. "He's going to have you in six."

Jason glared at her from the end of the bed. "I don't need any comments from the audience, thank you." He snapped and looked back to the game. He reached for his rook, but didn't move it, trying to decide what the right move would be.

Reid leaned back in his chair, patiently waiting. It was even better than their week in New York, just sitting together, talking and having fun. And now, there wasn't a bit of bickering. It may not be the ideal circumstance, but Reid was grateful to have this time with them.

Jason at last made his move. Five moves away now. "So, guys, I've been thinking..." He said, moving his knight a few spaces on the board. "I think... maybe, before Christmas... we should clean out the spare room."

Both Jason and Emmy looked up, shocked he had said that. He hoped it wouldn't lead to a fight, upsetting either of them. "Why?" Jason asked.

"I think we should go through your mother's things." Reid explained blatantly. "They've been sitting in there for a long time, we can't leave them in there forever."

"You want to throw out Mommy's stuff?" Emmy asked, appalled.

She had misunderstood. "No, Sweetie, of course not." He explained. "I just think we should go through her belongings... you guys are older now, maybe there are things in there you can use or want to keep. And there are a lot of pictures just sitting in boxes, we should... look at them, put them in some albums or maybe... hang them up. There aren't any pictures of Mommy around anymore... it's a lot easier to remember the good times with her if they're all around us."

He stared at the chess board a moment, his eyes focused on the queen - the next move he intended to make. He was almost afraid to look at either of them. He waited for Emmy to protest or Jason to get quiet and not talk for the rest of the hour, but instead he heard Emmy's steady reply as her needles starting clicking again. "I think that's a good idea."

Looking up, "You do?"

"Yeah," Emmy nodded. "We miss her... but maybe we wouldn't miss her so much if... she was around us all the time. Maybe... it might feel like she's there... in the whole house. Not barricaded in a room."

Reid smiled. His children were really turning into adults. Jason fiddled with one of the pawns he had captured. "You know, Dad..." he muttered, hoping he could get this out without his voice cracking. "We miss her... we miss her every day... and, yeah, we would be a lot happier if she were here. But honestly... I don't think we're doing too bad without her. Do you?"

Truthfully, that had been his greatest fear. In the aftermath of losing Ginny, knowing he had to raise their children - her beloved babies - all on his own. He worried if he would be able to live up to the standards of being a single father, to repair the pieces of their broken family and not wallow in the misery of not having her with them. It was nice to know he had succeeded.

"No," Reid finally replied. "I think we're doing pretty good."

His children were just as pleased. They were good kids, smart kids who made good decisions and cared about others. Not like typical teens, screwing around and getting drunk and pierced. And he did that. He had a lot of help, but he did that. And with that knowledge, Reid leaned back with a smile, for once allowing a few minutes to just be proud of himself.

It was getting dark in here. Reid noticed the sun was almost set and glanced at his watch. "Jace, why don't we take a break. I'll run down to Wendy's and get us some dinner."

"Okay," Jason replied, glad of a chance to take a break from another humiliating chess defeat.

Standing up, Reid brushed Emmy's forehead, bringing her gaze to him. "Do you want anything, Baby?"

To his disappointment she shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

"Sweetie, you need to eat something." He pushed. "You need your strength if you want to heal."

"I still feel really naseaus." She grumbled. Just the thought of food made her want to throw up.

"I know, but you need to force yourself to eat if you want to get better." He explained, gently brushing her bangs aside. "Maybe you'll be up for some soup... and a Frostie, maybe?"

Emmy let out a soft sigh, "I'll try." She finally agreed.

"That's my girl," Reid said, leaning to give her a kiss on the forehead. He stood and grabbed his things, pulling on his coat. "I'll be right back. Keep an eye on her if she needs anything."

"I will," Jason agreed, staring at the board. He stepped out, leaving the two teens alone.

Emmy glanced up at her brother again as he leaned down, observing the set up, trying to see those five moves.

"Do you think he'd notice if I moved a few pieces around?" Jason asked, smirking as he met his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what eidetic memory means?" Emmy giggled.

"I'm doing it anyway," Jason said, switching the pieces, getting a laugh from his sister.

"So," Emmy muttered, adjusting the projecting in her lap. "I am extremely pleased that Sam is not dating that ignoramous football jock anymore. And I have a feeling you are, too."

"Yeah... I saw the way he treated her." He replied. "She deserves better than that."

"Someone like you?" Emmy smiled.

Jason didn't reply for several minutes, refusing to look at her. "I uh... I don't think that's going to happen, Em."

"Why not? If you talked to her and tell her, you might be pleasantly surprised. I know Sam and if she knew how you felt-"

"She does know, Emmy." Jason at last looked to her. "I told her at the party on Halloween... and she turned me down. She said she cares about me as a friend... That's all I'll ever be to her, I guess."

Emmy felt awful, wishing there was a way to make it better. Nothing made a person feel worse than unrequited love. "Well... maybe if you gave her some time-"

"No, Em..." Jason said sadly. "She was pretty determined in her decision... it was a stupid thing to do, telling her like that. And if I hadn't, this might not have happened to you."

Confused, "What do you mean? This wasn't you fault, Jason."

"It feels like it was. I should have been looking out for you, Emmy. I'm supposed to protect you... I am so sorry this happened, I would taken your place in a second."

Emmy rolled her eyes, "You know, you don't always have to look out for me."

There was a long pause as Jason fingered that same pawn in his hand again. "Do you remember the night Mom died?" That was such an obvious question, he didn't even wait for an answer. "When Dad made us wait in my room... we were both so scared, wishing Mommy would rush in and tell us everything was fine."

"Yeah," Emmy muttered. "You held me so tight, I couldn't breath."

"I just wanted to protect you." He replied, looking up. "I wanted Mom back so badly... but I knew we'd never see her again. And all I could think about was the last thing she said to me. For me to protect... That's what she always expected from me... I felt so bad because I didn't want to do it. I was actually a little mad at her for telling me that. And I felt so awful for being mad... I swore right then I wasn't going to let anything happen to you... ever." He set the pawn back on the table. "And I almost let you get killed because I was being selfish."

"That wasn't selfish." Emmy assured. "And this wasn't your fault, Jason, you know that, right?"

When he didn't reply, Emmy pushed. "Tell me you understand that."

After a long minuted, his bright blue eyes met hers. "I understand."

With a smile, "Good."

A twitch of his mouth he looked away again. "It was stupid, anyway. Why would some beautiful girl want to be with a loser like me?"

"Hey," Emmy gave him a kick from under her sheets. "Don't you dare talk about my big brother like that. I'll beat you up worse than Robbie, stitches and all!"

Jason at last smiled. Before he could say another word, there was a knock on the door, interrupting them. "Come in," Emmy called.

To both their surprise, the door opened slowly, revealing Emily Prentiss. She looked at the teens tentatively, unsure if she were allowed to join them.

"Hi, Emily." Jason smiled. Emmy sat nervous, her eyes focused on her hand as it fingered her needles and yarn.

"Hi, Jason." She grinned, stepping in. In her hand was a large bag, the hospital logo on the front, indicating it came from the gift shop. "Uh... I don't mean to kick you out, but... do you think I could talk to your sister for a minute? In private?"

Before he answered, he looked to Emmy, concerned. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Emmy muttered, feeling nervous.

Quickly, Jason swung his legs onto the floor. He moved aside the tray table with their game. "Can I get you anything while I'm out?"

"A ginger ale would be nice." Emmy requested.

"Sure," he looked to Emily. "Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine." She smiled. And with that, Jason moved out the door. The girls were at last alone.

Emily gave her a smile. "You know, he really cares about you."

"Yeah," Emmy nodded, "But I'll feel better when he starts hating me again. Then I'll know things are back to normal."

She laughed at that, taking a seat in Reid's previous chair. "How are you feeling?"

Emmy took a deep breath. "Okay... sore, mostly. I'm not throwing up as much anymore. They said that's because of the antibiotics. I should be off them soon."

"Well, that's good." She grinned. "I know it's awful being in the hospital, I'm not sure if you've ever been in one before."

With a shake of her head. "No. Jason got his tonsils out when he was twelve, though. He got to eat a lot of ice cream and I was jealous."

That made Emily laugh again, and Emmy was starting to feel more relaxed around her. "Well... I really feel terrible what you had to go through. And I know it's hard to be comfortable when you feel like this and are away from home, so I thought I would get you some things that always make me feel better when I'm in the hospital."

The young girl watched with curiosity. Emily reached into the bag and started pulling out the items. A gold foil box was first, which she placed in Emmy's hands. "I absolutely love chocolate. I think every girl does. And this isn't the near the register, impulse buy kind of chocolate. This is the really good Swiss chocolate that you know is too rich for you, but you have to eat it anyway."

"Wow, thanks," Emmy said, looking over the label.

"But go easy on that stuff," Emily warned. "I don't want to make you any more sick than you are."

"I will," Emmy said, setting the box on her lap. She watched Emily continue rifling, pulling out several small paper books.

"Now, when I'm in the hospital, I really like to read those trashy magazines, stupid stuff that I don't have to think about. But, knowing how much you're like your father, you didn't really seem like the trashy magazine kind of girl, so..." She showed her the different books she brought, "I brought you some puzzle books. Crossword puzzles, madlibs, sudoku."

"Oh, I love sudoku!" Emmy exclaimed, taking the books, followed by a fresh pack of pencils. She was feeling even more guilty about how she treated Emily at their first meeting. That feeling only increased when she saw her reach into the bag a third time.

"And... you're probably too old for stuffed animals, but, I helped Garcia pack your things yesterday and... she showed me Fuzzy Bunny." She pulled out a brand new stuffed rabbit with purple and white fur. It's glass eyes were a bright blue and it smiled at her. It was so life like, Emmy could almost see it's nose twitch.

"It's adorable." Emmy cried, taking it. "Maybe it's babyish, but I still love stuffed animals."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Emily smiled. She set the empty bag aside, pleased she liked her presents. Emmy was admiring the bunny for a few minutes, setting it to the side. It seemed even the brand new one couldn't take Fuzzy Bunny's place.

She shouldn't be nervous, but Emily couldn't help it. She wanted so much to get close to Reid's daughter, but was afraid of being rejected again. There was no easy way around it. If Emmy hated her, she'd accept that, but Emily had to at least make the effort, first. The only problem was starting the conversation.

That's very pretty." She said, indicating the blue scarf she was knitting. "You're really good at that. Garcia taught you, I suspect?"

"Yeah..." She nodded. "After my mom died, Garcia bought me my own needles and taught me... I guess something to get my mind off my mother."

"You know I met your mom once." She announced.

"Really?" Emmy sat up, interested. "When?"

"Oh, it was about a year before your parents met." She replied. "We only talked for a few minutes, but she seemed like a very nice lady. Very sweet and friendly... and you know what else? You look just like her."

Emmy heard that a lot, even more now that she was a teenager. She liked it, but it always made her feel sad. Just a reminder that her mother wasn't here.

Emily looked for a change of subject. After overhearing the conversation in the bathroom, she knew Emmy wasn't up to talking about her mother. "I'm sure everyone's told you this already, Emmy, but... what you did... fighting to stay alive like that... that was so incredibly brave. I am so proud of you."

Emmy's fingers messed with her needles. "I'm glad you came to see me." She muttered. "I... wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you."

"Oh, Sweetheart, that's not true." She corrected. "Your dad and everyone... they would have gotten to you in time, you would have been just fine."

"I'm not so sure..." she timidly looked up, at last meeting the softness of her eyes. Why those eyes made her feel stronger, she had no idea. "I mean... you told me to hold your hand and... you told me you were protecting me... that you... were my guardian angel. I don't know why, but I felt stronger."

Emily thought back, lying on the warehouse floor. She needed Morgan that night, she wouldn't have lived without him. But even if Emmy wasn't ready to give up like she was, just having the support of real human comfort is just what she needed to pull through.

Emmy cleared her dry throat a bit and continued. "I'm sorry, Emily... about how I treated you the other day. It wasn't really about you... I was upset about my mom and... I took it out on the easiest target. I didn't know you, I didn't mind hurting your feelings."

She took the risk and brushed her hand with affection. "I understand. I know what it's like to grow up without a mother."

"Your mom's dead, too?" Emmy wondered, intrigued.

"Worse, my mother's alive." She let out, remember the angst of being an adolescent. It seemed no matter what decade, what century, growing up never got easier. "My mom was very devoted to her career... and I was a really troubled teen just... trying to be accepted and grow up. I needed my mother and she wasn't there. And it made me feel like I wasn't good enough for her... and I ended getting into a lot of trouble, the kind that can really ruin your life if not to take it." She smiled. "But I also didn't have so many wonderful people who loved me so much."

That wasn't news to her. Emmy knew she was lucky to have so many people who loved her. And that this one woman came out of nowhere and immediately cared about her as much as they did.

Just like in the infirmary, Emily took Emmy's hand. Gently this time, like she were seeking permission. And with that, began to confess, "I'm so sorry you had to endure this, Emmy. That wasn't fair to you... they were punishing you for my betrayal and I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Emmy replied, almost breathlessly. "But... I hope you know, I don't blame you for this. I mean... why would I when you saved me? My dad told me everything, you were right beside them the whole way, looking for me."

Emily felt humbled by that, smiling. "I want you to know, Emmy... I would have done anything to save you. I would have given my own life to bring you home."

"Why?" Emmy cried. "I mean... I know you care about me, but I can't understand why. You don't even know me."

"Well..." Emily began. "Maybe I don't know you personally... but I know your father. I care about your daddy very much, he is one of my best friends and amazingly has been all this time, even though he thought I was dead. He's a part of me."

She took a slow deep breath. "Your dad... Emmy, your father was a great guy twenty years ago, a kind person and a wonderful friend, the kind I could tell anything to, but... his world was books and knowledge and intelligence... and now it revolves around these two beautiful children... one of which was named after me. And I felt like you were a part of me, too..." Emily looked up, meeting the gentle eyes just like her father's. She gave a hopeful smile. "I just hope to get to closer to you and know better."

A little amazed, "You do?"

"Yes," Emily nodded. With that, she got out of her chair and carefully took a seat on the edge of the bed. She clung to Emmy's hand, like she were the one needing to hang on this time. "Look, Emmy... you don't have to trust me. You don't... you don't even have to like me very much right now. But... I would really like for us to try and be friends."

She waited through a long, bearing pause, not even realizing she was holding her breath. At last, Emmy gave a smile, so earnest and tender. And Emily slowly let her breath out.

"I'd like that, too, Emily." Emmy nodded.

Giving her a warm smile, "If I'm really careful... do you think I could give you a hug?"

Another long pause, followed by a worried expression. "I'm still kind of nauseous... I might throw up on you."

She tried not to laugh. "Well... I'm willing to risk that."

With a slight giggle, "Okay,"

Pleased, Emily carefully reached over as Emmy pulled herself up, letting the older woman wrap her arms around her. She supported the fragile body as Emmy leaned on her. It was odd. She hardly knew this woman, yet she fell into her embrace like she'd known her her entire life. It was the closest she felt to being in her mother's arms in years. Closing her eyes, she rested on her shoulder, feeling her stroke her hair lovingly. And with that feeling, she let out a contented sigh. It didn't matter why she felt so safe and happy here... she just did.

* * *

The clunk of the soda machine sounded as the can of ginger ale fell to the slot. Jason reached down to pick it up, not even noticing he'd been being watched for several minutes.

"You didn't beat the crap out of that one, too, did you?" Sam teased, walking over to the break area. She leaned on the snack machine beside the soda, catching his eye.

"Nah," Jason smirked. "This one cooperated, it knew what was best for him."

Sam smiled, unsure what to say. After all, he had every right to turn her down and walk away. All she could think of was that hurt expression when he walked out of the restroom, not wanting to have the same one stepping away from here.

"How's Emmy today?" She wondered.

"Pretty good," Jason replied. "You can come see for yourself."

"I will." Sam smiled. "My mom came by, too, but she wanted to say hi to Elliot first. She told me to wait for her up here. We'll be over soon."

"Oh, I'm okay." He said, looking away. Not wanting her to see the truth in his eyes, that just looking at her made his stomach sour and twisted. "I uh... I'm sorry your boyfriend broke up with you... by a text message, no less."

"Yeah, that really... sucked." She wrinkled her nose a bit, disgusted. God, she looked cute when she did that. "But, good riddance. He wasn't worth it."

"You deserve better that that." He stated. "I don't want to preach to you, or anything, just... I hope you know you should be with someone who... treats you with love and respect. Who cares about you and treats you like... the sun doesn't rise until you open your eyes."

Sam gave a hum as a response. "Yeah... someone who cares about me and is also one of my closest friends." He wondered if that was just his imagination, or she was indeed moving closer to him. "Maybe someone who, even when he's worried about his baby sister... lets me cry on his shoulder because I'm scared for my best friend."

Jason wanted to punch himself in his healing nose hearing his voice cracked as he answered. "Yeah... that sounds like a nice guy... but you probably wouldn't be interested in someone like that."

"Or maybe I was stupid and should have considered giving him a real chance. Maybe... I'm starting to see him in another light... not as my friend... but..." her arm brushed his shoulder, sending a shock of electricity through him. "...as a young man... who's sweet and caring and makes me smile... and I'm just beginning to notice is very handsome."

He couldn't look at her. He was much too nervous and could feel himself sweating from every pore in his body. He could smell the coconut of her hair... he was too afraid to look at her, that his instincts would take over and he'd kiss her. She couldn't mean what she was saying. No, she had to be talking about someone else."

"Yeah, he sounds... alright." He gave a shrug, the condensation of the soda can dripped down his hand, but he barely noticed it.

Her hand brushed his cheek, and he knew his face was turning beet red. Oh, her hand was so soft. "I think he's more than alright."

Sam pulled her hand away and Jason was disappointed. But only for a moment. Because at last his life long dream had come true. She reached up to press a kiss on his cheek, and Jason felt his eyes roll into the back of his head for a second.

When he didn't say anything or even look at her, she began to get the message. "Well... I uh... I guess I'll see you later." She announced, turning to leave.

"Uh, Sam," Jason cried, wanting to just pull her to him and kiss her. She stopped, looking back at him expectantly. "Um... I hear the Redskins are playing on Sunday."

"Yeah, 2 pm in Pittsburgh." She nodded. Like her mother, Sam was a huge Redskins fan.

"Uh... would you want to come over to my house to watch it?" He shrugged. "I mean... I don't know much about football, but it could be fun. Just... you and me..."

"My dad would never agree to that, even if it's you." She answered. His hopes were diminished as quickly as they had risen. But within a moment, they began to rise again. "But you could come over to my house. And I'll explain the game to you."

"Great." He grinned. "I'll be there."

"Perfect..." she smiled, just as pleased. "It's a date."

Turning once again, she left. Jason's jaw dropped, unbelieving this had just happened. He felt like he could leap a building in a single bound. He wanted to jump up and down and dance around the room. But turning, he stopped in his tracks, finding someone else had been watching them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jason cried.

Reid was trying not to smirk. "Oh... right before you were singing the praises of the compliant soda machine." He stepped into the room, carrying the paper bags with their dinner. "Nice conversation you two had there."

He slicked his hair back with his wet hand, the tendrils sitting in clumps on his head. "Yeah... is that a bad thing?"

"No," Reid shook his head. "I'm happy for you, and I'm happy for Sam. I think you two would be cute together, we've all thought so, ever since you were little kids and you used to shove her and pull her hair."

"I did not!" He grumbled.

Reid smiled. "As happy for you as I am... I'm beginning to wonder if we've had... that talk."

Jason's eyes became wide. "Uh, yeah, Dad. We've had that talk. You know we've had that talk. We've had that talk several uncomfortable times!"

"Hmm..." he said, considering with a smile. "Well, it doesn't matter, because we're going to have it again."

"No!" Jason whined. "Dad, we don't have to talk about it again, okay? I know where babies come from and how serious sex is and that we should treat each other with respect and it's easier to change a condom than a diaper." He caught a curious expression and Jason almost laughed. "Well, Uncle Derek taught me that last one."

"I'm not surprised." He said. "We'll talk about this later."

"No, Dad!" Jason cried. "I hate you for ruining this for me!"

He looked back at him with a grin, "Yes, I know, I am just the worst father in the world. You'll have a lot of angst to write your songs about when you're a big rock star."

Jason rolled his eyes but was smiling just the same. Reid turned and headed back in the direction of Emmy's room.

The door was closed and Reid shifted the bags of food in order to open the door, barely making a sound. Stepping inside he stopped in his tracks, finding an even greater shock in here than in the hall. Reid stood frozen for a long time, not wanting to disrupt anything. Because it had finally happened. Reid's dream of fifteen years had at last come true.

Emily Prentiss was holding his daughter.


	51. Auld Lang Syne

Two months had passed, leaving behind autumn and bringing them into the chill of winter. The city was littered with freshly fallen snow, the sky was gray, threatening another snow shower at any time. Reid drove down the newly plowed streets in the silent car, which was amazing considering there were three other people riding with him.

Usually, Jason would find any reason to annoy and tease his sister, but he knew how hard this was on her. Just agreeing to come seemed like a great feat. Emmy was staring out the window, focusing on the trees and houses as they passed by, trying not to think about where they were heading.

"You know, Emmy," Emily smiled, looking back at her. "I love the scarf and hat you made me for Christmas. It's perfect for today."

She gave a sad smile. "Well, you said you liked the scarf, so I made a hat to match. Do you like the color?"

The items were a soft, pastel blue, knitted together in a raspberry stitch design. Emily gave a nod. "It's beautiful, I love it. And it's so warm."

All she could managed was a smile. Emmy was not in the mood for talking, not really sure why she said she'd come to this in the first place.

All too soon, the lines of tombs began to zoom passed them as they drew closer. Reid turned the corner, parking just a few spaces away from the entrance. The engine turned off, filling the car with complete quiet. Reid and Emily got out of the car at once. Jason took his time, unbuckling his seat belt. He took a long glance at Emmy, who seemed to be almost catatonic. He slowly climbed out of the car and closed his door. A few long seconds passed before, at last, Emmy pulled herself out onto the street.

Reid was carrying a bouquet of roses, a deep crimson red. The others were ready to head inside, but Emmy leaned against the car. Her hands clung to handle of her door behind her, a way to tether herself to the vehicle.

"Baby," Reid pressed. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," She mumbled.

But she was not ready. It seemed WD40 and an industrial chisel wouldn't pry her off the car. There was so much pressure on her right now, and the last thing she needed was four people waiting impatiently for her to be ready, if she would be at all.

"Why don't you boys go ahead." Emily suggested. "We'll follow you in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" Reid wondered, glancing at his daughter. Emmy kept her eyes on the pavement, her toe messing with the slush and salt.

"Yeah," she whispered with encouragement. "She needs to take it slow, just give her a minute."

He was hesitant, but at last, Reid agreed. He gave a nod and tugged on Jason's coat to follow him. "We'll see you ladies in there."

Emily gave a reassuring smile as they headed for the entrance. She watched as they stepped through the iron gate, soon disappearing among the tombs like ghosts. Emily stepped over, leaning beside her against the car. She wasn't just nervous, Emmy was downright petrified.

"You know, we don't have to go in." Emily explained, trying to catch her eye. "We can just stay here until your dad and brother come back."

"No," she shook her head. "I have to go in."

"Emmy, if you're not ready for this, don't let anyone influence you. Something like this is... very traumatic. You shouldn't put yourself through it if you're not sure you can handle it."

The girl seemed so torn, wanting to pay her respects, but not wanting to admit how much this was effecting her.

"I want to go in," She mumbled. "But... I'm afraid it's only going to make me feel worse. I think about standing there and... all I see is seven years ago, placing my rose on her coffin. Saying goodbye to her was the worse moment of my life... I don't know if I can go through that again."

Emily put her arm around her. "I know, Sweetie... I know better than most people. But you know, feeling that way isn't wrong. It hurts and it makes you feel awful for awhile... but when it's all over... you have no idea how good you feel."

She doubted she was right, but she had two options. She could either go into that graveyard and face her fear, or climb back in the car and go home. Grief or embarrassment, those were her choices.

Emmy let go of the car. "Okay, let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit." Emily teased, giving her a nudge and a smirk.

Jason and Reid, meanwhile, had came over the hill, spotting the familiar grave. It was surrounded by the fresh snow, undisturbed, like a blanket. It glistened in the sun that was just beginning to poke through the clouds, illuminated the remembered name on the stone.

"Hey, Beautiful," Reid said softly as they stood before her. Careful not to disturb the grave, he arranged the flowers before the rock and stood back, admiring it with his son. The glimmering white of the snow brought out the vibrant color of the roses, giving it such an elegant look.

"I'm sorry we haven't been here in awhile." Reid said. "We've been a bit busy... today is New Year's Eve... we're all heading over to Ashley's tonight to... celebrate Christmas and ring in the new year." He glanced at Jason, "Jason came with me today... our little baby boy is almost a man... can you believe it?"

"Hi, Mommy," Jason muttered. "Merry Christmas... I always miss you so much on Christmas... that was your favorite holiday, I remember. You used to make the best ginger bread cookies. I remember the one year, you and me and Emmy... we tried to make that ginger bread house for Daddy, to surprise him when he came home... it was so pretty when it was finished. But the icing didn't stick like it was supposed to and all the walls collapsed..." he giggled. "It looked like the house had been through a tornado."

He put his arm around him, trying not to cry yet. "It still tasted pretty good, though."

Jason laughed a bit, his eyes beginning to water. "Yeah..." he agreed, leaning on his father to rest his head on his shoulder, staring down at tombstone. "We... we went through your stuff a few weeks ago. I took your old guitar. I restrung it and tuned it. It sounds like it used to... except you're not singing."

"Jason and I made a deal." Reid said, holding his son closer. "We've been talking about college and we agreed... if Jason brings his grades up and keeps them up by graduation next year... I'll let him audition for some schools in New York."

"Just like you always wanted to do." Jason said, remembering. He still had a Julliard catalog his mother had shown him when he was six and started piano lessons. She had always told him if he worked and practiced very hard... some day he could go there. And that was all he ever wanted.

The sound of movement was behind them, and both turn to check. Reid smiled, "We brought a few more people with us today, Sweetheart." He said, watching the girls approach. "One of which... I know you'll be very happy to see."

He reached his arm out to pull Emmy closer. She eyed the grave in a kind of disgust, like the final scene of Carrie was about to be reenacted. Emily on the other hand stood next to Emmy, looking over the grave with such sorrow, like the first time she saw it. No, she didn't know this woman personally, but she had learned so much about her over the last few months. And she could see just how much Reid loved her, how much she had changed his world. In a way, Emily felt the loss of her life, too.

"Sweetheart," Reid began, "This is Emily... my friend, Emily Prentiss... I'm sure you've known a lot longer than we have that she was alive... but she came back to us."

Emily spoke just as gently as Reid, "Hi, Ginny... it's nice to see you again. I'm sorry you and I never got another chance to meet... because I'm sure you and I would have been great friends... it is nice to see you found the nice man with the IQ over 60."

Confused, Reid looked at her. "What?"

She flashed him a significant smile. "Never mind... I have to tell you, Ginny... you have an amazing family here. You should be so proud of him... and what you did for my friend, all that you gave him... I can't tell you how grateful I am to you. You're an amazing woman to have left this legacy."

Reid was so touched, feeling sad at the same time. He had always known Emily and Ginny would have liked each other, but those words... he felt like they had just as much history as the rest.

At last, he focused on his daughter. "And I think you know who this is... I finally got Emmy to come." He brushed aside some of her hair, observing her ashen face. "She's so much bigger now... isn't she beautiful? She looks just like you."

Breathing heavily, Emmy tried to speak. It took several painful swallows to manage a harsh, "Hi, Mommy." That didn't sound right, resonating around her like she were speaking through a cardboard tube or something.

That was all the words she could utter, becoming mute. All she wanted to do was leave. Run away from this graveyard and never look back. It wasn't fair to be forced to come here. She was the one who lost her mother, who would never see her again and was made to grow up without her. And now she had to stand here and relive that pain.

Reid patted her on the back affectionately, "Sweetheart, is there anything else you want to say?"

Feeling lightheaded, she couldn't answer at first. Finally, she managed a shake of her head.

"How about the boys step away and... you and I can pay our respects alone." Emily suggested. "It sometimes easier if there isn't so many people."

Unwillingly, she agreed, only giving a nod. That was enough for Reid, giving her a kiss on the temple. "We'll wait for you by the gate..." He turned her head in order for her eyes to look at him. "I'm very proud of you for coming today."

A weak smile was her way of a thank you for his compliment. Reid kissed her cheek again, stepping away. Jason waited, giving her a shrug.

"You know, this was hard for me when I first came." He explained. "You're handling it a bit better than me; I was crying like a baby."

She wasn't sure being numb and collected was so much better than crying. Jason kissed her cheek as well - an odd gesture for him, but she felt comforted by it just the same - and went to join their father, leaving the girls alone.

Emily admired the teen as she spoke. "Ginny... your daughter is truly incredible. She's growing into a beautiful woman... you would be so proud of her. I'm sure you already are."

Emmy's eyes lingered on the headstone. In the end, that's all a person was. A name on a rock. Anyone else to see this, that's all she would be. Never knowing just how wonderful this woman was... how much she loved and adored and sacrificed for her children. This woman meant so much to Emmy... there had been a time she had been her whole world, how was she supposed to put that into just a few words?"

"You know what sometimes helps?" Emily said, putting her arm around her. "Think about all the things you loved about your mom... those things that made her special to you. The ones you miss the most?"

"That could take awhile." Emmy muttered. There were so many things she loved about her mother, that she longed to see or hear or smell her again. "I miss... I miss the way she used to... sit on the edge of my bed until I fell asleep." She inhaled deeply, like she were trying to breath in her scent, "And the smell of her perfume..." she exhaled. "After she died, I would bury my face in her clothes to just breathe her in again. I still do that sometimes, when Jason and Daddy are sleeping."

"That's sweet." Emily assured, pulling her closer.

Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears, but Emmy hadn't noticed. "And I miss the way she would sing to me... her voice was so soothing, whenever I heard it, it made me so... calm. I miss..." her breath caught as a few tears dripped out. "I miss being her... your... your special helper... helping you make dinner and bake cookies... and how you would stroke my hair when I... when I was sick."

She stumbled over the last few words, leaning on Emily's shoulder, sobbing. She wrapped her arms around the little girl, letting her cry... just like she'd done for Reid.

"I just miss you so much, Mommy..." she whimpered. "It hurts so much being without you... I need my mom so much and it aches having to be without you. I see Sam fight with Aunt JJ and... I wish we could do that too." She paused, standing up to wipe your eyes. "I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night... and I swear, I can hear you singing and playing your guitar. I wish I could talk to you... just one more time. I never got to tell you how much I love you... and how happy I always was that you were my mom... because you made me feel so special... and so beautiful... and so loved. You were... the best mommy in the world... and no one ever told you that."

Emily had a suspicion Reid told Ginny that, many times. But she said nothing, not wanting to interrupt. Her breathing began to relax, sniffling away the last of her tears. "I love you, Mommy... I'm sorry if you didn't think so, but I do. I love you so much Mommy... and I miss you every day."

Smiling, Emily brushed her on the shoulder. "Is there anything else you want to say?"

"No..." Emmy breathed. "No... that's all."

"You ready to go?" She asked.

Emmy nodded. Emily began to lead her away, trudging back through the snow to get to the path. They were half up the hill when Emmy grabbed her arm, needing her to stop.

"Wait," Emmy cried. "There's... one more thing I forget to say. I'll be right back."

Her snow boots pounded down the path, following her footprints back before the grave. She felt another rush of tears, but smiled through them.

"I just want you to know, Mommy..." She whispered, "I'm not mad at you anymore."

And that was it. Smiling, she turned and hurried up the path to catch up with Emily. The two made their way back through the graveyard to meet Reid and Jason. Emmy fell into her father's arms as she cried softly, needing him now more than ever.

* * *

A half an hour later, they arrived at Ashley and Jim's house for their party. With family obligations and responsibilities, it was too hard to get the team together on Christmas and so the tradition began to gather at one's house on New Year's Eve, to exchange gifts and stay up until midnight. After such a morbid and emotional trip, a happy family gathering is just what the Reids needed.

Everyone was present, with the exception of Elliot and Loretta. Which was understandable; single, unattached people usually wanted to go to parties on New Year's Eve. But the old team had gathered once again, just like old times, with all the kids in the room, including Henry and Teddy, home from college for winter break. Even Rossi had forgone his trip to London, for reasons he still remained vague on.

The room was littered in a sea of ripped wrapping paper and opened boxes. It was always so bittersweet opening presents; so much time and preparation, only to be finished within fifteen minutes. The kids eagerly opened their gifts, all looking like little kids again. The parents would pause, watching, still loving their excited expressions and exclaims of thanks as they saw the treasures held inside.

"I love it so much, thank you, Aunt JJ!" Emmy exclaimed, holding up a case of Sephora make-up.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "I got one for Sam, too. You girls are growing up, it's time you started using some good products and look like young ladies."

"You okay?" Morgan asked, noticing the annoyed expression on Reid's face.

"It feels like just yesterday, she was my little ballerina." He grumbled, hating how fast his little girl was growing up. Emmy looked up, meeting his sad eyes. "I'm sorry, I just miss the days when you're world consisted of dancing and tea parties."

"Not me!" Jason groaned, looking over the book on advanced magic tricks Rossi had given him. "Little miss perfect princess used to prance around the living room in her tutu all fricken day! It was annoying!"

"Oh, yeah, and you were so mature in your Batman cape, who by the way is not a superhero!" Emmy called from across the room.

"Oh, my God!" Michael cried. Her comment struck a nerve. "We are not starting up the conversation again!"

Ashley laughed with the others, but decided they needed a change of subject. The twins were sitting at her feet, looking over the American Girl dolls Reid had given them. "Girls, why don't you go up to your room and get those special presents Mommy got you for Christmas."

"Okay, Mommy," Melanie cried, pulling on Phoebe to follow.

They hurried up the stairs to their room to get their presents. While they were waiting, Garcia set her new cardigan aside, looking up with curiosity. "So, Em... you've been stringing us along for weeks and you know we're all dying to know. What are you planning to do now, have you made a decision?"

"Yeah, you've been keeping us in the dark for too long." JJ noted.

Emily grinned, "I know... I wanted to wait until today to tell all of you. But..." she glanced over at Hotch, sharing a secretive look. "I had an idea what I wanted to do... so I talked to Hotch about it. He spoke to some people and pulled a few strings, I am so grateful for his help."

"Well?" Reid wondered. "What are you going to do?"

"Are you coming back to the FBI?" Ashley asked, hopefully.

"Not exactly," she corrected. "In a few weeks, when the next class starts, I'm going to be an instructor at the academy. I'll be teaching profiling and giving presentations on former BAU case. Many of which we solved."

The entire team was stunned, never expecting that. But in all honesty, it seemed perfect for her. "I think you'll make a great instructor." Morgan smiled, toasting her with cup of coffee. "Are you sure that life isn't going to get boring for you, Prentiss?"

She grinned excitedly. "Oh, God, I hope so."

The others laughed along with with her as the little girls tumbled into the room. Immediately, they spotted their special presents. Each twin clutched a fuzzy little kitten. Phoebe's was a pure white and Melanie's an orange tabby.

"Let me see those," Rossi said happily, letting the girls rush over to him, adoring their Uncle Dave more than anyone. He gave a tousle to the tabby, "And what's this little guy's name?"

"Chloe," she exclaimed.

"Chloe, hi Chloe." He smiled. Rossi looked to Melanie, "And what about yours?"

"Marshmallow!" She cried, holding her up, the better to see.

"Marshmallow," He laughed, "Well, that name is perfect for her, I think."

"Come here, girls!" Jim called, sitting on the other side of the room. "Why don't you bring them over here?"

Their little legs bounded around the mess of paper to get to their father, both pulled into his lap one by one. Ashley beamed at her family, never thought she'd have anything this wonderful in her life.

"Kittens?" Rossi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... they love cats. And they've been bugging me and Jim to get a pet." She gave a shrug, glancing at her family again. "I wanted to give my girls everything I couldn't have... pets, a warm, loving home... and a daddy who really and truly loves them."

Indeed, it was obvious how much Jim was in love with his daughters, hugging and kissing them. His love wasn't given through useless, unneeded gifts... but through true affection. Rossi gave Ashley's hand a loving squeeze. He couldn't be happier for her.

They day went into the night. After presents, they all sat down for dinner and moved back to the living room for dessert. The sun set, bathing the last night of the year in darkness. They talked happily while the kids played games and showed and talked about that years gifts, and what they planned to do in the next week or so.

Energy was beginning to wind down, everyone relaxing on the couches or on the floor. Ashley had long since put the girls to bed. JJ had moved from her chair over to one of sofa's, looking out the front window.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked as he came back from the bathroom.

"Jason felt crowded in here," JJ smirked. "He needed to get some air... and he asked Sam to join her. They're sitting on the porch swing."

He leaned down to look, a little nervous. Jason had never wanted to be alone with a girl before. "What are they doing?"

"Relax, I'm keeping an eye on them." She assured, patting his arm. "They've been out there for fifteen minutes and he just worked up the courage to hold her hand."

"Aw," Reid said, observing the two teens sitting awkwardly on the swing. "I bet his palm is so sweaty right now."

JJ giggled, "She won't mind."

* * *

"It's cold," Sam shivered a bit, leaning closer to Jason.

"Do you want to go in?" He asked with despondence.

But he relaxed as she shook her head. "No... it's peaceful out here. And... I we're having fun."

"You've got a strange idea of fun." He mumbled, still hanging onto her hand. His fingers were practically numb. He was desperate for his gloves, but noticed Sam was stepping out without hers. He longed to feel the soft skin of her hand against his. Maybe he was weird; most boys would be only concerned with seeing her naked. Not that he hadn't imagined it himself.. but all he wanted to do right now was hold her hand.

The sound of singing was suddenly heard. "It's midnight," Sam realized, hearing the cry of 'Happy New Year' from inside.

"Wow," Jason exclaimed. "I... hadn't even noticed."

"Yeah, time... kind of got away from us." She smiled. "Happy New Year, Jason."

"Happy New Year," He said, giving a nervous half smile.

This couldn't be a good idea, but he had the opportunity... and she wasn't about to look away... in fact, if he didn't know better, he'd guess she was expecting him to. Before he lost his nerve, Jason leaned closer, moving slowly until his lips met hers.

The melody of 'Auld Lang Syne' was heard from inside as they kissed, sweet and innocent. The way a first kiss should be. For so many years, he fantasized of kissing her, to feel that electric, charismatic charge just from the feel of her lips. It was better than anything he could have dreamed of.

Pulling away, Jason caught his breath. He met her eyes, begging for himself not to wake up yet. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

"Me, too, actually," Sam smiled. "It was a nice kiss."

"Really?" He wondered. "I uh... I never kissed a girl before."

"Yeah, I figured." She replied. Her words hit a sharp nerve, until he met her sparkling eyes again. "It definitely needs some practice."

Before he could say another word, Sam reached up to kiss him a second time, a bit more smoothly and confident this time. It didn't seem quiet so cold out here anymore.

* * *

It was late, not long after midnight. The room was quiet. It wouldn't be more than an hour before everyone worked up the energy to begin heading home. But for now, they all sat together talking peacefully, enjoying and loving the others' company.

Emily looked around the tranquil room, just observing everyone. Ashley reclaimed her seat next to Jim after checking on their sleeping daughters, relaxing in his arms. Rossi and Hotch sat beside each other, talking quietly about the good old days, as old men tend to do. Will found an open seat next to JJ who sat beside the window, watching out in the darkness diligently. She had a small smile on her face.

The rest of the boys were on the floor, snacking on the last of the food on the coffee table. Teenage boys were never full, it seemed. Garcia sat with her men, Kevin and Morgan, watching the new year's eve celebration broadcasted from New York City. It was so much more exciting and wild there, but Emily couldn't say she envied them. She was happy here.

Reid sat beside her on the sofa, prefectly still as he watched the TV. His arm was protectively around Emmy, resting her head on his chest where she'd fallen asleep.

With a smile, "Did she even make it to midnight?"

"Almost," He whispered. "She's still a little weak and gets tired easily... she's still my little girl."

"She really loves you." Emily noted, giving a brush to his arm.

He looked to her concerned. "You've been awfully quiet, Em... are you okay?"

With a tired smile, she replied. "Of course I'm okay. I'm great."

Reid matched her smile. With his free hand, he reached over to clasp hers. Emily held onto his as she sat back and let out a relaxed sigh. She listened to the classic New Year's song playing on the television. Because she really was okay. She was more than okay. Emily was the best she had ever been. She was home, she had her family and would never have to leave them again. She had never been this happy, in all her life. But most importantly, she was free. And would never have to look over her shoulder again.

* * *

A/N: There are so few times that I finish a story and feel there isn't more to tell, but this is one of those times. I am very pleased with this story. More importantly, I'm thrilled at how much everyone liked this. Honestly, I didn't think I'd get more than a few fans, if any at all. I was sure no one would respond to time frame or the new characters... but the response I got. You guys made me feel like a real writer. And I'm starting to think not putting off getting published any longer than I have to.

I do have other CM stories going, as I said. A Reid/OFC series. Also, especially after the response I got, I'm definitely going to do a Reid/Prentiss series. I have a first story in the works, but I'm only a few chapters in and have yet to choose a title. So stay tuned for that.

I hope you guys like how this ended. Thank you guys for everything! :)


End file.
